El Chico Que Se Escabulle Por La Ventana De Mi Habitación
by Etsuko-Ai
Summary: Serena y Andrew tienen un padre abusivo. Una noche, el mejor amigo de su hermano, Darien, la ve llorando y trepa por su ventana para confortarla.. Su relación siempre ha sido incierta pero, ¿qué sucede cuando Serena empieza a ver al mejor amigo de su hermano un poco diferente? ¿Y cómo su hermano reaccionará cuando se dé cuenta que el par se está acercando más? Descúbrelo aquí..
1. Sipnopsis

**Primero que nada… esta historia NO me pertenece… es una adaptación del libro "El Chico Que Se Escabulle Por La Ventana De Mi Habitación" de Kirsty Moseley… Y en segunda los personajes de Sailor Moon, tampoco me pertenecen… son de la grandiosa Naoko Takeuchi…**

* * *

**Sipnopsis**

Serena Tsukino y su hermano mayor, Andrew tienen un padre abusivo. Una noche, el mejor amigo de su hermano, Darien, la ve llorando y trepa por su ventana para confortarla. Aquella acción desata una relación de amor/odio que se extiende por los próximos ocho años.

Darien ahora es un seguro y coqueto jugador que nunca antes ha tenido una novia.

Serena todavía está emocionalmente temerosa por el abuso que ha sufrido a manos de su padre. Juntos, hacen una pareja improbable.

Su relación siempre ha sido incierta pero, ¿qué sucede cuando Serena empieza a ver al mejor amigo de su hermano un poco diferente? ¿Y cómo su hermano, que siempre ha sido un poco sobreprotector, reaccionará cuando se dé cuenta que el par se está acercando más? Descúbrelo en El Chico Que se Escabulle en la Ventana de Mi Habitación.

* * *

**(((¯`•.¸(* )¸.•´¯)))×•«¤´¯`•.»¤Etsuko Ai ¤«.•´¯`¤»•×(((¯`•.¸(* )¸.•´¯)))**


	2. Capítulo 1

**Primero que nada… esta historia NO me pertenece… es una adaptación del libro "El Chico Que Se Escabulle Por La Ventana De Mi Habitación" de Kirsty Moseley… Y en segunda los personajes de Sailor Moon, tampoco me pertenecen… son de la grandiosa Naoko Takeuchi…**

* * *

**Capítulo 1.**

Me senté en la encimera de la cocina, observando a mi mamá hacer pasta al horno; ella estaba entrando ligeramente en pánico y seguía mirando al reloj a cada minuto. Sabía por qué lo hacía, mi papá debía estar en casa en exactamente en dieciséis minutos y a él le gustaba que la cena estuviera en la mesa tan pronto como entrara.

Andrew se acercó, jugando con sus figuras del Hombre Araña.

—Mamá, ¿puedo ir a jugar a casa de Darien? —preguntó, lanzándole una mirada de cachorrito.

Ella miró el reloj de nuevo y sacudió la cabeza rápidamente.

—No ahora, Andrew. La cena no tardará mucho y necesitamos comer como una familia. —Se estremeció ligeramente mientras hablaba.

La cara de Andrew cayó, pero asintió y vino a sentarse a mí lado. Inmediatamente le arrebaté el hombrecito de sus manos y me reí cuando jadeó y lo arrebató de vuelta, sonriendo y poniendo los ojos en blanco hacia mí. Él era un chico lindo, con cabello rubio y ojos verdes con motas grises en ellos. Era mi hermano mayor, y como los hermanos mayores, era el mejor. Siempre me cuidaba en casa y en la escuela, se aseguraba de que nadie me molestara. El único que tenía permitido molestarme, según su opinión, era él, y en una menor medida su mejor amigo Darien, que resultaba que vivía en la casa de al lado.

—Entonces, Sere, ¿necesitas ayuda con tu tarea? —preguntó él, codeándome.

Andrew tenía diez, y era dos años mayor que yo, así que siempre me ayudaba con el trabajo de la escuela.

—Nop. No tengo tarea. —Sonreí, balanceando mis piernas mientras colgaban de la encimera.

—Bien, niños, pongan la mesa por mí. Ya saben cómo. Exactamente bien, ¿de acuerdo? —pidió mamá, rociando queso sobre la pasta y poniéndola en el horno. Andrew y yo nos bajamos de la encimera y agarramos las cosas, dirigiéndonos a la sala comedor.

Mi papá era muy particular sobre todo, si todo no estaba exactamente bien, se enojaba y nadie quería eso. Mi mamá siempre decía que mi papá tenía un trabajo estresante. Siempre se enojaba con facilidad si hacíamos algo mal. Si has escuchado ese dicho: Los niños deberían ser vistos y no oídos?, bueno, mi papá llevaba eso a otro extremo. En su lugar, le gustaba: Los niños no deberían ser vistos u oídos?. A las cinco treinta llegaba a casa todos los días, comía la cena de inmediato, y luego Andrew y yo éramos enviados a nuestras habitaciones, en donde jugábamos en silencio hasta las siete y treinta cuando teníamos que ir a la cama.

Odiaba esta hora del día. Todo estaba bien hasta que él llegaba a casa, y luego todos cambiábamos. Andrew siempre se quedaba en silencio y no sonreía. Mi mamá tenía esa mirada es su cara, como de miedo o preocupación, y empezaba a correr de aquí para allá ahuecando los cojines sobre el sofá. Yo siempre me quedaba allí y deseaba silenciosamente que pudiera esconderme en mi habitación y nunca salir. Andrew y yo pusimos la mesa y luego nos sentamos en silencio, esperando que el clic de la puerta señalara que él estaba en casa. Podía sentir mi estómago revoloteando, mis manos empezando a sudar mientras rezaba en mi cabeza que él hubiera tenido un buen día y estuviera normal esta noche.

Algunas veces, en estaba en un humor realmente bueno y me besaba y abrazaba. Me decía la niñita tan especial que era, y lo mucho que me quería. Eso sucedía normalmente los domingos.

Mi mamá y Andrew iban a la práctica de hockey y me quedaba en casa con mi padre. Aquellos Domingos eran los peores, pero no le dije jamás a nadie de esos días, y lo mucho que me tocaba y me decía lo bonita que era. Odiaba esos días, y deseaba que los fines de semana nunca llegaran. Prefería mucho más que fuera un día de escuela cuando sólo lo veíamos para la hora de la cena.

Definitivamente prefería cuando me miraba con ojos enojados, que cuando me mira con ojos suaves. No me gusta en absoluto, me hacía sentir incómoda, siempre hacía que me temblaran las manos.

Afortunadamente, sin embargo, hoy apenas era lunes, así que tenía casi una semana antes de que tuviera que preocuparme por eso de nuevo.

Un par de minutos después, él entró. Andrew me lanzó una mirada que me decía que me comportara y sostuvo mi mano bajo la mesa. Mi padre tenía cabello rubio, del mismo color del de Andrew. Tenía ojos marrones, y siempre tenía el ceño fruncido.

—Hola, niños —dijo en su ruidosa y profunda voz. Un estremecimiento se deslizó por mi columna cuando habló. Puso su maletín a un lado y tomó asiento a la cabeza de la mesa. Intenté no mostrar ninguna reacción; de hecho, intenté no moverme para nada. Siempre parecía que era yo la que metía a todos en problemas o hacía algo mal. Siempre parecía que era la que empeoraba las cosas para todos. No solía ser así, solía ser la niñita de papá, pero desde que empezó su trabajo, hace tres años, cambió. Nuestra relación con él cambió por completo. Él todavía me favorecía por encima de Andrew, pero cuando venía del trabajo, era como si quisiera pretender que Andrew y yo no estábamos allí. La forma en que miraba a Andrew algunas veces era como si estuviera deseando que no existiera, hacía que me doliera el estómago verlo mirar a mi hermano de esa forma.

—Hola, papá —respondimos ambos al mismo tiempo. Justo entonces, mi mamá vino cargando la pasta y un plato de pan con ajo.

—Esto se ve bien, Ikuko —dijo él, dándole una sonrisa. Todos empezamos a comer en silencio e intenté no moverme incómodamente en mi lugar—. Entonces, ¿cómo estuvo la escuela, Andrew? —le preguntó a mi hermano. Andrew levantó la mirada nerviosamente.

—Estuvo bien, gracias. Intenté entrar al equipo de hockey sobre hielo y Darien y yo… —empezó a decir, pero mi papá asintió, sin escuchar.

—Eso es genial, hijo —interrumpió él—. ¿Qué hay de ti, Serena? —preguntó, volviendo su mirada hacia mí. ¡Oh, Dios! De acuerdo, sé cortés, no divagues.

—Bien, gracias —respondí calladamente.

—¡Habla más alto, niña! —gritó.

Me estremecí con su tono, preguntándome si iba a pegarme, o quizá me enviaría a la cama sin cenar.

—Estuvo bien, gracias —repetí un poco más fuerte.

Él frunció el ceño y luego se volvió hacia mi mamá, que estaba estrujándose las manos nerviosamente.

—Entonces, Ikuko, ¿qué has estado haciendo hoy? —preguntó, comiendo su cena.

—Bueno, fui al supermercado y conseguí ese shampoo que te gusta, y luego planché un poco —respondió mi mamá rápidamente. Sonaba como una respuesta preparada, siempre hacía eso, tenía sus respuestas listas de modo que no fuera a decir nada inapropiado que lo hiciera enojar.

Extendí la mano por mi bebida, pero no estaba observando apropiadamente y la volqué, derramando el contenido sobre la mesa. Los ojos de todos volaron hacia mi padre, que se levantó de un salto de su silla.

—¡Mierda! ¡Serena, estúpida pequeña perra! —gruñó, agarrándome del brazo y empujándome bruscamente de la mesa. De repente mi espalda golpeó la pared, el dolor me atravesó y me mordí el labio para dejar de llorar. Llorar lo empeoraba todo, él odiaba que llorara, decía que solo los débiles lloraban. Lo vi apartar su mano; iba a golpearme. Sostuve el aliento esperando el golpe, sabiendo que no había nada que pudiera hacer más que soportarlo, igual que siempre.

Mi hermano se levantó de un salto de su silla y se abalanzó sobre mí, envolviendo con fuerza sus brazos a mí alrededor, cubriéndome. La suya estaba hacia mi padre mientras me protegía.

—¡Suéltala, Andrew! ¡Necesita aprender a ser más cuidadosa! —gritó mi padre, agarrando a Andrew de su ropa y lanzándolo al piso. Me abofeteó, enviándome al piso, luego se volvió hacia Andrew y lo pateó en la pierna, haciéndolo gemir—. ¡No te metas en mi camino de nuevo, pequeño pedazo de mierda! —le gritó a Andrew, mientras estaba acurrucado en una bola en el piso.

Lágrimas silenciosas corrían por mi cara. No podía soportar ver herido a mi hermano; él sólo estaba intentando protegerme. Andrew siempre hacía eso.

Cuando me metía en problemas, él provocaba a mi padre de modo que la tomara contra él en su lugar.

Mi padre levantó su plato y su bebida, caminó a zancadas hacía la sala para terminar su comida, murmurando algo sobre nosotros siendo "los peores niños en el mundo" y "cómo infiernos se pudo quedar atrapado en esta vida". Me arrastré hasta mi hermano y envolví mis brazos alrededor suyo con fuerza, aferrándome a él como si mi vida dependiera de ello. Él gimió y se levanto para sentarse, abrazándome de vuelta, frotando su mano por mi mejilla punzante.

—Lo siento, Andrew. Lo siento —murmuré en voz baja, llorando sobre su hombro.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Está bien, Sere. No es culpa tuya —dijo con voz ronca, me dio una pequeña sonrisa y tratando de ponerse en pie, gimiendo. Me puse de pie con un salto y le ayudé a levantarse. Podía oír movimiento así que levanté la mirada para ver que mi madre estaba limpiando la mesa frenéticamente.

—Lleven sus cenas a sus cuartos y coman, ¿bien? —ordenó, besándonos a los dos en la mejilla. Ella tenía que ir a donde mi padre y hacer control de daños, él estaría de mal humor por mi error y ella tenía que calmarlo antes de que pasase algo más—. Los veré a la mañana. Los quiero a los dos. Por favor estén callados, y pase lo que pase, quédense en sus habitaciones —ordenó, rápidamente besándonos otra vez y entregándonos nuestras cenas a medio comer, antes de empujarnos hacia el vestíbulo trasero.

Teníamos una buena casa, cuatro dormitorios y todo estaba en un nivel. Mi padre ganaba un buen dinero por lo que vivíamos en una bonita zona, pero preferiría que la casa fuera más pequeña así no tuviera que trabajar en ese empleo. Puede que entonces fuera como el viejo Papá, llevándonos al parque y comprándome juguetes y dulces.

Andrew vino a mí habitación y comimos en silencio, sentándonos en el suelo cerca de mi cama. Tomó mi mano con fuerza cuando oímos a mi padre gritar a mi madre desde el salón, algo se rompió, y me estremecí. Esto era totalmente culpa mía. Empecé a sollozar así que Andrew envolvió su brazo alrededor de mi hombro, apretando suavemente. Él siempre parecía mucho mayor que yo; era mucho más maduro que yo.

—Está bien. Todo está bien, Sere. No te preocupes —susurró, acariciándome el pelo. Una vez que me calmé, y los gritos habían cesado, jugamos a las cartas por un rato.

Cuando estábamos en la mitad del juego, escuchamos pisadas fuertes viniendo por el vestíbulo. Andrew se puso rígido cuando los pasos pasaron por mi puerta. No se detuvieron sin embargo, gracias a Dios. Dejé escapar el aliento que no me di cuenta que estaba aguantando y miré a Andrew, quien esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

—Mejor me voy a mi habitación, son pasadas las siete —dijo mirando a mi despertador—. Cierra con llave la puerta. Te veré en la mañana —dijo con un guiño. Salió de la habitación y lo observé arrastrarse por el pasillo hasta su habitación, se volvió hacia mí—. Cierra con llave tu puerta, Sere —susurró, esperando ahí, observándome.

Cerré la puerta con llave rápidamente como me dijo. Poniendo mi oreja en la madera, escuché para asegurarme de que Andrew hiciera lo mismo con la suya. Volví corriendo a mi cama y me tiré sobre ella, llorando silenciosamente. No podía parar, estaba sollozando y sollozando. ¡Había sido estúpida esta noche e hice que hiriera a mi hermano otra vez! Y probablemente a mi madre también, por el sonido de los ruidos en el salón.

De repente, se produjo un rasguño, un ruido golpeando en mi ventana. Abrí mis ojos de golpe para ver a Darien fuera, mirándome con tristeza. Me levanté y corrí hacia mi ventana la abrí y la deslicé hacia arriba silenciosamente preguntándome qué demonios estaba haciendo aquí. ¿No debería estar en su casa?

—¿Darien, qué estás haciendo aquí? ¡Tienes que irte, ahora! —le grité susurrando, sacudiendo mi cabeza con fuerza. Pero el chico estúpido solo trepó a mi habitación por la ventana, cerrándolo silenciosamente detrás de él. Contuve la respiración, mirando a mi puerta con los ojos muy abiertos. Si mi padre lo atrapaba aquí se iba a volver loco, no le gustaba que Darien viniera y jugara en nuestra casa, siempre decía que era muy ruidoso.

—¡Darien, sal! —susurré, desesperadamente intentando empujarlo devuelta hacia la ventana. Me estremecí, preguntándome que haría mi padre si hubiera escuchado abrirse la ventana y supiera que Darien estaba aquí.

Darien no se movió; simplemente envolvió sus brazos alrededor mio con fuerza y me atrajo contra su pecho. Traté de empujarlo, pero él solo me sostuvo con más fuerza.

—Está bien —susurró, acariciando mi pelo. Empecé a llorar otra vez en su pecho; pensamientos de Andrew siendo herido antes inundaron mi cabeza.

Darien era alto para su edad; tenía diez años, igual que Andrew. Ellos eran mejores amigos, y lo habían sido desde que nos mudamos hace cuatro años. Tenía el pelo negro azabache, el cual normalmente ponía en punta con demasiado gel, y ojos azul zafiro que eran como ventanas a su alma. Cuando Darien te miraba te hacia sentir como si pudieras volar. Era muy lindo; todas mis amigas estaban coladas por el por alguna razón. Darien y yo, sin embargo, no nos llevábamos del todo bien. Él se burlaba de mí todo el tiempo, me pone la zancadilla, me tira del pelo, y tiene esta molesta costumbre de llamarme Ángel por alguna razón, me llamó así desde el momento en que me conoció y realmente me pone furiosa. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo aquí ahora? ¿Y por qué estaba abrazándome? Tal vez pensó que esta era la habitación de Andrew, tal vez se acercó a la ventana equivocada —pero no podía estar en lo cierto porque la habitación de Andrew estaba en la otra parte del vestíbulo, su ventana daba al patio trasero.

Me eché hacia atrás para mirarlo. Por alguna razón él se veía tan triste; tenía lágrimas en sus ojos mientras se limitaba a seguir abrazándome. Él sabía sobre mi padre, Andrew había sido cubierto por moratones una vez y le soltó la verdad a él. Andrew y yo le rogamos que no dijera nada, sin embargo, nunca lo ha hecho.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Darien? —susurré, limpiándome la cara, pero las lágrimas siguieron cayendo.

Me tiró sobre la cama, meciéndome suavemente, igual que Andrew siempre hacia cuando lloraba. Miré su pecho y me di cuenta que estaba usando shorts y camiseta de los Power Rangers. Fruncí el ceño, un poco confundida en cuanto ha por qué tendría puesto eso, hacía mucho frío fuera. Entonces me di cuenta de que estaba usando su pijama. Miré al reloj para ver que eran casi las ocho y media. Había estado llorando durante más de una hora.

—Te vi a través de la ventana. Solo quería venir y asegurarme de que estabas bien —susurró a su vez, todavía abrazándome con fuerza.

Volvía mirar a la ventana. La habitación de Darien estaba directamente en frente de la mía y podía ver en su habitación, lo que significaba que él podía ver en la mía. Me mordí el labio, oh Dios me había visto llorando, tengo que verme tan débil para él. Las únicas personas ante las que alguna vez había llorado eran mi madre y Andrew.

—Estoy bien. Tienes que irte —susurré empujándole otra vez, tratando de sacarlo de la cama. Se limitó a negar con su cabeza.

—No me voy hasta que dejes de llorar —declaró, tirándome hacia abajo de manera que ahora estábamos tumbados en mi cama, uno enfrente del otro. Tenía sus brazos envueltos alrededor mío tan fuerte que ni siquiera podía retorcerme. Me sentí segura y caliente. Me deslicé aún más cerca de él, presionando todo mi cuerpo con el suyo y sollocé en su pecho.

Me desperté a la mañana, todavía fuertemente envuelta en sus brazos; di un grito ahogado y miré al reloj 6:20 a.m.

—¡Darien! —susurré, sacudiéndolo.

—Ahh, ¿qué, Mamá? —preguntó con sus ojos cerrados.

—¡Shhh! —siseé, rápidamente cubriendo su boca antes de que hablase otra vez. No puedo creer que nos quedásemos dormidos, esto está tan mal. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y me miró, sorprendido, luego miró alrededor de mi habitación.

—Oh no, ¿me quedé dormido? —susurró, sentándose y pasándose la mano por su pelo, que estaba levantado por todas partes pero en realidad se veía mejor que cuando tenía ese asqueroso gel en él.

—Tienes que ir a casa, Darien. ¡Rápido! —siseé, empujándolo hacía la ventana. La abrió y empezó a trepar fuera pero agarré su mano haciendo que se detuviera.

Levantó la vista hacia mí una expresión confundida en su cara.

—Gracias —susurré, sonriéndole agradecidamente. Realmente necesitaba ese abrazo la otra noche, esa fue probablemente la cosa más bonita que Darien alguna vez había hecho por mí.

Él me devolvió la sonrisa.

—De nada, Ángel —respondió, sonriendo y saliendo.

Vi como pasaba por el agujero en la valla y volvió a subir a su propia ventana. La cerró y me saludó, le devolví el saludo y luego fui a vestirme. El pensamiento de Darien viniendo a escondidas aquí y estando en la casa sin permiso, hizo que mi estómago doliera. Tuvimos mucha suerte de no ser atrapados. Me aterraba pensar que habría sucedido si sus padres hubieran ido a su habitación a la noche y hubieran visto su cama vacía, o que habría pasado si no me hubiera despertado temprano. Me estremecí al pensar en lo que mi padre haría si hubiera entrado aquí para encontrar a Darien en la casa durante la noche.

* * *

**Bueno este es el primer capítulo de la historia, espero y les guste... nos leemos con el siguiente, dejen sus reviews contándome que les pareció...**

**Saluditos y besitos con sabor chocolate... ^^!**

**Sayo.. OwO!**

**(((¯`•.¸(* )¸.•´¯)))×•«¤´¯`•.»¤Etsuko Ai ¤«.•´¯`¤»•×(((¯`•.¸(* )¸.•´¯)))**


	3. Capítulo 2

**Primero que nada… esta historia NO me pertenece… es una adaptación del libro "El Chico Que Se Escabulle Por La Ventana De Mi Habitación" de Kirsty Moseley… Y en segunda los personajes de Sailor Moon, tampoco me pertenecen… son de la grandiosa Naoko Takeuchi…**

* * *

**Capítulo 2.**

**8 años después...**

Me desperté con la familiar sensación de ser aplastada; me retorcí, empujando mi hombro hacia atrás. Darien movió su peso ligeramente.

Estaba abrazándome en cucharita por detrás, respirando profundamente en la parte trasera de mi cabello. Su pesado brazo cubriéndome, sujetando mis brazos en mi pecho, sostenía mi mano apretadamente, nuestros dedos entrelazados, su pierna tirada casualmente sobre mí. Podía sentir la usual "gloria matutina" empujando contra la parte más estrecha de mi espalda.

Rápidamente silencié la alarma de mi teléfono y lo codeé en el estómago.

―Seis en punto ―murmuré somnolientamente, cerrando los ojos.

―Diez minutos más, Ángel. Todavía estoy cansado ―murmuró él, empujándome más fuerte contra su pecho.

―Nop, no diez minutos más. La última vez se convirtió en una hora y Andrew casi te atrapa aquí ―murmuré, codeándolo en el estómago una vez más.

Movió su brazo e inmovilizó mis manos en la cama cerca de mi cabeza, en una posición de oración.

―Sólo diez minutos más, Ángel ―se quejó. Suspiré y cerré los ojos de nuevo. No había forma de discutir con él cuando estaba así, simplemente no tenía la energía a esta hora de la mañana para pelear con él. Ambos nos deslizamos de nuevo en el sueño, instantáneamente.

―¡Serena, será mejor que ya estés lista! ―gritó mi hermano, golpeando la puerta.

Me levanté de un salto y también Darien, era más de las siete.

―Er… sí, estoy lista ya, Andrew ―grité en respuesta, mirando a Darien que estaba frotándose la cara, luciendo un poco aturdido.

―Bien. Voy a desayunar. Apúrate. Darien conducirá hoy así que estate lista para irnos en media hora ―llamó Andrew a través de la puerta, antes de caminar a zancadas por el pasillo.

―Caray, Ángel, ¿por qué no me despertaste? ―acusó Darien, frunciendo el ceño.

Lo miré en advertencia, y le di mi mejor mirada de muerte.

―¡Lo hice, imbécil! ¡Dijiste "diez minutos más" y luego me inmovilizaste en la cama para evitar que te codeara! ―gruñí sarcásticamente, haciendo una mala imitación de su voz.

Él sonrió burlonamente y me empujó de vuelta a la cama, sujetando mis manos sobre mi cabeza y rodando sobre mí.

―¿Te inmovilicé en la cama? ¿Estabas soñando conmigo otra vez, Ángel? Podría hacerte ese sueño realidad ―se mofó, con su rostro a centímetros del mío.

―¡Ya quisieras! Ahora, apártate de mí, Darien, y ve a alistarte. Conduces hoy, aparentemente ―siseé, asintiendo hacia la ventana. Él suspiró y se levantó de mí, poniéndose sus jeans y camiseta. Trepó por la ventana, silenciosamente, cerrándola detrás de sí al irse. Caminé hacia ella y la aseguré antes de dirigirme a la ducha más rápida de todos los tiempos.

Exactamente veintiséis minutos después, caminé con dificultad hacia la cocina, con un ceño fruncido, Darien estaba allí, apoyándose casualmente contra la encimera, comiéndose mi cereal. ¡Maldita sea, todas las mañanas! Su cabello estaba despeinado en su usual apariencia de apenas salí de la cama, que para ser honesta sí lucía así cuando acababa de salir de la cama. Todo lo que hacía siempre era deslizar sus manos por todo su cabello unas cuantas veces y añadirle un poco de cera.

Se veía igual que todas las mañanas, como un maldito supermodelo. Usaba jeans desgastados de cintura baja que dejaban ver un poco sus calzoncillos, y siempre hacía que las chicas se derritieran. Hoy estaba usando una camiseta blanca que mostraba su cuerpo perfectamente esculpido y una camisa anaranjada y gris de manga corta sobre ella, que tenía completamente desabotonada. Sus ojos azules estaban brillantes con diversión mientras me miraba.

―¿Retardada esta mañana, Ángel? ―preguntó con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

Le lancé una mirada de muerte, haciéndolo sonreír burlonamente.

―¡Cállate, Darien! ¿Por qué demonios te estás comiendo mi cereal de nuevo? ¿No tienes comida en casa? ―pregunté, arrebatando la taza de sus manos y comiéndome el contenido. Él sólo me observó con una sonrisa divertida.

Andrew me lanzó una caja de jugo.

―Si te ves un poco tensa esta mañana, Sere. ¿Todo va bien? ―preguntó, mirándome un poco preocupado.

Miré seriamente a Darien una vez más mientras él empezaba a reírse. Por supuesto que me veía tensa, tuve media hora para ducharme y vestirme.

―Me quedé dormida ―murmuré con un suspiro abatido.

Andrew no tenía idea que Darien dormía en mi habitación conmigo cada noche, si fuera así, se enloquecería. Andrew siempre era protector conmigo, siempre lo había sido, pero había empeorado desde que mi papá se fue cuando yo tenía trece. Bueno, dije se fue, pero la verdad era que Andrew y Darien habían llegado a casa temprano del hockey un día para ver que mi padre me había dejado sin sentido, y estaba intentando violarme. Andrew finalmente caído en cuenta y él y Darien le habían dado una paliza, casi matándolo en el proceso. Lo habían echado de la casa y le habían dicho que si alguna vez regresaba, lo matarían.

Nunca regresó, sin embargo, eso fue hace ya tres años.

Un poco después de eso, mi mamá consiguió un trabajo en una enorme firma electrónica, era la asistente personal del director, así que viajaba mucho. Se iba dos veces más de lo que estaba aquí, de modo que sólo la veíamos por cerca de una semana al mes, si algo. Andrew era mi única supervisión, aunque a veces era más como que yo estaba intentando cuidar de él.

Darien también era muy protector conmigo, pero todavía no nos llevábamos bien, incluso aunque él literalmente pasó cada noche envuelto a mi alrededor en la cama por los últimos ocho años. Se había vuelto a escabullir en mi habitación la noche siguiente de verme llorar de nuevo y habíamos terminado durmiéndonos una vez más. Después de dos semanas se había vuelto una cosa normal. No era algo de lo que habláramos nunca, solo dejaba mi ventana sin seguro y él entraba una vez que sus padres revisaran que él estuviera dormido. Jamás nos habían atrapado en ocho años. Habíamos estado cerca un par de veces, sin embargo. Hace un par de años, la mamá de Darien había encontrado su cama vacía, pero él había mentido, diciendo que se había escapado a una fiesta y se había quedado en la casa de un amigo.

Nadie sospechó que estaba al lado, conmigo.

Él todavía me molestaba como loco y me molestaba tanto como lo hacía cuando éramos niños, pero yo siempre supe que él estaría ahí para mí si lo necesitaba. Era como si él tuviera doble personalidad. De día, me molestaba, volviéndome loca y enojándome todo el tiempo, y de noche, era el chico más dulce en el mundo y me abrazaba, haciéndome sentir segura y a salvo.

―Te ves sexy hoy, Ángel ―dijo Darien, con su sonrisa patentada, mirándome de arriba abajo lentamente, haciéndome retorcer.

¡Sí, claro! Mi cabello rubio todavía estaba húmedo porque no tuve tiempo de secarlo por sus estúpidos "diez minutos más", así que lo tenía recogido en un despeinado moño. Me había puesto mis jeans ajustados y un top rojo de cuello en v y una capucha, junto con mis converse. Había añadido lo mínimo de maquillaje, y algo de lápiz labial claro. No me veía sexy. ¡Maldito idiota! Le mostré el dedo y caminé hasta su auto. Recostándome contra él, enojadamente, esperé que me honraran con su presencia.

El camino a la escuela fue igual que siempre, ellos se sentaron el frente hablando de futbol y fiestas, y yo me senté en la parte trasera escuchando mi iPod, intentando ignorar las sonrisas de Darien en el espejo. Estacionamos en la escuela y el auto fue inmediatamente asediado por personas, igual que cada mañana. Darien y Andrew eran considerados "jugadores sexys" en nuestra escuela. Eran de último año y el sueño de toda chica, los chicos querían ser amigos suyos, y las chicas querían dormir con ellos.

Darien se rió mientras yo me encogía, saliendo de auto e intentando evadir la horda de zorras que me empujaban porque estaban intentando lanzarse sobre él. Una chica me codeó a propósito. La miré en su pequeña falta que lucía más como un cinturón y su top que mostraba su estómago, e hice una mueca. ¡Caray, es tan perra!

―Mierda, Beryl, ¿dejaste tu falda en casa? ―pregunté con un horror fingido.

Ella me miró con el ceño fruncido y escuché a Darien y Andrew reírse.

―Lo que sea, ¿sabes que ese look de emo no te va bien, cierto? ―escupió ella en respuesta.

Sólo me reí y me aleje caminando. Era usual que Beryl y yo tuviéramos este tipo de comentarios para la otra. Ella había salido con Darien por un tiempo, bueno, si por salir te referías a tener sexo unas cuantas veces, y luego la dejó. Ella todavía no lo había superado y lo quería de vuelta, más para disgusto de él.

―Eso no fue amable, Ángel. ―Darien se rió, mientras me alcanzaba y lanzaba un brazo alrededor de mi hombro. Inclinó su cabeza cerca de la mía―. Lamento lo de esta mañana ―susurró en mi oreja, enviando escalofríos por mi columna.

Lo codeé en las costillas, haciéndolo sonreír y apartarse.

―E ignora a Beryl, creo que llevas genial el look emo ―añadió, con un guiño coqueto.

Andrew lo golpeó en la parte trasera de la cabeza.

―¡Amigo, esa es mi hermana menor! ―lo regañó enojadamente, apartándolo de mí. Darien sólo se rió y me guiñó una vez más, haciéndome poner los ojos en blanco. Darien se alejó y caminó directo a lo que lucía como su última conquista. Le sonrió seductoramente y ella se sonrojó cuando él inmediatamente empezó a coquetear con ella.

Encontré a mis amigas, que prácticamente estaban follando a Andrew y Darien con los ojos y expresiones soñadoras.

―Hola, Mina, Seiya, Rei ―dije alegremente cuando llegué a ello.

―Hola, Sere, ¿llegaste aquí con sexy trasero número uno y número dos hoy? ―preguntó Mina, mirando fijamente a mi hermano mientras se alejaba.

Me reí y sacudí la cabeza.

―Nop, solo Andrew y Darien, igual que siempre.

Mina suspiró.

―¿Cómo demonios puedes no afectarte por lo condenadamente calientes que son? Quiero decir, ¡tienes tanta suerte de vivir con Andrew! Yo adoraría ver su sexy trasero caminando alrededor todo el día ―ronroneó, abanicándose la cara.

Fingí tener náuseas.

―¡Mina, ese es mi hermano y su imbécil amigo! ¿Cómo en la tierra puedes obviar su comportamiento mujeriego? Ambos son unos idiotas. ―Me encogí de hombros.

No entendía por qué, pero cada chica en esta escuela estaba enamorada de ellos. Andrew era una gran persona, pero trataba a las chicas como objetos, y Darien, bueno, Darien simplemente era un imbécil de tiempo completo.

―Son los dos mejores jugadores del equipo de hockey y lucen como dioses del sexo, y yo desearía poder obviar eso ―dijo sugestivamente, moviendo sus cejas con una sonrisita, haciéndome reír. Enlazó su brazo con el mío y me empujó a nuestra primera clase.

La escuela estuvo bien, como era normal; yo era bastante popular debido al hecho de que mi hermano y su mejor amigo eran los chicos más deseados allí. Ellos me cuidaban de mí, lo que básicamente significaba que advertían a todos los chicos que se alejaran de mí, que de hecho, me sentaba bien porque yo no quería salir con nadie. La mayoría de las chicas querían ser mis amigas para poder acercarse a mi hermano. Las chicas que querían ser novias eran fáciles de localizar, en su mayor parte podías saber si querían que las presentaras por el tipo de ropa que estaban usando, si no estaban usando mucha entonces iban por mi hermano o Darien.

Amaba mis clases, era bastante popular entre los profesores porque mis notas nunca iban por debajo de un sobresaliente. Siempre hacía mi tarea y jamás llegaba tarde; me enorgullecía de ello, aunque no era una nerd.

A la hora del almuerzo, me senté con mis amigos cuando escuché los usuales suspiros y risitas tontas.

Las chicas empezaron a revisar su cabello y arreglar su maquillaje, de modo que supe que mi hermano y sus amigos estaban llegando al comedor. Suspiré cuando Mina y Rei empezaron a sentir lujuria por ellos, como era costumbre.

―¡Oh, genial, sexy trasero número uno está viniendo! ―Rei rió tontamente, codeando a Mina en las costillas.

Puse los ojos en blanco cuando una mano apareció por detrás de mí, robándome un puñado de mis papitas fritas.

―Hola, Ángel ―susurró Darien en mi cuello.

Golpeé su mano cuando fue a robar más.

―¡Darien, por el amor de Dios! Ve a comprar tu propia comida, idiota ―despotriqué, molesta.

Se echó a reír.

—Oh, sabes que quieres compartir conmigo —respondió, dejándose caer en el banco, empujándome de nuevo con su cadera.

—Darien, ¿qué quieres? —le pregunté con un suspiro, moviendo el plato lejos de él.

Pasó el brazo alrededor de mi hombro.

—Sólo quería visitar a mi chica. Sé que me has echado de menos sin verme todas las mañanas y eso —dijo engreídamente.

Todas mis amigas suspiraron y lo miraron con nostalgia.

—Podrías quitar tu brazo-para-putas de mí, Darien, por el amor de Dios; ¡no quiero coger cualquier cosa! —le regañé, encogiéndome para alejarme.

Se rió de nuevo.

—No seas así, Ángel. Sólo quería hacerte saber que voy a llevarte a casa hoy. Tu hermano tiene una cita, así que... —Se calló, sonriéndome.

¡Genial, simplemente genial! Me iba a llevar a casa. Fantástico. Él siempre hacía el trayecto a casa lo más largo posible sólo para molestar mi vida externa.

Luego, insistiría en esperar en casa hasta que mi hermano llegase, lo que significaba que tenía que cocinar para él también. ¡Maldita sea, es tan molesto!

—Está bien, Darien. Ahora corre, estoy segura de que tienes alguna ETS* más que propagar por ahí —le dije, agitando la mano con un gesto molesto.

Se rió y me dio un beso en la mejilla mientras se ponía de pie.

—Finge todo lo que quieras, Ángel, los dos sabemos que vas a querer que duerma contigo por la noche. —Me guiñó un ojo con malicia, dándole a lo que acababa de decir un doble sentido, y rogué para que nadie más se diese cuenta.

—Claro que querré, Darien, porque estoy tan enamorada de ti. —Suspiré, poniendo los ojos en blanco y frotándome la mejilla donde él me besó.

—Yo también te quiero. —Me sonrió mientras se alejaba de vuelta a la misma chica de esta mañana. Pasó el brazo alrededor de su hombro, sus sucios, asquerosos labios descendieron hasta los de ella. Fruncí el ceño, y aparté la mirada de nuevo a mis amigos cuando comenzó a hacerlo con ella en medio del comedor. Mina, Rei y la mitad de las chicas del comedor estaban mirándole con lujuria.

—Jeez, ¡este chico es tan jodidamente molesto! ¿Por qué mi hermano no podía escoger un mejor amigo mejor, alguien que no fuera un arrogante, obsesivo, gilipollas? —despotriqué, lanzando mis manos al aire.

—Oh, ¡deja de lloriquear! Darien Chiba acaba de tener su brazo alrededor tuyo y te ha besado en la mejilla, daría cualquier cosa por tener esos dulces labios en mí —dijo Rei soñadoramente, haciéndome reír.

—Lo que sea. Vamos, vamos a nuestra próxima clase. —Le sugerí mientras recogíamos nuestras bandejas e íbamos.

Después de clases me dirigí a regañadientes al estacionamiento, donde un sonriente Darien se encontraba apoyado en su coche, esperándome.

—Hola preciosa. —Me guiñó un ojo coquetamente y abrió la puerta para mí.

—Hola Darien. —Me subí a su coche, ya molesta con su coqueto culo, si Andrew estuviese aquí lo habría abofeteado por esa.

Subió a mi lado.

—Así pues, Ángel, tengo que pasar por la tienda de camino a casa. —Puso el coche en marcha y salimos del estacionamiento.

—Genial —murmuré. Decidí mirar por la ventada e ignorarle; seguía molesta con él por todo la cosa de "diez minutos más" de esta mañana.

Se detuvo en el estacionamiento de la tienda unos minutos más tarde.

—Vamos, Ángel —dijo, saliendo. Me senté ahí y crucé mis brazos sobre el pecho, rehusándome a bajar. Caminó alrededor del coche y abrió la puerta por mí—.Vamos, Ángel —repitió, sosteniendo su mano para mí.

—No se necesitan dos para entrar, Darien. Esperaré aquí —respondí. Metió sus manos en el coche y me recogió con facilidad, arrojándome por encima del hombro, riendo. Dio un puntapié a la puerta para cerrarla y comenzó a caminar hacia la tienda—. Ponme malditamente abajo, ¡imbécil! —grité, golpeándolo en la espalda.

Él sólo se reía de mis escasos intentos de bajar, y siguió caminando. Una vez en la tienda, finalmente me puso en mis pies. Miré alrededor, avergonzada, para comprobar si alguien vio eso, pero parecía que no. Alargó la mano y metió algunos mechones de pelo suelto detrás de la oreja, sus dedos demorándose en mi mejilla.

Golpeé su mano fuera de mi cara y lo miré enfadada.

—¡Eso fue tan vergonzoso! —siseé.

—¿Cuál es el problema? A la mayoría de chicas les encantaría que les hiciese eso —replicó, encogiéndose de hombros y yendo hacia las revistas.

Pisoteé con el pie, luego me ruboricé porque había pisoteado como un niño pequeño; por suerte, Darien no miraba, de lo contrario nunca hubiese oído el final de esto. Agarró una revista de deportes y una barrita de chocolate y se dirigió al mostrador para pagar.

Estaba felizmente hojeando la TeenVogue cuando dos chicos se acercaron a mí. Me puse tensa.

—Bueno, hola aquí. —Uno de ellos ronroneó. Asentí con la cabeza en reconocimiento y puse la revista de vuelta, alejándome con rapidez en busca de Darien.

—Ey, ¿a dónde vas? —preguntó el otro, cogiendo mi mano.

Mi corazón empezó ha acelerarse mientras miraba alrededor, frenéticamente.

—Estoy buscando a mi novio —le mentí, tratando de sonar segura.

—¿Novio? No veo ningún novio —dijo el otro, burlándose de mí—. ¿Qué tal si vamos a alguna parte y nos conocemos mejor? —ofreció el chico que estaba sujetando mi mano, tirándome hacia él lentamente.

Me sentí enferma. Oh Dios, Darien, ¡ayúdame! Sé que soy patética, pero odio los enfrentamientos y que la gente me toque, especialmente gente que no conozco.

—Ey, Ángel —dijo Darien, arrojando su brazo alrededor de mi hombro y mirando a los dos chicos, que de inmediato me soltaron la mano y dieron un paso atrás. Me acerqué al lado de Darien y me presioné contra él con tanta fuerza que dolía—. Espero que no estuvieran molestando a mi chica —dijo casualmente, pero podía oír el enfado en su tono de voz. Darien siempre ha sido protector conmigo; una vez un chico me empujó en un charco cuanto tenía siete, y Darien fue directamente a la casa del muchacho y le dio un puñetazo en la cara.

—De ninguna manera, hombre. Estábamos hablando, eso es todo. —El chico mintió, levantando las manos inocentemente.

—Está bien. Vamos entonces, Ángel, nos vamos a casa —dijo Darien, guiándome hacia la puerta. Una vez fuera, se giró para mirarme—. ¿Estás bien? —preguntó, revisándome preocupado. Estaba bien, mi corazón se detuvo de tratar de salir del pecho tan pronto como oí su voz.

Asentí y le sonreí gratamente.

—Gracias —murmuré.

Abrió la puerta del coche y esperó a que subiese antes de rodearlo hacia su lado. Una vez dentro arrojó algo en mi regazo, miré hacia abajo a la barrita de mi chocolate favorito. No pude evitar sonreír—. Gracias, Darien. —Él siempre hacía cosas dulces como comprarme golosinas, era una lástima que fuese un gigoló idiota, de lo contrario sería probablemente un buen chico.

Cuando llegué a casa, fui directamente a trabajar en la lasaña para cenar. Darien se cernía detrás de mí alrededor de la cocina, haciéndome sentir violada mientras miraba mi cuerpo.

—Por el amor de Dios, Darien, ¡mis ojos están aquí! —dije airadamente, señalándome la cara. Se rió.

—Wow, estás verdaderamente de mal humor conmigo hoy, ¿eh? —bromeó, sonriendo.

—Si, lo estoy. No puedo creerme lo de esta mañana. No me gustan las prisas; me he visto y sentido como una mierda todo el día —dije con acritud.

—Creo que te has visto caliente todo el día —respondió, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Ugh, ¿puedes dejar de hablarme? No estoy de humor. —Tiré la comida en el horno y me puse a preparar un poco de ensalada.

—Bien, lo que sea. —Se encogió de hombros otra vez y vino a mi lado, ayudándome a preparar la ensalada. Estaba tan cerca de mí que podía sentir el calor que irradiaba de su cuerpo al mío, era extrañamente calmante.

—Voy a ir a hacer los deberes. La lasaña estará hecha en una hora y media; imagino que te quedas a cenar —dije. No era una pregunta, sabía que lo haría. No estoy segura de que Andrew le pidiese que se quedara conmigo cuando él estaba fuera, pero Darien lo hacía siempre de todos modos.

—Seguro, viendo cómo me lo preguntas tan educadamente. —Sonrió.

—No estaba preguntando —gruñí sarcásticamente mientras me giraba para alejarme.

Me agarró la mano y se acercó a mí, estaba tan cerca que mi pecho tocaba el suyo, podía sentir su aliento soplando en mi cara.

—Ángel, lo siento por lo de esta mañana. Lo hago. Por favor deja de ser toda una perra conmigo, no te pega —dijo en voz baja.

Respiré hondo y suspiré.

—Está bien, si, lo siento también. Supongo que he sido una zorra contigo —admití, tratando de apartar la mirada de sus hermosos ojos azul zafiro que se sentía como si estuvieran viendo mi alma.

—Así que, ¿estoy perdonado? —preguntó, sonriendo.

Me gustaba este Darien, él que me cuidaba, él que era diferente cuando estábamos por nuestra cuenta. Me puso su adorable carita de cachorro a la que no podía decir que no, y sentí a mi voluntad de odiarlo desmoronarse.

Me reí y puse los ojos en blanco.

—Lo que sea. Voy a ir a hacer los deberes antes de cenar. —Me empujé fuera de su retención y me alejé rápidamente.

Se sentía raro estar cerca de él de esa manera, todavía podía sentir el hormigueo de electricidad fluyendo a través de la mano donde nos habíamos cogido, todavía podía oler su dulce aliento que había soplado en mi cara. No tenía ni idea de la atmósfera tan rara de la cocina; todo era muy confuso. Negué con la cabeza y saqué mi tarea de cálculo, tratando de empezarla por lo menos.

Después de cenar en silencio, terminé mi tarea. Sólo eran las ocho y media así que Darien decidió poner una película. Puso Destino Final, y nos sentamos en el sofá a verla. Me sentí un poco incómoda por alguna razón que no podía entender. Estaba sentada aquí como siempre, pero algo se sentía diferente. Le miré a escondidas varias veces, estaba sentado ahí viendo la película, con una pierna doblada sobre la otra, el brazo colgando casualmente en el respaldo de mi silla.

Ninguno de los dos se movió hasta que la peli terminó. Ahogué un bostezo.

—Creo que me voy a la cama, Darien, estoy muy cansada. —Murmuré, levantándome y estirándome como un gato. Cuando lo miré de nuevo, me di cuenta de que me estaba observando atentamente. Me aclaré la garganta ya que todavía seguía mirándome fijamente con una extraña expresión en su cara.

—Oh, bien, sí, está bien. Voy directo a casa entonces, estaré de vuelta en media hora —dijo, poniéndose de pie para salir.

Lo seguí y cerré la puerta detrás de él, un poco desconcertada. ¿Por qué era todo tan tenso y extraño entre nosotros esta noche? Sería probablemente porque estaba tan molesta con él esta mañana que hice las cosas un poco torpes.

Me cambié rápidamente a una camiseta sin mangas y pantalones cortos, me lavé los dientes, el pelo, y me metí en la cama. Esta estaba fría y era demasiado grande, al igual que cada noche. Después de unos veinte minutos o así, escuché a mi ventana deslizarse y cerrarse de nuevo. Ropas cayeron al suelo y luego la cama se hundió detrás de mí.

—Ey, ¿estás dormida? —susurró.

—No, todavía no —murmuré.

Levanté la cabeza para poder poner uno de sus brazos bajo mi cuello. Apretó el pecho contra mi espalda y envolvió su otro brazo a mí alrededor, lanzando una pierna sobre la mía. Le oí suspirar mientras me retorcía para acercarme más a él, me encantaba que Darien durmiera conmigo, la cama no se sentía bien sin él.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunté, tirando de sus brazos apretados a mi alrededor y presionando mi rostro en su brazo, oliendo su increíble aroma que era como ninguna otra cosa en el mundo.

—Nada, Ángel. Sólo estoy cansado, eso es todo —murmuró contra la parte posterior de mi cabeza, presionando sus labios en mi pelo.

—Está bien. Buenas noches, Darien —susurré, besando su brazo.

—Buenas noches, Ángel —respondió, besando la parte de atrás de mi cabeza.

* * *

* Enfermedad de Transmisión Sexual..

* * *

**Bueno aquí queda el segundo capítulo de esta historia... espero que les agrade.. y ps que les diré.. amm no estoy segura de poder actualizar a diario, sin embargo, sé lo que se siente estar esperando capítulo de una historia así que definitivamente trataré de hacerlo... **

******Espero y comenten que les pareció el capítulo, y que les parece la actitud de Darien, hehhe he de admitir que en algunos momentos me saca de quicio, pero simplemente no puedo dejar de adorarlo, tiene detalles tan lindos que hace que le pase casi cualquier cosa...**

**Así que sin mas, nos vemos mañana.. ^^!**

**Saluditos y besitos con sabor chocolate.. ^^!**

**Sayo.. OwO!**

* * *

**Gracias por sus reviews, favoritos y alertas..**

**-****AYNAT DREAMS**

**-****yesqui2000**

-**Guest: **Me alegra que te haya gustado, y aquí esta el segundo capítulo... intentare actualizar todos los días para no dejarte con las ganas de seguir leyendo...

**Bueno ahora si, nos vemos mañana.. espero... ^^!**

* * *

**(((¯`•.¸(* )¸.•´¯)))×•«¤´¯`•.»¤Etsuko Ai ¤«.•´¯`¤»•×(((¯`•.¸(* )¸.•´¯)))**


	4. Capítulo 3

**Primero que nada… esta historia NO me pertenece… es una adaptación del libro "El Chico Que Se Escabulle Por La Ventana De Mi Habitación" de Kirsty Moseley… Y en segunda los personajes de Sailor Moon, tampoco me pertenecen… son de la grandiosa Naoko Takeuchi…**

* * *

**Capítulo 3.**

Me desperté a las seis en punto como siempre para apagar mi alarma; la silencié e intenté, sin éxito, moverme lejos de Darien. Tenía mi cabeza en su pecho y mi pierna encima de su entrepierna, la cual como siempre, ya estaba llena de "gloria matutina" que les pasaba a todos los chicos. Él tenía su mano en mi rodilla, fijando mi pierna ahí, y su otro brazo envuelto tensamente alrededor de mi cintura. Cuando traté de moverlo, apretó su agarre, murmurando algo en sueño sobre ya no querer ir más a la universidad.

Moví mi brazo y toqué su estómago.

—Seis en punto —murmuré, tocándolo de nuevo cuando no abrió sus ojos.

Él gruñó y apretó su agarre, moviéndome, así que quedé completamente encima de él. Podía sentir su erección presionando entre mis piernas. Jadeé con la sensación, era extraño pero en verdad se sintió bien. ¿Qué demonios está mal conmigo? ¡Este es Darien por amor de Dios! Traté de liberarme, pero eso sólo nos hizo rozarnos en lugares en los que preferiría no pensar en el amigo mujeriego de mi hermano, en un contacto mejor amigo. Mi cuerpo comenzó a cosquillear y no pude evitar que un pequeño gemido se me escapara de los labios. Oh Dios mío, ¡eso en verdad se siente bien!

—¿Darien? —le susurré/grité.

Él abrió sus ojos de golpe y me miró, impactado. Su expresión rápidamente cambió a su sonrisa de marca, la cual quería golpear fuera de su rostro.

—Bueno, buenos días, ángel. Wow, esto es una primera vez —ronroneó, alzando sus cejas, su sonrisa de asombro.

—¿Me soltarías por amor de Dios? —le susurré grité. Él alzó sus manos a modo de rendición y rápidamente rodé de encima de él. —Son las seis —refunfuñé, frunciendo el ceño.

Él se volteó de lado para mirarme.

—Está bien. No estés enojada conmigo todo el día de hoy, por favor. No sabía que había hecho eso, lo siento, Ángel, ¿está bien? —susurró, besando mi frente antes de salir rápidamente de la cama para ponerse su ropa.

—Está bien, lo que sea —murmuré, posicionándome en su lugar cálido de la cama donde había estado acostado.

—Te veré después. —Me dirigió un guiño antes de salir por mi ventana.

Dándome la vuelta, enterré mi rostro en su almohada, todavía puedo olerlo y eso me hace sentir segura y calmada. Me hundí en un sueño pacifico por otra hora.

Después de vestirme más pacíficamente que ayer, me concentré en mi iPod y estaba bailando felizmente cuando lo vi comiendo mi cereal de nuevo. ¡Cada jodido día! Suspiré y robé el cereal de sus manos.

—¡Demonios, Darien, hay como cuatro cereales en las alacenas y sólo comes el mío! ¿Por qué? ¿Lo haces solo para enojarme? —pregunté, frunciendo el ceño, cuando comencé a masticar mi desayuno.

—Buenos días para ti también, Ángel —dijo educadamente, con una sonrisa de diversión en su rostro.

—Claro, hola. —Me dejé caer y comí mi cereal mientras Andrew entraba en la cocina.

—Hey, chicos, ¿están casi listos para irse? —preguntó Andrew, lanzándonos a cada uno una caja de jugo como siempre.

Ambos asentimos y nos dirigimos al auto de Darien. Mientras me acercaba a la escuela, Seiya me agarró y me llevó para una charla.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunté, preocupada.

Parecía un poco desesperado; su cabello estaba desorganizado, como si hubiera estado jalándolo o pasando sus manos por él un montón, sus ojos estaban tensos con estrés.

—Olvidé que el cumpleaños de Kakyu es mañana, ¡y no tengo idea de que darle! —chilló desesperadamente, pasando sus manos por su cabello fuertemente, confirmando mis sospechas sobre el estilo.

—Cálmate, todavía tienes tiempo. Ahora, ¿qué clase de cosas le gustan? —pregunté, pensando en Kakyu y todo lo que sabía sobre ella.

—Quería darle algo que pudiera quedarse con él, pero no sé qué… —Cerró sus ojos, obviamente entrando en pánico.

—Seiya, cálmate. ¿Qué te parece unos lindos pendientes? ¿Le gustan las piedras, verdad? También podrías darle un nuevo joyero o algo para ponerlas dentro —sugerí.

Su rostro se iluminó.

—¡Sí! Tiene un gusto por los joyeros antiguo en este momento. ¡Esa es una idea genial! Oh Dios gracias, Serena. ¡Te debo a lo grande! Voy a saltarme la mañana para poder conseguirlo —dijo, sonriendo emocionadamente y corriendo, gritando adiós por su hombro.

Caminé de regreso al colegio, y noté que no había casi nadie.

Mierda santa, ¿llego tarde? Comencé a correr por el pasillo; pude ver a Darien y un par de sus amigos caminando hacia mí.

—Disminuye la velocidad, Ángel, te caerás —gritó Darien, sonriéndome mientras yo medio corría, medio caminaba hacia él.

Cuando lo pasé, él sacó su pie para hacerme tropezar, pero antes de que golpeara el suelo envolvió sus brazos apretadamente alrededor de mi cintura, y me levantó.

—Caray, Ángel, sé que soy caliente, pero no necesitabas caer a mis pies —bromeó, haciendo reír a todos sus amigos. Lo golpeé en el pecho fuertemente, mirándolo—. Oh también me gusta un poco rudo, Ángel, sabes eso —dijo, sonriendo retorcidamente. Todavía no había soltado mi cintura, dio un paso hacia adelante y presionó su cuerpo contra el mío, sus manos se deslizaron hacia mi trasero. —Mmm, genial —ronroneó en mi oído.

Odiaba ser tocada; traía recuerdos de mi padre. Jadeé, y antes de que siquiera pudiera pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, subí mi pierna y lo golpeé en las pelotas. Él gruñó y me soltó rápidamente, doblándose por la mitad y agarrando su ingle.

—¡Mantén tus jodidas manos fuera de mí! —grité, tratando de no llorar. Estaba luchando por respirar y mis manos estaban temblando.

Me di la vuelta para alejarme corriendo pero me agarró por la mano y me empujó hacia él de nuevo.

—Ángel, sólo estaba bromeando, sabes que nunca te haría daño —gimió.

Su voz se quebró un poco, sonaba como si tuviera dolor. Miró directamente a mis ojos; pude ver la honestidad en sus profundos ojos azules acuosos. Me dio un abrazo y puso sus labios en mi cuello, justo donde se unía con mis hombros y respiró profundamente por su nariz, enviando a su aliento caliente a bajar por mi cuello. Esto es lo que siempre hacía para calmarme, cuando lloraba en su hombro; esta era la única cosa que parecía funcionar. Podía sentir su corazón latiendo rápidamente contra mi pecho, así que me concentré en hacer juego con mi respiración y la suya. Respiré su olor hasta que me había calmado. Me moví hacia atrás y él sólo me estaba mirando, con arrepentimiento en su rostro.

—Lo siento. No debería haber hecho eso, Ángel, no pensé —dijo en tono de disculpa.

Asentí con la cabeza y bufé, limpiándome la cara con la manga.

—Yo también lo siento. ¿Te duele? —le pregunté, haciendo una mueca ante la idea de cuán fuerte le había dado un rodillazo.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Estoy bien, fue mi culpa —respondió, inclinándose para mirarme a los ojos de nuevo. Aparté la vista rápidamente, sintiéndome incómoda. Tenía la sensación de que cuando Darien me miraba a los ojos, podía ver el verdadero yo, el que trataba de esconderse de todo el mundo, la niña asustada a la que no le gusta que la gente la toque, porque me traía recuerdos de aquellos domingos y mi padre llevándome al sofá, guiándome a sentarme en su regazo.

Cuando la gente me tocaba, incluso las chicas, mi corazón se iba a toda marcha y siempre comenzaba a sentirme enferma. Las únicas excepciones a esto son mi madre, Andrew y Darien. Esta era la razón exacta por la que no tenía citas. La idea de que alguien me tocara o besara, hacía que mi piel se pusiera de gallina. Aparté la vista de él y me di cuenta que tenía una gran mancha húmeda en el hombro en el que había estado llorando. La limpié, frunciendo el ceño.

—He arruinado tu camisa.

—Tengo otras, Ángel, no te preocupes —contestó con una sonrisa fácil, que no era la sonrisa de satisfacción que le ha dado a otras personas, era una sonrisa sincera, las que por lo general sólo se consigue en la noche o cuando no había nadie alrededor.

Miré a mi alrededor y me di cuenta que estábamos solos en el pasillo, me quedé sin aliento en estado de shock.

—¿Dónde? —murmuré, mirando arriba y abajo del pasillo desesperadamente.

—Ellos fueron a clase —respondió—. Vamos, no hay razón para ir al final, así que vamos a ir por un trago o algo así. —Me tomó de la mano guiándome hacia el estacionamiento, hacia su coche

—Darien, ¿qué? ¡No puedo faltar a clase! —grité, mirando a mi alrededor rápidamente para ver si alguien veía a dos estudiantes escapando fuera de la escuela.

Se echó a reír.

—Vamos, Ángel, una clase no te hará daño. Ya estás diez minutos tarde de todos modos. —Abrió la puerta del pasajero y me hizo señas para entrar.

Suspiré y de mala gana me subí dentro. Realmente no me importaba pasar tiempo con Darien, pero eso sólo dependía de cual Darien estaría aquí conmigo, el de la noche o el del día. El Darien de la noche era considerado, cariñoso y atento. El Darien del día era un coqueto, un hijo de puta y un pelmazo. Sin embargo, el Darien del día y de la noche me hacía sentir segura y protegida. Me volví a mirarlo mientras conducía, tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

—¿Qué te pasa? —le pregunté, un poco preocupada de que esto fuera a convertirse en una especie de broma que iba a acabar mal para mí o avergonzarme.

—¿Qué quieres decir? ¿No puedo estar contento de que estamos pasando un tiempo juntos? —me preguntó, y me dio un guiño coqueto. Puse los ojos en blanco y gemí. Genial, una hora con el Darien del día es mi peor pesadilla.

No estaba prestando atención a dónde íbamos, así que me sorprendí cuando nos detuvimos en el estacionamiento de la pista de hielo. Él sonrió y se levantó, y yo le seguí con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí? —le pregunté mientras me agarraba la mano y me llevaba dentro. Tal vez tenían un buen café en el interior o algo, que era la única razón que se me ocurrió para que me trajera aquí.

Hizo caso omiso de mi pregunta.

—Hola, por favor, dos —dijo a la señora detrás del mostrador, entregándole el dinero. Di un grito ahogado, ¿en realidad íbamos a patinar? Había estado patinando un par de veces en mi vida, pero era completamente terrible en ello.

—¿Necesitas alquilar patines? —preguntó la señora con una sonrisa amigable, mientras sus ojos discretamente recorrían el cuerpo de Darien.

—Sí, un once y un cinco por favor —respondió, guiñándome un ojo. Fruncí el ceño mientras hablaba, preguntándome cómo demonios conocía mi talla de zapatos.

Le pasó dos juegos de patines y él sonrió de nuevo, tomó mi mano y me arrastró a los bancos. Me di cuenta que la señora no dejaba de ver a Darien mientras se alejó, y ella se relamía los labios en su trasero. Me reí y puse los ojos en ella, lo cual la hizo ruborizarse y mirar hacia otro lado.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —preguntó Darien, mirándome extrañamente.

—Tienes otra admiradora —declaré, asintiendo con la cabeza hacia la mujer—. Simplemente no puedes evitar ser tú mismo, o ¿puedes? —bromeé con una pequeña sonrisa.

—No te preocupes, no estoy interesado en ella —respondió, mirándome como si quisiera decirme algo.

—¿Preocupada? Darien, yo no estaba preocupada. —Me burlé de eso, mientras ponía los ojos.

Nos cambiamos a nuestros patines y nos dirigimos hacia el hielo. No había nadie más allí, probablemente debido a que era sólo justo después de las nueve de la mañana.

—¿Por qué estamos haciendo esto? Sabes que no puedo patinar. —Hice una mueca, mirando el hielo, comenzando a entrar en pánico.

Él se rió y tiró de mí hacia el hielo.

—Lo sé, lo recuerdo. No te preocupes, te ayudaré. —Darien y mi hermano jugaban hockey sobre hielo para la escuela; Andrew era el portero y Darien el delantero. Ambos habían estado patinando desde hace años, pero yo nunca había sido capaz de hacerlo. Me encantaba ver a la gente patinando y siempre deseé poder aprender, pero literalmente no podía ponerme de pie. Tomó mis dos manos mientras resbalaba y me deslizaba por todo el lugar. Él estaba patinando hacia atrás, frente a mí.

—Estás doblando los tobillos ligeramente, Ángel. Trata de mantenerlos de forma recta, por eso no tienes ningún control —dijo mirando mis pies.

Me quedé más recta y sentí que mis pies se deslizaban hacia afuera por debajo de mí, al instante, me agarró por la cintura y se inclinó hacia atrás de manera que ambos caímos y caí encima de él, su cuerpo rompiendo mi caída. Se rió debajo de mí, me empujó hasta las rodillas, así que yo estaba a caballo, luego me senté a su lado. Yo no podía ponerme de pie así que esperé a que se levantara primero.

—Está bien, intentemos el número dos. —Sonrió, tirando de mí a mis pies con facilidad—. Párate derecha y mantén los pies quietos, te voy a tirar de todo hasta que puedas conseguir el equilibrio. —Le dio una patada en mis patines con suavidad, empujándolos para juntarlos a medida que se apoderaba de mis manos con fuerza.

Me las arreglé para mantenerme en pie durante un tiempo antes de perder el equilibrio. Una vez más, me agarró por la cintura y se inclinó hacia atrás para que cayera encima de él.

—¿Por qué sigues haciendo eso? —le pregunté, empujándome a mí misma en una posición sentada de nuevo. Podía sentir el hielo comenzar a mojar la parte de atrás de mis jeans, haciéndome temblar.

—¿Haciendo qué? —preguntó, mirándome con una expresión confusa.

—Cada vez que comienzo a resbalarme, te dejas caer haciéndome aterrizar encima de ti. Te vas a lastimar —expliqué frunciendo el ceño.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Mejor que sea yo que tú —murmuró en voz baja, levantándome a mis pies otra vez. Me le quedé mirando, sorprendida. ¿Acababa de decir eso? Tal vez le oí mal. —Estás mejorando, duraste por lo menos un minuto más que la última vez —bromeó con su sonrisa patentada.

OK, eso se parece más al Darien que conozco, debí haberlo escuchado mal después de todo.

—Ja, ja. Bueno, un minuto está bien para mí. Sabes que no puedo hacer esto —me quejé, cayendo de nuevo al instante. Se las arregló para sostenerme sólo agarrando mis caderas, presionando nuestros cuerpos y levantándome del hielo de manera de que pudiera colocar mis pies de nuevo desde el principio. Sentí a mi corazón empezar a latir más rápido, pero no era por el temor habitual de que alguien me estuviese tocando, era algo más que no podía entender. Me sonrojé y miré hacia otro lado mientras él me puso de nuevo sobre mis pies.

—¿Por qué te sonrojas? —preguntó, frunciendo el ceño, pero mirando divertido a la vez.

—No me sonrojo. Hace frío, eso es todo. Mi trasero está congelado, creo. —Me di la vuelta para mostrarle mis pantalones mojados, frotando mi trasero para tratar de alejar un poco el frío. Le oí tomar una respiración profunda y dejar escapar un suspiro. Miré hacia atrás para ver que estaba frunciendo el ceño con los ojos cerrados, lucía como si estuviera herido o algo.

—¿Estás bien? —le pregunté, todavía frotándome el trasero. Él asintió con la cabeza y se quitó la camisa, allí parado en sus jeans de corte bajo y su camiseta apretada que dejaba ver los músculos que tenía debajo. Colocó su camisa bajo mi cintura y la ató con un nudo en el frente.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?, te vas a resfriar —lo regañé mientras trataba de desatar el nudo que había hecho.

—No te preocupes, estaré bien. La próxima vez traeré un suéter de repuesto para tu muy delicado trasero —respondió, agarrando mis manos y empezando a tirar de mí otra vez.

¿La próxima vez? ¿Qué quiere decir con la próxima vez? No es que no esté pasando un buen rato, pero estar aquí con Darien, era extraño, se sentía raro. Bueno, eso no era estrictamente cierto ya que en realidad se sentía bien, por lo que se sentía raro.

—¡Eso es! Lo estás logrando —susurró —lo que por supuesto me hizo perder el equilibrio de nuevo. Me presioné contra él por tercera vez, riendo histéricamente.

OK, esto era realmente divertido y no hacía daño. Usualmente, cuando venía a patinar con Andrew y se cansaba de atraparme, simplemente me dejaba caer sobre mi trasero todo el tiempo. En unos treinta minutos estaba por lo general tan magullada y adolorida que me daba por vencida.

—Ves, ahora te estás divirtiendo. —Darien se rió, sacudiendo los cristales de hielo de su espalda y sosteniéndome otra vez. Nos las arreglamos para patinar tres vueltas enteras a la pista antes de volverme a caer. Realmente estaba mejorando.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, la pista estaba empezando a estar más llena y mi estómago comenzó a gruñir. Ya me estaba cayendo cada vez menos, pero seguía agarrando sus manos con un apretón mortal.

—¿Qué hora es? —pregunté casualmente cuando nos detuvimos al lado de la pista. El primer período sin duda debía estar casi terminado.

Sacó su móvil del bolsillo y aspiró el aire a través de sus dientes blancos nacarados, produciendo un sonido sibilante. OK, eso no sonó bien, tal vez nos perdimos también el segundo período…

—Eh, ángel, la escuela terminará en más o menos una hora —dijo haciendo una mueca.

—¿QUÉ? —dije casi gritando, lo que le hizo dar un respingo que a la vez me hizo perder el equilibrio. El me agarró y me deslizó a la baranda plástica de la pista para mantenerme de pie, su cuerpo presionado contra el mío, su cara a centímetros de la mía. Mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse de nuevo. Él no se movió. Simplemente se quedó allí mirándome, fijo en mis ojos hasta que comencé a sentirme un poco mareada. De repente me di cuenta de que no estaba respirando, así que tomé aire en un respiro irregular, el cual parecía sacarlo de allí.

Se retiró, pero dejó sus manos en mi cintura, sosteniéndome.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos. Si tu hermano se entera de que he estado contigo durante todo el día, me va a cortar las pelotas —dijo con fingido horror, haciéndome reír.

En lugar de sostener mis manos para ayudarme a llegar al lado, continuó sosteniéndome por la cintura, patinando en reversa mientras me arrastraba. En realidad no sabía qué hacer con mis manos, así que las coloqué sobre sus hombros. Cuando comencé a caerme de nuevo, se agachó y me recogió en sus brazos, manteniendo uno de sus firmes antebrazos bajo mi trasero y forzando mis muslos alrededor de su cintura con la otra mano como si yo no pesara absolutamente nada. Se volteó en el lugar y patinó hacia delante, rápido. En realidad, daba un poco de miedo. Sostuve mi aliento y lancé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, presionando mi cuerpo contra el suyo tan fuerte como pude, probablemente ahogándolo y sacándole la vida de golpe, pero no se quejó. En lugar de salir por la puerta como esperaba que hiciera, patinó alrededor de toda la pista de nuevo, para luego caminar fuera del hielo y bajarme en una banca.

¿Qué demonios fue eso?

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? —le pregunté, sintiéndome un poco incómoda de haber tenido todo mi cuerpo envolviendo el suyo. Sin embargo, no sé por qué me sentía incómoda al respecto, dado que el envolvía el suyo contra el mío cada noche.

—¿Hacer qué, Ángel? —preguntó, mirando confundido.

Señalé el hielo.

—Patinar una vuelta más. ¿Por qué no simplemente tomaste la salida? Patinaste pasándola —expliqué, frunciendo el ceño, pero al mismo tiempo sonriendo, ¡éste chico es realmente raro!

Parecía un poco incómodo, pero luego reacomodó su expresión a su habitual sonrisa de "hago derretir a las chicas".

—Me retrasaste todo el tiempo; simplemente quería una vuelta en la que pudiera patinar de frente, eso era todo. —Se encogió de hombros.

Bien, ahora me siento un poco culpable de no haberle permitido divertirse por haberme tenido que cuidar todo el tiempo.

—Darien, ve y patina un poco. Me quedaré sentada aquí, está bien. Tu también debes tener un poco de diversión —le sugerí, regalándole una sonrisa.

Él sonrió.

—Tuve mucha diversión. —Su expresión parecía completamente honesta, se levantó rápidamente y fue por nuestros zapatos.

En el camino de regreso a la escuela pasó por el auto servicio de McDonalds.

—Hola, ¿puedo ayudarle? —preguntó el altavoz.

—Eh, sí, quiero un combo de Big Mac con coca-cola y uno de cuarto de libra con queso con malteada de fresa. ¿Todavía hacen esas cosas de queso fundido? —preguntó Darien.

—Sí lo hacemos —crujió el altavoz.

Él sonrió.

—Genial, un paquete de eso también, por favor. —Sólo lo miré, un poco atónita, acababa de ordenar mi comida y sabía exactamente lo que quería. Se volvió hacia mí y frunció el ceño—. ¿Por qué me miras de esa forma? ¿Me equivoqué? —preguntó, mirando ligeramente preocupado y bajando la ventanilla de nuevo listo para cambiar la orden.

Negué con la cabeza mirándolo con asombro.

—¿Cómo sabes lo que quiero?

Él simplemente se rió y me miró como si hubiese dicho algo estúpido.

—Siempre pides lo mismo Ángel y adoras esas asquerosas cosas de queso pero no las tienen todo el tiempo, así que… —se encogió de hombros y rodó el auto hasta la siguiente ventana.

Bien, ahora está empezando a asustarme. ¿Primero, supo mi talla de zapatos y ahora conoce lo que como en el McDonalds? Quiero decir, sé que probablemente he venido aquí con él y Andrew mil veces, pero ni siquiera Andrew sabe lo que ordeno y es mi hermano, por amor de Dios. Darien se rió de nuevo y estacionó el auto en un espacio para que pudiéramos comer.

Estaba hablando abiertamente sobre un concierto al que quería ir y de una película que vio la semana pasada sobre zombies que según dijo, me habrían matado del susto. Estaba sorprendida de cuán fácil era hablar con él; nunca había pasado tanto tiempo con él por mi cuenta antes. Usualmente estaba con Andrew o con una banda de chicos, o tenía alguna sanguijuela adherida a su cuerpo, o estábamos durmiendo. Era en realidad muy agradable y divertido. No podía dejar de preguntarme por qué escondía su asombrosa personalidad detrás de la fachada de prostituto, con una actitud masculina de cerdo chauvinista; debería ser así más a menudo.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta, Ángel? —preguntó, mirándome con seriedad. Asentí con la cabeza y terminé el resto de mi malteada—. ¿No confías en mí? ¿Cómo pudiste pensar que iba a hacerte daño más temprano en la escuela? He tenido muchas oportunidades de tocarte o forzarte a algo más durante los últimos ocho años, ¿no? ¿Por qué crees que te haría daño? —preguntó, luciendo muy triste.

Tomé una respiración profunda.

—Fue solo que me tomó por sorpresa, eso es todo; confío en ti, Darien, de verdad. Sé que no me harías daño, sólo que es difícil para mí, no me gusta que la gente me toque. —Fruncí el ceño al no querer hablar de esto. Nunca nadie me había presionado por detalles acerca de cómo hacía con mi padre. He rechazado ir a la terapia desde que se fue, mi mamá y Andrew han tratado de hablar de eso pero yo simplemente no quería que nadie lo supiera. Estaba avergonzada de eso y de lo que él acostumbraba a hacerme. Nadie nunca me había forzado a hablar de ello y yo los amaba aún más por ello.

Darien tomó mi mano.

—Sé que no, pero nunca te lastimaría. Necesito que lo sepas —dijo trazando círculos en la palma de mi mano. Todavía lucía realmente herido y molesto y quería hacerlo sentir mejor, pero no sabía cómo.

Lo único que podía hacer era decirle la verdad.

—Darien, cuando alguien me toca, mi corazón se acelera y comienzo a sentirme mareada y enferma. Es algo sobre lo que no tengo control. Las únicas personas con las que no me pasa, es con mi mamá, con Andrew y contigo. Lamento si te molesto, pero no puedo evitarlo. Confío en ti, de verdad.

Esto parecía hacerlo sentir mejor y su rostro se iluminó.

—OK, está bien. Regresemos antes de que tu hermano tenga a los perros de ataque listos para rasgarme la garganta —sugirió, riendo entre dientes. Me acomodé en mi asiento mientras él manejaba de regreso a la escuela. Entramos al estacionamiento de la escuela cinco minutos antes de la campana de salida.

—Eh, Ángel, probablemente lo mejor sea no contarle nada de lo de hoy a tu hermano. No se supone que pase tiempo contigo —dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

No se supone que pase tiempo conmigo. ¿Qué significa eso?

—¿Por qué no? —pregunté confundida.

Me miró a los ojos de nuevo, haciendo que mi corazón se acelerara un poco.

—Andrew lo dijo. Y toma en cuenta de que soy un "desagradable prostituto" como tú tantas veces has dicho. Aparentemente, solo quiero tocar tu muy agradable trasero —dijo con una sonrisa—. Lo cual estaría más que feliz de hacer, si tú lo quieres. Ya sabes, como pago por la clase de patinaje —bromeó, guiñándome un ojo.

Di un grito ahogado. Acababa de pasar todo el día con este chico pasándola muy bien y él podía arruinarlo todo en una loca frase.

—Realmente eres un cerdo a veces, ¿sabías? —gruñí saliendo del coche y azotando la puerta. Pisé fuerte en dirección al edificio de matemáticas donde debía estar, para por lo menos aparentar que había estado allí si caminaba en la dirección correcta.

Vi a Andrew caminar hacia el coche, así que le di unos minutos antes de hacer mi camino y meterme en la parte de atrás como si nada hubiera sucedido.

—Oye, Sere, ¿tuviste un buen día? —preguntó Andrew cuando entré en el coche.

—En realidad sí lo hice, todo el día excepto justo al final cuando alguien lanzó un golpe hacia mí —le respondí con un encogimiento de hombros. Andrew inmediatamente le dio a Darien una palmada en la parte posterior de la cabeza.

—¡Ay, mierda, ¿Por qué fue eso? —preguntó Darien, frotándose la cabeza.

—Por golpear a mi hermanita. —Andrew se encogió de hombros.

—¿Cómo sabes que fui yo? —se quejó Darien. Me reí mientras Darien me lanzaba una mirada sucia y saqué mi iPod.

—Sere, viéndose como es viernes... —dijo Andrew, apagándose.

Gemí, sabiendo al instante de qué se trataba. Su tradición semanal.

—¡No! ¡Ninguna fiesta! Vamos, Andrew, ¿en serio? ¿Tiene que ser en nuestra casa todas las semanas? ¡Ni siquiera hay juego esta noche! Se supone que es una fiesta para después del juego. Quiero decir, ¿nadie más puede hacerla por una semana para que no tenga que limpiar todo después de que se larguen tus idiotas amigos borrachos? —pregunté, mirando a Darien de nuevo.

—¡Oye no me metas en esto; siempre ayudo a limpiar! —exclamó Darien a la defensiva.

Suspiré, sintiéndome derrotada. Mi hermano hacía una fiesta en nuestra casa todos los viernes por la noche porque no teníamos supervisión paterna, así que era más fácil hacerla en nuestra casa. No sé por qué me molestaba en quejarme al respecto, sucedía independientemente de si me gustara o no. Subí el volumen de mi iPod para ahogar la voz de los chicos hablando sobre con quién se iban a enredar y miré por la ventana. Pude ver a Darien tratando de hacer contacto visual conmigo por el espejo pero no le hice caso y fingí que me perdía por completo en la canción.

* * *

**Bueno aquí está el tercer capítulo, lamento no haberlo podido subir mas temprano, pero estuve todo el día sin luz, y como no tengo ningún capítulo de reserva (cada que subo adapto el capítulo antes), ps por eso hasta ahorita les puedo dejar el capítulo... hehhe espero ansiosa sus comentarios, me he dado cuenta que muchas tienen curiosidad acerca de la actitud de Darien y amm SI él esta completamente enamorado de Serena, solo que más adelante se enterarán del porque de su actitud.. y no es que lo defienda.. (aunque lo haría sin pensarlo.. SIEMPRE) pero en verdad que es un buen chico... hehhe**

**Bueno nos veremos después y espero que les haya agradado el capítulo..**

**Saluditos y besitos con sabor chocolate ^^!**

**Sayo.. OwO!**

* * *

**Gracias por sus reviews..**

**- ****yesqui2000**

**- ****lady susi**

**- ****RICHIE PECOSA**

**- ****AYNAT DREAMS**

**- ****BellMoon**

**- ****CONEJA**

**Abril Odette: **Gracias por tu review, y espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, saluditos y besitos con sabor chocolate.. ^^!

**Badu: **Gracias por tu review, y si es bueno que se alejara, aunque debería decir que lo alejarán, hehhe, y si son ocho años compartiendo cama, bueno salvo algunas ocasiones, y ps la historia comienza cuando eran pequeños, y ya para el segundo capítulo son ocho años apartir de esa noche.. hehe y ps aquí estoy reportándome.. aunque me hubiese encantado hacerlo mas temprano.. D: pero ps no se pudo, en fin.. saluditos y besitos con sabor chocolate.. ^^!

* * *

**(((¯`•.¸(* )¸.•´¯)))×•«¤´¯`•.»¤Etsuko Ai ¤«.•´¯`¤»•×(((¯`•.¸(* )¸.•´¯)))**


	5. Capítulo 4

**Primero que nada… esta historia NO me pertenece… es una adaptación del libro "El Chico Que Se Escabulle Por La Ventana De Mi Habitación" de Kirsty Moseley… Y en segunda los personajes de Sailor Moon, tampoco me pertenecen… son de la grandiosa Naoko Takeuchi…**

* * *

**Capítulo 4.**

Después de cenar, Andrew y Darien salieron a buscar bebidas para la fiesta como siempre. Así que aproveché la oportunidad de tomar un agradable baño, haciéndome sentir relajada y fresca. Gruñí ante el pensamiento de otra fiesta. Ellos no se ponían salvajes o algo por el estilo, pero se quedarían hasta por lo menos las dos o tres de la mañana. Encima de la falta de sueño, habría un gran desastre que limpiar en la mañana, tanto dentro como fuera.

Me sequé y me envolví en una toalla. Cuando di un paso fuera del baño, choqué directo contra Darien. Sus manos se extendieron para sostenerme, agarrando mi muñeca para que no me cayera. Apreté la toalla más fuerte y traté de calmar a mi acelerado corazón.

—Wow, me gusta tu atuendo —dijo, mirándome de arriba a abajo lentamente.

Retiré sus manos de mí y entré pisoteando a mi habitación, azotando la puerta al pasar.

Tan pronto la puerta se cerró, él tocó.

—¿Qué, Darien? —pregunté amargamente a través de la puerta cerrada.

—Ángel, abre la puerta por favor —pidió, agarrando el pomo.

—Darien, ¿podrías simplemente irte? En serio, ¡no estoy vestida! —Fruncí el ceño y pisé mi pie, y de inmediato me sonrojé y le di gracias a Dios de que él estuviera del otro lado de la puerta y no pudiera verme.

—Ángel, ¿por favor? —rogó.

Me encogí de hombros. Odiaba cuando usaba ese tonito de voz. Era su voz de hora-de-dormir a la que tenía problemas para decirle que no. Arrastré la puerta abriéndola y él me sonrió mientras me pasaba dentro de mi cuarto.

—Bien, ¿qué demonios quieres? —pregunté, caminando hacia mi armario para sacar mi camiseta favorita de las de Darien que encontré en la lavadora. Me la puse, teniendo cuidado de mantener la toalla firmemente enrollada contra mí.

—Hey, me preguntaba dónde estaba esa camiseta —dijo, asintiendo frente a mi camisa.

Jadeé pensando que me pediría que se la regresara. Era mi camiseta favorita. Me la ponía cada vez que comenzaba a sentirme vaga y descansada alrededor de la casa.

—No te la regresaré, adoro esta camisa —dije, sacudiendo mi mano en un gesto desdeñoso.

—Es justo. De todas maneras luce mejor en ti —replicó, con una sonrisa, mirando mis piernas.

Suspiré exasperada. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan coqueto?

—En serio, ¿qué quieres? —repetí, caminando hacia la puerta y colocando mi mano en la manilla, lista para patear su trasero si hacía algún otro comentario coqueto.

—Sólo quería dejar mis cosas. Un cambio de ropa y algunas cosas para mañana, dado que pasaré la noche aquí. —Se encogió de hombros, soltando su bolsa en mi cama.

—¿Y no podías simplemente dármela en lugar de entrar aquí? —pregunté con rabia. ¿Por qué tenía que hacerlo todo tan difícil?

—Podía haberlo hecho, pero me habría perdido el placer de ver tu ardiente trasero en mi camiseta. Creo que es muy sexy que una chica vista ropa de su hombre —ronroneó, escrutándome de nuevo, lo que me hizo estremecer.

Arrastré la puerta abriéndola y lo miré.

—¡Tú no eres mi hombre, así que lárgate! —le solté.

—Lo que digas, Ángel. —Se rió entre dientes y se fue, no sin antes dispararme su sonrisa coqueta.

Sequé mi cabello alisándolo y me apliqué maquillaje. De nuevo, casi nunca usaba maquillaje, ni siquiera en fiestas, así que sólo apliqué un poco de sombra plateada, algo de mascara y cambié mi brillo de labios transparente por uno rosado. Me puse mi brasier y tanga a juego azul media noche y miré a través de mi armario. Las fiestas en nuestra casa siempre eran increíblemente calientes. Andrew y Darien prácticamente invitaban a toda la escuela y todo el mundo venía, haciendo que todo el mundo estuviera acalorado y sudoroso por lo que no podía ponerme muchas capas. Halé un par de pantaloncillos bastante cortos de color negro y una camiseta tipo tanque, luego me deslicé en mi collar largo y mis sandalias plateadas trenzadas con un poco de tacón. Me miré en el espejo. Tenía una linda figura, tonificada, no muy delgada y curva en los lugares adecuados. Había salido a mi mamá, con largas piernas, caderas redondeadas, estrecha cintura y pechos ligeramente más grandes que el promedio. No era la chica más atractiva del lugar, pero estaba feliz conmigo misma y eso era todo lo que me importaba.

A Andrew no le gustaría este atuendo. Probablemente estaba mostrando demasiada piel para su gusto, a pesar de que estaba completamente cubierta —y comparado con las sanguijuelas que él y Darien solían tener enganchadas alrededor, parecía una monja. Consideré brevemente el cambiarme de ropa antes de decidir lo contrario, no estaría acalorada, toda sudada y vistiendo jeans sólo porque a él no le gustara que los hombres miraran a su hermanita.

Esperé hasta que la fiesta estuviera encendida, de manera de que Andrew no me dijera que me cambiara como si fuera una niña pequeña, en frente de todos. Debían haber estado bebiendo por una hora —era patético. Andrew me notó y me dio la mirada de la muerte que corría en la familia y me señaló que me regresara a mi habitación, modulándome la palabra "cambio". Negué con la cabeza y le sonreí dulcemente, mezclándome entre la gente de la fiesta, llegando rápidamente al otro extremo del salón para que no pudiera ver donde estaba.

—Hola Seiya —dije, mientras me plantaba cerca de uno de mis mejores amigos.

—Hey chica. Wow, luces ardiente esta noche —dijo mirándome, pero no de la manera pervertida en la que los chicos estaban acostumbrados a hacerlo. Seiya y yo habíamos sido amigos por mucho tiempo, él había estado saliendo con la misma chica por los últimos dos años y estaba completamente embobado por ella, lo que resultaba realmente dulce.

—Gracias, tú también luces bien —repliqué, sintiendo y buscando alrededor a mis otros amigos—. ¿Dónde están Mina y Rei? —pregunté arrugando mi frente. Ellas nunca se pierden estas fiestas, para ellas, eran solo una excusa para pasearse en frente de todos los chicos guapos de la escuela, sobre todo Andrew y Darien.

—Están tratando con tu hermano —estableció, señalando a la cocina y riendo.

Miré hacia donde estaba apuntando, para ver a Mina y Rei riendo incontrolablemente por algo que Andrew había dicho. Mina tenía su mano en el brazo de él y Rei estaba presionada a su lado. Andrew lucía completamente desinteresado pero disfrutaba la atención, como siempre. Estaba acostumbrado a que ellas dos estuvieran atentas a cada una de sus palabras, cada vez que venían a mi casa coqueteaban con él descaradamente y se paseaba por allí sin camisa, riendo ante sus lujuriosas expresiones.

Rodé mis ojos y regresé mi atención a Seiya.

—¿No está Kakyu esta noche? —pregunté, escaneando la habitación buscándola.

Justo en ese momento, alguien me agarró desde atrás. Deje salir un pequeño grito antes de que hablara y me diera cuenta de que era Darien.

—Luces increíble, pero definitivamente prefiero la toalla —dijo seductoramente en mi oído. Su aliento caliente debajo de mi cuello, haciéndome estremecer. Podía oler la cerveza en su aliento, pero él nunca se emborrachaba. Andrew lo hacía, pero Darien siempre parecía ser el que mantenía el control en caso de que las cosas se le salieran de las manos.

—Piérdete —gruñí, volteándome para caminar hacia la cocina. Todavía no había obtenido una bebida.

—¡Hey Ángel, espérame! —dijo, agarrando mi mano mientras continuaba mi camino entre la multitud de gente besándose y apretujándose unos contra otros.

Cuando llegué a la cocina, lo que me dio la bienvenida fue la visión de una chica acostada sobre el mostrador de la cocina y dos chicos tomando shots de su cuerpo. Reconocí a la chica fácilmente por su cabello rojo y su falta de ropa. Beryl.

Dejó salir un grito entusiasmado cuando entré.

—Darien, ven nene, toma un trago de mi cuerpo —ronroneó seductoramente.

Darien apretó mi mano más duro y me hizo una cara de cachorrito, pidiendo ayuda —simplemente me reí y lo presioné hacia ella.

—Anda, Darien, dale a la chica lo que quiere, tú sabes que quieres tomar uno de esos tragos. —Me burlé, riendo histéricamente ante su expresión horrorizada, la cual rápidamente se transformó en una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Agarró mis caderas y me subió al mostrador, dando un paso entre mis piernas de manera de que nuestras caras quedaran a centímetros de distancia.

—En realidad si lo quiero. Acuéstate para mi entonces, Ángel. —Me dio una sonrisa maliciosa, pero sabía que sólo estaba jugando.

—Darien Chiba, ¡saca tus coquetas manos de prostituto de mí, ahora! —Le grité en un susurro, lo que lo hizo reír de nuevo. Simplemente negó con su cabeza, luciendo divertido y dando un paso hacia atrás, halándome un poco del mostrador para establecerme de nuevo sobre mis pies.

Tomé un vaso y me serví tres cuartas partes de vodka y le agregué un chorrito de jugo de naranja, preparando un trago de vodka que me tomé de una vez.

—Ángel, tómalo con calma, ¿sí? —Frunció el ceño ante mi trago, sacudiendo la cabeza con preocupación.

—De ninguna manera. Me voy a emborrachar esta noche y no habrá forma de que ordene nada mañana. —Le di unas palmaditas en su pecho y caminé de nuevo hacia mis amigos.

.

.

.

Después de unas cuantas horas, estaba bastante borracha. No me sentía muy estable sobre mis pies, pero continué bailando con mis amigos de todas formas.

Darien estaba conversando con alguno de sus compañeros de equipo no muy lejos de mí y continuaba mirándome.

—¡En serio, Darien se está fijando en ti! —chilló Mina en mis oídos por quinta vez.

—¡No lo hace! No seas estúpida, Mina, probablemente está asegurándose de que no vomite, pues le toca limpiar mañana. —Terminé mi bebida y solté mi vaso en la alfombra. Ja, ¡Qué limpien eso en la mañana porque yo no! Comencé a reír histéricamente, lo que hizo que Mina también riera.

—Voy a buscar otro trago —dije por encima de la música.

La canción cambió a "Ella es como una estrella", de "Taio Cruz", la cual es la canción favorita de Darien. Sentí a alguien agarrando mi mano y miré hacia atrás para encontrar a Darien sonriéndome, una sonrisa de las verdaderas y no pude evitar sonreírle de vuelta.

—Baila conmigo Ángel —dijo, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura.

Estaba tan ebria en ese momento que no me importaba estar bailando con Darien; enrollé mis brazos a su alrededor y apoyé la cara en su cuello. Olía sorprendentemente bien, por lo que me pregunté a qué sabría si lo lamía. Espera, ¿acabo de pensar en lamer a Darien como si fuera un helado o algo? Me eché a reír de mi propia idiotez. Darien me alejó un poco y puso cara de ?¿Qué diablos?" lo cual me divirtió todavía más. Rodó sus ojos y sacudió su cabeza, luciendo divertido mientras presionaba su cuerpo contra el mío. La canción no era lenta en realidad, por lo que nos balanceábamos bastante rápido y medio frotándonos el uno contra el otro. Adoro bailar y él era bastante bueno en eso, nuestros cuerpos parecían encajar perfectamente.

Pude sentirlo excitarse pero no me importó. Darien había estado presionando sus erecciones contra mí desde que yo tenía doce y él catorce. Se despierta con una todas las mañanas y la mayoría de las veces también tiene una cuando se queda dormido. Simplemente lo ignoré. Fue raro la primera vez que pasó y de verdad me volvió como loca. Esa mañana se había ido, tan avergonzado que casi lloraba, por lo que le contó a su padre lo que le había pasado y luego vino la noche siguiente a decirme que era normal en los chicos que eso sucediera porque estaban creciendo y su cuerpo estaba todo lleno de hormonas. Nunca supe si era verdad o no, pero no tenía ninguna razón para dudarlo. Fue embarazoso por un mes o dos, pero luego se convirtió en broma por cierto tiempo y ahora lo ignorábamos completamente. Él se separó un poco para mirarme y darme una de sus agradables sonrisas, por lo que mi boca se curvó devolviéndole una sonrisa. En realidad lucía muy lindo cuando sonreía así y resultaba divertido que me acabara de dar cuenta de eso, dado que lo conocía desde siempre.

Andrew apareció de la nada.

—Amigo, ¿qué demonios? ¡Es mi hermanita! —le gritó a Darien, agarrando fuertemente su brazo y empujándolo lejos de mi.

—Andrew, hombre, en serio, solo estoy bailando con ella, ¡esa es su canción! —dijo Darien, luciendo realmente enfadado.

—Darien, necesitas permanecer lejos de mi hermana, sólo tiene dieciséis. Sabes por todo lo que ha pasado. ¡No necesita a un tipo como tu persiguiéndola! —le replicó Andrew, dando un paso adelante y enfrentando a Darien. Podía decir que estaba borracho por el pequeño toque de rojo en sus orejas, que siempre lo delataban.

—¡Nunca la lastimaría! —gruñó Darien, sus pechos casi tocándose.

—¡No me importa una mierda! ¡Te digo que te mantengas lejos! —gritó Andrew. Sólo me encogí de hombros y los dejé en eso, no necesitaba atestiguar su pelea, de cualquier manera, ellos se arreglarían en un par de minutos, siempre lo hacían.

Mientras di la vuelta en la esquina hacia la cocina, choqué con un chico que no conocía. Era quizás un poco mayor que yo, probablemente de la edad de Andrew y era realmente apuesto. Tenía cabello plateado un poco alborotado, cayendo sobre su frente y prácticamente cubriendo uno de sus ojos azules. Sonrió y sostuvo mi cintura tratando de estabilizarme mientras lo miraba. Inmediatamente di un respingo dado que él estaba tocándome, pero no demasiado fuerte porque los tragos habían adormecido parte de mi cerebro.

—Bien, hola —ronroneó con una voz sexy

—Hola. —Sonreí. Ya había quitado sus manos de mi cintura, así que di un paso atrás para recuperar un poco de espacio personal.

—Soy Diamante. —Sonrió, y cuando lo hizo me di cuenta de que se le formaban unos hoyuelos realmente lindos.

—Serena —contesté sin apartar la mirada de su rostro. Era realmente guapo. No lo reconocía de la escuela—. ¿Vas a Penn State? —pregunté curiosa de por qué nadie lo conocía si estaba en la fiesta.

Sacudió su cabeza y sonrió.

—No. En realidad estoy buscando a mi hermanita, pero no puedo encontrarla.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Quién es tu hermana? —pregunté frunciendo el entrecejo; puedo decirte que alguien tiene como hermano un culo caliente.

—Beryl Blackmoon —afirmó. No pude evitar la reacción natural de mi cuerpo.

Arrugué un poco la nariz, lo cual lo hizo reír—. No eres una gran fanática, ¿no? —preguntó, todavía riendo.

—Oh… eh… Lo siento —balbuceé, mirándolo en tono de disculpa y sonrojándome como loca. ¡No puedo creer que le hice esa cara a su hermana! ¡Qué idiota!

—No te preocupes por eso. Sé que puede llegar a ser un dolor en el trasero.

—Entonces, ¿quieres que te ayude a encontrarla? —Le ofrecí, mirando alrededor de la cocina buscándola. Nop, no está aquí. Me reí al recordar que acababa de salir de la cocina, así que ¡por supuesto que no estaba allí!

—Nah, ya aparecerá. ¿Qué tal si en vez de eso nos tomamos un trago? —sugirió, asintiendo hacia el mostrador de las bebidas.

—Si, seguro. —Sonreí mientras él agarraba dos vasos y una botella de Jack Daniels.

Nos tomamos un par de tragos de eso hasta que me di cuenta que estaba realmente borracha. Me apoyé sobre él pesadamente mientras charlábamos y reíamos sobre cosas al azar que realmente no parecían tener sentido para mí. De repente, me presionó contra el mostrador de la cocina y presionó su cuerpo contra el mío. El pánico familiar comenzó a levantarse mientras mi corazón se aceleraba, él acercaba su cabeza lentamente hacia la mía. Sentí mi boca secarse. Santa mierda. ¡Iba a besarme! ¿Quería eso? ¿Qué pasaría si ponía sus manos sobre mí o algo? Mi mente estaba girando de un pensamiento a otro tan rápido que no podía seguirles el ritmo.

Di un grito ahogado y retiré mi cabeza para atrás, golpeándome con el gabinete detrás de mí lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer que mis ojos se llenaran de lágrimas. Él negó con la cabeza, mirándome un poco desconcertado y luego chocó sus labios contra los míos. Gemí y empujé su pecho, tratando de alejarlo de mí, pero sus manos estaban sujetando la parte de atrás de mi cuello sosteniéndome en el lugar mientras lo sentía lamiendo mi labio inferior. Apreté mi boca tan cerrada como pude, pero él no se movió. Empecé a volverme loca, literalmente podía sentir el ataque de pánico tomando lugar mientras mi corazón se estrellaba en mis oídos.

La siguiente cosa que sé, es que se ha alejado. Levanté la mirada, desconcertada, para ver a Darien recargado sobre la pared, su brazo cruzando sobre su garganta. Se veía tan enojado, que realmente comencé a sentir pena por el chico, quién ahora estaba empezando a cambiar de tono a un rojo de no ser capaz de respirar.

—¡No la toques, maldita sea! ¿Crees que puedes simplemente entrar como si tal cosa y darle un beso a pesar de que ella no quería? —gruñó Darien con enojo.

Comencé a sentirme enferma, literalmente enferma. Me puse de pie y me tambaleé hacia mi baño, donde vomité lo que parecía ser varios litros de vodka. Gemí y me sonrojé, me comencé a mover para sentarme, cuando me apoyé en las piernas de alguien. No me asusté, podía oler su loción. Sabía que era Darien.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó, con voz simpática. Pero no pude responderle, sólo me incliné sobre el inodoro y vomité otra botella de vodka. ¡Wow, eso es un desperdicio de dinero! Darien, bendito sea, me frotaba pequeños círculos en mi espalda y sostenía mi cabello. Después de unos minutos, me sentí mucho mejor.

—¿Quieres ir a la cama? —preguntó, mirándome preocupado.

Asentí con la cabeza.

—Sí, sólo quiero cepillarme los dientes.

Me esforcé por levantarme del piso del baño, pero estaba tan descoordinada que no funcionó muy bien. Darien sonrió y se inclinó, deslizando sus brazos debajo de mí y levantándome fácilmente, como si no pesara nada.

Me senté en la siguiente sección, junto al lavamanos. Tomé el cepillo de dientes y le puse pasta dental. Sonreí débilmente y cepillé mis dientes, asegurándome que todo el sabor a alcohol se había ido.

—¿A la cama? —preguntó, cuando había terminado. Asentí con la cabeza, y me levantó al estilo nupcial y me llevó de vuelta a mi habitación. Había quitado los cobertores y estaba a punto de dejarme en la cama, cuando recordé que todavía llevaba mi ropa de fiesta.

—¡Espera! No quiero ir a la cama con esto —murmuré, mirando hacia mis shorts y mi top, incluso todavía tenía mis joyas y los zapatos también.

Él asintió y me puso de pie, pero casi no podía mantenerme, y sentía como si mis piernas estuvieran estropeándose. Darien puso un brazo alrededor de mi cintura, sosteniendo, y me quitó los collares.

Quité el botón de mi top y lo comencé a sacar por mi cabeza, pero me enredé en el proceso y empecé a reír. Lo oí suspirar, mientras me empujaba para que me sentara en la cama y me quitó el top.

Cuando lo miré, vi que tenía una expresión divertida en su rostro. Me puse hacia atrás y me desabroché los shorts, levantando mis caderas mientras bajaban por mi trasero; él los tomó y los haló hacia abajo lentamente, mientras me acostaba en sujetador y tanga. Él mantuvo en el aire mis piernas, mientras me quitaba una por una mis sandalias.

—Bonito —ronroneó, mirándome con su sonrisa marca registrada, pero no me importó; sólo me quedé ahí, riendo, hasta que mi estómago me sacudió de nuevo.

—¡Oh, no! —jadeé, tratando de sentarme, sujetando una mano sobre mi boca.

Rápido como un rayo, me levantó y me llevó de nuevo al baño, sosteniendo mi cabello de nuevo y frotando mi espalda mientras mi estómago se vaciaba.

Después de haber cepillado mis dientes de nuevo, se quitó su camisa y la puso sobre mi cabeza.

—Aquí hay otra para añadir a tu colección de camisas —dijo con una sonrisa fácil, mientras me levantaba, me llevó hacia la cama.

Él caminó hacia la puerta. Pensé que iba a salir y volver a la fiesta, pero no lo hizo, simplemente cerró la puerta y se quitó sus jeans, subiendo a la cama junto a mí.

Todavía podía oír la fiesta en el exterior.

Darien envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mí y me movió hacia su pecho. No podía dejar de pensar en el tipo que me besó en la cocina. Antes de que supiera que estaba pasando, estaba llorando.

—¿Cuál es el problema, Ángel? —preguntó, mirándome desconcertado.

—¡Ese imbécil se robó mi primer beso! —gemí. Darien se echó a reír y me sentí aún peor. ¡No podía creer que se estaba riendo de mí!—. ¡No es gracioso, Darien! El primer beso de una chica es importante para ella. Sólo porque seas una clase de super puta a la que no le importa, y probablemente no recuerda su primer beso, no significa que las pequeñas cosas no son importantes —dije, con rabia, golpeando su pecho.

—Ángel, cálmate. Él no te robó tu primer beso —dijo, seriamente, mirando directamente a sus ojos, haciéndome sentir ingravidez con sus estúpidos ojos azules de mujeriego.

—¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Él lo hizo! Él sólo me besó y me lo robó —gruñí, con una lágrima cayendo de mi ojo. Él la limpió con su pulgar y sacudió su cabeza.

—Sí, él sólo te besó, pero ese no fue tu primer beso. Yo lo fui hace mucho tiempo —explicó, con una media sonrisa que hacía que su rostro pareciera hermoso.

¿De qué diablos estaba hablando? Nunca me había besado. Fruncí el ceño, tratando de recordar.

—¿Recuerdas cuando me lastimé al caer de ese árbol en mi jardín? Tenía trece años y mi maldita pierna me dolía demasiado, y me preguntaste que podías hacer para que el dolor se fuera. —Él cerró sus ojos y sacudió la cabeza con el recuerdo, con una pequeña sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios.

Di un grito ahogado. Oh, dios mío. ¡Eso es verdad! Él me pidió que lo besara y eso hice, bueno, dos veces en realidad. Dijo que todavía estaba doliéndole y me pidió que lo besé de nuevo. Justo después de eso, Andrew salió de la casa y nos sorprendió. Le dio un puñetazo en el rostro a Darien por eso.

Oh, mierda. ¡Darien tenía mi primer beso! No estaba segura de cómo sentirme sobre eso, fue realmente agradable esa vez. Él estaba siendo muy dulce ese día, estaba subiendo al árbol para bajar mi pelota que había quedado atrapada ahí. Supongo que eso era bueno, al menos si Darien tenía mi primer beso, significaba que no fue robado por un imbécil mientras estaba borracha en una fiesta.

Le sonreí y me devolvió la sonrisa.

—Ese también fue mi primer beso, y aún lo recuerdo —dijo en voz baja, guiñando un ojo en broma.

—Bueno, has tenido muchos desde entonces, y algo más —afirmé, refiriéndome a todas las chicas con las que se ha acostado.

—Sí, pero ese es todavía el primero y el mejor —susurró, besando la parte superior de mi cabeza y tirando de sus brazos a mí alrededor, metiendo mi cabeza en el hueco de su cuello. Sólo nos quedamos en silencio; no sabía que decir, así que me quedé callada.

Después de un rato, todavía estaba despierta por el ruido que llegaba de la fiesta. Eran como la una de la mañana, así que probablemente se prologaría por lo menos una hora. Me di la vuelta para ver a Darien observándome.

—Tampoco puedes dormir, ¿eh? —preguntó, sonriendo.

Negué con la cabeza.

—¿Por qué no sales y sacas provecho a la fiesta? No tiene sentido que estemos aquí despiertos. —Me alejé de él para que pudiera salir de la cama.

Pero él negó con su cabeza y me haló de nuevo a su pecho.

—Estoy bien donde estoy.

Después de aproximadamente media hora, levanté mi cabeza y lo miré, se había quedado dormido y se veía tan tranquilo y dulce, y sin mencionar sexy. Prefiero nunca mirarlo de esta manera.

Sabía que él era guapísimo y tenía un cuerpo impresionante, pero nunca se me había ocurrido mirarlo así. Mis ojos se movieron hacia su pecho. Él estaba realmente increíble y tenía abdominales perfectos.

Acerqué uno de mis dedos y tracé las líneas de sus músculos en su estómago, sólo preguntándome cómo se sentiría.

Él se estremeció.

—Me siento un poco violado —afirmó, haciéndome saltar y alejar mi mano rápidamente.

Me reí porque había sido sorprendida.

—Bienvenido a mi mundo, me haces sentir así todo el tiempo. —Me encogí de hombros.

—Supongo que sí, lo siento —dijo, casualmente. Inmediatamente me pregunté por qué él no era así todo el tiempo; sí lo fuera, probablemente estaría enamorada de él como las demás chicas lo estaban.

—Oye, viendo que no podemos dormir... ¿Qué te parecer jugar? —sugirió en tono emocionado, lo que era probablemente una mala señal.

Puse mis ojos en blanco, tratando de no pensar en los estúpidos juegos que él propondría.

—No estoy jugando contigo; será algo como un juego de quitarse la ropa, o algo que implicará que me veas desnuda —dije, frunciendo el ceño y haciendo una mueca con los labios.

Él se rió y tomó mi labio inferior entre su pulgar y dedo índice.

—Sin pucheros, Ángel. Si el viento cambia te quedarás atascada así —bromeó, corriendo su pulgar por mi labio.

El movimiento me hizo agua por alguna razón. Saqué mi lengua y lamí su pulgar en broma, esperando que él se alejara y me dijera que era asqueroso. Pero no lo hizo.

En cambio, un pequeño gemido surgió de su garganta. El sonido hizo que algo muy profundo dentro de mí cosquilleara y palpitara.

Movió su cabeza cerca de la mía y luego se detuvo, sus labios estaban a pocos milímetros de los míos. No podía respirar, mi corazón estaba acelerado, pero no era el usual miedo que tenía, era porque quería que me besara. Él pareciera estar esperando que le diera una señal para decir que estaba bien.

Tragué saliva y cerré la distancia, presionando mis labios a los suyos ligeramente.

Se sentía como si él me diera un shock, mi cuerpo empezó a temblar y vibrar con la necesidad de él tocándome. Un millón de mariposas parecían alzar el vuelo en mi estómago, pero sabía que no era causado por el alcohol.

Respondió de inmediato, acercándome a él y recorriendo mi espalda con sus manos. Levanté mis brazos y los puse alrededor de su cuello, enredando mis dedos en su cabello azabache y sedoso. Sus labios eran suaves y encajaban perfectamente en los míos. Él chupó suavemente mi labio inferior y abrí mi boca, sin realmente saber que esperar de mi primer beso adecuado.

Deslizó su lengua en mi boca y masajeó la mía con ternura. El sabor de él era increíble mientras exploraba mi boca entera. Todo mi cuerpo estaba quemando, queriendo más…

De repente, se apartó, haciéndome gemir y me pregunté en que me había equivocado. Él levantó la cabeza a mi puerta, apretando su mano sobre mi boca para mantenerme callada.

—Grita que estás bien —susurró. Lo miré, confundida.

—¡Serena! ¡Abre la puerta! —gritó Andrew, golpeando la puerta con fuerza.

Darien asintió con la cabeza y retiró su mano de mi boca. Me aclaré rápidamente la garganta.

—Andrew, estoy bien. Estoy cansada, así que vete —grité, tratando de hacer mi voz sonar enojada.

—Sere, ¿Has visto a Darien? —preguntó Andrew, a través de la puerta. Miré a Darien, horrorizada. ¿Qué diablos se supone que tengo que responder a eso? Sí, en realidad está en la cama conmigo, medio desnudo, y acabo de tener mi lengua en su garganta. Ahora te puedes ir, que estás interrumpiendo. Sí, no creo que eso le agradaría mucho a mi hermano.

—Me fui a casa —susurró Darien, asintiendo con la cabeza alentadoramente.

—Dijo que se iba a casa, Andrew. Ahora vete —grité, mordiéndome los labios y esperando que él se lo hubiera creído. Darien inclinó su cabeza hacia abajo y sentí sus suaves labios en los míos de nuevo, alejándose con un suspiro cuando Andrew vuelve a gritar.

—Serena, ¿estás bien? Suenas un poco extraña.

Me reí.

—Sí. Me enfermé así que vine a la cama, pero ahora estoy bien. Te veré en la mañana. Oh, y por cierto, no voy a limpiar, así que necesitas hacerlo todo —bromeé, sonriendo ante la idea de que él limpiara toda la casa solo.

—Lo que sea, Sere, ambos sabemos que me ayudarás de todos modos —dijo Andrew, riendo.

Miré hacia Darien, que sonreía con su hermosa sonrisa y presionó sus labios contra los míos de nuevo, haciendo que el cosquilleo volviera al instante.

Su mano se deslizó lentamente por mi lado mientras su lengua regresaba a mi boca, su sabor en mis papilas gustativas. Él llegó a la parte inferior de la camisa que usaba y deslizó su mano por debajo, recorriendo mi muslo con su mano y tocando mi cadera. Sus dedos trazaron lo largo del material de la tanga, de modo que su mano estaba en mi trasero.

Mi piel parecía arder dónde me tocaba.

Fue en ese momento que regresé en mí misma. Esto era demasiado rápido. Moví mi cabeza hacia atrás y saqué su mano para que dejara de moverse por mi top.

—Oh, lo siento. Demasiado rápido, ¿cierto? —preguntó, un poco culpable. Asentí con la cabeza, tratando de recuperar el aliento y calmar a mi cuerpo—. Está bien, Ángel. Vamos a dormir, entonces —sugirió, con una gran sonrisa.

Se alejó un poco de mí y se recostó, halándome a su lado. Puse mi cabeza en su pecho y colgué mi pierna sobre él y mis brazos en su cintura. Él se agachó y tomó mi mano, entrelazando nuestros dedos. Sus labios rozaron la parte superior de mi cabeza y cerré los ojos, sintiéndome más feliz de lo que había estado por mucho tiempo. Justo antes de dormir tuve una horrible sensación de que esto era un error que terminaría pagando por la mañana. Quiero decir, estaba con el mejor amigo de mi hermano, que era un total mujeriego, y que sólo se preocupaba por él mismo.

* * *

**Buueeeno algo intenso el capítulo.. espero y me cuenten que les ha parecido.. oh por kami.. que les puedo decir, en verdad que me hubiese encantado ser yo la que tuviese la lengua en la garganta de Darien... *-*!**

**heheh Bueno nos vemos mañana.. espero..**

**Amm una pregunta.. alguna de ustedes ha hecho algo similar? digo besar al mejor amigo de tu hermano, o besar al hermano de tu mejor amiga.. O.o?**

**Amm saluditos y besitos con sabor chocolate.. ^^!**

**Sayo.. OwO!**

* * *

**Gracias por sus reviews...**

**- ****Flakis**

**- ****yesqui2000**

**- ****AYNAT DREAMS**

**- ****lady susi**

**- ****CONEJA**

**-yuukychan: **Gracias por tu review, espero y me cuentes que tal te ha parecido este capítulo.. y concuerdo totalmente contigo.. a mi también ME ENCANTA este Darien.. pero ahh yo simplemente amo a MI sexy dios griego.. hehhe que puedo decir, no puedo resistirme a sus encantos.. haha bueno nos leemos luego.. saluditos y besitos con sabor chocolate... ^^!

**- Badu:** Gracias por tu review, espero y me comentes que tal este capítulo.. y Darien en verdad que es un amor y no es que quisiera arruinar las cosas pero como te habrás dado cuenta con este capítulo Andrew tiene muuuchoo que ver en ese comportamiento por parte de MI sexy dios griego.. y sí Serena tiene bastantes traumas a causa del desgraciado de su progenitor, por que no se le puede llamar padre a un desgraciado como él.. pero no te preocupes que tiene a Darien para salir adelante.. saluditos y besitos con sabor chocolate.. ^^!

**- Abril Odette:** Gracias por tu review, y tenías razón ya viste la "fiestesita" o mejor dicho banquete que se dieron estos dos en la habitación de Sere.. hehhe espero que te haya agrado este capítulo.. nos leemos luego.. saluditos y besitos con sabor chocolate.. ^^!

* * *

**(((¯`•.¸(* )¸.•´¯)))×•«¤´¯`•.»¤Etsuko Ai ¤«.•´¯`¤»•×(((¯`•.¸(* )¸.•´¯)))**


	6. Capítulo 5

**Primero que nada… esta historia NO me pertenece… es una adaptación del libro "El Chico Que Se Escabulle Por La Ventana De Mi Habitación" de Kirsty Moseley… Y en segunda los personajes de Sailor Moon, tampoco me pertenecen… son de la grandiosa Naoko Takeuchi…**

* * *

**Capítulo 5.**

Me desperté por la mañana con un dolor de cabeza punzante. Mi teléfono móvil estaba sonando en algún lugar cercano. Extendí mi mano para conseguirlo, pero no lo podía alcanzar. Me estiré un poco más y logré golpearlo sobre la cama para que lo pudiera responder.

—¿Hola? —bostecé.

—¡Serena! ¿Dónde diablos estás? Se supone que debemos estar practicando —una voz de hombre gritó enojada. Hice una mueca lejos del sonido y traté de levantarme, pero Darien estaba lo suficientemente cerca encima de mí. Me estaba fijando en mi estómago, el brazo y la pierna echada sobre mí, él estaba usando mi espalda como una almohada. En realidad, era sorprendentemente cómodo.

—¿Fiore? —dije con voz ronca, mirando mi reloj de alarma, pero los números eran borrosos, no los pude distinguir. Cerré los ojos luego los abrí para ver que eran las 8:42 am. ¡Mierda!

—Sí, ¿quién demonios crees que iba a ser? Se supone que estarías aquí a las ocho treinta, Serena. ¿Vas a venir o qué? —sonaba claramente enojado

—Oh, sí, estoy en camino.

Darien gruñó.

—Dile que es sábado Ángel y estoy cansado —se quejó en mi espalda haciéndome dar risitas.

—Escucha, Serena, patea a ese pedazo de mierda fuera de tú cama y ¡vente para acá! Tenemos una nueva rutina y necesitas aprenderla —dijo Fiore, sonando divertido ahora, él obviamente había escuchado a Darien. Fiore era la única persona que sabía que Darien se estaba quedando conmigo, él no sabía la historia completa así como porque, pero sabía que lo hacía. Darien me llevaba a mis prácticas de baile todos los sábados, con resaca o no. Sus dos condiciones eran que yo comprara su almuerzo, y no le dijera mi hermano. Las cuales estaban muy bien conmigo. Andrew sabía que yo bailaba, pero nunca me había visto hacerlo, tenía la sensación de que no le gustaría mucho si lo hacía. Darien y Fiore se llevaban muy bien, lo que en realidad me sorprendió al principio, porque yo no hubiera pensado que un machista jugador de hockey sobre hielo podría ser amigo de un hombre abiertamente gay que le gusta llevar algo rosa cada día.

Muestra de lo mucho que sé.

—Voy a estar allí en un momento y voy a comprar donas para disculparme, ¿de acuerdo? —le ofrecí dulcemente. No quería que se molestara conmigo toda la mañana, ya que me haría trabajar dos veces más duro.

Suspiró. —Bien, apúrate.

Me revolví un poco y empuje mi teléfono de vuelta.

—Darien, Fiore dijo que tengo que patear tu culo caliente fuera de mi cama y llegar rápido. —Me reí entre dientes. Él gimió y enterró su cara en mi espalda.

—Maldición, los sábados son un dolor en el culo —murmuró, rodando sobre su espalda. Volví la cabeza para mirarlo, él me estaba dando su sonrisa marca registrada.

—Tu camiseta está levantada un poco allí. ¿Quieres que baje eso por ti? — preguntó, mirando a mi trasero.

Rápidamente tiré mis manos hasta sentir que su camiseta que llevaba puesta, ya se había levantado alrededor de mi cintura, lo que significaba que él tenía una visión clara de mi culo en mi tanga. No sabía muy bien donde estábamos después de anoche, pero creo que tenía derecho a tomarle el pelo un poco. No es como que nunca me había visto en mi ropa interior antes, vio lo suficiente de mí ayer por la noche mientras estaba enferma ¡sólo con mi ropa interior!

—No, gracias. Ya lo tengo. —Salí de la cama y me quité su camiseta, arrojándosela a la cara, así que estaba allí de pie en mi sostén y bragas—. Gracias por el préstamo —le dije con una sonrisa, caminando seductoramente a mi armario, tratando de encontrar algunos pantalones de chándal o algo que podría llevar a bailar, lo oí jadear, a continuación, gemir, en silencio me mordí los labios para no dejar escapar la risa. Los resortes de la cama crujían, de repente, su cálido aliento estaba soplando en mi nuca, por lo que todo mi cuerpo estalló en piel de gallina.

—Por lo tanto, ¿se me permite tocarte hoy? —preguntó en voz baja.

Vaya, ¿está realmente pidiéndome permiso? Me volví hacia él, estaba de pie justo detrás de mí en tan sólo sus calzoncillos, pareciendo un dios griego.

—Um... No sé... ¿Quieres hacerlo? —le pregunté, un poco insegura de mí misma.

Él había estado con muchas chicas antes, todos ellas probablemente más bonitas que yo, y ese fue mi primer beso de verdad la noche anterior por amor de Dios, apuesto a que ¡apestaba majestuosamente en eso! Asintió con la cabeza con impaciencia, y sus ojos estaban clavados en los míos. Ni siquiera estaba mirando a mi cuerpo a pesar de que estaba casi desnuda, lo cual hizo que mi estómago diera un tirón por alguna razón.

Me puse rígida mientras levantaba sus manos, poco a poco, dándome la oportunidad de detenerlo, él las puso en mis caderas. Su toque envió un sofoco a mi piel y mariposas a mi estómago. Me empujó hacia delante en su pecho, arrastraba sus dedos lentamente alrededor de mi espalda, por un lado agarraba la parte de atrás de mi cuello suavemente y la otra mano haciéndome cosquillas en su camino hacia abajo. Me pasó la mano por el trasero con suavidad, sólo una vez, antes de volverla a subir gradualmente y ponerla en la parte baja de mi espalda. Sus ojos no abandonaron los míos todo el tiempo. Excitación nerviosa estaba corriendo por mi cuerpo y me quedé allí, congelada, sin saber realmente lo que debía hacer.

Todo esto era tan totalmente nuevo para mí y estaba asustada casi hasta la muerte, pero en el buen sentido de alguna manera. Inclinó la cabeza lentamente y sentí que mis ojos se agrandaban, a la espera de que sus suaves labios hicieran contacto con los míos. Justo cuando estaban a punto de conectar, mi celular volvió a sonar, haciéndonos saltar. Miramos el teléfono, mi corazón estaba regresando lentamente a un ritmo normal cuando empecé a volver a la realidad. Darien estaba mirando el teléfono, y tuve la impresión de que estaba tratando de disparar rayos láser de los ojos para que dejara de sonar. Me reí de su expresión exasperada y me aparté de él para responder. El identificador de llamadas, dijo Fiore, una vez más. Suspiré y lo abrí.

—¡He dicho que estoy en camino! —puse los ojos en blanco a pesar de que sabía que no podía verme.

—Sólo para asegurarme que tú y tú amigo culo caliente no se vuelvan a dormir —dijo con una sonrisa mientras colgaba.

Cerré el teléfono y volví a mirar a Darien, él seguía observándome, pero se estaba vistiendo al mismo tiempo. Le sonreí y devolvió la sonrisa, que era agradable. Por lo general, se transformaba en Darien el imbécil del día, burlándose de mí casi tan pronto como me despertaba, pero hoy en día parecía diferente. No pude evitar preguntarme cuánto tiempo duraría. Fui a mi armario y cogí un par de leggins negros y un top blanco ajustado que apenas cubría mi culo, agarré ropa interior fresca y fui al baño a cambiarme. Mientras caminaba junto a él, me agarró la mano, haciendo que me detuviera.

—Sabes que tienes el más sexy culo en el mundo, ¿verdad? —susurró, justo antes de que presionara sus labios con los míos ligeramente, enviando lo que se sentía como relámpagos en todo mi cuerpo.

Cuando me soltó, lo miré un poco sorprendida.

—Sí, apuesto a que se lo dices a todas las chicas —murmuré, sacudiendo la cabeza y caminando dentro del baño cerrando la puerta y tomando una respiración profunda. ¿Qué hay de malo en mí? ¿Por qué él estaba haciendo que me sienta así? ¡Es Darien por amor de Dios! Él te va a aplastar y vas a terminar como esa maldita puta Beryl, rogando por su atención una vez que él ha terminado y consiguió lo que quería. Pero él no me haría eso a mí. Había pasado toda la noche conmigo por los últimos ocho años. Lo necesitaba para poder dormir, él mantuvo las pesadillas alejadas de mí. Él no me haría daño, ¿verdad? Confío en él para mantenerme a salvo, pero ¿podría confiar en él con todo mi corazón? Sabía que la respuesta a eso era que no, no podía, pero por alguna razón quería. Cuando salí del cuarto de baño se había ido, pero esto no fue una sorpresa.

Me acerqué a mi ventana para bloquearla como de costumbre y vi una pequeña margarita blanca en la repisa de la ventana. Miré por la ventana y sonreí, estas flores crecían a las afueras de mi ventana, tiene que haber elegido una para mí cuando salió, y la dejó allí sabiendo que la vería cuando cerrara la ventana. Mi corazón dio un vuelco y sonreí, un poco confundida. No era costumbre de Darien hacer esas cosas.

Suspiré mientras metí la pequeña flor en mi cola de caballo y luego me dirigí a la cocina, tomando dos cajas de jugo. Garabateé una nota para Andrew diciéndole que había ido a bailar, y que le ayudaría a limpiar más tarde si dejaba que Mina y Rei vinieran a ver una película esta noche. Sabía que iba a ir a por ello, este era mi soborno de costumbre por ayudar a limpiar después de sus fiestas, que vendrían a nuestra casa en la tarde y él pagaría por la pizza y una película. Todo lo que él tenía que hacer era aguantar a dos chicas coquetas golpeando sobre él y Darien toda la noche, ya que por lo general él se acercaba demasiado, si no tenía una cita.

Salté fuera de la puerta de entrada al coche de Darien que estaba esperando fuera de mi casa.

—Oye, ten esto —dije, dándole la bebida.

—Gracias. Ten esto. —Sonrió, y me entregó una rebanada de pan tostado.

Me eché a reír.

—Ese es un cambio bastante bueno —le dije, sonriéndole y comiendo—. Oh, tengo que ir a Benny y conseguir rosquillas, si eso está bien. —Lo miré esperanzada mientras conducía por la calle. Él asintió con la cabeza y aún estaba radiante.

—¿Por qué tan feliz hoy? —pregunté con curiosidad por saber por qué sonreía tanto. No podía haber dormido mucho y sabía que él estaba todavía cansado, me di cuenta por sus ojos.

—Tuve una buena noche ayer eso es todo. Finalmente anoté con una chica muy caliente que he estado deseando por un tiempo. —Me guiñó un ojo, su sonrisa auténtica cambiada en su sonrisa estúpida.

Mis entrañas se sentían como si alguien hubiera empujado una motosierra en mi estómago. Había conectado con alguien, y luego ¿vino a mí en la cama? ¡Qué idiota estúpido! Lo besé, un beso adecuado también, y él ¡había utilizado una chica para tener relaciones sexuales antes de eso! Uf, estúpido gigoló, sabía que no debería haber esperado algo diferente. Me di la vuelta para que no pudiera ver que estaba herida, y miré por la ventana, negándome a llorar. El llanto es para los débiles. Casi nunca dejaba que nadie me viera llorar, pero algunas personas traspasaban las defensas que había construido, así que no podía evitarlo. Él se detuvo delante de Benny y salté, con ganas de estar lejos de él. Pedí veinte donuts en toda la variedad de chocolate, porque eran misfavoritas. Cuando llegué de vuelta en el coche, Darien sonreía.

—¿Tienes lo suficiente allí? —bromeó, mirando a las dos grandes cajas que tenía en mis brazos.

Me limité a asentir y encendí a la radio.

—Me gusta esta canción —mentí, no tenía idea de lo que era, pero no quería hablar con él. Me lanzó una mirada extraña.

—Odias la música de reventón —dijo, frunciendo el ceño y bajándole el volumen.

En realidad, estaba en lo cierto, odiaba eso, pero me gustaba más en este momento que hablar con él, puto mentiroso.

Nos detuvimos en las afueras del estudio donde mi grupo ensayaba todos los sábados, nosotros éramos un equipo de baile de la calle y éramos bastante buenos también. Habíamos entrado en una batalla de baile la semana pasada contra otros diez equipos de la zona y habíamos llegado en segundo lugar, ganando más de $ 1.000 en premios. No es que hayamos visto nada del dinero, se fue directo al estudio, los uniformes, la música y volantes o afiches. Me encantaba la danza, danza callejera era mi favorita y todo lo que era con un ritmo de hip hop tiene mi voto. Siempre había sido mi sueño desde que era una niña tener mi propio estudio de baile, tal vez algún día me gustaría llegar allí, pero parecía muy poco probable.

—Ey, chicos lo siento, me quedé dormida —dije, mirando a todos ellos disculpándome, mientras entraba.

Fiore me haló a un gran abrazo y traté de no retroceder lejos de él, llevaba hoy su marca de fábrica de piezas de color rosa en forma de una gorra.

—Eso está bien. También me quedaría dormido demasiado si tuviera ese culo en mi cama —bromeó con una sonrisa mientras asintió con la cabeza sobre mi hombro hacia Darien.

Rodé los ojos y puse las donas sobre la mesa, tomando una de chocolate con rapidez antes de que todos fueran y se las acabaran. Me dirigí a saludar a los otros chicos. Había ocho personas en nuestro equipo, cuatro chicas y cuatro chicos.

Estaba feliz de hablar con los chicos, cuando Fiore llamó a todos para empezar.

—En vista de que ya estamos con cuarenta y cinco minutos de retraso porque alguien no podía arrastrar el culo de la cama a tiempo, es mejor que empecemos —afirmó, lanzándome una mirada fingida y haciéndome reír.

Nos pusimos a trabajar en una nueva rutina que era muy difícil y complicada, e incluso tenía algunas elevaciones que daban miedo. La peor fue cuando estaba en los hombros de Alan y tuve que dar la vuelta, y girar en el aire, así que quedaba mirando hacia atrás, entonces él me atraparía mientras caía hacia su cuerpo. Casi al instante, tenía que envolver mis piernas alrededor de su cintura antes de inclinarme totalmente hacia atrás poniendo los brazos en el suelo y rodar mi cuerpo en este.

Por suerte, teníamos colchonetas...

Incluso me tomó más de una hora aterrizar una vez, y déjame decirte que, incluso aterrizar en la espalda o el estómago en una colchoneta, duele, sobre todo si el musculoso chico que se supone que te atraparía, aterriza en la parte superior de ti.

Después del intento número veinte, empujé a Alan fuera de mí, riendo. Ni siquiera podía levantarme estaba tan cansada, el sudor me corría por la espalda .

—Está bien, oficialmente renuncio a esto por hoy. Me duele la cabeza, me duele la espalda, mi trasero me duele, incluso los brazos y las piernas duelen de tanto sostenerme —me quejé, yaciendo al igual que una estrella de mar en la colchoneta.

—Está bien, es casi la una de todos modos, así que será mejor que despejemos el estudio —dijo Fiore, tendiendo la mano para ayudar a levantarme. Negué con la cabeza, riendo.

—No puedo. Sinceramente, no puedo moverme —murmuré, cerrando los ojos, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

La siguiente cosa que sé es que Darien estaba allí, me agarró, me levantó y me tiró por encima del hombro como si yo no pesara nada, se dirigió hacia el cuarto de baño de las chicas, riendo.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? —grité, todavía molesta con él por lo que me hizo ayer por la noche.

—Ayudándote —afirmó. Me di cuenta que estaba sonriendo por su sexy estúpida voz.

—¡Suéltame! —le ordené, tratando de zafarme, pero me agarró con más fuerza.

Oí la ducha abriéndose.

¡No! ¡Él no lo haría!

Lo hizo.

Me metió en la ducha, poniéndome abajo en la regadera, ambos completamente empapados. Me quedé allí, sorprendida. Tenía una muda de ropa conmigo por lo que no importaba, pero no creo que él tuviera. ¡Ja, imbécil, ahora tiene que sentarse en su coche con la ropa mojada!

Se estaba riendo de mí, así que acoqué mis manos y recogí un poco de agua, lanzándosela, se echó a reír más fuerte y se apoderó de mi cintura, apretándose contra mí bajo la ducha. El agua le corría por la cabeza, aplastando su pelo en la cara, se veía sexy como el infierno. Sus ropas estaban resbaladizas en su cuerpo, quería pasar mis manos hacia abajo para sentir las líneas de sus músculos. Inclinó la cabeza hacia adelante y me besó, envolviendo sus brazos con fuerza a mí alrededor y empujándome contra la pared. Chupó suavemente sobre mi labio inferior y con mucho gusto abrí mi boca, ansiosa de saborearlo de nuevo. Él sabía aún mejor hoy, probablemente debido a que aún estaba medio borracha cuando nos besamos ayer por la noche así que no pude apreciarlo mucho. Su beso era hermoso y estaba enviando ondas de deseo corriendo a través de mi cuerpo.

Finalmente, se apartó y los dos estábamos sin aliento. Miré a sus ojos y pude ver que estaban bailando con excitación, también podía ver algo más que miedo, que me asustaba mucho porque sabía que no estaba lista para eso. Vi la lujuria, pura y simple. Darien quería mi cuerpo mucho. Jadeé y lo empujé hacia atrás, saliendo de la ducha rápidamente.

—Lo siento, no debería haber hecho eso. Demasiado pronto, ¿verdad? —preguntó, al salir de la ducha y apoderándose de mi mano.

Me volví a mirarlo. No podía darle lo que él quería, él podía conseguir eso en otra parte. Quiero decir, era Darien Chiba por el amor de Dios, él podría tener cualquier chica que quisiera, ¡y lo hace! Él ya admitió que se conectó con alguien la noche anterior antes de que él me besara. Él era un jugador así de simple, y si lo dejaba tener mi corazón, lo rompería, no hay duda.

—Darien, ¿qué quieres de mí? —pregunté en voz baja, mirando a mis zapatillas empapadas.

Puso el dedo debajo de mi barbilla y me levantó la cara así que tuve que mirarlo.

—Todo —dijo simplemente.

Mi corazón se detuvo, y luego se echó a correr por lo dulce que sonaba. Espera, es sólo una línea para entrar en tus pantalones, Serena, ¡cálmate!

—No puedo darte eso, ni siquiera de cerca. Ve a buscar a la zorra que se conectó contigo anoche, estoy segura de que está más que dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa contigo —gruñí desagradablemente, haciendo citas de aire alrededor de las palabras cualquier cosa, antes de irrumpir fuera para cambiarme.

Mi bolsa ya estaba aquí, supongo que una de las chicas la trajo después de ver a Darien y yo en la ducha haciéndolo. Maldita sea, eso es ¡vergonzoso!

Me agarró la muñeca y me hizo parar y mirarlo.

—¿De qué zorra estás hablando, Ángel? —preguntó, mirándome confuso.

—¡Con la que te enrollaste antes de que me besaras en la cama! Maldita sea, Darien, ni siquiera estabas borracho, ¿se te ha olvidado ya? Wow, eso debe realmente haber significado algo para ti —escupí ácidamente. Parecía aún más confundido.

—No me enrollé con nadie ayer por la noche, ¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó, tratando de tirar de mí hacia él, pero me mantuve firme y saqué mi muñeca de sus manos, él no se resistió, sólo me dejó ir, sabía que no me gustaba estar restringida.

Le di mi mirada de muerte y cogí una toalla de mi bolso, secando mi pelo que chorreaba. Tiré de la margarita de mi cola de caballo y la arrojé a sus pies.

—Darien, tú me dijiste antes en el coche que follaste una chica que deseabas, por eso estabas tan feliz —gruñí. ¿En serio iba a mentirme sobre esto ahora?

Entendimiento cruzó su cara, su cuerpo parecía relajarse visiblemente.

—En realidad, nunca dije que follé a nadie. Lo que realmente dije fue que por fin anoté con una chica muy caliente que había estado deseando desde hace tiempo —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros y sonriendo, como si esto lo aclarara todo.

Negué con la cabeza, aún enojada. La redacción no me importaba, todo era lo mismo y todavía me sentía traicionada y utilizada.

—Lo que sea, follaste, anotaste, es todo la misma cosa. Eres un maldito estúpido jugador y yo no puedo creer que dejé que tú me besaras. ¡Dos veces! —grité. Podía sentir las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir, así que me volví de espaldas a él.

—¡Estás entendiendo mal lo que quise decir! —dijo con desesperación.

Di la vuelta para mirarlo de nuevo.

—Oh, ¡lo siento! Explícate por favor —dije con sarcasmo, agitando la mano en un gesto de adelante.

—Estaba hablando de ti —dijo en voz baja.

Fruncí el ceño, ¿yo?

—He estado loco por ti desde la primera vez que te vi, Ángel, pero tu hermano no me dejaba estar cerca de ti. Durante todo este tiempo sólo has sido tú. —Miró al suelo como un niño perdido y yo no podía respirar.

¿Realmente acaba de decir eso? Yo le gustaba, ¿pero Andrew no lo dejaba acercarse a mí? ¿Cómo puede ser eso cierto? De todos modos, es un jugador que tiene relaciones sexuales con tres o cuatro chicas diferentes a la semana. ¿Cómo podría siempre haber sido yo? Ni siquiera ha tenido una novia, él sólo tiene ¡citas!

Me miró suplicante, él estaba sufriendo. Me di cuenta por su cara, pero yo no sabía qué hacer. Si me arriesgaba, sabía que iba a enamorarme de él y había una buena probabilidad de que me partiría el corazón en mil pedazos, pero no creo que pueda soportar perderlo. Había sido una constante en mi vida y lo necesitaba, probablemente más de lo que necesitaba a Andrew. Él se adelantó y tomó mi cara entre sus manos se inclinó hacia mí y me besó con ternura.

Sabía que la decisión había sido tomada, en realidad no era algo que podía pensar y razonar los pros y los contras. Cuando Darien me besaba, todo parecía estar bien y correcto, tal como debe ser. Le devolví el beso, envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de él con fuerza, presionándome en su pecho. Él se apartó y me sonrió.

—¿Qué te parece que compré el almuerzo de hoy, y lo llamemos una cita? —sugirió, mirándome con timidez.

Nunca había visto en Darien una mirada tímida o vulnerable en su vida. Su oferta, la expresión de súplica en su rostro fue suficiente para poner lo que se sentía como un centenar de mariposas sueltas en mi estómago. Fingí pensar en ello durante unos segundos y su cara cayó.

—OK —finalmente estuve de acuerdo con una sonrisa. Él sonrió con alegría antes de tirar de mí en otro beso que realmente me hizo sentir un poco mareada.

Terminó el beso justo cuando estaba un poco sin aliento.

—Será mejor que vaya por algo de ropa seca al coche, así te doy la oportunidad de cambiarte —dijo mirándome de nuevo con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro—. No es que no te veas sexy como el infierno en lo que llevas puesto.

Me miré mí misma, para ver que mi camiseta blanca estaba pegada a mí y completamente se veía todo a través. Me reí incómoda y envolví mis brazos a mí alrededor, ruborizándome como una loca. Él también se rió y se inclinó para recoger la flor que yo había tirado a sus pies. La sostuvo hacia mí, sonriendo con su hermosa sonrisa.

—Gracias —murmuré, mordiéndome los labios, mi cara ardía de vergüenza.

—Con todo el gusto —dijo mientras salía por la puerta.

* * *

**Holis.. buueeno aquí estoy de nuevo trayéndoles su ración diaria de esta historia.. estoy feliz por la aceptación que ha tenido... hehe leer sus reviews es lo que me anima para sacar tiempo de donde sea para actualizar... hehhe aunque admito que he sido castigada como tres veces por estar tanto en la computadora.. pero no importa... hehhe**

**Buueeno que tal les pareció el capítulo, hehe yo digo que Sere no se está queriendo enamorar, sino que ya está bien enamorada de mi sexy adonis.. que mira que ese arranque de celos que tuvo.. haha y pensar que estaba celosa de ella misma... o por kami...**

**Pero buuee... aww Darien ya le confesó que siempre ha estado enamorado de ella.. que tierno.. **

**En fin.. nos vemos mañana... **

**Saluditos y besitos con sabor chocolate... ^^!**

**Sayo.. OwO!**

* * *

**Gracias por sus reviews..**

**- ****yesqui2000**

**- ****Flakis**

**- ****AYNAT DREAMS**

**- ****Faby Usako-Chiba-T**

**- coneja: **Holis.. amm vaya que hay acercamiento entre esos dos... como verás Darien ya le confesó que siempre ha estado enamorado de ella *-*.. ya durante el próximo capítulo veremos que pasa durante su primera cita oficial... hehe y para saber cual será la reacción de Andrew aún falta.. heheh buueno espero y este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado... saluditos y besitos con sabor chocolate... ^^!

**- Badu: **Holis... Amm que te diré, amm tanto como conocer sus artimañas.. ps digamos que no, pero algo si es verdad y eso es que Andrew tiene que ver con parte del comportamiento de Darien... Y concuerdo totalmente contigo, yo tampoco lo habría dejado contenerse, mira que con tremendo dios griego.. ps hay que aprovechar, digo quien en su sano juicio sería capaz de desaprovechar tremenda oportunidad.. hehhe espero y este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado... saluditos y besitos con sabor chocolate.. ^^!

* * *

**(((¯`•.¸(* )¸.•´¯)))×•«¤´¯`•.»¤Etsuko Ai ¤«.•´¯`¤»•×(((¯`•.¸(* )¸.•´¯)))**


	7. Capítulo 6

**Primero que nada… esta historia NO me pertenece… es una adaptación del libro "El Chico Que Se Escabulle Por La Ventana De Mi Habitación" de Kirsty Moseley… Y en segunda los personajes de Sailor Moon, tampoco me pertenecen… son de la grandiosa Naoko Takeuchi…**

* * *

**Capítulo 6.**

Me cambié rápidamente y caminé hacia el automóvil. Darien estaba allí, inclinado casualmente contra el auto, charlando felizmente con Fiore e Itou, otro chico de mi equipo.

—¡Eh! —canturreé mientras caminaba hacia a ellos.

Darien sonrió con una hermosa sonrisa hacia mí.

—Esta es mi señal muchachos, tengo que llevar a la dama a nuestra primera cita real. Nos vemos la próxima semana —dijo, indicándoles que se alejaran con un movimiento rápido de su mano.

La boca de Fiore cayó abierta y miró de Darien hacia mí varias veces.

—¿Cita? Pero... quiero decir… ¿qué? ¡Pensé que era el mejor amigo de tu hermano! Ni siquiera te gusta; siempre dices que él es un gilipollas mujeriego. ¡Siempre que te he dicho sobre cuán caliente él estaba, tú solamente decías que no tocarías su trasero con ETS ni aunque que te pagaran! —dijo Fiore, frunciendo el ceño, y mirándome confuso.

Gemí y cerré mis ojos. Literalmente estaba tan puesta en aprietos que deseé que la tierra se abriera y me tragara. ¿Cómo podía él decir eso justo enfrente de Darien? No es que yo no lo haya dicho en su cara en más de una ocasión, pero todavía me sentía horrible. Escuché a Darien comenzar a reír, por lo que me arriesgué a mirarlo, él no se veía enfadado o algo.

—Gracias, Fio —refunfuñé, dándole una mirada que debería ser capaz de matarlo en el acto. Darien se acercó y agarró mi mano, tirándome a su lado, todavía sonriendo.

—Es privilegio de una dama cambiar de opinión —le dijo a Fiore con un guiño, abriendo la puerta del auto para mí.

—Los veré la próxima semana, chicos, prometo que no llegaré tarde —prometí, besando sus mejillas antes de entrar el auto. Darien les dio a ambos la cosa del apretón de manos típicas de hombre, y corrió al lado del conductor. Cuando arrancó el auto me miraba con una sonrisa.

—Lo lamento —murmuré, ruborizándome otra vez.

—No te preocupes por eso. No es nada que no haya escuchado antes de tu hermosa boca —contestó con una sonrisa.

No podía menos que sonreír, estaba lleno de los elogios hoy, pero alguna parte de mí estaba preocupada de si les había dicho todo esto a otras chicas. ¿Esperaba que yo tuviera sexo con él después de un par de citas? Porque si lo hacía, entonces él iba a estar muy decepcionado. Decidí que teníamos que hablar de ello. Me refiero a, ¿cuál era su punto de siquiera intentarlo, si solamente me estaba usando para el sexo y yo no estaba planeando renunciar en cualquier momento?

—¿Entonces, a dónde iremos a almorzar? —preguntó, sacándome repentinamente de mi pequeña discusión interna.

—Um. ¿No me importa, qué te gustaría? —pregunté. Me disparó una mirada coqueta y una sonrisa picara. Hice rodar mis ojos hacia él; ¡realmente es un loco jugador del sexo!

—Comer, Darien —añadí, cruzando mis brazos sobre mi pecho, tratando de parecer severa.

Solamente se rió y comenzó a conducir.

—¿Qué hay de comida china? ¿Te gusta esa, verdad? —me preguntó, mirándome por el rabillo del ojo.

—¡Sí, adoro la comida china! —gorjeé felizmente, sonriendo abiertamente como si hubiera ganado la lotería. Andrew odiaba la comida china entonces prácticamente nunca la tenía; Darien sonrió y nos condujo al restaurante sobre la calle principal.

.

.

.

Estábamos sentados, comiendo nuestra comida. Habíamos estado charlando felizmente durante casi una hora y estaba nuevamente sorprendida por cuán fácil era hablar con él. Lo había conocido durante doce años y nunca realmente habíamos sólo hablado apropiadamente acerca de cosas. Su pierna rozó la mía debajo de la mesa y me hizo saltar, no por miedo, sino porque envió una pequeña sacudida a través de mi sistema, haciendo que el cabello de mi nuca se erizara y que mi pulso se acelerará.

Decidí que ya era tiempo de aclararlo, había sólo una otra pareja en el restaurante entonces nosotros podríamos hablar libremente, pero simplemente no sabía cómo comenzar.

—Darien, creo que tenemos que hablar de algo —dije tranquilamente. Él ladeó ligeramente su cabeza y me miró curiosamente.

—¡Bien! ¿Qué pasa? —suspiré, solamente tenía que sacarlo y ver lo que él pensaba de ello.

—Realmente no sé lo que tú quieres de mí; quiero decir, puedes tener a cualquier chica que quieras. Soy una ruina emocional por Dios… quiero decir... Me estremezco cada vez que alguien me toca. Yo… no puedo darte lo que tú quieres —divagaba con el ceño fruncido. Wow, salió un poco diferente de lo que pensaba, pero al menos esto tiene el punto de vista.

—Estás preocupada por el sexo —declaró, mirándome intencionadamente, no pareciendo estar molesto por esta conversación en absoluto.

Tragué aire y asentí.

—Solamente... no estoy lista para algo como esto, así que si eso es lo que realmente quieres, entonces no hay ningún punto para empezar algo —dije en voz baja, mirando abajo hacia mi plato y deseando que la tierra me tragara otra vez.

Él colocó su mano bajo mi barbilla y levantó mi rostro para mirarlo; estaba sonriendo con una hermosa sonrisa.

—Puedo esperar el tiempo que tú quieras. Realmente estoy loco por ti, no es sobre sexo —dijo tiernamente, haciendo que mi corazón empiece a correr.

¿Habla en serio o esto es un truco para que entonces me dé por vencida antes?

—¿Y si te digo que no creo en tener sexo antes del matrimonio? —pregunté, probándolo.

Sus ojos mostraron su diversión, pero él solo mantuvo su rostro serio.

—Entonces te diría, qué te parece casarnos en cuanto tengas la mayoría de edad. ¿Dieciocho es la edad legal, cierto? —contestó, guiñándome.

Me reí, pero todavía estaba insegura de lo que quería decir, no tendría dieciocho hasta dentro de otro par de años, ¿estaba diciendo que esperaría dos años por mí?

No tener sexo hasta después del matrimonio no era algo en lo que yo creyera; solo quería ver su reacción.

—No creo en eso, pero no sé por cuánto tiempo será, Darien, francamente. — Dije mordiendo mi labio nerviosamente.

—Ángel, te dije puedo esperar el tiempo que tú necesitas. Quiero estar contigo. —Me miró directamente a los ojos mientras hablaba. No vi una onza de duda o engaño allí y sentí la esperanza construyéndose dentro de mí. ¿Estaba realmente tan interesado en mí que él esperaría por mí?

—¿Qué pasara dentro de tres meses cuándo tú todavía no hayas conseguido nada y alguna chica al azar se lance sobre ti, podrías esperar entonces? —pregunté con escepticismo.

Él se rió. —¿Tú realmente piensas que soy algún enloquecido jugador sexual, verdad? —preguntó. Asentí en confirmación. ¡No lo pensaba, lo sabía, él durmió con muchas!

—¿Sabes por qué he estado con todas aquellas chicas? —preguntó, de repente luciendo incómodo y avergonzado.

—¿Dan buen sexo oral? —pregunté sarcásticamente. ¿Realmente él va a entrar en detalles sobre su vida sexual con una chica a la que le acaba decir que está loco por ella y que tiene miedo de tener sexo? ¿Realmente no tiene ni idea?

Se ahogó con su risa y sacudió su cabeza.

—No, Ángel. La razón por la que estuve con todas aquellas chicas era para intentar superarte. Despierto a tu lado cada día. Tú envías mi mente y cuerpo dentro de un frenesí. Puedo oler tu cabello cuando cierro mis ojos, o puedo imaginar cómo se siente tu mano cuando la pones sobre mi pecho. Me mata cada día estando así, tan cerca de ti, pero a la vez tan lejos —dijo él, sacudiendo su cabeza y suspirando, mirándome con esperanza—. Pensé que tal vez si encontrara a alguien más, sería capaz de dejar de pensar en ti, pero esto no funcionó. Nada funciona. Cuando estoy con ellas, quisiera que fueras tú. Cuando ellas ríen o hablan, no puedo menos que comparar tu voz o tu risa. Siempre has sido tú; siempre serás tú, Ángel.

No podía hablar. ¿Qué diablos digo a esto? ¿Quiero decir, sé que él es un jugador, pero yo lo estaba matando? ¡Ese discurso fue tan inusualmente adorable!

—Oh —me atraganté.

Él se echó a reír. —¿Oh? ¿Eso es todo lo que puedes decir? Asentí y me reí también. Todavía no tenía palabras para contestar esta pequeña confesión que él acababa de hacer. Mi cabeza todavía estaba girando y sabía que si decía algo ahora yo solamente sonaría como una idiota. Me incliné sobre la mesa y tomé su mano, me sonrió felizmente y esto parecía ser todo lo que era necesario.

Mi cabeza estaba girando con pensamientos; realmente no sabía qué creer. ¿Acaba de hacer aquella enorme confesión sobre cómo se siente, pero eso significa que él no me va a engañar? Bueno en realidad, nosotros no éramos todavía oficialmente una pareja. Darien sólo ha tenido algunas citas; nunca ha tenido una novia, entonces técnicamente no tengo ningún derecho sobre él de todos modos. Necesitaba ser realmente cuidadosa, cuanto más tiempo pasaba con este lindo Darien, más me gustaba. Estaba en real peligro de tener mi corazón destrozado.

Mi teléfono móvil sonó, salvándonos del silencio ligeramente extraño. Este no era un silencio incómodo, solamente extraño, en tanto él parecía absolutamente contento solamente sosteniendo mi mano y mirándome. El identificador de llamada dijo que era Mina.

—Hola, Mina, ¿qué pasa? —dije alegremente.

—Hola, Serena, ¿quieres que lleve una película para esta noche?

—Sí seguro. Pero nada de miedo. —Sonreí dándole un ligero golpe en la mano a Darien cuando él trató de robar uno de mis rollos primavera de mi plato.

—¿Qué? —articuló con inocencia. Rodé mis ojos y le pasé mi plato.

—Estaba pensando en, El Amanecer de los Muertos —replicó Mina. Jadeé; ¿ella está bromeando?

—¡De ninguna manera! ¡No voy a ver eso, me asustaría demasiado! —grité, horrorizada ante el pensamiento de ver una película de zombis. Me ponían tan asustada que después no podía estar sola durante días; ¡tuve que hacer pis con la puerta de cuarto de baño abierta por el amor de Dios!

Podía escuchar su risita.

—Por favor, ¿Sere? Realmente quiero verla —pidió, yo podía imaginar el aspecto de cachorro en su rostro ahora mismo.

Darien me estaba dando una expresión burlona, entonces puse mi mano sobre el auricular y susurré: —El Amanecer de los Muertos.

Él ensanchó sus ojos ligeramente antes de darme una sonrisa.

—No te preocupes, Ángel, te protegeré —susurró él con seguridad, haciéndome reír.

—Sere, por favor —Mina pidió otra vez.

—¡Oh Dios! De acuerdo, trae esa maldita película —refunfuñé, derrotada.

Al menos Darien estaría allí, él siempre mantenía mis pesadillas lejos. Sólo sería malo cuando estuviera sola, como en la ducha o algo. Supongo que siempre puedo hacerle permanecer fuera de la puerta y que me leyera o algo mientras estaba allí, no es como que él no hubiera hecho esto por mí antes. Lo miré un poco impresionada, de hecho, cuanto más pensaba en ello, más de este dulce, divertido Darien, venía a mi mente. Él hizo a menudo pequeñas cosas por mí a las que no les presté atención antes. ¿Siempre había sido dulce para mí, pero estaba demasiado prejuiciosa para verlo?

—¿Entonces, qué piensas, está bien? —preguntó Mina.

Regresé abruptamente a la realidad. ¡Mierda, yo no había estado escuchándola en absoluto!

—¿Lo siento, Mina, qué? No te escuché, lo siento. Estaba presa de pánico sobre esa estúpida película. —Me estremecí solo por el pensamiento de ello.

Ella suspiró.

—¿Te dije que mi mamá y papá se marchan por el fin de semana, así que pensé que estaría bien si dormía en la tu casa esta noche y mañana por la noche? Realmente no quiero quedarme sola —dijo en voz baja. Miré a Darien y brinqué. Si Mina se quedaba a dormir esto quería decir que él no podría, porque ella dormiría en la cama plegable sobre mi piso.

—Um seguro, Mina, puedes quedarte a dormir durante el fin de semana. A Andrew no le importará. —Estuve de acuerdo de mala gana.

Darien disparó sus ojos hasta los míos y sacudió su cabeza.

—¡NO! —articuló de manera suplicante. Solamente le di una mirada de disculpa y me encogí de hombros, yo no podía decirle no, ella era mi mejor amiga.

—Estupendo. Bueno, vendré aproximadamente a las siete entonces, ¡de acuerdo! —gorjeó, sonando entusiasmada.

—Sí, ¡Esta bien! Nos vemos. —Cerré mi teléfono móvil y miré de nuevo a Darien.

—¿El fin de semana? ¿No conseguiré dormir allí el fin de semana? —gimoteó, tan pronto como había cerrado mi teléfono.

—Lo siento, pero no podía decirle no. Sus padres se marchan durante el fin de semana y no quiere quedarse sola. —Lo miré excusándome.

Él suspiró luciendo derrotado.

—Está bien, seguro. Pero sabes que has acordado mirar una película de zombis que da mucho miedo y no voy a estar allí por las próximas dos noches —declaró él con una sonrisa arrogante.

Jadeé. ¡No había pensado en esto! ¿No dormía muy bien sin Darien allí, tenía pesadillas, malas, sobre mi padre y ahora encima tendría sueños de zombis también? Desde que tenía ocho años, sólo pasé algunas semanas lejos de Darien, como cuando uno de nosotros se fue de vacaciones, o un tiempo que él tenía varicela y tuve que estar lejos durante cuatro días. Cada vez que estaba sola, mis sueños serían tan malos que me despertaría gritando. Le había pedido a Andrew dormir conmigo algunas veces cuando era chica, pero él no detuvo los sueños entonces solamente dejé de pedírselo.

Sabía que Darien no dormía en absoluto cuando no estaba conmigo. Él literalmente se la pasaba despierto, incapaz de sentirse cómodo. Él siempre decía que su cama se sentía extraña, porque no había dormido en ella desde que tenía diez años. Odiaba cuando mis amigas llegaban para quedarse y se quejaba sobre ello todo el día siguiente, dejando caer insinuaciones no tan sutiles de que él no estaba impresionado por tener que dormir en su propia cama.

—Bien, no sé por qué luces tan arrogante al respecto; tú no vas a dormir demasiado intensamente tampoco. —Sonreí, sacándole la lengua.

—¿Um, es una invitación? —preguntó, levantando una ceja. Al instante comprendí de lo estaba hablando, preguntaba si quería besarlo otra vez porque le mostré mi lengua. Seguro como el infierno.

—Seguro —ronroneé, mirándolo de manera seductora, sabiendo que no podía alcanzarme sobre la mesa, entonces tendría que esperar hasta que nosotros dejáramos el restaurante.

Inmediatamente saltó de su silla y se inclinó a mi lado, tomando mi rostro en sus manos y besándome, no pareciendo preocuparse por dónde estábamos o si las personas estaban mirando. Tomé la iniciativa esta vez y tracé mi lengua a lo largo de su labio inferior, la abrió rápidamente y deslicé mi lengua. Gimió en mi boca, empujándome hacia él. El beso estaba tan bueno que me sentí ligeramente mareada. Ni una sola vez trató de tocarme, excepto sostener mi rostro, lo que me sorprendió. Tal vez no me estaba usando sólo para el sexo después de todo. Sonreí contra sus labios y se alejó, sonriéndome también.

—Gracias —susurró, besándome otra vez rápidamente y luego volviendo a sentarse frente a mí, como si nada hubiera pasado. ¡Bueno, no estoy tan acostumbrada a todo esto de tener citas y besuqueos!

—Será mejor que nos vayamos; necesito hablar con tu hermano. —Frunció el ceño, luciendo triste y un poco asustado.

—¿No vas a decirle, verdad? —pregunté, horrorizada ante el pensamiento de Andrew sabiéndolo y volviéndose loco.

Asintió. —Sí, Ángel. Él sabía que tú me gustabas todo este tiempo, pero él no pensaba que yo te gustara, por eso necesito hablar con él sobre que nosotros estamos realmente saliendo. —Hizo una mueca mientras hablaba; imagino que estaba pensando en la patada en el culo que Andrew le daría cuando se lo contara.

—Darien, por qué nosotros no sólo lo dejamos por un tiempo y luego tal vez en un par de semanas, si todo va bien, entonces podemos hablar con él juntos. ¿Quiero decir, ni siquiera sabemos si esto va a funcionar, verdad? —pregunté con un encogimiento de hombros.

Realmente no veía el punto en hablar con Andrew y trastornarlo todo si esto no iba a funcionar. ¿En realidad, cuánto tiempo duraría esto, una vez que comprendiera que yo realmente no pensaba dormir con él en el corto plazo? Cuando estuviera aburrido o desesperado, huiría de mí hacia la posibilidad más cercana de sexo fácil, gritando mientras se iba.

Se veía un poco asustado.

—¿Tú piensas que esto no funcionará? —preguntó, su voz sonando lastimada.

—¿Honestamente? Solamente no creo que puedas esperar, Darien. ¿Cuánto tiempo va a pasar antes de decidir que has tenido suficiente y dormir con alguna chica bonita y tonta? —le respondí, odiando la expresión de dolor que cruzaba su rostro.

—Prometo que nunca te engañaré, nunca. He esperado demasiado tiempo por esta oportunidad; no voy a estropearla. —Tomó mi mano y podía ver la honestidad en sus ojos, realmente creía que no me engañaría, pero él era un chico después de todo y su cuerpo diría algo más eventualmente.

—¿Vamos a esperar un poco, está bien? —sugerí, apartando mi mano y haciéndole una señal al camarero. Vino inmediatamente.

—¿Hola, podemos conseguir la cuenta por favor? —pregunté con una sonrisa, asintió y se fue.

—Solamente voy al baño. ¿Si vuelve antes que esté de regreso, entonces usa esto, está bien? —Darien instruyó, dándome su cartera y caminando rápidamente al baño.

Hice una mueca; pienso que realmente herí sus sentimientos diciéndole esto. ¡Maldición, podía ser tan estúpida a veces! Lo miré mientras se alejaba, mis ojos inconscientemente enfocaron su trasero. ¡Wow, realmente tiene un lindo culo!

Alguien limpió su garganta al lado mío haciéndome sonrojar porque acababa de sorprenderme mirando. Alcé la vista y el camarero estaba de pie allí con la cuenta.

—¡Oh, lo siento! No me di cuenta que estabas allí —refunfuñé, avergonzada.

—No te preocupes por ello. —Me dio el recibo y se inclinó junto a mí, así que estábamos al mismo nivel. Él puso una mano al dorso de mi silla y una sobre la mesa entonces estaba atrapada. Mi corazón comenzó a correr. Él estaba muy cerca.

—Entonces, no te he visto antes por aquí. Definitivamente habría recordado un rostro tan hermoso como el tuyo —dijo, sus ojos clavados en mí, mientras parecía que él me estaba imaginando desnuda. Me retorcí en mi asiento.

—Er no, no he estado aquí antes —murmuré incómodamente, mirando la cantidad que debía y agarrando la cartera de Darien de mi regazo.

—Soy Jedite. —Ofreció su mano para darme la mano. Lo miré y tragué saliva; realmente no quería tocarlo, así que solo jugaba con la cartera de Darien fingiendo buscar algo. Lo sentí jugando con mi cola de caballo y me sentí mal.

—¿Así que, cómo te llamas? —preguntó, con una sonrisa coqueta.

—Su nombre es tócala otra vez y te romperé la cara —gruñó Darien posesivamente detrás mí. Físicamente me relajé.

El tipo se levantó inmediatamente.

—Lo siento, solamente hablaba con tu novia eso es todo. No ha pasado nada —dijo con inocencia.

—Correcto —contestó Darien, sonando realmente molesto. Extendió la mano y tomó el recibo y su cartera de mis manos, lo miró y luego le dio el dinero al tipo mirándolo todavía airadamente. Mi respiración todavía no había vuelto a la normalidad, mi corazón seguía corriendo. Darien me ofreció su mano.

—¿Estás lista, Ángel? —preguntó, sin quitar sus ojos del camarero. Tomé su mano y me levanté, siguiéndolo mientras él nos condujo fuera del restaurante. Una vez que cerró la puerta se volvió hacia a mí.

—¿Estás bien? Te ves un poco pálida —Dio un paso más cerca de mí y puso sus labios sobre mi cuello. Envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cintura y me presioné contra él, dejando que su olor llenara mis pulmones, su respiración soplando mi espalda y hombros, haciendo que todo mi cuerpo se relaje.

Me alejé después de un par de minutos.

—Estoy bien ahora. —Le sonreí de modo tranquilizador y él acarició ligeramente un lado de mi rostro.

—Vamos, hay que regresar. Tengo que ayudar a Andrew a ordenar así él comprará la pizza esta noche —bromeé.

Sonrió y entonces caminamos hacia su auto, deslizó su mano en la mía. No podía dejar de reír. Se sentía bien por alguna razón; su mano parecía encajar perfectamente en la mía. Era tan natural que era casi demasiado fácil.

* * *

**Holis.. amm aquí les dejo el capítulo de ayer.. aww les juro que me quede toda triste, pero fanfiction no me daba carta blanca para poder subirlo.. pero en fin hoy es otro día y al parecer salió el sol, y ps aquí estoy... amm mas tarde les subo el capítulo correspondiente al día de hoy...**

**En fin.. hoy vimos otra parte de la confesión de Darien, pero esto no acaba aquí que aún le quedan bastantes cosas que decir... amm que les diré estamos en mis capítulos favoritos de esta historia, aunque aún queda uno en especial que me encanta.. ya lo descubrirán mas adelante..**

**Bueno, espero sus opiniones, yo simplemente estoy encantada con Darien, es que es taaan lindo, tierno, guapo, sexy, caliente... emm cof cof... creo que me deje llevar.. D: heheh**

**Saluditos y besitos con sabor chocolate... ^^!**

**Nos vemos en un rato más... OwO!**

* * *

**Gracias por sus reviews..**

**- ****yesqui2000**

**- ****AYNAT DREAMS**

**- ****Faby Usako-Chiba-T**

**- ****Flakis**

-** CONEJA**

**- ****Badu: **Bueno aquí estoy actualizando de nuevo... toda desvelada, pero aquí ando.. y si a Darien le ha costado mantenerse al margen de sus sentimientos por Serena, pero por más que lo intento simplemente terminó más enamorado de ella... y como vimos él está dispuesto a enfrentar a Andrew y luchar por su amor, aunque Serena tiene miedo de momento, no creo que pueda hacer nada para impedirlo, ya que ella también está más que enamorada de él... hehhe nos leemos pronto.. saluditos y besitos con sabor chocolate... ^^!

**- ****Abril Odette:** Gracias por estar pendiente, y como viste Darien es un amor, y poco a poco le va abriendo su corazón a Serena y develando sus secretos... aunque desde ayer estamos viendo su confesión, esto aún no acaba, a él aún le quedan varias cosas que decir, cosas por las cuales una va a terminar envidiando más a Serena, y créeme que yo que pensaba que eso no podía ser cierto.. buee nos leemos pronto.. saluditos y besitos con sabor chocolate.. ^^!

**- yuukychan: **Hahha concuerdo contigo, yo también quiero a ese Darien, digo, porque no podemos tenerlo nosotras en vez de Serena, ojo no tengo nada en su contra pero.. ahh yo lo quiero... y si ver a Serena super celosa de ella misma, es muy gracioso, y no te preocupes que Andrew no será un impedimento, si bien las cosas se complicarán un poquito, todo se solucionará rápido... heheh nos leemos pronto.. saluditos y besitos con sabor chocolate.. ^^!

* * *

**(((¯`•.¸(* )¸.•´¯)))×•«¤´¯`•.»¤Etsuko Ai ¤«.•´¯`¤»•×(((¯`•.¸(* )¸.•´¯)))**


	8. Capítulo 7

**Primero que nada… esta historia NO me pertenece… es una adaptación del libro "El Chico Que Se Escabulle Por La Ventana De Mi Habitación" de Kirsty Moseley… Y en segunda los personajes de Sailor Moon, tampoco me pertenecen… son de la grandiosa Naoko Takeuchi…**

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

Tomó un largo tiempo limpiar la casa. Alguien se había enfermado en el patio trasero así que mandé a Andrew a limpiar eso mientras yo trabajaba en la cocina, recogiendo todos los vasos y botellas vacías. Parecía que la fiesta se había salido un poco de control después de que Darien y yo nos hubiéramos ido a la cama, y mi idiota hermano borracho no se había molestado en detenerlo.

—Ésta es la razón por la que me mantengo sobrio —declaró Darien, arrugando su cara con desagrado al ver un jarrón lleno de orina en el alféizar de la ventana del salón.

—¿Te mantienes sobrio para evitar que las personas orinen en los ornamentos de mi mamá? —pregunté, riendo histéricamente.

Él asintió.

—Sorprendente pero cierto. Siempre hay alguien que no se molesta en caminar hasta el baño —bromeó, haciéndome reír aún más fuerte.

Me sonrió, haciendo que mi corazón se derrita, y Andrew entró.

—Guau, ¿en serio los acabo de escuchar riéndose de algo juntos? Es la primera vez —dijo mirando a lo que estaba sosteniendo Darien y pestañando.

—Será mejor que vaya a resolver esto —murmuró Darien, caminando rápidamente.

Podía notar que estaba un poco incómodo al mentirle a Andrew, pero yo estaba realmente segura que un par de semanas sería lo mejor, sólo para asegurarnos que esto era lo que ambos queríamos.

—Andrew, ¿se puede quedar Mina este fin de semana? Sus padres están fuera de la ciudad y no se quiere quedar en su casa sola —pregunté, dándole mi cara de perrito.

Hizo una mueca.

—¡Ugh! Esa chica no hace nada más que coquetear conmigo, no me importaría tanto si fuera mayor, pero quiero decir, por Dios, ¡tiene la edad de mi hermana pequeña! ¡Ew! —dijo con falso estremecimiento.

—¿Así que piensas que alguien de dieciséis no debería salir con alguien de dieciocho? —pregunté, tratando se ser casual.

No lo creyó, me miró con escepticismo.

—No estás interesada en nadie de dieciocho, ¿verdad? —preguntó, entrecerrando los ojos hacia mí. Vi a Darien volver por el pasillo desde la esquina de mi ojo.

—No, estaba hablando sobre Mina —mentí.

Asintió, al parecer satisfecho.

—No, no creo que deberían. Quiero decir, ¿qué clase de persona de dieciocho años miraría a alguien de dieciséis de esa forma? —preguntó, mirando a Darien mientras pasaba, viéndose un poco avergonzado.

—Sólo son dos años, Andrew, no es la gran cosa. Sólo estás enloqueciendo porque es la misma edad que tengo yo. Sólo porque tú no saldrías con alguien de mi edad, no quiere decir que otros chicos se sientan de la misma manera, ¿cierto, Darien? —respondí, todavía tratando de sonar casual a pesar de que mi voz se quebró un poco cuando dije el nombre de Darien.

—Cierto. Conozco a muchas chicas de dieciséis que están bien calientes —respondió Darien, guiñándome un ojo detrás de la espalda de mi hermano.

—Sí, ¡pero tú no puedes salir con ninguna de ellas! —gruñó Andrew, girándose para mirarlo y golpeándolo en la nuca mientras pasaba. Me encontré con la mirada de Darien y estaba un poco sorprendido. Guau, Andrew de verdad sabía que le gustaba, y al parecer estaba muy en contra a la idea de nosotros estando juntos. Esto podría ser incluso más complicado de lo que pensé.

Mina llegó aproximadamente una hora más tarde.

—Hola Andrew, hola Darien —ronroneó mientras entraba, dándoles a ambos una sonrisa coqueta. Vi a Darien reírse en voz baja mientras que sonreía de vuelta.

—Hola, Mina —sonrió Andrew, dándole un guiño coqueto. Realmente no se estaba ayudando, si quería que ella lo deje en paz, entonces, ¿por qué animarla?

—Vamos, dejemos a los gigolós solos —bromeé mientras agarraba su mano y la arrastraba a mi habitación. Vi a Darien sonreírme por la esquina de mi ojo y me ahogué con una carcajada.

—No puedo creer que voy a pasar todo el fin de semana aquí contigo y tu hermano. ¿Piensas que Darien se quedará también? —preguntó con sus ojos brillando.

—No lo sé, tal vez deberías preguntarle. —Sonreí un poco incómoda. Podía imaginarla coqueteando con Darien justo en frente de mí; no estaba segura acerca de cómo me voy a sentir al respecto.

Dejó caer sus cosas en el piso y se tiró en mi cama. De repente se dio vuelta y agarró mi almohada frunciéndole el ceño, se veía confundida.

—Serena, ¿por qué tu almohada huele a colonia?

Podía sentir mis nervios burbujeando.

—Eh... bueno, yo...eh... ¡Oh! Se la presté a Darien cuando se quedó aquí, así que debe oler a él —mentí, tropezando con las palabras.

Enterró su cara en la almohada.

—Mmm, voy a dormir con ésta esta noche —declaró, apretando la almohada.

Me atraganté con la risa.

—Como sea, Mina. Comamos, estoy muriéndome de hambre. —Me empujé fuera de la cama y caminé hacia la puerta así podíamos pedir la comida.

—¡Tengo esto! —gorjeó, agitando un DVD frente a mi cara. Incluso la cubierta me asustó demasiado. Rodé los ojos y caminé a la sala, dejándome caer en el sofá junto a Darien. Él puso su mano en el sofá junto a la mía y discretamente frotó su meñique contra el mío cuando nadie estaba mirando.

—¿Pediste la comida, Andrew? —le pregunté, poniéndome de lado en el sofá para que mi rodilla toque el muslo de Darien. Vi una sonrisa asomarse en la comisura de su boca.

—Sip, hecho. Estará aquí en diez —dijo Andrew, moviéndose en el otro sofá unos centímetros porque Mina prácticamente se había sentado sobre su regazo.

—Así que, Darien, ¿tu lindo trasero se quedará esta noche aquí también? Soy más que feliz de compartir mi cama si quieres. Capaz que esté asustada de la película, tal vez necesita a alguien que me haga sentir mejor en la noche —ronroneó Mina seductoramente.

Lo sentí cambiar su peso más cerca de mí por lo que mi pierna estaba sobre la de él aún más.

—Nop, no puedo. Estoy ocupado esta noche. Vas a tener que arreglártelas sin mí. —Se encogió de hombros y apartó la mirada hacia el televisor.

—Oh, bueno. Tendrás que ser sólo tu entonces, Andrew, si estás interesado —ronroneó.

No escuché su respuesta, mis oídos habían comenzado a sonar. En realidad comencé a sentir celos. Era la primera vez que había sentido algo como esto, quería pararme y gritarle a mi mejor amiga que deje a Darien en paz. Estallé en risas y mordí mi labio para detenerme.

Todos me miraron como si estuviera loca.

—¿Qué? —preguntó confundido Andrew.

Sacudí la cabeza, sonriendo.

—Nada, sólo pensé en un chiste gracioso eso es todo —mentí levantándome—. ¿Alguien quiere algo para tomar? —ofrecí, necesitando cambiar de tema. Todos dijeron que sí, así que me dirigí a la nevera y agarré cuatro latas de Pepsi.

Mientras cerraba la puerta, Darien me agarró desde atrás y me hizo girar para mirarlo. Estaba parado tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración golpeándome en la cara.

—Ya te extraño —susurró, besándome suavemente. Tiré mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo empujé hacia mí, profundizando el beso y enredando mis manos en su cabello. Dio un paso hacia adelante haciéndome ir hacia atrás, así que mi espalda estaba contra la nevera mientras que él empujaba su cuerpo contra el mío—. Creo que simplemente deberíamos hablar con tu hermano ahora —murmuró mientras se alejaba un par de minutos más tarde.

Negué con la cabeza, mirándolo suplicante.

—No, sólo un par de semanas, es todo lo que pido.

Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

—Está bien, como quieras. ¿Pero puedes hacer que tu amiga deje de coquetear conmigo? Dile que estoy tomado.

Mi respiración se atoró en mi garganta con sus palabras.

—¿Estás tomado? —pregunté tímidamente.

Me besó de nuevo, dándole a mi cuerpo un hormigueo y haciendo que anhele por más.

—Definitivamente estoy tomado, si tú me quieres tener —contestó, mirándome fijamente a los ojos. Por dentro estaba saltando de alegría, mi corazón latía tan rápido que casi lo podía escuchar en mis oídos, pero mi cabeza todavía me decía que sea cuidadosa.

—Te tengo si tú me tienes —negocié.

Me dio una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Absolutamente. Cuando estés lista, te tendré todo el tiempo —dijo sugestivamente, meneando las cejas hacia mí. Jadeé y lo golpeé en el hombro, haciéndolo reír—. Oh, vamos, estoy autorizado a decirte comentarios cachondos ahora, ¿verdad? Quiero decir, eres mi novia así que tengo que usar mis mejores movimientos contigo —dijo, fingiendo estar herido.

¿Me acababa de llamar su novia? Mi corazón se derritió con el sonido de esa palabra saliendo de su boca.

—Dilo otra vez —susurré, tirándolo más cerca de mí.

—¿Estoy autorizado a decirte comentarios cachondos? —preguntó, luciendo un poco confundido.

Negué con la cabeza.

—No, eso no. La siguiente parte —murmuré, poniendo mi boca a pulgadas de la suya.

—¿Eres mi novia? —preguntó. Asentí, con la respiración entrecortada, su sonido me hizo sentir como si estuviera volando, honestamente no podía recordar la última vez que estuve así de feliz. Él sonrió—. Eres mi novia, Ángel —ronroneó seductoramente, besando ligeramente mis labios—. Mi chica. —Me besó de nuevo—. La única que quiero. —Me besó otra vez, ésta vez no lo dejé retirarse, sostuve su cabeza contra la mía y lo besé apasionadamente, haciéndolo gemir suavemente y que me sostenga aún más cerca de él. De pronto, saltó lejos de mí y se movió hacia el costado. Lo miré confundida, ¿había hecho algo mal?

Justo entonces, Andrew dobló la esquina, dándome una expresión severa.

—Tienes que hablar con tu amiga, en serio, ¡me acaba de agarrar el pene! —me susurró casi gritando. Darien y yo estallamos en risas al mismo tiempo. El timbre sonó y corrí a atenderlo, necesitando salir de la habitación, realmente no me gustaba estar alrededor de los dos juntos, era un poco incómodo.

.

.

.

Después de la comida, Mina puso la estúpida película de terror. Me senté junto a Darien, lo que significó que Andrew se tuvo que sentar junto a Mina en el otro sofá —evidentemente fastidiado. La película fue horrible; Darien colgó su brazo casualmente sobre el respaldo del sofá y estuvo jugando con mi cabello discretamente, lo que la hizo un poco más soportable. Hacia la mitad honestamente estaba tan asustada que me deslicé justo al lado de Darien y enterré mi cabeza en su pecho. Podía sentir a Andrew lanzando dagas hacia nosotros, pero no lo pude evitar.

Para el momento en el que terminó, casi estaba en su regazo, para su diversión.

Podía ver el bulto formándose en sus jeans a pesar de que puso su brazo sobre él para cubrirlo rápidamente. Me sonrojé levemente, sabiendo que había provocado eso, porque se sentía atraído a mí y yo estaba saltando sobre él. Mi mente volvió a todas las veces que había estado excitado cerca de mí antes, en la cama o bailando, y me pregunté cuántas de ellas fueron causadas por atracción. Me mordí el labio, tal vez le preguntaría en otro momento.

Finalmente la estúpida película de zombies había terminado y suspiré de alivio.

—Eso fue impresionante —gorjeó Mina, sonriendo.

—Sip, la mejor película que he visto en años —estuvo de acuerdo Darien con una sonrisa, sabía que lo decía porque estuve sentada sobre él.

—¡La odié! ¿Cómo pueden decir que estuvo buena? Quiero decir, cielos, son personas muertas que comen personas vivas y también las convierten en zombies comedores de carne. Y ahora tengo que ir al baño, ¡y tengo miedo de ir sola! —me quejé, poniéndome de pie y haciendo pucheros. ¿Por qué había visto la estúpida película de todos modos? ¡Sabía que me asustaría!

Los tres se rieron de mí, pero Darien se paró.

—Iré contigo y revisaré el baño por aterradores no muertos antes de que entres, ¿qué te parece? —ofreció, inclinando la cabeza hacia el baño en el corredor, sonriendo.

—¿Revisarías mi habitación también? ¿Y mi baño? —pregunté esperanzada. Se rió, obviamente pensó que estaba bromeando—. No estoy bromeando, Darien.

—Lo que tú quieras, Ángel —estuvo de acuerdo, sonriendo y siguiéndome por el pasillo. Me detuve fuera de la puerta del baño y esperé que él entrara primero.

Salió un minuto después, riéndose entre dientes—. Es una zona libre de zombies —dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza y sonriéndome.

—Gracias —murmuré, sonrojándome y sintiéndome como una niña pequeña. Me dirigí al baño, dejando la puerta sin cerrar en caso de que necesitara salir de allí rápido. Sabía que estaba siendo estúpida pero simplemente no podía evitarlo. Lavé mis manos, salí y lo vi inclinado contra la pared esperándome, lo que me hizo sonreír.

—Pensé que sería mejor esperarte. Nunca sabes qué podría estar al acecho en un pasillo oscuro —dijo, mirando alrededor lentamente con los ojos muy abiertos. Mi corazón saltó a mi garganta mientras me tiraba hacia él, envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de su cintura con fuerza y enterrando mi cara a un lado de su cuello. Él río—. Sip, ¡la mejor película! —declaró, poniendo sus brazos alrededor de mí caminando por el pasillo hacia el salón. Antes de doblar la esquina se apartó y me besó suavemente en los labios.

.

.

.

—¿En serio? ¿Lo hiciste esperar afuera de la puerta? Eso es bajo, Sere. Espero que por lo menos hayas cerrado la puerta esta vez —se burló mientras me sentaba.

Asentí.

—Sip, cerré la puerta, no creí que quisiera escuchar —confirmé, riéndome—. ¿Qué les parece jugar a la Wii? —sugerí, tratando de cambiar el tema de mi fobia a los zombies. Todos asintieron así que Andrew lo preparó. Se decidieron por deportes así que Darien y Andrew jugaron al de boxeo primero. Mina se movió para sentarse a mi lado, los dos chicos estaban parados y jugando en frente nuestro.

—Mmm, simplemente no puedo decidir cuál de los dos tiene el trasero más lindo. ¿Qué piensas? —dijo Mina en voz baja pero lo suficientemente alto para que los chicos escucharan.

—¡Ew! En serio, ¿qué está mal contigo? ¡Es mi hermano! —grité, temblando.

—Sólo uno de ellos es tu hermano, Serena, el otro es en serio malditamente caliente. Y creo que tiene una debilidad por ti —susurró demasiado alto otra vez, haciéndome temblar.

Vi a Andrew lanzar una mirada de muerte a Darien que se veía como si estuviera pretendiendo que no pudiera escuchar.

—Claro, sí, está bien —contesté sarcásticamente, haciendo girar los ojos—. Vamos, apúrense, quiero jugar —me quejé, tratando de cambiar de tema. Mina realmente no tenía idea de qué tan cerca estaba.

—Aquí, Ángel, puedes tomar mi turno. Será mejor que me vaya de todos modos, es casi medianoche, mis padres se deben estar preguntando dónde estoy —dijo Darien sosteniendo el control hacia mí. Mina saltó y lo agarró, sonriendo y asintiendo hacia mi hermano, señalando que quería jugar con él.

—Darien, ¿revisarías mi habitación antes de irte? —pregunté, sintiéndome patética y como un niño pequeño asustado.

Sonrió pero no se rió de mí, lo que me pareció sorprendente.

—¡Oh, está bien! —forzó un suspiro, con sus ojos divertidos. Por su mirada, en realidad le gustaba el hecho que le estuviera pidiendo que hiciera esto, quizás le gustaba ser todo protector o algo, quizás lo hacía sentir necesitado. Marchó a mi habitación, me paré y lo seguí después de unos segundos. Cerré mi puerta silenciosamente, y me incliné contra ella. Lo miré mientras que en realidad caminaba por mi habitación, mirando bajo la cama y en el armario, antes de dirigirse a mi baño. Mientras caminaba de vuelta a la habitación, sus ojos aterrizaron en mí, honestamente no sabía que estaba allí podía decir por su cara sorprendida. Bendito sea, mi novio en realidad había revisado mi habitación completa por zombies. Mi corazón se saltó un latido al pensar en él siendo mi novio.

—Hola —ronroneé seductoramente mientras caminaba hacia mi cama y me sentaba.

—Hola —contestó con una pequeña sonrisa. No hizo ningún movimiento para acercarse; creo que estaba tratando de no apurarme. Di unas palmaditas a la cama junto a mí y con entusiasmo trotó hasta mí y se sentó.

—Gracias por revisar mi habitación —susurré, jugando con el cuello de su remera, pasando mi dedo por su piel por allí.

—En cualquier momento. Siento que no voy a estar aquí para ti esta noche. Trata de no tener demasiadas pesadillas, ¿está bien? —Me miró con ojos tristes, ambos sabíamos que tendría pesadillas sin él aquí.

Me arrodillé y me moví hacia él, lanzando la pierna por encima de la suya así estoy sentada en su regazo, a horcajadas sobre él. Envuelvo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y miró en esos hermosos ojos azules. Parecía un poco desconcertado, pero sus ojos bailaban con entusiasmo.

—Siento que Mina se vaya a quedar otra vez. Realmente voy a extrañar estar medio aplastada a muerte en la noche —bromeé. Lo dije como una broma, pero para ser honestos, realmente iba a extrañarlo esta noche.

—Bueno, realmente voy a extrañar medio aplastarte a muerte —bromeó, frotando sus manos en mi espalda.

—Trata de dormir un poco esta noche, ¿de acuerdo? —supliqué. Realmente odiaba cuando se quedaba sin dormir, me hacia sentir culpable porque él sólo empezó a dormir acá, en primer lugar para consolarme y ahora se quedó atrapado con eso.

—Lo voy a intentar.

De repente tuve ganas de darle un beso y tal vez burlarme de él un poco, pero me daba miedo hacerlo. Bien, simplemente hazlo, Serena, ¿qué es lo peor que podía pasar? Es Darien; se detendrá si se lo pides.

—Tal vez te podría darte un poco de algo para soñar. ¿Te parece que eso te ayudaría? —le pregunté, mordiéndome los labios y levantando mis cejas. Me miró con una expresión un poco insegura; obviamente no estaba esperando tanto contacto físico tan pronto. Me di cuenta por el bulto en sus pantalones vaqueros presionando entre mis piernas que él quería el contacto físico, pero también me di cuenta de que me dejaba hacer los primeros movimientos.

—Puede ser que ayude —dijo con voz ronca, haciendo que mi cuerpo cosquillee y mi piel se caliente.

Me incliné hacia adelante y lo besé con pasión, hizo un pequeño gemido mientras deslizaba su lengua en mi boca. Le pasé las manos por el pelo, amando la sensación de la suavidad de el en mis dedos. No hizo ningún otro movimiento, solo me besó, pero yo quería un poco más, así que empuje sus hombros, haciendo que se acostara así yo estuviera encima de él. Le pasé mis manos por el pecho y metí la mano bajo su camiseta, siguiendo su escultural abdomen, haciéndolo temblar ligeramente.

Me rodó por lo que estaba debajo de él, rompió el beso y me miró, nuestras miradas se encontraron tratando de frenar nuestra respiración. Agarré su camiseta y las subí por sobre su cabeza, haciendo que parara de respirar por completo. Bajé la vista hacia su pecho. Realmente era hermoso; recorrí con mis dedos hacia abajo, maravillándome de que este chico quería estar conmigo. Todavía no se había movido, sólo se cernía sobre mí, mirando sin saber qué hacer, así que puse mis manos en su cuello de nuevo y tiré de él hacia abajo para que me bese. Me devolvió el beso con entusiasmo. El beso se estaba calentando; sólo lo dejo para besarme en la mejilla bajando por mi cuello. Sus manos se movieron lentamente hacia mi estómago y se deslizaron debajo de mi top, rozando con sus dedos la piel de ahí. Continuó besándome hacia abajo sobre el top hasta que llegó a mi estómago luego subió el top y comenzó a besar mi piel. Sentí su lengua recorriendo el camino justo debajo de mi ombligo haciéndome gemir. Estaba teniendo una sensación en mi interior que era como un dolor ardiente pero traté de no pensar en ello, la sensación asustaba la vida fuera de mí.

Me empujó el top ligeramente más arriba y lo sentí besarme el material de la parte de más baja mi sujetador. Todavía estaba de acuerdo con esto; estaba disfrutándolo mucho más de lo que pensé que haría. Pensé que esto sólo le daría algo para soñar, pero tenía la sensación de que lo volvería revisar esta noche también. Mi top se levantó un poco más alto y lo escuché gemir suavemente mientras exponía completamente mi sujetador. Su mano se deslizó arriba de mi estómago y suavemente pasó la mano sobre uno de mis pechos, sólo una vez, antes moverse lejos como si estuviese esperando que lo detenga. Cuando no dije nada, puso su mano devuelta ahí y tomó mi pecho. Gemí de nuevo. Se sentía tan bien tenerlo tocándome; llevó su boca devuelta a la mía y me besó con ternura, todavía masajeando mis pechos gentilmente.

Podía sentir su erección presionando en mi muslo y empecé a ponerme un poco nerviosa porque esto se estaba poniendo demasiado caliente, demasiado rápido.

¡Oh Dios, necesito parar! Rompí el beso.

—Darien —dije sin aliento.

Sus ojos fueron a los míos de golpe y sacó sus manos de encima de mí, empujándose a sí mismo arriba por lo que estaba flotando por encima de mí, sin tocarme aparte de nuestras piernas entrelazadas.

—¿Paro? —preguntó, su voz sonaba ronca y llena de lujuria. Tragué saliva y asentí.

Él inmediatamente se apartó de mí por completo y se sentó en el borde de la cama, poniéndose su camiseta.

Me senté, sonrojándome, sintiéndome estúpida y como una niña pequeña. ¡Vaya, ni siquiera permití que me sacara el top!

—Lo siento —murmuré, sin mirarlo.

—Ángel, no necesitas lamentarlo. Nosotros no teníamos que hacer eso. Te lo dije, lo que quieras. No voy a decir que no me gusto esto, porque eso sería una mentira. Esa fue la cosa más malditamente caliente que me ha sucedido —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

Me reí de esa declaración.

—¿La cosa más caliente que alguna vez te haya sucedido? Sí claro, probablemente has dormido con más de un centenar de diferentes chicas y habrás hecho quien sabe que con ellas y a ellas, y ni siquiera me sacaste mi top antes de que me asustará —dije sarcásticamente, sintiéndome como una idiota. Él no necesitaba mentirme para hacerme sentir mejor.

—Ángel, confía en mí esta fue la cosa más caliente que me haya sucedido. Solo tu, me haces sentir diferente. Incluso besarte es diferente, es mil veces mejor que cualquier cosa que haya sentido antes. Haces que mi cuerpo queme en todas las partes en donde me tocas. No puedo explicarlo. —Frunció el ceño y sacudió la cabeza como si estuviera molesto consigo mismo por no tener las palabras correctas.

—Sé lo que quieres decir. —Sonreí, besándolo suavemente en los labios.

Me sonrió.

—Ahora es cuando se supone que me dices que esto fue la cosa más caliente para ti también —bromeó, sabiendo que no había besado a nadie más que a él y a ese idiota que me beso en la fiesta.

Fingí pensar en ello durante unos segundos.

—He tenido mejores.

Se echó a reír.

—Sí, apuesto a que lo has tenido —respondió, moviendo la cabeza con diversión. Le sonreí y suspiró—. Creo que será mejor que me vaya. Gracias por hoy; tuve realmente un buen rato contigo. Duerme tranquila, bien. Oh y por cierto, esto que acabamos de hacer que se suponía que me ayudara a dormir, bueno, no creo que vaya a tener el efecto deseado. Creo que en realidad va a mantenerme despierto toda la noche pensando en ello —dijo, trazando con su dedo mi pómulo.

Me reí.

—A mi también —admití, haciéndolo reír también.

Se levantó y me tendió su mano, la tomé y me ayudó a levantarme, caminamos por el pasillo agarrados de las manos. Se detuvo en la esquina y me besó en la frente antes de suspirar y soltar mi mano.

—Correcto, chicos, me voy. Los veré mañana —dijo Darien, mientras caminaba hacia la puerta de entrada.

—Sí, te veo —respondieron ambos, todavía concentrados en su juego de tenis en la televisión. Darien me sonrió desde la puerta pero era obligado, sabía que casi le hacía daño irse, le sonreí en respuesta y él cierra la puerta. En el momento en que la puerta se cerró mi corazón se hundió. La idea de tener que pasar dos noches en mi cama sin él me hace sentir un poco enferma; habría sido horrible aunque no estuviéramos juntos, pero ahora en realidad se sentía como una tortura. Suspiré y volví al sofá para mirar a Andrew patear el trasero de Mina en la Wii.

.

.

.

Esa noche fue terrible. Me fui a la cama aterrorizada de los zombies, e incluso cuando me dormí, me puse a soñar con mi padre. No había soñado con él desde hace más de cinco meses. Los últimos sueños que tuve fueron de cuando Mina y Rei se quedaron por el cumpleaños de Rei. Como las chicas estaban acá, Darien tuvo que permanecer lejos, y había despertado a toda la casa con mis gritos.

Mi sueño esta noche era malo. Andrew tenía once años y yo nueve. Estábamos jugando en el patio para salir de la casa porque mi padre quería para ver algunos partidos de fútbol en el televisor. Había estado bebiendo toda la tarde lo que lo hacía aún más temperamental. Andrew y yo estábamos jugando con su nueva pelota de fútbol que él había conseguido para su cumpleaños un par de semanas antes.

Se suponía que no podíamos jugar con ella en el patio, sólo en el parque, pero Andrew quería mostrarme un nuevo truco que había aprendido.

Le estaba dando rodillazos a la pelota para mantenerla en el aire; yo me estaba riendo y contando las veces que él podía hacerlo, estando toda orgullosa de mi hermano mayor. Él perdió el control de la misma, y en lugar de dejarla caer en el piso, trató de salvarla a patadas. La pelota voló por el aire y golpeó la ventana. Por suerte, no se rompió, pero sí hizo un gran estruendo. Los dos nos dimos vuelta y miramos a la puerta, esperando.

Unos diez segundos después, se abrió la puerta y mi padre nos hizo señas para que entremos.

—Trae la pelota —dijo entre dientes. Su rostro estaba criminalmente enojado, haciéndome congelarme. Andrew me agarró la mano y me obligó a ponerme atrás de él mientras entrábamos, agarrando la pelota con la otra mano.

Mi padre cerró la puerta fuertemente, haciéndome saltar y llorar. Andrew agarró mi mano más apretada.

—¿Quién pateó la pelota? —preguntó mi padre desagradablemente.

—Yo lo hice. Lo siento, papá. Fue un accidente —susurró Andrew, mirándolo en tono de disculpa.

Mi padre tomó la pelota en sus manos y la puso sobre el mostrador, y luego golpeó a Andrew con tanta fuerza en el estómago que él realmente se despegó del piso ligeramente. Puse mis manos sobre mi boca para ahogar el grito que amenazaba con salir de mí. Levantó el puño le golpeó de nuevo, así que le agarre la mano para detenerlo. Se dio vuelta hacia mí y me golpeó duro, enviándome volando hacia la pared, golpeando mi cabeza. Podía sentir que algo corría por el costado de mi cara; mi visión era un poco borrosa.

Se dio vuelta de nuevo hacia Andrew, golpeándolo de nuevo. No sólo lo hizo una vez, él lo golpeó una y otra vez, en el estómago y los muslos hasta que Andrew estaba llorando en el piso. Le estaba rogando que se detuviera. Él me agarró del brazo y me tiró hacia arriba, agarrando un cuchillo de la encimera. No podía respirar. Andrew le gritó que me dejara en paz y se levantó del suelo, el dolor por la paliza que acababa de recibir se extendía por su cara.

Mi padre le dio un puñetazo en la mandíbula, enviándolo al piso otra vez.

—Está bien. Córtame, hazlo. ¡Solo por favor, no golpees más a Andrew, por favor! —supliqué, llorando y mirando a mi padre suplicante.

Sorprendentemente, puso el cuchillo en mi mano. Tuve el impulso de apuñalarlo con él, pero me tenía agarrada mi muñeca, así que no podía. Agarró la pelota de Andrew del mostrador y la sostuvo quieta.

—Explótala —ordenó. Negué con la cabeza rápidamente. A Andrew le encantaba esa pelota, era su regalo de cumpleaños de mí parte, había ahorrado mi asignación de dos meses para comprarlo para él—. Explótala repetía con su voz fría. Podía oler el alcohol en su aliento, ya que soplaba a través de mi cara; el olor me revolvió el estómago.

Él agarró mi muñeca y me hizo meter el cuchillo profundamente en la pelota de cuero. Lloré. Él me soltó mi mano, tomando el cuchillo y tirándolo rudamente en el fregadero antes de marcharse a la sala de estar para ver el resto de su partido como si nada hubiera pasado. Miré a Andrew; él estaba sentado en el piso casi sin poder respirar. Se veía horrible.

Corrí hacia él y se sentó, tomando una toalla de cocina y presionándola en mi cabeza donde me había golpeado, mordiéndose los labios para detener su llanto.

—Sere, lo siento mucho. ¿Estás bien? —graznó, su voz apenas un susurro. El estúpido chico estaba luchando por respirar ¿y me estaba preguntando si yo estaba bien? ¡Por Dios, realmente tenía el mejor hermano del mundo!

.

.

.

Me desperté sobresaltada. Estaba llorando, llorando tan fuerte que apenas podía respirar. Me limpié la cara con las manos temblorosas, mientras miraba al reloj; eran casi las cuatro y media de la mañana. Me acerqué a abrazar a Darien, pero él no estaba ahí, estaba en su propia casa. ¡Oh Dios, lo necesito! Agarré mi celular y me escapé de la habitación a la sala de estar.

**Stas dspierto?**

Le mande un mensaje. Esperando que si estaba dormido, no lo escuchara, no quería despertarlo si realmente había logrado dormir esta noche.

Casi de inmediato, mi teléfono sonó.

—Ángel, ¿estás bien? —me preguntó en cuanto respondí. Seguía llorando, no pude frenar mi respiración, mis manos estaban temblando violentamente.

—No —gruñí.

—Voy para allá. ¿Puedo ir por el frente? —Lo escuché deslizar su ventana abriéndola y el viento que soplaba por el teléfono.

—Sí —lloré. Fui a la puerta principal y la abrí, esperando parada ahí por él. Estuve ahí sólo por unos segundos antes de que él corriera dando vuelta en la esquina y me agarrara en un abrazo, levantándome cuando entró en la casa. Envolví mis piernas alrededor de su cintura y me agarré fuerte alrededor de su cuello. Él inmediatamente apretó los labios en mi cuello, respirando hacia abajo por mi espalda y hombros hasta que mi cuerpo se relajó. Nos trasladó a la sala de estar y se sentó en el borde del sofá, todavía abrazándome con su boca en mi cuello.

Cuando me calme me retiré para poder mirar su cara de preocupación.

—¿Zombies? —preguntó, viéndose un poco esperanzado. Negué con la cabeza y su cara cayó, se veía tan triste pero rápidamente se convirtió en enojo, estaba tan enfadado que parecía que una vena de su frente iba a estallar. Sólo lo abracé de nuevo sin hablar; él sabía que había soñado con mi padre, no tenía necesidad de preguntar—. ¿Quieres hablar de ello? —preguntó un par de minutos más tarde, acariciando mi espalda, con dulzura.

—No. —Mi voz ronca de tanto llorar. Asintió y siguió frotando mi espalda—. ¿Te desperté, Darien? —pregunté, de repente sintiéndome culpable por haberlo hecho venir todo el camino hasta acá a las cuatro y media de la mañana.

—No, Ángel. No podía dormir —dijo en voz baja.

Me reí. —¿El beso no sirvió entonces? —bromeé, sintiéndome mejor ahora que estaba acá.

—No, sabía que tendría el efecto contrario —respondió, sonriendo.

Le sonreí con tristeza.

—¿Quieres quedarte conmigo por un rato? Podría poner la alarma de mi teléfono. —Podríamos dormir en el sofá —sugerí. Él sonrió y nos acostó lado a lado; agarré mi celular y fui a través de la pantalla del menú hasta que llegué a la función de alarma—. ¿A qué hora la fijo? —le pregunté, mordiéndome el labio, preguntándome a qué hora se levantaría Andrew, probablemente no antes de las diez en domingo.

—¿Qué hay de la siete y media? —sugirió, tirando de mí hacia él. Programé la alarma y puse el teléfono en el piso al que podía llegar fácilmente. Él doblo su pierna sobre la mía y envolvió sus brazos fuertemente a mi alrededor, nuestras narices casi se tocaban.

Sonreí y le dí un ligero beso.

—Buenas noches, Darien. —Cerré los ojos y suspiré con satisfacción, sintiéndome a salvo y segura en sus brazos.

—Buenas noches, mi hermosa novia —susurró, besando mi nariz. Le sonreí a lo dulce que era, y caí en un sueño sin sueños dentro de minutos.

* * *

** Fanfiction me odia.. no es posible que no haya podido publicar hasta hoy... y eso por que he estado sufriendo e intentando incontable número de veces... pero en fin aquí estoy de vuelta...**

**Bueno, ahora si, les dejo el capítulo correspondiente al día de hoy.. aww este Darien cada día me encanta mas, es que simplemente es perfecto... hehhe bueno no tengo mucho que decir.. ando algo ocupada pero me escape tantito para subir capítulo...**

**Saluditos y besitos con sabor chocolate... ^^!**

**Sayo... OwO!**

* * *

**Gracias por sus reviews..**

**- ma-usa**

**- Flakis**

**- yuukychan:** Darien es perfecto, y él jamás haría nada que pudiera lastimarla, sino al contrario bueno espero y este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado... saluditos y besitos con sabor chocolate.. ^^!

**- yssareyes48:** Me da gusto que te haya agradado la historia, y si Sere ha sifrido mucho pero ahora tiene a Darien, y digo no es que no lo haya tenido antes, pero es que este Darien es simplemente perfecto... espero y este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado... saluditos y besitos con sabor chocolate... ^^!

* * *

**(((¯`•.¸(* )¸.•´¯)))×•«¤´¯`•.»¤Etsuko Ai ¤«.•´¯`¤»•×(((¯`•.¸(* )¸.•´¯)))**


	9. Capítulo 8

**Primero que nada… esta historia NO me pertenece… es una adaptación del libro "El Chico Que Se Escabulle Por La Ventana De Mi Habitación" de Kirsty Moseley… Y en segunda los personajes de Sailor Moon, tampoco me pertenecen… son de la grandiosa Naoko Takeuchi…**

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

Me despertó el sonido de mi alarma del teléfono. Miré a mí alrededor preguntándome por qué estaba en la sala de estar, entonces recordé el sueño.

Darien seguía dormido; como siempre, sus brazos y piernas estaban encima de mí, sujetándome bajo su peso. Sonreí y lo miré unos minutos antes de que decidiera despertarlo amablemente. Usualmente, sólo le pegaba un codazo y lo empujaba; pero pensé que hoy sería un poco más creativa, que le gustaría eso.

Me moví hacia adelante, empujando su hombro. Él rodó sobre su espalda, sin quitar sus brazos de mí, así que me arrastró con él. Me levanté de manos y rodillas para quedar a horcajadas, antes de poner mi peso de nuevo sobre él. Acaricié su hermoso rostro un par de veces antes de que pusiera mis labios ligeramente. Él suspiró un poco en su sueño así que lo besé de nuevo, un poco más fuerte y por más tiempo.

Comenzó a excitarse y sofoqué una risita. Está bien, sé que soy nueva en todo esto, pero este chico parecía sacar mucha lujuria de mí.

Fue un poco embarazoso; pero al mismo tiempo me hacía sentir querida, necesitada y atractiva.

Lo besé de nuevo y recorrí su pecho con mi mano.

Él comenzó a moverme, sus brazos apretando a mi alrededor, sujetándome a su pecho a pesar de que ni siquiera estaba despierto. Lo besé de nuevo y avancé por su labio con mi lengua.

Eso llamó su atención; abrió los ojos y me miró, claramente sorprendido, pero con una sonrisa jugando en el borde de sus labios.

—Espero que esa sea la manera en la que me despiertes a partir de ahora —dijo con voz ronca.

—Tal vez, si eres afortunado —bromeé.

Puso una mano detrás de mi cabeza y me hizo besarlo de nuevo. Mordió mi labio inferior, pidiéndome que entrara, pero lo alejé, haciéndolo gemir.

—Tienes que irte, Darien. —Me liberé de él y me senté, todavía a horcajadas.

Podía sentir su erección presionando contra mí, lo que me hacía anhelarlo de una manera que no había pensado hasta ahora.

Sonrió y puso sus manos sobre mis rodillas y me miró sentado encima de él. Sus ojos estaban tan lujuriosos que estaba sorprendida que no me suplicara por sexo aquí y ahora.

Ni siquiera se movió, sólo se quedó ahí con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro. Esta no era realmente una buena posición para sentarse.

La sensación de tenerlo abajo de mí se estaba convirtiendo en algo enloquecedor.

Me pregunté que se sentiría cuando me tocara, recorriendo mi cuerpo con sus manos. Me mordí el labio mientras una ola de deseo de apoderaba de mí.

Los sentimientos eran tan confusos, tan extraños para mí. Nunca había querido si quiera besar a alguien, mucho menos los pensamientos que ahora comenzaban a formarse en mi cabeza.

—¿Qué me estás haciendo? —susurré, confundida de que me sintiera así: querer a alguien cuando generalmente eludía todo contacto físico por lo que mi padre solía hacerme.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó, mirándose un poco confundido. Negué con la cabeza; no podía explicarlo, especialmente no a él. Necesitaba que él fuera capaz de esperarme. Si le dijera cómo me sentía, probablemente lo arruinaría todo.

—Dime que quieres decir, Ángel. ¿Por favor? —rogó, usando su cara de cachorro en mí. ¡Demonios! ¡Eso siempre funcionaba y lo sabía!

—No quiero, Darien. —Me alejé y me recosté a su lado.

—¿Por favor? —susurró, mirándome con sus ojos suplicantes.

Suspiré.

—No sé lo que me está pasando. Un día no puedo si quiera soportar que alguien me toque y al siguiente... —Mi voz se debilitó, insegura de cómo terminar la frase sin darle una impresión equivocada.

—Al día siguiente, ¿qué? —solicitó, apoyándose en su codo para mirarme a los ojos.

—Al día siguiente, tú llegas y me haces necesitarte y no puedo ayudarme a mí misma —admití, ruborizándome locamente.

Él se rio en voz baja y me dio su sonrisa arrogante.

—También me haces necesitarte.

—Sí, esa es la mitad de problema —declaré, mirando hacia abajo para ver lo que sobresalía de sus pijamas, ruborizándome de nuevo cuando miré y él me había visto mirándolo. ¡Oh, mierda, eso es tan embarazoso!

—Siento que eso pase. —Me sonrió y me ruboricé más, retorciéndome ante lo incomoda que se estaba volviendo la conversación. Le di una palmada en el pecho y me reí por la vergüenza. Atrapó mi mano y la sostuvo fuertemente mientras me miraba.

—Me asusta —admití, sintiéndome estúpida e infantil.

—Sé que sí, pero nunca te haría daño. Si alguna vez sientes que las cosas van demasiado rápido, lo único que tienes que hacer es decirlo, lo prometo. —No podía dudar de su sinceridad. La verdad de sus palabras estaba clara en su rostro.

Me incliné hacia adelante y lo besé suavemente, antes de alejarlo.

—Realmente tienes que irte. Son casi las ocho.

Él suspiró y se entretuvo con mis dedos.

—Realmente no me gusta tu amiga, es su culpa que me tenga que ir —murmuró, fingiendo estar molesto. Reí y me levanté del sofá, levantando sus piernas conmigo.

—Quizás quieras normalizarte un poco antes de salir. ¿Qué pensarán los vecinos si te ven salir de mi casa así? —bromeé, asintiendo con la cabeza hacia su entrepierna; ruborizándome al darme cuenta de que lo había visto de nuevo.

Se echó a reír.

—Podrían pensar que tengo una novia muy hermosa, que me acaba de echar de su cama —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros casualmente.

Le sonreí mientras se acomodaba sus shorts para que fuera menos notable, antes de besarme de nuevo y salir por la puerta principal.

Me metí a la habitación. Mina todavía estaba dormida, así que me arrastré a mi cama; pero no volví a dormir, en cambió le envié un mensaje a Darien:

**Me alegro de que al menos durmieras 3 horas anoche.**

Puse mi teléfono en silencio, para que su respuesta no despertara a Mina.

Respondió, haciéndome sonreír:

**También yo. Ese sillón es sorprendentemente cómodo, mejor que mi cama; pero es probablemente porque estabas ahí.**

Le envié:

**Podrías quedarte esta noche. Tal vez podría salir a hurtadillas a la sala después de que Mina se duerma.**

Me preguntó:

**¡Me gusta la idea! ¿Qué vas a hacer hoy? ¿Quieres hacer algo?**

Le respondí:

**No estoy segura; creo que pasaré todo el día con Mina, viendo que se quedará aquí.**

Contestó, haciéndome reír:

**Esa chica está arruinando todo; en primer lugar no me puedo quedar más tiempo. ¡Ahora no puedo pasar el día contigo! Estoy terriblemente disgustado que esté aquí.**

Nos mensajeamos alrededor de una hora más, y me alegré de que decidiera actualizar el plan de mi equipo así obtuve mensajes ilimitados, de lo contrario esto me costaría una fortuna.

…

Me levanté un par de horas más tarde, me vestí y salí a la cocina. Darien ya estaba ahí. No debería estar realmente sorprendida, casi nunca estaba en su casa. Pasaba la mayor parte del día aquí, cuando no estaba en la escuela, saliendo como a las nueve de la noche sólo para escabullirse de nuevo en mi ventana, alrededor de las diez treinta.

Le sonreí, pero rápidamente desvié la mirada, porque estaba sentado junto a Andrew.

—Buenos días, Sere. ¿Dónde está Mina? ¿Has hablado con ella sobre no tocarme? —preguntó Andrew, haciéndome reír por su expresión seria.

—Está en la ducha. De todos modos, deberías estar halagado de que le gustes; aunque tal vez se pasa a Darien hoy —me burlé, guiñándole un ojo.

Darien gimió.

—¡De ninguna manera! Estoy saliendo con alguien —afirmó con seguridad. Me ruboricé un poco y me moví incómoda en mis pies porque le había dicho eso a Andrew.

La cara de Andrew se desvió en su dirección.

—¿Estás saliendo con alguien? ¿Algo, como, seriamente? Tú nunca tienes relaciones —dijo, frunciendo el ceño y mirando con incredulidad.

—Estoy loco por ella —dijo Darien, encogiéndose de hombros.

Me dirigí al refrigerador para tomar un poco de leche para mi cereal, tratando de fingir que no estaba ahí. Mi corazón estaba fallando en mi pecho. ¡Oh, dios! ¡Él iba a hacerlo! ¡Iba a decirle a Andrew!

—¿Loco por ella? Así que debes estar sobre ella. Debe ser muy buena en la cama —dice Andrew, sonriendo y dándole una palmada en la espalda con orgullo. Me atraganté con el jugo de naranja.

—No he dormido con ella. Ella no cree en el sexo antes del matrimonio. —Darien sonrío.

Andrew parecía estar cerca de desmayarse, estaba mirando a Darien como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza.

—Tú... Ella... ¿Qué? —tartamudeó, agitando su cabeza con violencia.

Darien se rió.

—A partir de ahora, estoy oficialmente retirado del negocio. Por lo tanto, Ángel, dile a tu amiga que no estoy disponible —indicó, volviéndose hacia mí y guiñándome.

—Lo haré. Vaya, así que un mujeriego reformado, tal vez haya esperanza para ti después de todo, Andrew. —Me reí, lanzándole un pedazo de coco.

—De ninguna manera, le doy a Darien una semana antes de que regrese a su antiguo yo, acostándose con cualquier cosa que se mueva —dijo Andrew con confianza.

—No sé, Andrew. Esto se ve bastante serio para mí —dije, mientras terminaba mi desayuno. Darien me sonrío, obviamente le gustó lo que dije, mostrándole mi confianza.

—Finalmente has aprendido a usar la cabeza que está pegada a tu cuello —bromeó Andrew, haciéndome dar un respingo con sus palabras.

—Creo que es dulce, Darien. Ella debe ser una chica afortunada; ojalá que no rompas su corazón —murmuré, mirando mi plato vacío; con la esperanza de que él no me hiciera daño.

—No lo haré —digo Darien con confianza. Me sonrío mientras caminaba de vuelta a mi habitación para ver a Mina. Podía oír a Andrew interrogando a Darien en la cocina, y no quería estar ahí para eso.

…

—Entonces, ¿qué vamos a hacer hoy? —le pregunté a Mina mientras se aplicaba su habitual tonelada de maquillaje.

—Hmm. No sé. ¿Qué tal si jugamos a los bolos? Podía llamar a Rei y Seiya.

Podríamos preguntarle a tu hermano y a Darien si quieren venir —decía con emoción.

No me gusta mucho jugar a los bolos, pero mis otros amigos lo amaban.

Probablemente terminaríamos de ir como en un mes.

—Claro. Los llamaré. —Tomé mi teléfono y marqué el número de Rei.

—Voy a pedirle a Dios sexo. —Sonrió Mina, saliendo de mi habitación.

Seguí detrás de ella cuando Rei respondió.

—Hey, Rei, ¿quieres venir a los bolos? —pregunté alegremente, mientras Mina se dejaba caer junto a Andrew en el sofá, prácticamente sentándose en su regazo.

—Sí, seguro. ¿A qué hora? —respondió, sonando emocionada.

—Nos encontramos allí, digamos, ¿en una hora? —sugerí, mirando mi reloj, eran sólo las diez pasadas así que eso podría ir bien.

—OK. Llamaré a Seiya, puedo buscarlo en el camino —dijo.

Sonreí porque Mina estaba coqueteando descaradamente con Andrew. —Está bien. Nos vemos allí. —Me desconecté de la llamada y me apoyé contra la pared, viendo a mi mejor amiga suplicar a mi hermano.

—¿Puedes venir con nosotras? Así podrás ver que tan buena soy con pelotas —ronroneó Mina, agitando sus pestañas. Darien se ahogó con su risa, que rápidamente se volvió en tos cuando Mina lo miró—. Vamos, Darien, voy a hacer que valga la pena. Sé que eres un buen jugador, ¿qué tal si tú me enseñas un par de trucos? —dijo seductivamente, acercándosele. Él se veía incómodo con sus avances. En realidad estaba disfrutando verlo retorcerse. Por lo general le coquetearía, pero hoy parecía que quería huir.

Decidí ayudarlo a salir.

—Mina, ¿los dejarías solos? No quiero al perro de mi hermano y a su reformado mejor amigo, viniendo, y que tener que verte tirándoteles encima todo el día. —Me burlé, pretendiéndola hacer callar.

En realidad se me estaba haciendo muy molesto que ella siguiera mirando a Darien como si se lo quisiera comer aquí y ahora. Darien me miró agradecido, lo que hizo que mi corazón empezase a tartamudear un poco en mi pecho.

Mina me sonrió.

—Hmm, bueno ¿dónde está la diversión en eso? —preguntó, guiñándome el ojo haciéndome reír.

—Nos vamos de bolos en una hora de todos modos, si quieres venir es por tu cuenta. Rei y Seiya están llegando, y tal vez Kakyu. —Me encogí de hombros, dejándome caer en el suelo en los pies de Darien, apoyándome en sus piernas. Podía ver a Mina mirándome con ojos asombrados y anchos, así que rápidamente me alejé de él, ruborizándome como loca.

—No me importan los bolos. ¿Qué piensas, Andrew? Quiero azotarle el culo a las chicas —preguntó Darien sonriendo.

Mina asintió con la cabeza rápidamente.

—Estoy definitivamente para algunos azotes —dijo con entusiasmo. Pero los chicos la ignoraron.

—Sí, está bien. Me gusta jugar a los bolos, supongo. Hey, Darien, ¿por qué no le preguntas a tu novia para que vaya también? ¿O tienes miedo de que ella vaya a tener una mirada en mí y creer que ella ha cometido un error y volcar el culo de una actualización? —bromeó Andrew.

—Mi novia ni siquiera te miraría, Andrew, por lo que no tengo nada de qué preocuparme —respondió Darien con confianza, podía oír diversión en su voz. Sólo me sonrojé más duro, tratando de fundirme en el sofá y desaparecer.

—¿Tienes novia, Darien? —preguntó Mina, con el ceño fruncido. Parecía que estaba tratando de resolver un problema matemático complejo, con la cara toda la arrugada en la concentración.

—Sí, la tiene. Una misteriosa chica por la que está loco, aparentemente —se burló Andrew, rodando sus ojos.

Los ojos de Mina saltaron a mí por alguna razón. Parecía que estaba tratando de hacerme un agujero en la cara. Tragué saliva y miré hacia otro lado, en realidad no quería mentirle a mi mejor amiga. Ella abrió la boca y me miró con ojos muy abiertos, luego miró a Darien, a continuación, volvió a mí, en silencio preguntando si era yo.

Mierda, ¿es ella un lector de mentes o algo así? Asentí con la cabeza lentamente, tratando de no ser obvio, haciéndola gritar ahogadamente de nuevo y se reírse con entusiasmo.

—¡Vamos a terminar de prepararnos en tu habitación, Serena! —gritó, saltando.

Estaba tan emocionaba que aplaudía como un niño.

Gemí internamente, oh, bien, aquí viene, el millón de preguntas.

—Ya estoy lista. —Negué con la cabeza en su advertencia.

—¡Necesito tu ayuda en el dormitorio con algo! —susurró ella, mirándome como si me fuera a asesinar, si no me levanto ahora mismo. Me esforcé y oí la risa de Darien desde el sofá.

Puse los ojos en él, ¡realmente tenía una boca grande a veces! Pero es una dulce boca.

Seguí a Mina a mi habitación; cerró la puerta y me agarró.

—¡Lo sabía! Ese muchacho ha estado observándote durante años —gritaba, saltando arriba y abajo. Me reí de su entusiasmo, parecía casi tan contenta sobre ello como si estuviera saliendo con él.

—¡No lo estaba! —Sonreí.

Ella me arrastró hasta la cama.

—¡Oh, cállate! Él siempre está buscándote. Encuentra cualquier excusa para tocarte. Coquetea descaradamente contigo, y siempre te dice qué tan atractiva eres. —Ella suspiró con aire soñador—. Así que, señorita, ¿cuándo estabas pensando en decirle a tu mejor amiga? —Me reprendió, en broma.

—Emm bueno, lo íbamos a mantener en secreto por un par de semanas. No le va a gustar nada a Andrew.

Me encogí ligeramente en el pensamiento de la advertencia que lo había visto dándole a Darien antes, cuando estábamos limpiando después de la fiesta, que se opone realmente a la idea de mí saliendo con él.

—Guau, si, no había pensado en ello. ¡Andrew estará muy enojado! —dijo con los ojos muy abiertos. Asentí con la cabeza, jugando con mis manos en mi regazo—. Así que, ¿cuándo sucedió todo esto? Estaban juntos en la fiesta, ¿verdad? Tenía la vista fija en ti toda la noche, y golpeó a la basura del hermano de Beryl por besarte.

Di un grito ahogado, un poco sorprendida.

—¿Él golpeó al hermano de Beryl? —pregunté. Me acordé de él, depositándolo contra la pared, pero luego me eché a correr por estar enferma.

—Sí. Él le gritaba para que mantuviera sus sucias manos fuera de ti, y que no quería que él te bese. Te había visto tratando de empujarlo lejos, al parecer. Darien le pegó un par de veces antes que el equipo se disolviera. Luego, desapareció después de eso, Andrew dijo que se fue a su casa. —Ella me miró con curiosidad. Sabía que mi cara estaba roja, que era una mentirosa terrible—. Él no fue a su casa, ¿verdad? —Sonrió a mí a sabiendas.

Tomé una profunda respiración y sacudí la cabeza. Ella gritó, literalmente, gritó, y cerca de dos segundos más tarde, Andrew y Darien irrumpieron en mi habitación.

—¿QUÉ? ¿QUÉ ES? —gritó Andrew, mirando alrededor como si hubiera un incendio o algo.

—Em… em, fue una… em —balbuceé, agarrándome violentamente por algo que decir.

—Araña —intervino Mina rápidamente, apuntando en la dirección de mi cuarto de baño.

Andrew suspiró y se dirigió allí, moviendo la cabeza con desaprobación.

—En serio, ¿todo esto por una araña? ¡Pensé que estaban siendo asesinadas aquí! —regañó.

Mina sonrió a Darien y a mí. En realidad él parecía que se estaba divirtiendo mirándome retorcerme. Me guiñó un ojo, lo que hizo reír a Mina. Yo le saqué la lengua, y él movió las cejas hacia mí, ella sólo se rió más fuerte a los dos de nosotros.

Andrew volvió a salir, con el ceño fruncido y moviendo la cabeza.

—No he podido encontrar nada allí.

—Oh, quizás no fue una araña; podría haber sido sólo un poco de pelusa o algo así —sugirió Mina, agitando su mano para que se vayan. Andrew puso los ojos en blanco.

—Por Dios, Mina, eres realmente extraña —dijo, saliendo y cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Ella se volvió hacia mí, luciendo exaltada.

—¡No puedo creer que hayas perdido tu virginidad con Darien Chiba! ¿Estuvo bueno? Apuesto a que estuvo bueno, ¿no? ¡Él es tan atractivo! ¡Estoy muy celosa! —Se arrulló, yéndose a su propio mundo.

—No tuve sexo con él —dije rápidamente.

Ella chasqueó los ojos con los míos.

—¿No lo hiciste? Bueno, ¿por qué diablos no? Si esa fuera yo, hubiera saltado en su culo allí y en ese mismo momento.

Me reí y me encogí de hombros.

—Sí, sé que lo harías, pero esa no soy yo.

—Está bien, lo sé. —Ella suspiró, mirando un poco derrotada. De repente su rostro se iluminó de nuevo—. Así que, ¿qué hicieron entonces?

—Acabamos de empezar, Mina, eso es todo —le dije con sinceridad. En realidad no había ido mucho más lejos que eso, por lo que en realidad no era una mentira.

—Tienes tanta suerte. Tienes al chico más atractivo de toda la escuela como tu novio y el segundo más atractivo es tu hermano. Quiero decir, ¡eso es sólo codicioso! —me regañó, meneando el dedo hacia mí en un gesto molesto—. Entonces, ¡él te llamó su novia! ¿Te ha invitado a salir? Oficialmente, ¿son pareja? ¿Exclusivamente? —preguntó, mirándome con asombro.

Asentí con la cabeza, pero hice una mueca, al mismo tiempo.

—Sí lo hizo, y sí que somos. Pero para ser honesta, no sé cómo va a funcionar. Quiero decir, él es un jugador. Tengo sinceramente un poco de miedo en dejarme caer por él, en caso de que me engañe o termina conmigo o algo así —admití en una pequeña voz, mirando al suelo mientras todos los pensamientos de mis preocupaciones pasan por mi mente.

Ella me agarró en un abrazo, que de inmediato me hizo empezar a sentir mal. Mi corazón latía con fuerza en mi pecho a su toque desenfadado. Sabía que sólo estaba tratando de consolarme, pero no pude evitar la reacción de mi cuerpo con el tacto.

—No creo que lo hará. Quiero decir, él nunca ha tenido una novia antes, nunca ha sido exclusivo, por lo que no tienes nada en que basar tu teoría. Técnicamente, él nunca ha engañado a nadie. —Me dio una media sonrisa. No podía dejar de reír en su intento de hacerme sentir mejor. Supongo que eso es cierto, el hecho de que está dispuesto a ser exclusivo es una señal.

—Será mejor que vayamos de todos modos, Rei y Seiya nos estarán esperando allí. Ah, y Mina, no digas nada a nadie, ¿de acuerdo? Ni siquiera a Rei. Quiero ver cómo va por un par de semanas antes de que Andrew se dé cuenta —le expliqué.

—No lo haré, lo prometo —prometió, atravesando su corazón—. Por lo tanto, ¿es un buen besador? —susurró, mientras caminábamos por el pasillo.

—Increíble —le contesté, mientras caminábamos hacia el salón.

—¡Maldita sea! ¡Cuánta suerte! —murmuró en voz baja, por lo que me arrancó una sonrisa.

* * *

**Bueno que les diré… Fanfiction me odia.. no puedo creer que no me deje publicar más capítulos, bueno y eso que ayer al menos me dejó… buuaaa estoy triste y molesta por ello, espero que solo sea por unos días y que ese calvario ya haya terminado… **

**Bueno no tengo mucho que decir… así que espero sus comentarios y que tengan un lindo día…**

**Saluditos y besitos con sabor chocolate… ^^!**

**Sayo… OwO!**

* * *

**(((¯`•.¸(* )¸.•´¯)))×•«¤´¯`•.»¤Etsuko Ai ¤«.•´¯`¤»•×(((¯`•.¸(* )¸.•´¯)))**


	10. Capítulo 9

**Primero que nada… esta historia NO me pertenece… es una adaptación del libro "El Chico Que Se Escabulle Por La Ventana De Mi Habitación" de Kirsty Moseley… Y en segunda los personajes de Sailor Moon, tampoco me pertenecen… son de la grandiosa Naoko Takeuchi…**

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

—Entonces, ¿vienen o no chicos? —pregunté, porque todavía estaban sentados en el sofá.

—Sí, está bien —suspiró Andrew. Obviamente no quería venir, tal vez Darien estaba obligándolo. Agarró sus llaves y se dirigió a la puerta—. Voy a buscar el auto al porche. Los veo ahí.

—Oh, mierda, me olvidé mi cartera —dijo Mina, volviendo a mi habitación.

Inmediatamente Darien me agarró y me besó, empujándome gentilmente contra la pared. Envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, apretando los dedos en su cabello.

—Mmm, te he extrañado —murmuró contra mis labios.

—¿En serio? No tenía idea. ¿Podrías hacerlo más obvio? —bromeé, haciéndolo reír.

Me besó de nuevo, chupando ligeramente mi labio inferior, pidiendo entrar.

Ansiosamente abrí mi boca para él; metió su lengua, explorando cada parte de mi boca, provocando que sienta mariposas en el estómago. Alguien se aclaró la garganta y nosotros saltamos alejándonos, pensando que era Andrew.

Afortunadamente no lo era, era Mina.

Tenía la sonrisa más grande que alguna vez había visto en su cara.

—Ustedes dos se ven calientes juntos —declaró, sonriéndome.

Darien se rió y pasó su brazo alrededor de mis hombros.

—Ángel se ve caliente con quien quiera que esté. —Sonrió y besó mi mejilla suavemente.

—Aww, ¡eso es tan dulce! —arrulló Mina, poniendo una mano sobre su corazón, y mirándolo con adoración.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

—Oh, ¡vamos! Vamos a llegar tarde si no nos vamos ahora. —Agarré su mano y la empujé hacia la puerta. Me di la vuelta y le tiré mis llaves a Darien, quien cerró la puerta delantera detrás de él. Mientras me entregaba las llaves, sus dedos rozaron los míos a propósito, haciéndome gemir un poco en la parte posterior de mi garganta.

—Oye, Darien, no te importaría ir atrás con Serena, ¿verdad? Realmente me quiero sentar en el frente —dijo Mina desde el auto, guiñándome un ojo.

Vi a Andrew negar con la cabeza a Darien, obviamente pidiendo ayuda. Darien sonrió en su dirección.

—No. Está bien, si quieres ir en el frente. —Me miró por la esquina de su ojo y le sonreí sutilmente a Mina. Amaba a mi mejor amiga; bendita sea, me estaba dando algo de tiempo con él.

Me subí a la parte de atrás y Darien se deslizó a mi lado, presionando su rodilla contra la mía. Puse las manos en mi regazo y sonreí. Se estiró y tomó mi mano, sujetándola con fuerza y poniéndola en el asiento del medio y movió su pierna para taparla de la vista en el caso de que Andrew se diera la vuelta. Aunque no había muchas posibilidades, teniendo en cuenta que estaba manejando, pero supongo que es mejor prevenir que lamentar. El toque casual de Darien me estaba enviando chispas de electricidad a través de mi brazo. Me mordí el labio y miré por la ventana, luchando con el deseo de sujetarlo y besarlo hasta que no pudiera respirar. Después del más largo e insoportable viaje en auto, llegamos a la bolera.

Está bien, eso fue un poco exagerado, sólo duró diez minutos, pero todo el tiempo estuve luchando conmigo misma para no saltar sobre él y sujetarlo con fuerza.

Éramos ocho jugando a los bolos: Darien, Andrew, Mina, Rei, Seiya, su novia Kakyu, que había traído a su hermano Malachite, que había venido desde la universidad, y yo.

Parecía que a Darien le había desagradado Malachite instantáneamente por alguna razón.

Estaba siendo lo suficientemente educado, pero su sonrisa no llegaba a sus ojos. En realidad me estaba divirtiendo a pesar de estar perdiendo completamente. Era terrible en los bolos y la única razón por la que había venido era para estar con mis amigos. Lo más destacado de toda la experiencia fue ver a Darien jugar. Cuando él se inclinaba para lanzar la bola, obtenía una perfecta visión de su trasero, y apenas podía contener mi disfrute.

—No eres demasiado buena en eso de los bolos, ¿huh? —preguntó Malachite, sentándose junto a mí y sonriendo.

Reí.

—No. Nunca le encontré el truco —admití, sacudiendo la cabeza con fingido horror.

—Podría enseñarte si quieres. Todo se trata de la posición —ronroneó sugestivamente.

Tragué saliva nerviosamente, pero traté de que no se notara.

—Posición, ¿de verdad? ¿Eso es por qué lo he estado haciendo mal todos estos años? —Sonreí, un poco incómoda, pero honestamente me gustaba coquetear, siempre y cuando no obtengan la idea equivocada y comiencen a tratar de tocarme.

—Soy una especie de experto con las posiciones. Sería más que feliz de darte algunas lecciones —ronroneó, inclinándose más cerca de mí y haciendo que me inclinara hacia atrás para mantener algo de espacio personal.

—Bueno, es mi turno ahora, así que ¿qué sugieres? —pregunté, parándome y eligiendo mi bola.

Se paró y caminó cerca detrás de mí.

—Definitivamente te sugeriría mover tus caderas con la bola. Tal vez deberías separar más las piernas, te dará más balance —dijo, moviendo las cejas.

Me reí de su propuesta; Dios, ¡éste chico es tan obvio!

—Bueno, gracias por los consejos, veré cómo me va —reí y caminé para tomar mi turno. Mi bola fue directo, hasta el borde y solo golpeó un pino. Mi segunda bola se fue directamente a la canaleta—. Mmm, Malachite. Creo que tal vez deberías trabajar con tus consejos. Como que elevaste mis esperanzas aquí, y me siento un poco decepcionada —bromeé, haciendo un mohín.

Se rió.

—Wow, nunca había decepcionado a una chica antes —dijo, sonriendo orgullosamente.

—¿Demasiado engreído? —pregunté, riendo.

—¿Quieres descubrirlo? —me provocó.

—Mmm, déjame pensarlo. —Estreché los ojos y los pasé por su cuerpo, lentamente, desde la cabeza hasta los dedos del pie y hacia arriba nuevamente, asegurándome de morderme mi labio de manera coqueta. Él estaba sonriendo ampliamente—. ¿Puedes voltearte? —pregunté, tratando de ocultar mi risa.

—¿Quieres que me de vuelta? —preguntó, sonriendo.

Asentí.

—Voy a necesitar ver la parte de atrás, no estoy segura si quiero aceptar tu oferta —dije con desdén. Me guiñó un ojo y se dio vuelta, obviamente pensando que estaba de suerte. Me mordí el labio para evitar reírme y modulé ¡Qué idiota! a Mina y Rei que se estaban riendo como locas drogadas—. Está bien, puedes voltearte de nuevo —dije después de unos segundos.

Se volvió a mí.

—Bueno, ¿te gusta lo que ves? —preguntó, sonriéndome confiado.

Me incliné hacia él.

—No, en realidad no. Simplemente no lo haces para mí, pero gracias por la oferta —declaré, sonriendo y guiñando un ojo mientras volvía a los asientos. Podía oír a mis amigas estallar en carcajadas, Rei y Mina chocaron los cinco. Malachite sólo me estaba mirando con la boca abierta, obviamente no acostumbrado al rechazo. Le eché un vistazo a Darien, se veía herido y enojado.

¡Oh, mierda! ¿Qué hice? Simplemente estaba coqueteando, ¡no debería haber hecho nada! Traté de llamar su atención pero él apartó la mirada al tablero de puntuaciones, ignorándome. Mi corazón se hundió. Andrew fue a buscar bebidas entre los juegos así que tomé la oportunidad para hablar con Darien; ni siquiera había mirado en mi dirección desde todo el incidente de Malachite.

—Hola —dije, moviéndome para sentarme junto a él.

—Hola —murmuró, mirando a las personas a nuestro lado jugar.

—¿No me vas a hablar? —pregunté, asustada de que dijera no.

Suspiró.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? —preguntó tristemente, sacudiendo la cabeza, aún sin mirarme.

Tomé su mano y lo arrastré hasta los baños. Cuando entramos al baño de mujeres cerré la puerta detrás de nosotros y la trabé con llave.

—Lo siento. No me di cuenta que eso te molestaría. No quise decir nada con eso. Estaba coqueteando conmigo, sólo estaba bromeando, eso es todo —expliqué, tratando de que me mirara, pero sólo cerró los ojos por un segundo antes de mirarme otra vez.

—Ángel, eso fue difícil de ver. —Me empujó a su pecho, mirándome a los ojos; podía ver que lo había herido mucho.

—Lo siento, Darien. Honestamente, no quise decir nada con eso, sólo me estaba divirtiendo. La gente no sabe que estamos juntos así que difícilmente podía decir: "Malachite, deja de coquetear conmigo, mi novio está sentado justo allí ¿o sí? —pregunté, poniendo los brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Suspiró.

—Supongo que no. —Todavía se veía molesto, y me sentía terrible por haberlo lastimado.

—Aunque necesitas confiar en mí, nunca haría nada para lastimarte a propósito. Lo siento. —Tiré su cara hacia la mía y lo besé tiernamente.

Respondió de inmediato, besándome de vuelta y tirándome más cerca de él.

Deslizó una mano y sujetó mi trasero, ni siquiera me afectó en lo absoluto, bueno, lo hizo pero no en una mala manera, me gustó, quería más. Tomé su otra mano y la puse encima de mi cuerpo, haciéndola apretar mi pecho. Se apartó, mirándome un poco sorprendido; le sonreí y lo volví a empujar hacia mí. Me besó con avidez, masajeando mis pechos. Su boca viajó por mi cuello, haciéndome temblar con deseo. Deslicé mi mano debajo de su camiseta, dibujando los músculos en su pecho, haciéndolo gemir. Lentamente movió su mano a la parte inferior de mi camiseta y la deslizó por debajo, pasando los dedos a través de mi piel, moviéndola lentamente hasta que llegó a mis pechos donde los masajeó a través de mi sujetador haciéndome gemir entrecortadamente.

Después de unos minutos se apartó, sonriéndome, sus ojos bailando con entusiasmo. Puso su frente contra la mía, ambos estábamos respirando con dificultad.

—Lo siento. No quise ser posesivo —dijo, besando la punta de mi nariz.

—No tienes nada por lo que disculparte, tonto. Ninguno de los dos ha hecho esto antes, así que tenemos que encontrar la manera de que funcione para ambos. —Lo besé tiernamente otra vez, saboreando la sensación de sus labios suaves contra los míos.

Suspiró.

—Creo que tenemos que salir ahora, antes de que la gente se dé cuenta que faltamos.

—Otro minuto no hará daño —susurré, sonriendo coqueta. Se rió y se inclinó para besarme de nuevo.

Esa noche estábamos todos apretados en mi sala de estar. Seiya había traído Avatar y ninguno la había visto antes, así que los siete estábamos sentados, comiendo McDonalds. Íbamos a poner la película después. Yo estaba apoyada contra las piernas de Darien; Andrew no pareció pestañear, lo que ambos tomamos como una buena señal.

Malachite se movió del sofá.

—Aquí, Rei, siéntate aquí, me sentaré en el suelo —sugirió, mientras se dejaba caer a mi lado con una sonrisa coqueta. Me moví incómoda para tener un poco más de espacio. Sentí a Darien tensarse, así que puse mi mano sobre su pie, frotando mi pulgar sobre la parte superior tranquilizadoramente—. Así que, Serena, ¿qué te gusta hacer en tu tiempo libre? —preguntó.

—Un montón de cosas. Me gusta bailar e ir al cine. Ya sabes, cosas normales de secundaria —contesté, añadiendo énfasis a la palabra secundaria.

Se rió.

—Wow, realmente eres una luchadora, ¿verdad? —dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—No tienes idea —murmuré, dándome vuelta fingiendo ver la televisión.

—¿No quieres hablar conmigo? —preguntó, fingiendo estar herido.

Dejé escapar un suspiro exagerado.

—Sólo estoy tratando de ver esto.

Miró a la televisión y rió.

—¿Este anuncio de sofás nuevos?

Miré a la televisión que estaba pretendiendo ver, y era de hecho, un anuncio.

¡Maldita sea!

—Sip, soy una chica sofá, nunca puedes tener suficientes sofás —bromeé.

—Eres graciosa —se rió, acercándose a mí.

—Gracias, y tú eres muy mayor para mí —declaré, sonriendo con dulzura.

—Sólo tengo diecinueve —me miró desafiante.

Asentí.

—Sí, pero dieciocho es mi límite, así que estás fuera de combate, amigo —dije. Oí a Darien reír detrás de mí.

—Podría hacerte cambiar de opinión —declaró Malachite con confianza.

Reí sin humor.

—¿Sabes qué? Te apuesto veinte dólares que no tienes nada que me interese —contesté con la misma confianza.

Se rió sombríamente.

—Tomaré esa apuesta, pero tienes que esperar hasta que tu hermano no esté mirando. —Miró a Andrew un poco nerviosamente.

Suspiré.

—¿Qué es exactamente lo que crees que me interese? ¿Tienes un gatito en el bolsillo? ¿O tal vez algo de dulce? ¿O las respuestas al examen que tengo mañana en cálculo? —bromeé, haciéndolo reír de nuevo.

—No. Voy a besarte, y lo vas a amar. —Se encogió de hombros, sonriéndome de nuevo.

Las piernas de Darien se sacudieron detrás de mí mientras que se movía para levantarse. Me empujé contra sus piernas y comencé a frotar su pie otra vez.

—¿En serio? Si tú me besas voy a patearte en las bolas. —Sonreí a Malachite, inocentemente.

—¿Crees que eso me va a alejar de un bombón como tú? —preguntó, mirándome poco a poco, haciendo mi piel de gallina un poco.

—Es sólo una advertencia amistosa. —Me encogí de hombros, volviéndome a la televisión que, afortunadamente, ahora había una película y no un anuncio sobre sofás.

—Estoy bastante seguro que mi dinero está a salvo. No he tenido quejas antes —susurró en mi oído, haciéndome que me diera frío de lo cerca que estaba.

—Mmm, bueno, hay una primera vez para todo —dije entre dientes, todavía frotando el pie de Darien.

Cuando la película terminó Darien fue a su casa, a decirles a sus padres que se iba a quedar aquí y a agarrar un cambio de ropa. En realidad tenía ropa de repuesto en mi habitación, pero no podíamos decirle exactamente eso a nadie. Andrew y Mina estaban haciendo más palomitas de maíz. Ahora íbamos a ver Terminator Salvation, porque la mayoría no la había visto. Fui al baño. Cuando salí alguien me agarró y me empujó contra la pared. Al principio pensé que era Darien, pero luego me di cuenta que este chico no era lo suficientemente alto. Mi corazón comenzó a correr, el miedo formándose en mi estómago. Malachite se rió y estrelló sus labios contra los míos, bruscamente, sujetando los lados de mi cara para que no pudiera moverme a ningún lado. Traté de apartarlo, pero no se movía. Me mordisqueo el labio, pidiendo entrar, así que apreté mi boca, cerrada, y subí mi rodilla tan fuerte como pude contra su ingle. Me soltó inmediatamente, inclinándose y gimiendo.

—Te lo dije. Esos son veinte dólares que me debes —dije con dulzura mientras pasaba junto a él y me dirigía a la sala con una sonrisa triunfante pegada a la cara.

Darien estaba sentado de nuevo en el sofá así que rápidamente tomé el lugar junto a él antes que alguien más lo hiciera.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó, mirándome y sonriendo.

—Sip —contesté, haciendo estallar la "p".

Sonrió.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso?

Me reí.

—Malachite —contesté, sonriendo. Justo en ese momento, Malachite entró a la sala, cojeando ligeramente con su mano sobre su ingle, luciendo como si estuviera ligeramente adolorido. Tiró un billete de veinte dólares en mi regazo y se sentó en el otro lado de la habitación.

Darien estalló en carcajadas.

—Esa es mi chica —susurró, haciéndome sonreír.

…

Después de que todos se habían ido era casi medianoche. Mina y yo fuimos a la cama, dejando a Andrew y Darien en la sala. Le guiñé un ojo a Darien, mientras me iba a la cama y decidí ponerme el más pequeño de mis pijamas esta noche así podía sentir su piel contra la mía. Me puse mis rosados shorts cortos que tenían encaje púrpura contra la costura. Los combiné con una camiseta apretada del mismo rosado con un poco de encaje púrpura sobre los pechos. Me miré en el espejo y de repente me puse nerviosa. Tal vez me debería cambiar, ¿estaba dando la impresión equivocada? Me mordí el labio. No, está bien, me ha visto con esto antes así que lo usaré.

Volví a mi habitación y Mina me silbó.

—Wow, Serena, deberías hacer un pequeño viaje a la cocina para tomar un poco de agua o algo. Dale a Darien algo con lo que soñar —sugirió, mirándome de arriba a abajo.

En realidad esa no era mala idea, de otra forma no lo vería hasta la mañana.

—¿Eso crees? —pregunté nerviosamente. Asintió con entusiasmo así que decidí hacerlo antes de arrepentirme—. Está bien —dije riendo mientras abría la puerta.

—¡Adelante! Dale una emoción —hizo señas con entusiasmo cuando dudé en la puerta.

Tomé una respiración profunda y caminé por el corredor con confianza. Por la forma en la que está construida nuestra casa tienes que pasar por la sala para ir a la cocina. Me pavoneé en la sala con mi pequeño pijama.

—¿Alguien quiere algo para tomar? —pregunté inocentemente, caminando junto a Andrew y Darien, que estaban sentados viendo el canal de deportes.

—No, gracias —contestó Andrew, sin siquiera mirarme.

Los ojos de Darien se pegaron en mí, su mirada literalmente siguió cada uno de mis movimientos, con la boca ligeramente abierta y los ojos amplios. Me mordí el labio para no reírme. Oh sí, ¡totalmente valió la pena!

Tomé dos vasos con agua y volví a pasar por la sala, con Darien quitándome la poca ropa que tenía con los ojos. Andrew lo vio mirando y lo golpeó en la nuca.

—Amigo, ¡deja de pervertir a mi hermana pequeña! De todos modos, tienes novia —gruñó, claramente molesto.

Darien se frotó la nuca.

—Claro, sí, novia —murmuró sonriendo.

Volví a mi habitación, riéndome con fuerza.

—Eso fue tan gracioso —le dije a Mina, que estaba sentada en la cama esperándome.

Ella también se comenzó a reír.

—¿Le gustó? —preguntó, moviendo las cejas.

—Sip —confirmé, haciendo estallar la "p". Me subí a la cama con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Un poco más tarde escuché a Andrew irse a la cama así que sabía que Darien estaba en la suya.

—Mina, voy a ir a ver a Darien un rato —dije, una vez que supe que Andrew estaría dormido.

—Oh, ¿enserio? ¿Vas a darle otra vista de ese sexy pijama? —bromeó sonriendo.

Me reí.

—Algo por el estilo. No me esperes despierta, puedo tardar un poco —le guiñé un ojo mientras me paraba de la cama, tomando un celular para poder usar la alarma.

—Diviértete, y no hagas nada que yo no haría —bromeó. En realidad no había mucho que Mina no haría, había tenido unos pocos novios y definitivamente no era virgen. Me reí y dejé la habitación, yendo por el corredor hasta la sala de estar, donde Darien ya estaba acostado en el sofá bajo el edredón de repuesto. Puse la alarma a las seis; la hora "sacar a Darien por la ventana" usual, y lo puse en el suelo.

—Hola, Ángel —susurró sonriéndome y quitando el edredón para que pudiera acostarme a su lado. Me subí con entusiasmo y fundí mi cuerpo contra el suyo. Suspiró con satisfacción y me envolvió con sus brazos con fuerza—. Por cierto, eso no fue justo —me regañó, mientras me besaba la frente.

Sonreí burlonamente.

—¿En serio? ¿No te gustó mi pijama? —pregunté inocentemente.

—Amé el pijama, pero no cómo paseaste tu sexy trasero en frente mío con tu hermano sentado allí —se quejó.

—¿Piensas que tengo un trasero sexy? —lo provoqué.

—Mmm, no lo puedo recordar, déjame ver de nuevo —dijo con voz ronca. Me reí y giré sobre mi estómago, poniendo las manos bajo mi cabeza.

Volvió a gruñir y lentamente pasó su mano por mi espalda, a través de mi trasero y por uno de mis muslos antes de volver a subir por el otro. Su mano se detuvo en mi trasero, trazando la línea del encaje, haciéndome temblar. Vaya, ¿qué me estaba sucediendo? En realidad quería que me tocara. Si hiciera un movimiento para tocarme, no lo iba a detener esta vez. Inclinó su cabeza y besó mi hombro antes de descender y desparramar besos a través de mi espalda y caderas. Besó la parte inferior de los shorts y pasó su lengua a través del final de mi trasero, justo donde se encuentra con la pierna. Di un grito ahogado y él se tensó.

Se apartó rápidamente.

—Lo siento, lo siento. Me dejé llevar —dijo en tono de disculpa.

Me sonrojé como loca.

—Me gusto, Darien —dije con voz ronca, y temblando un poco por el deseo que estaba corriendo por mis venas.

—¿En serio? —preguntó, sonando sorprendido.

—Oh, diablos, sí —admití con voz entrecortada, sonrojándome otra vez. Wow, ¿acababa de decir eso? ¡Es tan vergonzoso!

Gimió ligeramente y bajó la cabeza, pasando su lengua por el borde del encaje de nuevo. Esta vez no pude evitar el pequeño gemido que se escapó de mis labios. El sonido pareció alentarlo porque lo hizo de nuevo, y deslizó su mano por mi muslo masajeando mi trasero y espalda. Me besó en la espalda, levantando la tela de mi camiseta para poder besar mi piel. Me di vuelta para que estuviéramos cara a cara y lo besé, tirando de él hacia mí para que todo su cuerpo estuviera presionando el mío. Podía sentir su piel contra la mía y me alegré por haberme decidido por la escasa ropa de dormir. Se estaba excitando escaleras abajo otra vez, podía sentirlo presionando contra mi muslo, pero no estaba asustada esta vez, me alentó.

Levantó las manos y tomó mis pechos; dejé salir un suspiro cuando sentí su mano caliente a través de la tela de mi camiseta porque no estaba usando sujetador.

Gimió mientras que frotaba su pulgar por mis pezones haciéndolos endurecerse. Él sólo estaba usando shorts así que froté mis manos por su pecho y estómago, simplemente asombrada de cuán perfecto y tonificado era.

Me besó en el cuello y a través de mis pechos sobre la camiseta. Mis manos se enredaron en su cabello azabache y sedoso mientras besaba su camino hasta mi estómago, apoderándose de mi camiseta con los dientes mientras subía y tirándola hacia arriba, lentamente, exponiendo mi estómago. Gemí y bajó su boca a mi piel desnuda, lamiendo suavemente y soplando sobre ella, haciendo que mi cuerpo casi vibrara con la emoción. Deslizó la mano bajo mi camiseta y lentamente la arrastraba hacia mis pechos, pasando sus dedos sobre ellos mientras continuaba besando mi estómago. Pero estaba besando más alto ahora y mi respiración estaba empezando a acelerarse en la anticipación de él besando mis pechos.

Oh, Dios, sí. ¡Esto es demasiado rápido!

—Lo siento... Darien... para —murmuré.

Retiró su cabeza inmediatamente, y sonrió, con su hermosa sonrisa.

—No tienes que disculparte, Ángel —inclinó su cabeza y me besó de nuevo, gentilmente. Le sonreí agradecida mientras que giraba para salir de encima de mí, poniéndome cerca de su pecho, pasando sus dedos a través de mi cabello y me miraba con amor—. Eres tan hermosa —murmuró, besando mi nariz gentilmente mientras bajaba mi camiseta por mí. Reí y sacudí mi cabeza. ¡Realmente estaba lleno de líneas cursis! Tal vez eso le funcionaba para conseguir que las chicas se acuesten con él. Sonrió, luciendo un poco herido—. No me crees —afirmó.

—¿A cuántas chicas le has dicho eso, Darien? —susurré, no muy segura de que mi voz sonara bien si hablaba normalmente.

Suspiró luciendo un poco derrotado.

—No puedo cambiar mi pasado, Ángel, créeme que lo haría si pudiera. Nunca he sentido nada por nadie más, lo juro. Nunca le he dicho a nadie que era hermosa, sólo a ti. Nada más se compara a ti —dijo, mirándome intensamente, deseando que entendiera. Mi respiración se atoró en la garganta ante sus dulces palabras. Me apreté más cerca de él y enterré la cara en su pecho, respirando en él. Suspiró con alegría y envolvió sus brazos con fuerza a mí alrededor, besando mi frente—. Buenas noches, Ángel —susurró.

—Buenas noches, Darien —murmuré contra su piel.

Tenía la sensación de que el plan de no darle mi corazón, había desaparecido completamente. Todo lo que podía hacer ahora era rogar para que no lo rompiera.

Me acurruqué más cerca de él, descansando mi cabeza en su pecho y quedándome dormida en minutos. Justo cuando comenzaba a perderme creí que lo escuche susurrar algo que sonaba como "te amo", pero Darien no diría eso, así debió haber sido algo más.

* * *

**Bueno nenas estoy de vuelta.. y espero esta vez no tener problemas... con todo favor de Dios nos vemos mañana... publicaría más ahorita, pero me he quedado sin pila.. e.e!**

**Saluditos y besitos con sabor chocolate... ^^!**

**Sayo... OwO!**

**y gracias a todas las personas que estuvieron pendientes... sorry por preocupar, pero fanfiction me hizo pasar un muy mal rato... D:**

* * *

**(((¯`•.¸(* )¸.•´¯)))×•«¤´¯`•.»¤Etsuko Ai ¤«.•´¯`¤»•×(((¯`•.¸(* )¸.•´¯)))**


	11. Capítulo 10

**Primero que nada… esta historia NO me pertenece… es una adaptación del libro "El Chico Que Se Escabulle Por La Ventana De Mi Habitación" de Kirsty Moseley… Y en segunda los personajes de Sailor Moon, tampoco me pertenecen… son de la grandiosa Naoko Takeuchi…**

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

Qué mierda es esto?! —escuché a Andrew bramar cerca. Abrí mis ojos y lo miré. Su cara estaba de un rojo brillante y lucía criminalmente molesto.

—¡Andrew no tan alto vas hacer sangrar mis oídos! ¿Qué pasa? —pregunté, sentándome. Pero tan pronto como me moví, me di cuenta que estaba mal. Aún estaba en el sofá con Darien. ¡Oh no! salté rápidamente y miré a Darien, quien tenía su boca colgando abierta, luciendo completamente en shock. Está bien, necesitaba salvar la situación rápidamente—. ¡Maldita sea Darien! ¡Puaj! ¿Tenías tus manos sobre mí? —grité, pretendiendo estremecerme en horror. Andrew me miró, su rostro aún enojado, pero parecía ligeramente confundido ahora.

—Yo… er… no… ¿Qué? —Darien balbuceó.

—¿Qué demonios estabas haciendo con él, Serena? —Andrew gruñó molesto, apuntando a Darien quien se veía confundido a este punto.

—Debí haberme quedado dormida, supongo —fruncí el ceño, agitando mi cabeza como si estuviera confundida también.

—¿Quedarte dormida? Bueno, ¿qué estabas haciendo con él, en primer lugar? —pregunto, lanzándole a Darien otra mirada asesina, antes de volverse hacia mí. ¡Bien, vamos, piensa! Oh lo tengo; ¡él tendrá que aceptar esto!

—Tuve un mal sueño, Andrew —murmuré, mirando al suelo, y pretendiendo estar alterada. Jadeó y envolvió sus brazos a mí alrededor, instantáneamente, poniendo su barbilla en lo alto de mi cabeza.

—Oh mierda, Serena. Está bien —susurró, balanceándome ligeramente.

—Estaba alterada y pensé que estabas aquí afuera, pero no estabas. Darien me consoló, eso es todo. Debimos habernos quedado dormidos —susurré, sintiéndome culpable de que estaba mintiendo. En verdad no estaba lista para que supiera aún, especialmente después de la forma en la que estaba mirando a Darien.

—Lo siento, solo pensé… bueno, olvídalo —Andrew murmuró, tirando de vuelta para mirarme—. ¿Estás bien? —asentí, mordiendo mi labio para tratar y aliviar algo de la culpa que sentía. Miró por encima hacia Darien—. Lo siento, hombre, salte a conclusiones y er… gracias por cuidar de mi hermana.

Darien se veía realmente incómodo y me dio una mirada; le di una expresión suplicante, rogándole con mis ojos que no dijera nada.

—Sí, no hay problema —se encogió de hombros, frotando una mano a través de su desordenado cabello de cama.

Rápidamente salí del agarre de Andrew.

—Me voy a ir y me cambiaré para ir a la escuela. ¿De cualquier manera que hora es? —pregunté, mirando alrededor buscando mi teléfono celular. ¿Por qué no había sonado la maldita alarma?

—Aún no son las seis, Serena. Me desperté temprano —se encogió de hombros.

—Bien, entonces voy por algo de desayuno antes de darme una ducha. Er… gracias, Darien, por anoche —dije, ruborizándome y dándole una pequeña sonrisa.

—Definitivamente fue un placer, Ángel. —me guiñó un ojo, sonriendo felizmente.

Andrew lo golpeó en la parte trasera de su cabeza, haciéndolo estremecerse.

—¡Hermana menor! —señaló, rodando su ojos y pisando fuerte, dirigiéndose a la cocina, dejándonos a Darien y a mí en la sala.

Una vez Andrew se había ido, Darien me miró.

—No me gusta tener que mentirle a tu hermano, Ángel —susurró, frunciendo el ceño.

—Lo sé, pero sólo un par de semanas, ¿por favor? —rogué, besándolo rápidamente en los labios y volviendo a correr en dirección a la cocina. Tomó mi mano y me llevó de nuevo hacia él, besándome otra vez, antes de que me diera una de sus hermosas sonrisas. Casi iba dando saltitos a la cocina porque estaba tan feliz. Andrew tenía una tostada, así que hice dos cuencos de mi cereal favorito, uno para mí, uno para Darien. Los lleve a la sala y le entregué una, antes de dejarme caer en el suelo junto al sofá.

—Er... gracias por esto, Ángel, pero no me gusta el Coco Pops —dijo, moviendo su nariz hacia el recipiente.

Le fruncí el ceño, confundida. Siempre estaba comiendo mi cereal. Cada día tenía un plato de Coco Pops.

—Claro que sí, te lo comes todos los días —me miró como si hubiera perdido la cabeza; ¿pensaba que era estúpida o algo así?

Se echó a reír y sacudió la cabeza.

—No, no lo hago. Hago un plato cada día y pretendo comerlo, antes de que vengas y me lo arrebates —dijo con una sonrisa sexy y ojos divertidos.

—¿Por qué diablos harías un plato y pretender comerlo? ¿Te gusta hacerme enojar? —le pregunté, molesta.

—No, Ángel. Me gusta hacerte el desayuno —dijo simplemente.

Di un grito ahogado ante la revelación. ¿Los hizo por mí?

—¿Los haces para mí? ¿Todos los días? —pregunté, boca abierta, sorprendida de que había sido tan dulce y nunca me había dado cuenta. Cada día venía y le hacia algún comentario desagradable acerca de él comiendo en mi casa y que dejara en paz mi cereal, ¿y todo este tiempo lo hacía para mí? Por Dios, ¡eso es tan jodidamente dulce! Se encogió de hombros como si fuera nada. Todo este tiempo pensé que era un idiota, ¡cuando en realidad estaba siendo amable conmigo! Andrew entró entonces, así que no podía decir nada. Engullí mi desayuno y prácticamente corrí a mi habitación, tomé mi celular y le envié un mensaje de texto ya que no podía hablar con él:

**"¡Gracias, eso es muy dulce! Nunca me di cuenta de que hicieras eso. ¡Voy a darte las gracias adecuadamente más adelante! X"**

Envié. Sonreí para mis adentros y me fui a tomar una ducha.

Cuando salimos del auto de Darien en la escuela, fuimos inundados por la usual horda de chicas queriendo manosear a Andrew y Darien. Rodé mis ojos cuando Beryl empujó su camino hacia el frente y envolvió sus pequeños, sucios brazos alrededor de la cintura de mi novio, mirándolo con sus ojos ven a la cama.

—Beryl, en serio necesitas alejarte —dijo Darien con severidad, desenvolviéndose de ella y caminando hacia atrás.

—Darien, nene, ¿qué tal si nos saltamos el primer período y vamos a pasar un buen rato? —ronroneó ella sugestivamente, frotando su mano hasta su pecho.

¡Oh, Dios mío, estaba tan celosa que me sentía realmente enferma!

Di media vuelta y me alejé tan rápido como pude, sólo queriendo estar lejos de todo. Después de un minuto pude escuchar a Mina corriendo para alcanzarme, él me agarró la mano tirando de mí para detenerme.

—En serio, no estoy de humor —casi gritó, dirigiéndome a ella, pero no era ella, era a Darien.

—Hey, sólo quería acompañarte a clase —frunció el ceño y me miró con tristeza.

—Oh, claro... er... Lo siento. Pensé que estabas con Beryl, teniendo un poco de diversión —dije sarcásticamente, avergonzada de haberle gritado.

Negó con la cabeza y se acercó a mí.

—No, no estoy con ella, estoy contigo —dijo dulcemente, sonriéndome, y haciendo que mi corazón latiera más rápido.

—Claro, sí, lo siento, sólo... No sé... —mi voz se apagó, ruborizándome como un loca.

—Estás celosa —afirmó, al parecer satisfecho de ello. Asentí con la cabeza de mala gana, en realidad no quería admitirlo—. Bien, he estado esperando para que te pusieras celosa por los últimos doce años —dijo, sonriendo como un loco.

Me eché a reír.

—¿En serio? Pues aquí lo tienes entonces, finalmente ocurrió —di una patada a mis zapatos en las piedras; tratando de distraerme de la sensación de celos que todavía estaba corriendo por mis venas. Supongo que iba a tener que acostumbrarme a que las chicas estuvieran sobre él. Era Darien Chiba, por el amor de Dios, las chicas siempre lo seguían a todas partes, pidiendo su atención.

—Recuerdas la charla que tuvimos ayer, ¿esa acerca de la confianza? Bueno, eso funciona en ambos sentidos, sabes. Nunca te haré daño, pero necesitas creer eso también —puso su dedo debajo de mi barbilla e inclinó mi cabeza hacia arriba, haciéndome mirarlo.

Suspiré, sí bien, supongo que dije eso.

—Confío en ti, sólo es difícil de ver —le contesté, sonriendo, imitando sus palabras de ayer.

Se echó a reír.

—Sí, bueno, lo que se dice por ahí ahora es que tengo una novia por lo que debe poner fin a todo este coqueteo —dijo con confianza, cepillando el pelo de mi cara.

—¿Les dijiste a todos que tienes una novia? —pregunté, sorprendida. Bien, wow, tal vez era más serio de lo que pensé sobre hacer esto funcionar.

—Sí, por supuesto. Tengo una novia. Tengo la más sexy, más bella novia del mundo, que aún no me da las gracias que me prometió en un texto esta mañana —sonrió, con su sonrisa coqueta y sentí como un millón de mariposas revoloteaban en mi estómago.

Me reí y me incliné hacia delante hasta que mi boca estaba casi tocando la suya.

—Todas las cosas buenas vienen a aquellos que esperan —me burlé, guiñándole un ojo y alejándome.

Gimió y me atrapó con rapidez.

—No crees que doce años sea tiempo suficiente para esperar —preguntó, fingiendo sorpresa, haciéndome reír.

—Hmmm, no realmente. Creo que voy hacerte esperar un poco más —le lancé un beso al entrar por la puerta de mi clase de Historia. Lo oí quejarse, pero cuando miré hacia atrás estaba sonriendo, mirándome marcharme. A propósito balanceaba mi trasero, tratando de lucir sexy; debió haber funcionado porque tres chicos de mi clase de historia silbaron e hicieron un comentario acerca de mi sexy trasero. Puse los ojos en blanco. ¡Chicos!

No pude hablar con Darien mucho en el almuerzo, nos sentamos en la misma mesa, pero todo el mundo quería hablar con él.

—Así que, ¿realmente tienes una novia secreta? —preguntó Taiki, uno de sus amigos, lo miraba como si no lo creyera en absoluto.

—Sí —confirmó Darien, pareciendo muy orgulloso de ello. Cada vez que me miraba, me ruborizaba como una loca, y estaba segura de que alguien lo iba notar.

—Ella debe ser una mujer caliente que ha domado a la bestia para sentar cabeza —sonrió Nick.

Darien se rió, sus ojos se posaron en mí por una fracción de segundo.

—Ella es la cosa viva más sexy, hombre —dijo con confianza.

—¿En serio? ¿Es buena follando? —preguntó Nick, recogiendo su emparedado.

—Hombre, en serio, no voy a contestar eso de mi chica —dijo Darien con una sonrisa.

—Apuesto a que podría sacarla del agua* —coqueteó Esmeralda, pasando la mano por su brazo.

Se echó a reír.

—Sabes qué, no tendrías ninguna posibilidad. Mi chica es increíblemente hermosa, tanto por dentro como por fuera —Darien se encogió de hombros, tirando de su brazo a distancia, con una sonrisa. Todas las chicas en la mesa hicieron aww y ahh.

Sonreí y trate de comer mi almuerzo. Podía sentir los ojos de Mina en mí, para que la mirara, ella me sonreía de oreja a oreja. Puse los ojos en blanco, riendo entre dientes.

—No ha dormido con ella, ella no cree en el sexo antes del matrimonio —terció Andrew, sonriendo. Me tragué una risa. ¿Le había realmente creído Andrew cuando le dijo eso esta mañana? Todos jadearon y miraron a Darien, quien estaba sonriendo como loco.

—¡No me digas! ¿No te has acostado con ella? —preguntó Nick escéptico.

—No, no lo he hecho, pero eso en realidad no es de su incumbencia, chicos —Darien sacudió su cabeza, sonriendo—. Me tengo que ir. Tengo que hablar con el entrenador acerca de la práctica —se encogió de hombros, poniéndose de pie. La mitad de los chicos también se levantaron, después a seguirlo.

Tan pronto como se marcharon, todas las chicas empezaron a planear y conspirar.

Querían saber quién era la chica secreta, y no se detendrían ante nada para descubrirlo, a continuación, cada una de ellas sacó veinte dólares y los puso en el centro de la mesa. Las miré, confundida.

—Entonces, la próxima chica que se acueste con él, se lleva la apuesta —dijo Beryl, con una sonrisa.

Di un grito ahogado.

—¿En serio? Acaba de decir que tiene una novia y no está interesado, ¿y están apostando a quién va a dormir ahora? ¿Qué pasa si su novia es la próxima en dormir con él? —pregunté, sorprendida. ¡No podía creer que estas chicas estuvieran apostando por tener sexo con alguien! ¡Es una competición maldita sea!

—Bueno si ella pone su dinero, entonces va a ganar, pero obviamente ella no le está dando lo que él necesita. Se alejará con el tiempo. La próxima en engancharlo gana, pero te garantizo que no será su novia. Él no puede esperar. Sin sexo antes del matrimonio. ¡Sí, claro! Es de Darien Chiba de quien estamos hablando —rodó sus ojos riendo. Era obvio que ella tenía muy claro que ganaría.

Entonces tuve una idea, saque uno de veinte y lo puse en su montón.

—La próxima en engancharlo, ¿no? —pregunté, apenas siendo capaz de contener mi sonrisa.

—Sí ¡Claro! Como si tuvieras una oportunidad, emo —me soltó Beryl, desagradablemente.

—Entonces, ¿qué obtiene el ganador? —pregunté emocionada, ignorando su burla.

Contó el dinero que había en el montón.

—Bien, hay doscientos cuarenta dólares ahora mismo, pero una vez que la gente se entere… bueno, no lo sé… la última vez que hicimos esto fue por Haruka. Tuvimos seiscientos veinte, pero Darien es más caliente, y por su aspecto de intocable, bueno, por ahora de todos modos —Beryl se rió, doblando el dinero y poniéndoselo en su bolsillo, apuntando los nombres en un trozo de papel. Me reí, wow, esto iba a ser dinero fácil. Mina se reía como una loca.

—¿Van a entrar también? —preguntó Beryl a Mina y a Rei, cortésmente.

—No, yo no. No tengo ninguna oportunidad —Mina se encogió de hombros, aun riendo.

Rei le pasó a Beryl su dinero.

—Estoy dentro. Quien podría decir que no a la oportunidad de ganar todo ese dinero y de dormir con Darien Chiba —dijo Rei, de manera soñadora. Cogí a mis dos amigas por el brazo y las arrastré fuera de la sala del almuerzo hacia nuestra siguiente clase.

Tuve que pasar el rato por los alrededores después de la escuela, esperando a que Andrew y Darien acabaran su entrenamiento de hockey. Me colé en la pista y me escondí en la parte de atrás así no sería vista. No teníamos permitido estar aquí durante los entrenamientos por que el entrenador decía que las chicas distraían a los jugadores.

Amaba ver sus partidos de hockey; había algo en la forma que ellos se deslizaban por el hielo tan rápido y con gracia. Estaban haciendo carreras cortas en este momento, patinando de una línea a otra tan rápido como podían, luego tenían que regatear un disco alrededor de los conos, y al final estaban tomando turnos para disparar a la portería, con mi hermano haciéndolo lo mejor que podía para mantener los discos fuera. Era un gran portero, pero sólo jugaba por diversión. A Darien por otra parte, le habían ofrecido una beca de atletas completa para una de las mejores universidades del país. Él esperaba convertirse en profesional —en lo que aparentemente tenía muchas posibilidades de hacer, porque tenía a los reclutadores encima.

Me encontré viendo patinar a Darien. Lo había observado hacer esto cientos, sino millones de veces, había algo simplemente hermoso sobre él. Me quitaba la respiración. Estaba mirando la manera en la que sus pies se movían, la manera en la que su desastrado pelo azabache se revolvía cuando patinaba, la manera en la que el hielo se esparcía cuando paraba. Y por supuesto, me di cuenta de cuan increíblemente caliente estaba con ese uniforme.

Me escabullí fuera cuando la práctica terminó y esperé en el coche de Darien y a Andrew que se ducharan. Rei se acercó cuando estaba allí.

—Hola chica —gorgoreó, saltando de arriba a abajo con emoción.

—Hola Rei, ¿qué pasa contigo? No has estado inhalando esas hierbas otra vez ¿verdad? —bromeé. Era una broma recurrente, Rei había comprado algunas "hierbas" de un amigo suyo y las encendió en su habitación para limpiar su aura o algo. Terminó siendo marihuana y se colocó, corriendo calle abajo medio desnuda mientras llamaba a todo el mundo por su teléfono para que vinieran a ver el desfile. Nunca lo superó.

—¡Ja, ja! No, solo que acabo de hablar con Neherenia y me ha dicho que la apuesta por el culo de Darien llega a ¡1860 dólares! ¿Puedes creerlo? Así que, voy a intentarlo cuando salga del entrenamiento —dijo, saltando en el sitio y mirando alrededor, buscándolo.

Casi me ahogo, ¡1860! ¿Era una broma? ¡Santa mierda! Eso significaba que más de noventa chicas estaban rogándole a mi novio para tener sexo, ofreciéndose en bandeja y yo estaba asustada de que me tocara. Quizás esto no iba a ser tan divertido como pensé en un principio.

Sobre unos cinco minutos después los chicos salieron.

—Hola Darien, wow, hueles bien —ronroneó Rei seductoramente, mientras se inclinaba hacia él.

Miró hacia ella, con una expresión de horror en su rostro. Mordí mi labio, fuerte, así no me reiría.

—Hola, Rei. Escucha, quizás no te hayas enterado de que tengo novia así que… —se retiró encogiéndose de hombros.

—Eso está bien, no me importa compartir —ronroneó Rei, poniendo una mano sobre su pecho para hacer que se parara delante de ella.

Parecía un poco enfadado.

—Rei, en serio no estoy interesado, vale —movió su mano y entró en el auto, frunciendo el ceño.

Sonreí en modo disculpa hacia Rei, porque parecía un poco derrotada.

—Ahí van veinte dólares que no volveré a ver —apuntó.

Reí.

—Hey, cuando gané te devolveré los veinte —le giñé un ojo, haciéndola reír cuando me subía al coche.

Hoy era uno de los días que Andrew trabajaba, así que Darien siempre lo dejaba en el gimnasio, donde trabajaba de lunes a miércoles por la tarde. Luego Darien normalmente me llevaba a casa.

—Mierda, hombre. Creo que he sido golpeado más veces hoy que en toda mi vida. ¿De qué demonios se trata? Le digo a la gente que tengo novia, y toda la tarde la gente ha estado rogándome para foll… —paró abruptamente de hablar, mirándome por el espejo como si hubiera dicho demasiado. Me reí. Bendícelo, ¡no tenía ni idea de que un centenar de chicas cachondas estaban intentando dormir con él por una apuesta!—. ¿Qué es tan gracioso, Ángel? —me preguntó, elevando sus cejas hacia mí por el espejo.

—¿Quieres saber porque tuviste atención extra hoy? —pregunté, riéndome.

—Sí —contestó, viéndose un poco aprensivo.

Andrew se giró para mirarme desde delante. Sonreí.

—Bueno, hay una apuesta corriendo entre las chicas para ver quien se puede acostar contigo, la primera que lo consiga, gana el bote. Es bastante dinero —declaré, aun sonriendo. Andrew estalló en risas, y Darien casi desvía el coche al otro carril por que estaba muy sorprendido.

—¿Están haciendo qué? ¿No saben que tengo novia? —gritó, obviamente muy enfadado. Su indignación parecía hacer reír más a Andrew.

Asentí.

—Sí, por eso lo están haciendo. No les gusta la idea de que estés atado, viendo que tú eres tan jugador, quieren ser las próximas en dormir contigo —me encogí de hombros con desdén, fingiendo que no era gran cosa cuando realmente estaba preocupada. ¿Cuánto tiempo iba a ser capaz de resistir toda esa atención?

—¿De cuánto es el bote? —preguntó Andrew, con diversión.

—De más de mil ochocientos dólares —reí. Darien casi nos saca de la carretera otra vez y la boca de Andrew cayó abierta. Miró hacia Darien con los ojos llenos de orgullo—. Sí, veinte dólares cada una. Así que eso hace unas noventa chicas queriendo ser las siguientes en follar contigo, Darien —sonreí hacia él por el espejo. Parecía horrorizado, y honestamente, un poco asustado.

—¡Santa mierda, hombre! —ya sabes, simplemente puedes elegir a una, ¡tirártela y dividir el dinero! —dijo Andrew, emocionado. Darien le dio la mirada más sucia del mundo, como si él hubiera sugerido que le arrancara la piel a un cachorro o algo. Andrew levantó las manos disculpándose—. Estoy bromeando. Jesús. ¡Es una broma! —dijo rápidamente, pero podía ver por su rostro que iba completamente en serio.

—¡Así que eso es por lo que Rei se me abalanzó fuera del auto! ¿Quién demonios esta con esto, Ángel? —preguntó Darien, sonando realmente enfadado.

—Bueno, Beryl lo está arreglando. Todo el equipo de porristas, la mayoría de las Seniors, yo, Neherenia, Esmeralda —contesté, nombrando a la gente que sabía, pero Darien me cortó.

—¿Tú? —preguntó, con los ojos muy abiertos.

Asentí, riéndome.

—Bueno sí, mil ochocientos dólares es mucho dinero. Eso sí, solo habían doscientos cuarenta cuando entré, pero aun así, me gusta jugar —bromeé, dándole una sonrisa sexy por el espejo.

Andrew parecía que iba a explotar.

—¿Tú? ¡De ninguna jodida manera! ¿Qué mierda estabas pensando? —me gritó, haciéndome estremecer. Odiaba ver a Andrew enfadado.

—Andrew, es mucho dinero simplemente pensé, ya sabes, sería divertido. Nunca se sabe. Podría perder mi virginidad con el famoso Darien Chiba —bromeé, moviendo las cejas hacia él.

Andrew comenzó a reírse, parecía aliviado; obviamente pensó que estaba bromeando.

Sonreí y miré por la ventana; no era buena mintiendo, si me preguntaba si estaba bromeando tendría que decirle la verdad.

—Jesús, Sere, ¡me asustaste! Creí que ibas en serio —rió Andrew, golpeando el hombro de Darien, orgulloso—. Mil ochocientos dólares es asombroso, Darien. Me pregunto a cuantas chicas te podrás tirar en una noche, si ellas se creen que es para ganar la apuesta.

Jadeé. ¡Oh mierda! Genial Andrew, pon eso en su cabeza, ¡estoy segura que es lo que necesita oír ya que su novia no quiere hacerlo!

—¡Maldición Andrew! Tengo novia —gritó Darien, sonando un poco desesperado.

—Sí, lo sé, pero vamos, las chicas van a estar desesperadas por ganar, te apuesto a que puedes conseguir lo que sea —Andrew sonrió, moviendo sus cejas.

—Andrew, para. No quiero a nadie más, estoy loco por mi chica. No la voy a joderlo con ella —empezó Darien, orgulloso. Me sonrió por el espejo y mi respiración comenzó a disminuir mientras mi pánico descendía. Confianza. Necesitaba confiar en él y parar de asumir siempre lo peor.

Dejamos a Andrew en el gimnasio y Darien nos llevó a casa.

—¿Apostaste veinte dólares a que serías la siguiente en dormir conmigo? —preguntó, sonriendo hacia mí, engreído.

—Exactamente no, la apuesta es sobre la siguiente en cazarte —me encogí de hombros, riendo.

Rió y cogió mi mano mientras conducía.

—No puedo creer que esto esté pasando. Pensé que una vez la gente supiera que no estaba interesado, me dejarían en paz, ¡no que tendría más chicas detrás de mí! De verdad lo siento —frunció el ceño y me besó el dorso de la mano suavemente.

—No te preocupes, no es tu culpa. Supongo que toda esa cosa de la confianza va a ser muy necesaria a partir de ahora, ¿eh? —bromeé, haciendo una media sonrisa, fingiendo no estar preocupada por todas las chicas que querían echarse encima de él en un futuro inmediato.

Llegamos a mi casa y aparcó en su entrada.

—¿Eh, quieres entrar? Podemos decirles a mis padres que estamos juntos. Les dije que tengo novia y mi madre casi se muere. Te lo juro —dijo, asintiendo hacia su casa con expresión esperanzadora.

—Wow. ¿Todo eso de conocer a los padres ya? —bromeé, fingiendo estar asustada—. Digo: ¿Qué si no les gusto? —pregunté, rodeando su cintura con mis brazos y apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho, fingiendo horror. Rió y también lo hice.

La idea de que a los padres de Darien no les gustara era seriamente graciosa. Ellos ya piensan en mí como una hija. Darien era hijo único porque su madre tuvo algunos problemas cuando él nació, lo que la hizo incapaz de tener más niños, así que me amaba y siempre decía que Andrew y yo éramos parte de su familia. Los amaba también; eran unas personas geniales, amables, divertidas y reflexivas. Exactamente como Darien, aunque me tomó mucho tiempo ver más allá de su bravuconería.

* * *

*** Bueno la frase "podría sacarla del agua" se refiere a que podría superarla, o sea ser mejor que ella.**

* * *

**Bueno nenas, después de varios siglos alejada de este fic, estoy poniéndome al día así que aquí les dejo unos cuantos capítulos... entre ellos va mi capítulo favorito en toda la historia a ver si adivinan cual fue.. ^^!**

**Saluditos y besitos con sabor chocolate… ^^!**

**Sayo… OwO!**

* * *

** Gracias por sus reviews..**

**- Faby Usako-Chiba-T**

**- ma-usa **

**- Flakis**

**- CONEJA**

**- yesqui2000 **

**- yssareyes48: **Me agrada que te haya gustado, y ps que te diré.. ps preparate, que entre estos capítulos veremos la reacción de Andrew ante la relación de nuestro par de tortolitos... heheh saluditos y besitos con sabor chocolate.. ^^!

* * *

**(((¯`•.¸(* )¸.•´¯)))×•«¤´¯`•.»¤Etsuko Ai ¤«.•´¯`¤»•×(((¯`•.¸(* )¸.•´¯)))**


	12. Capítulo 11

**Primero que nada… esta historia NO me pertenece… es una adaptación del libro "El Chico Que Se Escabulle Por La Ventana De Mi Habitación" de Kirsty Moseley… Y en segunda los personajes de Sailor Moon, tampoco me pertenecen… son de la grandiosa Naoko Takeuchi…**

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

Él tiró de mí hacia su casa, sosteniendo mi mano, y sonriendo con entusiasmo.

―¿Mamá? ¿Papá? ¿Están en casa? ―gritó Darien, buscando en el salón vacío.

Podía oír voces en la cocina.

―Sí, cariño. Estamos aquí ―llamó Luna.

Darien sonrió feliz y me arrastró a la cocina. Luna estaba horneando galletas y Artemis estaba ocupado tratando de comer la mezcla de la galleta directamente del tazón, haciéndola reír y ella le golpeó la mano con la cuchara de madera. Me reí entre dientes de la escena. Ellos siempre eran así, ella era la perfecta ama de casa y madre, y él la adoraba a ella y a Darien, lo cual era muy dulce.

―Hey, Serena. Cuánto tiempo sin vernos ―dijo Artemis, agarrándome en un abrazo, lo que hizo que mi corazón se acelerara.

―Hey, Artemis. Hola, Luna. ¿Cómo están? ―pregunté alegremente.

―¡Estamos muy bien! Serena, te abrazaría pero estoy cubierta de galletas, cariño. ―Luna frunció el ceño, levantando sus manos en evidencia.

―¡Sí, puedo ver eso! Huelen tan bien ―le dije, mirando las ya cocidas en el plato sobre el mostrador. Me pasó el plato y felizmente tomé una, sonriendo―. Gracias.

―¡Hey! Dijiste que no podía tomar una porque se estaban enfriando ―se quejó Artemis, haciendo pucheros, haciéndome reír; ella cogió una galleta y la lanzó hacia él con un guiño.

―Um chicos, me preguntaba si querían conocer a mi novia. ¿Tal vez ella pudiera cenar con nosotros esta noche? ―Sugirió Darien, poniendo su mano en la parte baja de mi espalda.

Una sonrisa se extendió a través del rostro de Luna. Se veía tan contenta que realmente pensé que en realidad estaba conteniendo las lágrimas.

―¡Oh, Darien! ¡Me encantaría conocerla! Todavía no puedo creer que tengas una novia. ¡Pasaste todo este tiempo diciendo que sólo había una chica para ti y ahora finalmente eres capaz de seguir adelante y salir con alguien! ―arrulló, prácticamente rebosante de emoción y orgullo.

―Si bien, mamá, baja el tono un poco, ¿eh? ―murmuró Darien, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

―Entonces, ¿a qué hora viene? ¿La has conocido, Serena? ¿Es bonita? ―preguntó Luna, sonriendo hacia mí. Miré a Darien, sin saber qué decir.

Toda esta situación era ridícula. ¿Y dijo ella que Darien siempre había dicho que sólo había una chica para él?

―En realidad, mamá, ella está aquí ahora mismo ―dijo Darien con orgullo, frotando mi espalda suavemente y sonriendo hacia mí. Sus ojos fijos en los míos, haciendo que todo mi cuerpo se sintiera un poco más caliente. Luna saltó y se limpió las manos en un paño, de forma rápida arreglándose el pelo frenéticamente, antes de que ella prácticamente corriera hacia el pasillo.

Bueno, ¡raro!

―Mamá, ¿qué estás haciendo? ―preguntó Darien, riendo; me di cuenta de que Artemis estaba mirando la mano de Darien en mi espalda, con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

―Bueno, ¿está ella estacionando el automóvil o algo así? ―preguntó Luna, mirando hacia atrás a Darien antes de mirar a la puerta otra vez. Él se echó a reír más fuerte y Artemis y yo reímos también.

―Mamá, esta es mi novia. Su nombre es Serena Tsukino. ―Darien sonrió con orgullo hacia mí mientras me presionaba a mí misma más cerca de él.

La cara de Luna reaccionó para mirarme, sorprendida. Poco a poco, su cara volvió a la felicidad, luego dicha completa, mientras reía y corría hacia mí, agarrando a ambos, a Darien y a mí en un gran abrazo.

―¡Oh, Dios mío! Al fin, ¿ustedes dos se unieron? ¡Por fin! ―Ella casi gritó, saltando arriba y abajo en su lugar.

Darien, envolvió su brazo alrededor de mi cintura y me tiró más cerca de él.

―Sí, finalmente ―confirmó, poniendo los ojos en blanco, pero luciendo divertido a la vez. Artemis llevó la mano hacia Darien. Se estrecharon las manos en un gesto muy adulto, antes de que lo atrajera en un abrazo de oso.

Después que toda la emoción se hubiera apagado, fuimos a cenar. Fue muy agradable estar sentada con los padres de Darien así, ellos sinceramente no dejaron de sonreír. Cada vez que Darien y yo nos tocábamos, Luna suspiraba feliz, radiante hacia nosotros.

―¡Bien, ustedes chicos pueden limpiar la mesa! ―ordenó Luna, agarrando mi brazo y tirando de mí hacia la sala de estar―. Estoy muy feliz por ustedes dos. Darien te dijo que ha estado enamorado de ti durante años, ¿verdad? ―sonrió.

Mi respiración quedó atrapada en mi garganta por su elección de palabras. ¿Ella pensaba que Darien estaba enamorado de mí? Él no estaba enamorado de mí, ¿verdad? ¿Realmente él susurró que me amaba ayer por la noche antes de dormirme?

―Er, me dijo que le gusto desde hace mucho tiempo, sí ―murmuré, un poco incómoda.

Ella rodó sus ojos.

―Gustar, cielos ese chico ha estado enamorado de ti desde el principio. Quiero decir, ¡todavía te llama Ángel por el amor de Dios! ―Se rió.

La miré, confundida.

―¿Qué tiene eso que ver? ―pregunté, frunciendo el ceño. Realmente amaba a Luna, pero a veces podía estar un poco loca.

―¿Nunca te ha dicho por qué te llama así? ―preguntó, sonriendo hacia mí. Negué con la cabeza, y rió entre dientes misteriosamente―. La primera vez que te vimos fue en la fiesta del sexto cumpleaños de Darien. Ustedes no hacía mucho tiempo que se habían mudado y pensamos que estaría bien, ya sabes, invitar a los vecinos a la fiesta ―comenzó, asintiendo con entusiasmo.

―Sí, lo recuerdo. Tenían globos por todas partes, y un payaso que hacía trucos de magia ―sonreí; los Chiba siempre hicieron las mejores fiestas, incluso fiestas infantiles.

―Así es. Entonces de todos modos, tú y tu hermano vinieron a la fiesta y tan pronto como entraste por la puerta, Darien se quedó mirándote. Él literalmente no podía apartar sus ojos de ti. Tú sonreíste y le dijiste feliz cumpleaños, pero ni siquiera podía hablar contigo, así que te alejaste para ir a bailar. Se volvió hacia mí, y, ¿sabes qué me dijo? ―preguntó, con los ojos lagrimeando. Negué con la cabeza. ¿Qué diablos va a decir ella? ¡Esto me está un poco volviendo loca!― Él dijo en un tono muy serio, "Mamá, ¿estoy muerto?" Y yo dije: "no cariño, no estás muerto", y él sacudió la cabeza, mirando a todos confundido por algo. Luego señaló hacia ti bailando y dijo: "Si no estoy muerto, entonces ¿por qué hay un ángel en nuestra casa?" ―dijo, juntando las manos y sonriendo.

Jadeé. ¡Mierda! ¿Es por eso que él me llama Ángel? Mi corazón estaba acelerado y mis palmas sudorosas. Creo que Darien está realmente enamorado de mí, pero ¿estoy enamorada de él? No lo creo, al menos, no todavía. Pero puedo verme a mí misma fácilmente enamorándome de él.

―¿Es por eso que me llama así? ¿Hablas en serio? ―le pregunté, sin saber si estaba bromeando o no.

―Totalmente. Pregúntale si no me crees, pero desde el momento en que te vio estuvo enamorado de ti, está claro en la mirada en su rostro. Me sorprende que nunca te dieras cuenta. ―Sacudió la cabeza, riéndose entre dientes.

―Nunca me di cuenta porque siempre fue tan malo conmigo. Él siempre me estaba haciendo caer, o tirando de mí pelo, dándome sobrenombres. ―Fruncí el ceño. ¿Por qué hacer todo eso si estaba enamorado de mí?

―Tu hermano le hizo mantenerse alejado. Venció a Darien después de su fiesta de cumpleaños ese mismo año y le dijo que se mantuviera alejado de ti ―dijo, riendo y sacudiendo la cabeza―. Ese hermano tuyo seguro es protector, bendícelo ―dijo, sonriendo con cariño.

―Sí, lo sé. Darien y yo hablamos de ello y decidimos ocultarlo de Andrew por un par de semanas, justo hasta que las cosas se calmen. Realmente apreciaría si no le dices nada si lo ves. ―Me estremecí ante la idea de Darien y Andrew peleando.

Definitivamente quería poner eso fuera el mayor tiempo posible.

―No voy a decir nada, pero no creo que lo debería dejar mucho tiempo, de lo contrario sólo se volverá más duro.

Sonreí agradecida.

―Sí, sólo un par de semanas.

De repente, Darien saltó por encima del respaldo del sofá y cayó a mi lado, envolviendo su brazo alrededor de mi hombro y tirando de mí hacia él. Cuando me volví para sonreírle, me dio un beso, mordisqueando mi labio, pidiendo entrada.

Por Dios, ¿se olvidó que su mamá estaba ahí sentada viéndonos?

Me aparté rápidamente, haciéndolo gemir.

―Ángel, no te he visto durante todo el día ―se quejó, haciendo pucheros como un niño pequeño. Me reí de la palabra Ángel; ¿realmente me llama así porque pensaba que yo era un Ángel cuando él tenía seis años de edad?

―¿De qué te ríes, hermosa? ―preguntó, acariciando el lado de mi cara con el dorso de un dedo.

Me mordí el labio para detenerme y negué con la cabeza.

―Nada ―mentí, sonriéndole.

Inclinó la cabeza hacia delante y me besó de nuevo, pidiendo entrada y me aparté de nuevo.

―Darien, en serio, tu mamá nos está mirando ―le susurré a su cara de cachorro.

Ambos miramos hacia Luna que estaba mirando fijamente con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, como si estuviera viendo la cosa más linda del mundo.

Darien se levantó y extendió la mano hacia mí.

―Vamos a escuchar algo de música en mi habitación. ―Frunció el ceño un poco hacia su mamá que todavía nos miraba como una especie de mujer feliz loca.

Agarré su mano y dejé que me levantara y me llevara a su habitación. No había estado en su habitación por años. Creo que la última vez que estuve aquí fue probablemente hace unos dos años cuando entré a cambiarme de ropa después de que tuvimos una enorme guerra de agua y Andrew y yo nos habíamos quedado afuera. Su habitación era la misma que era entonces, pero ahora tenía más cosas en las paredes. Como la camisa de hockey firmada que había conseguido por su cumpleaños de sus padres este año, y sus trofeos que estaban alineados en algunos estantes.

Él puso un poco de música tranquila y me acerqué a la estantería para ver dos fotos enmarcadas. Una de ellas era de Andrew, Darien y yo en el parque donde habíamos ido para un picnic cuando éramos niños, yo tenía probablemente once o doce años. La otra foto era de mí y mi equipo de baile, tomada en una de las competencias que habíamos entrado. La levanté y la miré con curiosidad.

―Me encanta esa foto ―dijo Darien, sonriendo hacia ella cuando se puso de pie a mi lado.

La tendí hacia él.

―¿Cuándo tomaste esto?

―Hace unos dos meses en el club de Richmond. Ganaron el primer premio y ustedes estaban saltando por todo el lugar, emocionados. ―Sonrió y frotó su pulgar sobre la imagen, antes de ponerla de nuevo abajo.

Me acerqué a su cama y me senté.

―Wow, ¡tu cama es incómoda! No es de extrañar que te guste dormir en la mía ―bromeé, pasando la mano sobre su edredón. Se rió y se sentó a mi lado. No pude dejar de notar que se veía tan guapo cuando se reía. Lo empujé sobre la cama y me moví así estaba a horcajadas sobre él, puse mis antebrazos cerca de su cabeza y me incliné de modo que nuestros rostros casi se tocaban―. Entonces, Darien, quiero que me digas algo ―Suspiré, pasando mis manos por su pelo.

―¿Puedo besarte primero? Luego voy a responder lo que quieras. ―Su mirada se movió hasta mis labios por una fracción de segundo, antes de regresar a mis ojos.

Bajé mis labios a los suyos. Sus brazos se dirigieron inmediatamente alrededor de mi cintura, tirándome más cerca de él, una de sus manos enredándose en mi pelo. Trazó su lengua por mi labio inferior poco a poco y no lo rechacé esta vez, abrí mi boca, ansiosamente. Su gusto explotó en mi boca mientras deslizaba su lengua dentro, masajeando la mía con pasión, haciéndome gemir. Besar a Darien parecía ser mejor y mejor cada vez. Estaba ardiendo en la necesidad de que me tocara, pero también estaba consciente de que sus padres estaban al final del pasillo y sabían que estábamos aquí juntos. Me aparté los pocos minutos, ambos estábamos respirando duro. Estaba corriendo lentamente sus manos por mi cuerpo, desde la parte superior de mi cabeza hasta la cintura y de vuelta arriba de nuevo, mirándome con amor.

Estaba un poco sorprendida por la mirada en su rostro. Lo que su mamá dijo que era cierto. Él realmente estaba enamorado de mí, podía verlo en sus ojos.

―Entonces, ¿qué es lo que quieres saber, Ángel? ―preguntó, sujetando ambas manos en mi trasero y apretando suavemente. Casi fui distraída, por sus manos; quiero decir, si sólo las movía un poco más abajo y más hacia el centro, ellas estarían exactamente donde mi cuerpo estaba gritando que él estuviera. Sacudí mi cabeza para despejar los pensamientos lujuriosos, y sonreí a su hermoso rostro.

―Quiero saber por qué me llamas Ángel.

Él jadeó y se sonrojó un poco. Sonreí tranquilizadoramente hacia él. Gimió y sacudió la cabeza rápidamente.

―De ninguna manera. No voy a responder eso ―se quejó, dándome la cara de cachorro que no podía resistir.

―Vamos, dijiste que ibas a responder cualquier cosa que quisiera ―animé. Frunció el ceño y sacudió la cabeza. OK, voy a intentar otra táctica―. ¿Por favor? ―Supliqué, picoteando sus labios―. ¿Por favor? ―Susurré, besándolo de nuevo―. ¿Por favor?

Gimió y tomó una respiración profunda mientras lo besaba por el cuello.

―Te llamo Ángel, porque, honestamente creo que Dios puso un ángel en la tierra sólo para mí ―admitió, tomando mi rostro en sus manos haciéndome mirarlo. Tomé una bocanada de aire inestable. Así que era cierto lo que dijo Luna. Mi corazón estaba acelerado en mi pecho mientras seguía hablando―. La primera vez que te vi pensé que eras un ángel directamente del cielo. Eras tan hermosa que me dejaste sin aliento. Todavía lo haces, todos los días.

―Eso tiene que ser la cosa más dulce que jamás he escuchado, Darien ―murmuré, besándolo cariñosamente. Me devolvió el beso y rodó así que estaba debajo de él―. Podría besarte todo el día ―susurré, mientras besaba por mi cuello, mordisqueando suavemente sobre la piel y haciéndome gemir jadeante.

―Mmm, eso suena como un buen plan ―murmuró contra mi piel. Envolví mis piernas alrededor de su cintura y tiré de él más cerca de mí, besándolo con todo lo que tenía. Me sujetó los brazos por encima de mi cabeza y me besó de nuevo antes de trazar besos a través de mi mejilla hacia mi oído―. Te amo, Ángel ―susurró.

Mi corazón se detuvo y mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar, pero no sabía qué decir.

―Yo... Yo... Darien... Yo...

Me besó de nuevo, impidiéndome hablar. Sentí su agarre aflojar en mis muñecas, así que envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, tirando de él hacia mí.

―No tienes que decir nada. Me he sentido así sobre ti durante años, pero apenas has dejado de mirarme como el mejor amigo gilipollas de tu hermano. Sólo quería decir las palabras para ti, eso es todo. He estado esperando para decirlas durante mucho tiempo ―dijo, alejando mi pelo de mi cara. Envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo besé con fuerza por toda su cara, antes de finalmente besarlo largo y duro en su boca perfecta.

* * *

**Aww.. y como habrán imaginado este es mi capítulo favorito de la historia… es que como no amarlo.. Simplemente wow…**

**En fin..**

**Saluditos y besitos con sabor chocolate… ^^!**

**Sayo… OwO!**

* * *

**(((¯`•.¸(* )¸.•´¯)))×•«¤´¯`•.»¤Etsuko Ai ¤«.•´¯`¤»•×(((¯`•.¸(* )¸.•´¯)))**


	13. Capítulo 12

**Primero que nada… esta historia NO me pertenece… es una adaptación del libro "El Chico Que Se Escabulle Por La Ventana De Mi Habitación" de Kirsty Moseley… Y en segunda los personajes de Sailor Moon, tampoco me pertenecen… son de la grandiosa Naoko Takeuchi…**

* * *

**Capítulo 12**

Debemos habernos quedado dormidos, porque desperté con Darien todo desparramado encima de mí. Miré su reloj. Mierda, ¡eran más de las nueve! Andrew ya debía estar en casa. Lo sacudí para que despertara.

—Hey, me tengo que ir son más de las nueve —dije intentando desenredarlo de mí.

Gimió.

—Diez minutos más Ángel —murmuró soñolientamente.

Sonreí, se veía tan lindo cuando estaba durmiendo. Reí mientras le hacía cosquillas.

—Darien no es de mañana, aún es noche, pero me tengo que ir. Andrew se estará preguntado ¡dónde estoy! —expliqué, finalmente sacándolo de encima de mí y levantándome. Gimió y me tiró de regreso hacia él, sosteniéndome fuerte contra su cuerpo, sonriendo soñolientamente. Reí—. ¡Detente! tengo que irme —dije riendo mientras mordisqueaba el lóbulo de mi oreja.

Sacudió su cabeza.

—No, no quiero que te vayas —murmuró, mientras besaba mi cuello. Lo empuje y gruñó—. Pero te voy a extrañar —lloriqueó, haciéndome reír incluso más.

—Te veré en una hora. De todas formas tengo tarea que hacer —dije, encogiéndome de hombros.

Suspiró con resignación.

—Sí, yo también —admitió, haciendo un pequeño puchero. Salí de su cama y fui hacia la puerta.

—Hey espera, te acompañaré a la puerta. —Agarró mi mano mientras caminábamos por el pasillo. Asomé la cabeza hacia el living.

—Adiós Pat. Adiós Rick —dije.

—Adiós cariño —respondió Rick, sin sacar los ojos de la televisión. Pat me sonrió.

—Adiós Serena. ¿Se divirtieron? —preguntó dándome un guiño. Me sonrojé y asentí insegura de que mi voz pudiera salir si intentaba hablar.

Darien rodó sus ojos, me llevó hasta la puerta de enfrente, contra la cual me presionó ligeramente y me besó hasta que me sentí un poco mareada.

—Te veo después de las 10, ¿de acuerdo? —susurró acariciando mi mejilla.

Camine rápidamente hacia mi casa, volteándome para sonreírle a Darien mientras atravesaba la puerta de enfrente. Bendito sea, él estaba parado en su porche, viendo para asegurarse de que llegara a salvo a casa y es que sólo vivía como a 9 metros.

Andrew estaba sentado en el sofá, esperándome. Mientras pasaba por la puerta, me miró, con sus ojos estrechos con enojo.

—¿Dónde has estado? ¡Estaba preocupado!. Podrías haber dejado una nota o algo —dijo sacudiendo sus manos de manera desaprobadora.

—Lo siento, estaba en lo de Darien. Pat me invitó a que me quedara a cenar, y pensé, viendo que ya que no estabas aquí, en ir para no quedarme aquí sola —dije encogiéndome de hombros.

—¡Amo las cenas de Pat! —gimió, la expresión de enojo abandonando su rostro, para ser remplazada por una de celos.

—Bueno te perdiste una buena, hizo pastel casero y todo —me burlé, sonriendo malvadamente mientras se lamentaba.

—Bueno, yo disfruté de mi queso a la parrilla —bromeó, haciéndome reír.

—Voy a hacer mis tareas. —Me volteé y comencé a dirigirme al pasillo para ir a mi cuarto.

—Sere, espera un minuto. Necesito hablarte de algo —dijo, acariciando el sofá junto a él, viéndose triste. Me dejé caer a su lado.

—¿Qué pasa Andrew? —pregunté, preocupada, se veía realmente molesto por algo.

Tomó un profundo respiro.

—Le hablé a mamá esta noche. —Sonreí.

—¿Sí? ¿Está bien? ¿Viene a casa? —pregunté emocionándome, pensando en que vería a mi madre antes de dos semanas.

La había extrañado con locura, y las veces que estaba aquí, parecían pasar demasiado rápido.

Sacudió su cabeza.

—Me dijo algo, pero no quiero que enloquezcas por eso. No hay nada porque preocuparse. Lo prometo. —Tomó mi mano y me miró, sonriendo tristemente.

Oh demonios, ¡esto va a ser malo!

—¿Qué es? —pregunté imaginándome lo peor.

Nos íbamos a tener que mudar a China. Había perdido su trabajo. Se estaba volviendo a casar, pero supongo que eso no era algo malo, a menos que el tipo fuera un idiota. Cientos de cosas pasaron por mi mente, pero la última cosa que esperaba fue lo que Andrew dijo:

—Nuestro padre se contactó con ella. Aparentemente quiere vernos, recompensarnos por lo que hizo —escupió a través de sus dientes, su tristeza transformándose en rabia ciega.

No podía respirar. Mis pulmones se rehusaban a trabajar. Mi corazón latía demasiado rápido, mientras mi cuerpo comenzaba a temblar. Él estaba volviendo.

Quería vernos. La última vez que vi al hombre, me había arrancado mi camisa del colegio y me había empujado al suelo, mientras se sacaba los pantalones. Estaba a punto de violarme cuando Andrew y Darien entraron y lo comenzaron a golpear. Oh Dios, estaba de vuelta.

Reproduje todos los golpes que nos dio a mí y a Andrew, todos los toques que habían sucedido cuando estaba a solas con él, las palabras susurradas, y las sonrisas secretas. Mi visión comenzó a tener puntos negros, mientras hiperventilaba. Me iba a morir, podía sentirlo; mi cuerpo se estaba apagando incapaz de lidiar con los recuerdos y el dolor.

Era vagamente consiente de los gritos.

—Sólo déjala, ¡puedo ayudarla! —gritó una voz que reconocía.

—Llama al 911 por el amor de Dios. ¡No puede respirar! —gritó Andrew.

—Andrew, ¡déjala! Yo me encargo, lo prometo —dijo urgentemente la voz de nuevo.

Fui ligeramente empujada y entonces sentí dos fuertes brazos rodeándome, y presionándome hacia un duro pecho; había un hermoso aroma que reconocí como el de Darien.

Oh, gracias a Dios, ¡Darien está aquí!. La carrera de mi corazón comenzó a ralentizarse mientras sentía que presionaba sus labios en mi cuello y respiraba lento y calmadamente por mi espalda. Intenté igualar mi respiración con la suya.

Me concentré en sentir el constante latido de su corazón contra mi pecho, y los puntos negros comenzaron a desaparecer.

Después de unos minutos, recuperé el control de mis brazos, y los enredé apretadamente alrededor de su cintura, aferrándome a él como si fuera la única cosa que evitaba que me cayera del borde del mundo.

Mi padre estaba regresando, pero yo estaba con Darien, y él no dejaría que nada me lastimara, lo sabía. Así que comencé a sentirme a salvo en sus brazos. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, fui capaz de hacerme hacia atrás y mirarlo.

—¿Estas bien ahora? —preguntó, poniendo sus manos a ambos lados de mi rostro y presionando su frente contra la mía.

Asentí y me lamí mis labios, los cuales por algún motivo estaban salados, y me di cuenta de que estaba llorando. Me limpié el rostro y esnifé. Lentamente me volví consciente de lo que me rodeaba. Aún estaba en el salón.

Levanté la vista para ver a Andrew sentado ahí, conmocionado observándonos a mí y a Darien. Su boca colgaba abierta, y sus ojos muy abiertos. Pensé en hacerme hacia atrás, pero no podía. No me podía alejar de Darien, era mi seguro; era al que necesitaba, el que me mantendría a salvo de todo esto. Andrew caminó hacia mí, y me sacó de los brazos de Darien, haciéndome lloriquear. Me rodeo en un fuerte abrazo.

—Demonios, Serena. ¡Nunca me hagas eso de nuevo! ¡Creí que te ibas a morir! Mierda, que me asustaste —despotricó Andrew mientras me mecía gentilmente.

—Estoy bien —dije débilmente. Mire hacia a Darien, por tranquilidad y vi que no estaba ahí, el pánico comenzó a levantarse en mi pecho mientras mi respiración comenzaba a acortase.

—¿Dónde está Darien? —grité, las lágrimas fluyendo por mi rostro de nuevo. ¡Oh Dios, me dejó!

Andrew me abrazó más fuerte.

—Shh está bien. Sólo respira, shh —murmuró, pero no podía, mis pulmones estaban demasiados apretados.

—¡Mierda! —jadeó Andrew al mirarme—. ¡Darien, vuelve aquí rápido! —casi gritó.

Darien corrió de regreso al cuarto, sosteniendo un vaso de agua que dejó en la mesa bruscamente, tirando la mitad de ésta, antes de envolver sus brazos a mi alrededor.

—Está bien, Ángel —susurró, poniendo sus labios en mi cuello otra vez.

Después de un par de minutos, cuando pude recuperarme, le sonreí a Darien gratamente. Andrew se veía mordazmente enojado.

—¿Qué demonio? Ustedes dos están juntos, ¿no? —rugió.

Darien levantó una mano para detener su arranque.

—Mira Andrew, tú y yo hablaremos de esto, pero justo ahora no es el momento después de lo que ha pasado. Necesito asegurarme de que ella esté bien —dijo con severidad poniéndole fin a la conversación.

Andrew me miró arrepentido y asintió.

—Lo siento, Serena, pero tenía que decírtelo, asegurarme que lo supieras, pero te prometo que nunca dejaré que te lastime. No tienes que preocuparte por nada. Lo mataré antes de que te toque —dijo Andrew tomando mi mano.

Sonreí, pero tengo la sensación de que se vio más como una mueca.

—Lo sé, Andrew. Siento haberme vuelto loca y asustarte. —Levanté una temblorosa mano y limpié mis lágrimas de nuevo.

—Está bien. Sólo, no lo hagas de nuevo —dijo sonriéndome. Reí débilmente y asentí.

Darien me dio el vaso de agua y la bebí. Noté que Andrew observaba cada movimiento de Darien, mirándolo enojado.

—Deja de mirarlo así Andrew, él no ha hecho nada malo —dije frunciendo el ceño.

Sacudió la cabeza y tensó su mandíbula, tomando un profundo aliento, obviamente intentando calmarse a sí mismo antes de hablar.

—Ustedes dos están juntos —dijo simplemente, mirándonos de uno al otro para confirmación. Me moví incómoda en mi asiento. De acuerdo, demasiado para un par de semanas.

—Sí —respondió Darien asintiendo. Su brazo envuelto apretadamente a mí alrededor. Me encogí hacia él, esperando que esto fuera un sueño. No sólo mi padre abusivo estaba regresando sino que mi hermano iba comenzar a golpear a mi novio.

—¿Desde hace cuánto? —preguntó Andrew, su mandíbula aún tensa, pero parecía estar haciéndolo bien con su autocontrol.

—Desde el viernes —respondió Darien en voz baja. Se veía realmente culpable, y sabía que era mi culpa, porque le había pedido que mintiera sobre esto.

—Él te lo quiso decir de inmediato Andrew, pero yo quería esperar. No quiero que ustedes dos peleen. ¿Por favor? —rogué mirando a mi hermano, poniendo carita de cachorro.

—Te gusta, ¿Serena? —preguntó Andrew, cerrando los ojos, pareciendo triste y decepcionado.

—Sí —admití, aún rogándole con mis ojos que lo aceptara y no fuera a culpar a Darien por esto. Odiaría esto si ellos caen sobre mí.

Él asintió pero no abrió sus ojos.

—¿Qué fue lo que hiciste, Darien? ¿Cómo hiciste eso? ¿Calmarla de esa forma? —preguntó abriendo los ojos y mirándolo con gratitud.

—No lo sé. Es sólo algo que la calma, eso es todo. Siempre lo ha hecho —dijo Darien con un encogimiento de hombros.

—¿Qué siempre lo ha hecho? ¿Cuándo lo hiciste antes? —preguntó Andrew, pareciendo confundido.

—Sí, he tenido que tranquilizarla un par de veces —respondió Darien tristemente.

Pensé a lo que se refería, todas las veces que me había visto llorar, probablemente cada noche, hasta los 14 años.

—¿Qué? ¿Cuándo? Nunca te había visto hacer eso —protestó Andrew, negando con su cabeza, pareciendo confundido.

Saqué un inestable suspiro. Ahora va a descubrir que Darien duerme en mi cuarto.

Crucé mis dedos y recé porque esto saliera bien, que Andrew estuviera de acuerdo, y no muy enojado con su mejor amigo. Darien me miró pidiéndome permiso para decirle, y asentí mordiéndome el labio, sabiendo que esto se iba a saber tarde o temprano.

—Andrew, por favor no enloquezcas —rogué, moviendo mi cuerpo hasta que estuvo ligeramente enfrente de Darien, en caso de que Andrew se lanzara hacia él o algo. Mi pequeño movimiento, podría detenerlo de atacar a mi novio.

—Andrew, chico, nada nunca ha pasado, lo juro —prometió Darien. Andrew lo miró, con su expresión aún más confundida—. Cuando tenía diez, la vi a través de mi ventana llorando en su cama. Así que me acerqué para asegurarme de que estaba bien, y terminé durmiendo en su cama —Andrew lo miraba como si estuviera a punto de asesinarlo en ese momento—. Sucedió de nuevo a la noche siguiente y la siguiente. Ella lloraba y yo entraba a hurtadillas por su ventana. Después de un tiempo, se convirtió en un hábito —dijo Darien frunciendo un poco el ceño.

Andrew saltó con su puño en alto. Sus ojos estrechos miraban a Darien. Tan rápido como un rayo, Darien me agarró del brazo y me puso detrás de él, protectoramente.

Los ojos de Andrew, llamearon antes de que su rostro se calmara.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? —preguntó Andrew, jadeando y mirando a Darien intensamente.

—¿Hacer qué? —preguntó Darien, aun sosteniéndome detrás de él.

—Poner a mi hermana detrás de ti de esa forma —dijo Andrew, completamente calmado ahora.

Darien sacudió su cabeza, como si no terminara de entender la pregunta.

—Es sólo que no quiero que salga lastimada, eso es todo.

Jack volvió a sentarse, pasando sus manos a través de su rubio cabello.

—¿De verdad te gusta mi hermana? —preguntó mirando el piso.

—Andrew, estoy enamorado de tu hermana, lo sabes —Darien se sentó en el sofá y me hizo sentar junto a él. Andrew asintió.

—Y has dormido en su cama antes, cuando éramos niños —declaró Andrew, como si estuviera asegurándose que había entendido bien las cosas.

—No sólo cuando éramos niños, eso es lo que estaba intentando decirte. Ella solía llorar, así que me metía a escondidas para confortarla cada noche. Es sólo que se volvió una costumbre, y ahora ninguno de los dos puede dormir bien, sin el otro ahí —admitió Darien, frunciendo el ceño.

El rostro de Andrew se endureció.

—¿Aún duermes en su cuarto? ¿Cada noche desde que tenías diez? Maldición, Darien. ¡Mierda! ¡Hijo de puta, idiota estúpido! —rugió Andrew, no realmente capaz de dejar salir las palabras, dando un paso al frente, con sus puños cerrados otra vez.

Apreté los ojos. ¡Oh, Dios, aquí viene! Levanté mis manos, intentando detenerlo.

—Andrew, ¿recuerdas cuándo solía despertarme gritando todo el tiempo? —pregunté desesperada. Necesitaba hacerlo entrar en razón antes de que terminaran peleando.

Asintió y cerró los ojos, pestañeó.

—Sí, dejaste de hacerlo cuando tenías como ocho o algo así.

Asentí.

—Sí, tenía ocho. Eso fue cuando Darien comenzó a dormir conmigo. Ya no tuve pesadillas, gracias a Darien —dije sonriendo, y apretando la mano de Darien.

—¡Sí las tenías! Tuve que dormir un par de veces contigo —protestó Andrew.

—Sí, lo hiciste, pero seguí teniendo pesadillas aun cuando estabas ahí —lo contrarié. Andrew se estremeció y asintió, probablemente recordándome gritar en su cama—. Sólo he tenido unas pocas pesadillas desde entonces, y la única vez que las he tenido ha sido cuando Darien no estaba ahí. Como cuando estaba de vacaciones o algo —expliqué mirando a Andrew, viendo la comprensión pasar por su rostro. Nos quedamos en silencio por un momento. Darien acariciaba la parte de atrás de mi mano, Andrew sólo miraba el piso. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, Andrew miró a Darien.

—Darien, si lastimas a mi hermana, mejor amigo o no, te mataré —le advirtió Andrew.

Podía ver que lo decía en serio.

—No lo haré, lo prometo —juró Darien, con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

—De acuerdo, entonces me voy a la cama. Supongo que los veré en la mañana, asegúrense de cerrar la puerta antes de irse a la cama —instruyó Andrew parándose y dejándonos sentados en el sofá en shock.

Miré a Darien, se veía tan anonadado como yo me sentía.

—Wow, eso fue más fácil de lo que hubiera imaginado —reflexionó, sonriéndome mientras ponía sus manos a ambos lados de mi rostro.

Sonreí, complacida de que esto finalmente saliera a la luz.

—¿Quieres ir a la cama Darien? No estoy de humor para hacer tareas, sólo quiero dormir. —Sólo necesitaba meterme en la cama y tenerlo a él, sosteniéndome por un rato.

Asintió y besó mi nariz.

—Sí, sólo necesito regresar a mi casa primero. Andrew llamó y dijo que tú estabas mal, así que sólo salí corriendo de la casa, sin decirles a mis padres a dónde iba. —

Acarició mi rostro con sus pulgares suavemente, sólo mirándome con una sonrisa triste.

—Está bien. Supongo que me iré a la cama, y te veré cuando estés listo —dije levantándolo y empujándolo hacia la puerta.

—Hey, ¿puedo usar la puerta ahora que Andrew sabe? —sonrió.

Reí con su emoción, pero negué con la cabeza.

—No, tus padres podrían verte… a menos que quieras decirles que te estás quedando aquí —sugerí.

Sonrió felizmente.

—Me encantaría caminar por tu puerta de enfrente, y encontrarte en tu cama. Nunca he hecho eso antes.

Saqué mis llaves y se las pasé.

—Asegúrate de cerrar bien la puerta, ¿sí? —lo besé en la mejilla e hice mi camino hacia mi cuarto.

Eran casi las diez pero mi cuerpo se sentía tan exhausto por todo el drama emocional, que me sentía como si no hubiera dormido en días. Me saqué la ropa y me metí en mi camiseta favorita, que solía ser de Darien. Me dormí de inmediato. Un par de minutos después, sentí dos brazos rodeándome y una pesada pierna deslizarse sobre la mía. Sonreí y me presioné contra él. Mi novio. Al único que necesitaba cuando las cosas se ponían mal.

Es raro, pero cuando Andrew me alejó de Darien esta noche, me sentí extraña, como si hubiera dejado mi corazón detrás. No me di cuenta hasta entonces, cuán fuertemente estaba conectada a él. Literalmente lo era todo para mí. Cuando sentí sus brazos a mí alrededor más temprano, me sentí como en casa, todo el pánico había comenzado a retroceder. Me sentía, como si mientras él estuviera conmigo, todo estaría bien.

Me encogí dentro de él y lo escuché susurrar:

—Te amo —justo antes de caer en un profundo y tranquilo sueño, esta vez no dudé de sus palabras.

* * *

**Bueno Andrew ya sabe todo acerca de Darien y Sere, y por lo visto no lo tomo tan mal, bueno gracias a la crisis de Serena lo supo superar y comprendió que Darien es lo mejor para ella… pero aww es que es tan lindo, digo yo quiero uno así, por que no existen chicos así en la vida real? Bueno si existen, pero quien sabe dónde diablos están escondidos porque por más que uno los busca no los encuentro..**

**Bueno ahora sí, todo por hoy y nos vemos mañana.. ^^!**

**Saluditos y besitos con sabor chocolate… ^^!**

**Sayo… OwO!**

* * *

**(((¯`•.¸(* )¸.•´¯)))×•«¤´¯`•.»¤Etsuko Ai ¤«.•´¯`¤»•×(((¯`•.¸(* )¸.•´¯)))**


	14. Capítulo 13

**Primero que nada… esta historia NO me pertenece… es una adaptación del libro "El Chico Que Se Escabulle Por La Ventana De Mi Habitación" de Kirsty Moseley… Y en segunda los personajes de Sailor Moon, tampoco me pertenecen… son de la grandiosa Naoko Takeuchi…**

* * *

**Capítulo 13**

Me desperté a las seis cuando mi alarma sonó. Gruñí porque había olvidado cancelarla. Supongo que no necesito sacarlo de mi cama temprano, ya no. Me di vuelta y abracé a Darien. Siempre dormía a pesar del sonido de la arma; juro que él dormiría mientras un terremoto tuviera lugar y no despertaría. Lo codeé ligeramente, decidiendo jugarle una broma.

―Seis en punto ―dije, codeándolo de nuevo.

Gruñó y lentamente se levantó de la cama, todavía medio dormido.

―Bien, Ángel. Te quiero; te veré después. ―Besó mi frente y salió de la cama, sus ojos apenas abiertos. No pude evitarlo, rompí en carcajadas. Me miró, confundido―. ¡Shh! ¿De qué te estás riendo? ―preguntó, frunciendo el ceño, poniéndose sus jeans.

―De ti ―lo provoqué, sonriendo felizmente.

―¿Qué hay conmigo? ¿Qué he hecho? ―susurró, trepando de vuelta a la cama y arrastrándose sobre mí. Presionó cada centímetro de su cuerpo contra el mío pero aun así mantuvo su peso lejos de mí de alguna manera. Miró a mis ojos, sonriendo felizmente por un rato, y luego el entendimiento cruzó su rostro―. ¡Mierda! ¡Tu hermano sabe! Entonces, ¿por qué diablos me despertaste, Ángel? No tengo que irme ―lloriqueó.

Envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo empujé para un largo beso.

―Sólo estaba bromeando. Olvidé cancelar la alarma, así que pensé en usar el tiempo de más para que pudiéramos besarnos.

Él sonrió pícaramente.

―¿Quieres que nos besemos? ―provocó, besando mi cuello. Jadeé mientras alcanzaba el sensible lugar cerca de mi clavícula.

―Mmmm ―susurré, deslizando mis manos por su espalda, arañando ligeramente con mis uñas, haciéndolo gemir. Trepó de vuelta bajo las sábanas y me besó tierna y suavemente, manteniéndome cerca. No hizo movimiento alguno para llevar las cosas más lejos que eso, lo que adoré. Él realmente era adorable.

…

Salió de mi habitación un poco después de las siete y media. Darien me empujó en uno de los taburetes de la cocina, sonriendo a sí mismo como el gato que obtuvo el helado.

―Oye, consigo hacerte el desayuno sin que me grites hoy ―dijo alegremente.

Me reí y observé mientras me servía una taza de cereal; sonrió y lo puso frente a mí, antes de hacer algo de tostadas para sí mismo.

―¿No comes cereal? ―pregunté, observándolo zamparse cuatro rebanadas de tostadas.

Sacudió la cabeza, estirando la nariz.

―No me gusta el cereal; es asqueroso y todo empapado. ―Fingió un estremecimiento, pretendiendo tener náuseas.

Me reí de nuevo.

―De verdad que eres raro, Darien ―me burlé, sonriéndole.

Sonrió de oreja a oreja.

―Sabes, es algo raro, que seas toda amable conmigo al desayuno.

―Podría ser mala si quieres ―ofrecí, encogiéndome de hombros.

Se rió y sacudió la cabeza.

―No, me acostumbraré a ello con el tiempo. ―Caminó hasta mi lado. Me volví para verlo y puso el cabello detrás de mí oreja, sus dedos demorándose en mi mejilla, haciéndome sonrojar―. De verdad eres la cosa más hermosa en el mundo ―murmuró. Mi corazón se saltó un latido por la honestidad en su voz, sus ojos zafiros penetraban en los míos, haciéndome sentir como la única chica en el mundo.

―¡Corten esa mierda! Puede que haya dado mi bendición pero no necesito que me lo muestren en la cara durante el desayuno ―gruñó Andrew mientras caminaba en la cocina para preparar algo de cereal. Palmeó a Darien en la parte trasera de su cabeza al caminar por su lado, como de costumbre.

Todos nos reímos y Darien se paró detrás de mí, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro.

―Gracias, Andrew. Sé que dijiste que me mantuviera alejado, pero… ―Darien dejó que las palabras quedaran en el aire, mirando a mi hermano con agradecimiento.

―Lo que sea, Darien. Estamos bien. Solo no nos hagas tener un problema, ¿de acuerdo?―respondió Andrew, sonriendo amigablemente.

Los brazos de Darien se apretaron a mí alrededor.

―No lo haré. ―Besó mi hombro ligeramente y Andrew fingió náuseas, haciéndome reír.

―Bueno, vamos entonces, tortolitos, supongo que necesitan llegar un poco más temprano a la escuela para poder anunciarlo juntos ―afirmó Andrew, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Darien rió y asintió. Jadeé y sacudí la cabeza fieramente.

―¡Imposible! No podemos hacer eso ―dije, mirando a Darien. Lució realmente herido por alguna razón.

―¿Por qué no? ―preguntó, tomando mi mano y mirándome confundido.

Miré a Andrew; a él realmente no le iba a gustar esto.

―Er, bueno, tengo una especie de apuesta. La siguiente en acostarse contigo ganará el total. Realmente necesito el dinero. ―Miré a Darien incómodamente, pero sólo empezó a reír histéricamente.

Andrew casi se ahogó con su bebida.

―¡Imposible! ¡No puedes hacer eso! ―gritó, sacudiendo la cabeza violentamente―. No quiero saber que ustedes dos están teniendo sexo. ¡No lo quiero!

Me reí con su enojada y disgustada cara.

―Andrew, no estamos teniendo sexo. ―Me encogí de hombros, haciendo relajar su cara un poco―. Pero cuando lo hagamos, definitivamente quiero ganar la apuesta. No la ganaré si las personas saben que ya soy su novia. ―Miré a Darien, insegura de si estaría de acuerdo con esto o no.

―Ángel, no quiero que estés conmigo por alguna apuesta. ―Frunció el ceño, luciendo un poco herido.

Le sonreí seductoramente.

―¿Crees que esa es la razón por la que voy a querer tener sexo contigo? Confía en mí, chico mío; no será por el dinero, eso es sólo una ventaja de más.

Se inclinó adelante y puso su boca junto a mi oreja.

―¿Así que cuál será la razón? ―susurró, enviando un escalofrío por mi columna vertebral.

Me mordí el labio.

―Hmm, no estoy segura pero tendrá algo que ver con que me ruegues de rodillas ―bromeé, sonriéndole con suficiencia.

Se rió y me besó, empujándome cerca de su cuerpo, enviando olas de deseo por mi torrente sanguíneo. Se apartó para mirarme, la lujuria escrita con claridad a través de su rostro.

―Te rogaría felizmente justo ahora, sabes.

Palmeé su pecho y di un paso atrás antes de que lo arrastrara de vuelta a mi habitación y rompiera sus sexys jeans y los botones de su camisa negra para ver su impecable cuerpo.

―Oh, eso lo sé, chico mío. ―Me reí, intentando atrapar mi respiración.

Miré Andrew, que estaba mirándonos fijamente con los ojos muy abiertos, su boca abierta con sorpresa.

―Chicos, en serio no puedo soportar estas demostraciones de afecto ―dijo, haciendo una mueca y sacudiendo la cabeza.

―Está bien, las demostraciones terminaron. Sólo creo que deberíamos mantener esto en secreto por un tiempo. ¿Por qué no conseguir algo de dinero por hacer algo que eventualmente sucedería, de todas maneras? Así es como yo lo veo ―dije, encogiéndome de hombros.

Darien y Andrew se miraron uno al otro.

―Supongo. Pero, ¿podrás ganar? Quiero decir, ¿la apuesta tenía algo que ver con hacerme terminar con mi novia o algo así? ―preguntó Darien, frunciendo el ceño.

Me reí tontamente y sacudí la cabeza.

―Nop, me aseguré de eso. Definitivamente sólo se trata de la siguiente que te coja, como tan elocuentemente lo dijeron.

Darien sacudió la cabeza, luciendo un poco disgustado.

―No puedo creer que las chicas hagan ese tipo de cosas.

Andrew rió.

―¿Saben qué? Creo que puede que sea el siguiente en anunciar que tengo una novia. Entonces puedo sólo escoger a alguien y podemos dividir el dinero ―dijo brillantemente, como si hablara en serio.

Darien tomó mi mano y me empujó hacia la puerta.

―Vamos, lleguemos a la escuela antes de que tu hermano tenga otra idea brillante. ―Rió, sacudiendo su cabeza hacia Andrew.

Darien me guiñó un ojo por el espejo mientras entrabábamos al estacionamiento.

Había más chicas de lo normal esperándolos. Todas fueron directamente a él tan pronto como su puerta fue abierta. Beryl, como de costumbre, estaba al frente.

Me reí.

―Buena suerte, novio ―me burlé, guiñándole mientras me alejaba, balanceando mi trasero a propósito. Sabía que estaba observándome. Cuando llegué a la puerta miré atrás sobre mi hombro para verlo empujar los brazos de una chica lejos de él, una expresión de mal gusto en su cara. Debió haber tenido a veinte cinco chicas rodeándole, lucía verdaderamente enojado. Me reí y fui a encontrar a mis amigos; como de costumbre, estaban por los casilleros.

―Hola, chicos ―dije alegremente, cuando los alcancé.

―¡Guao, alguien está de buen humor hoy! ¿Alguna razón en particular? ―preguntó Seiya, luciendo confundido por mi rostro feliz.

―Nop, ninguna razón en particular. Sólo vi a Darien ser acosado por cerca de veinticinco chicas. Se ve verdaderamente irritado por eso, fue muy gracioso ―expliqué, sonriendo salvajemente. Justo entonces, él caminó más allá de mí con Andrew. Tenía a una chica coqueteándole a cada lado, y aproximadamente otras diez caminando detrás de él. Rompí en carcajadas y me lanzó una oscura mirada, haciéndome reír más fuerte.

―No me sorprende que tenga a todas esas chicas detrás de él. ¿Sabes en cuanto está la apuesta ahora? ―preguntó Mina, sonriéndome con suficiencia. Asentí.

―Sí, lo sé. Rei me dijo que está como en ochocientos dólares o algo así. No lo puedo creer. ―Sacudí la cabeza desaprobadoramente, e intenté no imaginar lo que se sentiría ganar esa cantidad de dinero.

Mina, Rei y Seiya intercambiaron una mirada, antes de romper en risas.

―No, ese era el total de ayer. Hoy está a cerca de cuatro mil doscientos ―dijo Mina. Sentí el color drenarse de mi cara mientras mi corazón se hundía. ¡Santo cielo! Eso es como, ¡oh, Dios, ni siquiera puedo definirlo! ¡Son como doscientas chicas, todas queriendo acostarse con mi novio!

—¡Oh Dios mío! ¿En serio? —pregunté mientras tragaba el nudo que rápidamente estaba formándose en mi garganta. La idea de todas esas chicas lanzándose a sí mismas hacia mi chico, literalmente me hizo sentir un poco enferma. Mina asintió y parecía un poco comprensiva; como si supiera lo que yo estaba pensando. Rei y Seiya sólo parecían emocionados porque obviamente no tenían ni idea de que yo estaba con Darien. Afortunadamente, la campana sonó, así que todos no dirigimos a clases.

…

A la hora de comer comenzaría a hacer mí jugada por Darien. La gente necesitaba ver que al menos lo estaba intentando. No podía sólo anunciar que había dormido con él, así que necesitaba que la gente me viera haciendo el esfuerzo. No lo había hablado con Darien, pero un pequeño coqueteo inofensivo en el almuerzo no debería ser tan difícil. Mientras llevaba mi bandeja de comida a través de la cafetería a nuestra mesa habitual, me volteé hacia mis amigos.

—Chicos, voy a hacer mí jugada por Darien para la apuesta. Sentémonos con mi hermano hoy, ¿sí?

Mina me dio una mirada de complicidad y me guiñó el ojo y nos dirigimos hacia la mesa de los atletas. La mesa de los atletas estaba casi llena de chicas, todas ellas coqueteando desvergonzadamente con Darien. Sonreí ante su expresión; parecía incluso más enfadado ahora que antes. Miré a la chica sentada al lado de Darien; ella había terminado su almuerzo y estaba mirándolo fijamente, con una expresión coqueta en su rostro.

—Oye, Sally. Escuché que alguien golpeó tu auto en el estacionamiento, ¿fue mucho el daño? —pregunté inocentemente.

Ella jadeó y se puso de pie de un salto.

—¡Mierda! ¡Es el auto de mi mamá! —gritó, mientras se volteaba y echaba a correr.

Escuché a mis amigos echarse a reír detrás de mí mientras se sentaban en la parte más alejada de la mesa.

—Hola, Darien. —Le sonreí mientras me dejaba caer en la silla al lado de él.

—Hola, Ángel —respondió, sonriéndome. Miré alrededor para ver si estaba recibiendo miradas mortales de todas las chicas cerca, obviamente porque ya me había ganado una sonrisa—. ¿Alguien golpeó el auto de Sally? —preguntó, comiéndose su sándwich de atún.

—Nah. Sólo lo dije porque quería sentarme aquí.

Se echó a reír.

—Sabía que me deseabas —bromeó, guiñándome un ojo.

—Bueno, quién no lo hace —respondí, sonriendo y mirando alrededor de la mesa a las chicas que estaban tratando de matarme con los ojos. Agarré mi botella de agua y fingí tratar de abrirla—. Darien, ¿puedes abrirla por mí? —pregunté, haciendo pucheros ligeramente.

—Ángel, si sigues haciendo pucheros, el viento cambiará y te quedarás atorada así —bromeó, sonriendo y quitándome la botella. La abrió fácilmente y me la pasó de nuevo.

—Gracias. —Sonreí, haciendo caso omiso de su comentario—. Vaya, nunca me di cuenta lo fuerte que eres. Debes ejercitarte un montón, ¿eh? —ronroneé, deslizando mi dedo hacia abajo por sus bíceps, mordiéndome el labio seductoramente. Me miró con lujuria, con los ojos fijos en mi boca. Sólo a partir de la expresión de dolor en su rostro, podía decir que quería darme un beso. Él no respondió—. ¿Entonces? ¿Te ejercitas mucho? Porque debes hacerlo, quiero decir, tu cuerpo es, mmm… —Mi voz se desvaneció, y lo examiné lentamente.

Tragó. —Er, supongo, sí un poco —murmuró, todavía mirándome un poco sorprendido y desconcertado.

No quería que esto llegara demasiado lejos, por el momento sólo estaba estableciendo el escenario para mi victoria. Rompí el contacto visual y comencé a comerme mi comida, lentamente, dejando que el tenedor se quedara en mi boca más tiempo del necesario.

—Oh Dios —gemí, cerrando los ojos mientras masticaba lentamente—. Esto está tan bueno —jadeé. Lo escuché gemir en voz baja a mi lado y supe que mis ruidos sexuales estaban llegándole. Lo miré—. Darien, deberías probar esto —ronroneé seductoramente. Él tenía una expresión adolorida en su rostro mientras me miraba fijamente con la boca ligeramente abierta. Sacudió la cabeza un poco, como si estuviera tratando de alejar un pensamiento y yo me tragué una risita. Oh mierda, iba a hacerme pagar por esto más tarde.

—Er, OK sí —dijo. Sonreí y agarré un tenedor lleno de mi pasta y lo guie hacia su boca para alimentarlo.

Un pedacito de pasta cayó del tenedor a sus pantalones vaqueros.

—¡Oops, lo siento tanto! —Hice una mueca, mirándolo a modo de disculpa.

—No te preocupes por eso, Ángel. —Me sonrió y lo sacudió con su mano.

OK, ¡podía hacer que esto funcionara a mi favor! Agarré una servilleta y le limpié los pantalones vaqueros con ella. Era a medio muslo así que me aseguré de limpiar sólo un poco más arriba, mientras lo miraba a través de mis pestañas. Lo escuché tragar audiblemente mientras un ligero bulto comenzó a aparecer en sus pantalones el cual rápidamente cubrió con su brazo.

—Ahí. Listo —coqueteé.

—Er… Gracias —murmuró, cerrando los ojos y suspirando.

Sonreí triunfalmente. ¡Ja! ¡Tomen eso, chicas! Miré alrededor de la mesa para ver si todas estaban mirándome. Ya Sean expresiones sorprendidas o enojadas estaban pegadas a cada rostro femenino. Solté una risita, y le guiñé el ojo a Beryl quien se había vuelto roja por el enfado.

—Mejor me voy. Tengo que hablar con la Srta. Mónica acerca de mi proyecto científico —dije, levantándome y sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Darien agarró mi mano y me jaló de nuevo hacia el asiento.

—¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó, luciendo ligeramente confundido.

Me encogí de hombros y le sonreí.

—¿No tengo permitido ser amigable contigo, Darien? Quiero decir, eres el mejor amigo de mi hermano después de todo. Siempre estás pasando el rato en mi casa así que sólo pensé que debería ser cortés.

—Cortés, claro —contestó, sonriéndome.

Le lancé un guiño y me levanté para ir con mis amigos. Cuando pasaba junto a Beryl y las porristas me incliné hacia abajo y le susurré al oído.

—Supera eso —me burlé, partiéndome el culo de la risa.

Agarré la mano de Mina, haciéndola caminar un poco por delante de Rei y Seiya quienes estaban conversando algo sobre una galería de arte a la que Rei quería ir el fin de semana. Rei estaba un poco chiflada por el arte.

—Mina, creo que necesito tomar la píldora. ¿Todavía está abierta al público la clínica de planificación familiar en la calle Rose después de la escuela? —pregunté.

Asintió en confirmación. Sabía que ella sabría, había tenido un pequeño accidente hace aproximadamente un mes con un condón roto y había ido ahí por la píldora del día siguiente.

—Sí, desde las cuatro hasta las ocho —respondió, mirando por encima del hombro para asegurarse de que nadie pudiera oírnos—. Así que, vas a dar el paso, ¿eh? Creo que es genial. Definitivamente deberías tomar la píldora. ¿Quieres que vaya contigo? —preguntó de forma casual. Sabía que lo decía en serio; era la mejor amiga que una chica podía pedir.

—Todavía no estoy lista, pero no quiero quedarme corta o algo, quiero decir, debe tomar un tiempo que entre en tu sistema o algo. ¿Entonces no te importa venir conmigo? Realmente lo apreciaría —admití, mirándola con agradecimiento. Estaba muy nerviosa acerca ir por mi cuenta, y no se sentía bien pedirle a Darien que viniera.

No era exactamente el tipo de cosas que un chico hace.

—¡Por supuesto que no! Tú has estado ahí conmigo un montón de veces. —Ella entrelazó su brazo a través del mío—. Y también hoy tengo mi auto, así que ni siquiera necesitamos caminar.

Sonreí.

—Gracias, Mina. —Suspiré felizmente y nos dirigimos hacia los casilleros. Agarré todos los libros que necesitaba para la tarde, metiéndolos en mi bolso—. Sólo necesito decirle a Andrew que lo veré en casa. Te veré en clases —expliqué, volteando en dirección al casillero de Andrew. Divisé a Andrew y a Darien conversando con algunos de sus otros amigos del equipo—. Hola, chicos —canturreé a medida que me acercaba a ellos. Todos me miraron, sabía que le gustaba a algunos de los chicos del equipo; era obvio por la forma en que me miraban fijamente. Sin embargo nunca ninguno hacía un movimiento… eso probablemente era obra de Andrew.

—Hola, Serena. ¿Cómo estás? —preguntó Nicolás, examinándome lentamente.

—Bien gracias, ¿y tú? —pregunté educadamente.

—Mucho mejor por verte —respondió, sonriéndome.

Andrew le dio un puñetazo en el brazo, haciéndome reír.

—Amigo, ¡hermana menor! —chilló furiosamente.

—Andrew, sólo quería decirte que no iré a casa contigo esta noche. Mina necesita que vaya con ella a hacer algo después de la escuela. Simplemente te veré en casa más tarde —dije, sonriendo. Pude ver a Darien frunciendo el ceño luciendo un poco decepcionado.

—Bueno, tengo trabajo esta noche, así que habría sido Darien quien te llevara a casa de todas formas —respondió Andrew, encogiéndose de hombros casualmente.

Miré a Darien y sonreí.

—Cierto, sí, lo olvidé. Bueno, lamento perderme eso. —Él me regresó la sonrisa y mi corazón casi se detuvo porque era tan apuesto. Me giré para irme caminando antes de detenerme de nuevo, con una idea formándose en mi cabeza. Volteé de nuevo hacia él y lo miré, burlonamente—. Oh, por cierto, Darien, el bote va por más de cuatro mil dólares ahora. Eso son más de doscientas chicas.

Sus ojos se ensancharon.

—No me jodas, ¿en serio? —preguntó, luciendo sorprendido, y francamente, un poco asustado. Andrew estaba partiéndose de la risa, y los otros chicos a nuestro alrededor estaban mirándonos como si nos hubiésemos vuelto locos.

—En serio —confirmé, guiñándole un ojo a Darien y alejándome, riéndome de su cara de disgusto.

…

Después de la escuela, Mina me llevó a la clínica de planificación familiar. Tomé un número y porque no había estado allí antes, tuve que llenar un montón de formas sobre mis datos personales, vida sexual actual y mi historial médico. Después de aproximadamente una hora de espera, me llamaron a través de una sala blanca y estéril, donde una señora estaba esperando allí por mí.

―Hola, Serena. Adelante ―dijo, sonrió y señaló una silla.

―Hola ―dije con voz ronca, nerviosa, sentándome frente a ella.

―No tienes que estar nerviosa. ¡No voy a morder! ―se rió. Le sonreí nerviosamente―. Así que, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti hoy? ―preguntó ella, hojeando las formas que había llenado.

―Bueno, mi novio y yo nos estamos volviendo muy serios y estamos hablando de tener relaciones sexuales, por lo que quería ir a la píldora. ¿Eso es algo que puedo hacer aquí, o tengo que ir a mi propio médico? ―pregunté, jugando con mis manos, sonrojándome.

Ella sonrió amablemente.

―Por supuesto que puedes hacerlo aquí. Aquí dice que eres virgen ―dijo, ojeando a través de mis formas de nuevo.

―Er, sí lo soy. ―Me ruboricé aún más, deseando que la tierra se abriera y me trague.

―No tienes que estar avergonzada, Serena. Creo que es fantástico que estés aquí. Veo tantas chicas jóvenes que no piensan en ir tomando la píldora hasta que es demasiado tarde. Es refrescante tener a una jovencita siendo tan responsable ―dijo, acariciando mi mano. Di un suspiro de alivio y sonreí. Pensé que iba a tener una conferencia de por qué no debería tener relaciones sexuales a mi edad y cómo debería estar esperando―. Está bien, sólo tengo que conseguir cierta información, como tu presión arterial, peso y esas cosas. Luego podemos hablar de cuál te sentará mejor, ¿de acuerdo?

Después de que terminé con mi presión arterial, peso y mi índice de masa corporal ambas fuimos a sentarnos de nuevo cerca de su escritorio.

―Bien, bueno te recomiendo que vayas por la píldora combinada. La vas a tomar todos los días, a la misma hora cada día durante tres semanas, luego no la vas tomar por una semana que será cuando tengas tu período. Es muy eficaz y es lo que la mayoría de las jovencitas buscan ―explicó, sonriendo.

Asentí y sonreí, porque todo parecía estar cayendo en su lugar.

―Eso suena bien.

Tomó su libreta y escribió una receta.

―Puedes retirar esto lleno justo al lado. Te he dado un suministro de tres meses para que pueda ver cómo te va. La próxima vez, si todo está bien, entonces vamos a ir a por seis meses ―explicó.

―Sí, gracias. ―Sonreí con gratitud porque había hecho esto mucho más fácil para mí de lo que pensé que sería.

―Así que, te voy a dar un folleto para leer, pero las cosas importantes a tener en cuenta son: hay que tomarlo a la misma hora cada día, y tienes que tomarla todos los días aparte de tu semana de descanso. ―Sonrió y me dio la receta―. Asegúrate de leer el folleto sobre lo que hay que hacer si te olvidas de una, o si vomitas después de tomarla, ya que eso pueden dejar de hacerlo funcionar. Te voy a dar algunos de estos para mantenerte a salvo hasta que estés al ritmo de tu píldora, está bien. ―Agarró un puñado de condones y los puso en una bolsa de papel para mí.

―Oh, gracias ―murmuré, tomándolos con agradecimiento.

―Bueno, gracias por venir, Serena. Te veré en tres meses. ―Se levantó y tendió su mano hacia mí, marcando el final de la cita.

Se la estreché, sonriendo.

―Gracias. ―Caminé hacia la puerta, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. ¡Vaya, eso fue más fácil de lo que pensaba!

―Oye, ¿cómo te fue? ―preguntó Mina, levantándose de su asiento.

―Sí, muy bien. Tengo que ir a llenar mi receta, y entonces estoy lista. ―Enganché mi brazo a través del suyo, tirando de ella hacia la puerta.

―¡Vaya, no puedo creer que vayas a tener relaciones sexuales con Darien Chiba! ―chilló ella, emocionada.

―Todavía no lo hago. Necesito saber que puede esperar por mí. No estoy lista para eso aún ―le dije con sinceridad.

―Él va a esperar por ti. Se ve que está loco por ti. ―Mina sonrió feliz y suspiré.

Realmente esperaba que eso fuera cierto. Llené mi receta y Mina me dejó en casa. Andrew aún estaba en el trabajo, así que me hice un sándwich y me senté a la mesa para hacer mi tarea. Una vez que hube terminado, miré el reloj. No era sino las ocho; tenía una hora más hasta que Andrew volviera a casa.

Sonreí y agarré mi teléfono, marcando a Darien, apenas capaz de contener mi emoción.

―Hola, ángel ―respondió él, sonando ridículamente feliz.

―Hola. ¿Quieres venir? ―le pregunté, mordiendo mi labio de entusiasmo.

―Claro que sí. Ahí estaré ―respondió y colgó. Corrí a mi habitación para comprobar rápidamente mi cabello. Me reí de mí misma cuando me di cuenta que me había convertido en una de esas chicas que pensaban que tenían que verse perfectas para él. Volví a la sala de estar, al mismo tiempo en que él entró por la puerta delantera.

―Hola. ―Sonreí.

Él me arrastró en sus brazos y me besó con pasión, haciendo que mi corazón se acelere y mi estómago aletee. Después de un rato se apartó.

―Hola ―suspiró, haciéndome temblar de felicidad―. Así que, ¿dónde estabas? Te extrañé ―murmuró, poniendo su rostro entre mi cabello y respirando profundamente.

Me reí y me aparté.

―Vaya, ¿qué? ¿Eres una especie de espeluznante hombre que huele el cabello? ―bromeé, tomando su mano y arrastrándolo hacia el sofá y empujándolo hacia abajo.

Él se rió y se apoderó de mi cintura, y me atrajo a su regazo de modo que estaba a horcajas sobre él.

―Te he echado mucho de menos hoy. Odiaba verte y no ser capaz de tocarte. Además, ¿qué diablos fue eso en el almuerzo? ¿Te gustó burlarte de mí? ―preguntó, frunciendo el ceño.

Pasé mis manos por su cabello azabache y sedoso, y me reí con aire de culpabilidad.

―Tengo que preparar el terreno para mi victoria. No puedo aparecerme frente a Beryl y ser toda: "sí, he ganado la apuesta, ¿cierto?" ―le pregunté inocentemente.

Negó con la cabeza, todavía con el ceño fruncido.

―Pero eso fue exagerado. Quiero decir, ¿sabes lo difícil que fue para mí no saltarte encima? ―bromeó.

Asentí con la cabeza y me mordí el labio para no reírme.

―Oh sí, me di cuenta de que fue difícil para ti ―me burlé, alzando las cejas a sabiendas, haciéndole reír.

―Mmm, lo que sea. ¿A dónde fuiste de todos modos? Tenía la esperanza de pasar un poco de tiempo contigo esta noche. ―Me atrajo más hacia él y me besó en la nuca, haciéndome morderme el labio cuando mi piel se desató en piel de gallina.

Me aparté y me puse de pie, caminando hacia mi bolso de la escuela para sacar la bolsa marrón de la clínica. Me senté en su regazo y sostuve la bolsa en alto para que él tomara. Me miró, confuso, y luego miró a la bolsa. Su cara se transformó desde la confusión, a la comprensión, a la felicidad, a estar molesto. Espera, ¿molesto? ¿Por qué demonios iba a estar molesto conmigo?

―¿Fuiste a hacer esto por tu cuenta? ―preguntó, frunciéndome el ceño con enojo.

Negué con la cabeza, un poco confundida por su reacción.

―No fui por mi cuenta, Mina fue conmigo ―modifiqué, envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello.

―Darien, pensé que, ya sabes... en realidad no es un lugar donde llevar a su novio. Quería ir por la píldora; Mina se ofreció a venir conmigo. ―Me encogí de hombros; realmente no veo por qué estaba tan enojado por eso.

―Ángel, te amo, habría ido contigo. Me gustaría que me hubieras dicho ―dijo, mirándome con tristeza.

―¿Qué diferencia hace? No pensé que te gustaría ir ―dije, confundida. ¿Por qué diablos se sentía tan lastimado y molesto? ¡Simplemente fui por la píldora para que pudiera tener sexo con él! ¿No debería estar feliz por ese hecho?

―¿No pensaste que me gustaría ir? Ángel, se trata de mí también, quiero que hagamos cosas juntos. Somos una pareja, un equipo. Me siento un poco dolido de que pensaras que no querría ir ―explicó, besándome en la frente.

―Darien, lo siento, de verdad. Realmente no pienso así. Simplemente pensé en que la mayoría de los chicos no estarían interesados. Pensé que estarías contento de tomara un poco de iniciativa ―le dije, mirándolo en tono de disculpa, rogándole con mis ojos que entendiera que no tenía intención de hacerle daño.

―Estoy contento de que hayas tomado la iniciativa, pero no soy como la mayoría de los chicos. Te amo. La mayoría de los chicos no están enamorados de sus novias, como yo. Esta fue una gran cosa de tu parte por hacer, y yo debería haber estado allí para ti ―explicó, besándome tiernamente.

Tomé una respiración profunda sintiendo la culpa instalarse en la boca de mi estómago. No pensé en ello de esa manera.

―Lamento no haberte dicho o pedido que vinieras conmigo. Tengo que volver en tres meses para un chequeo, ¿quieres venir conmigo entonces? ―pregunté, sonriendo y poniendo mi frente en la suya.

Se echó a reír.

―No, en realidad no es lo mío ―bromeó, levantando su nariz y encogiéndose de hombros.

Me reí y le di una palmada en el hombro juguetonamente.

―Idiota ―dije en tono de broma, haciéndolo reír más fuerte. Lo empujé hacia abajo sobre el sofá y me puse encima de él, besándolo. En el momento en que me alejé, los dos estábamos respirando pesadamente. Me miraba con lujuria y podía sentir que ya había despertado―. Darien, sólo porque me voy a tomar la píldora, no significa que estoy lista para algo más. Ya lo sabes, ¿verdad? ―pregunté, respingando, esperando no haber conseguido elevar sus esperanzas y ahora estuviera esperando sexo.

Él sonrió y me metió el pelo detrás de la oreja.

―Ángel, ya lo sé. Está bien. Vamos a ir tan lento como quieras. Mientras que pueda hacer esto. ―Empujó mi rostro hacia abajo al suyo de nuevo. Sonreí contra sus labios y me sentí más feliz de lo que había estado en años, él era demasiado dulce.

Sólo rezaba que estuviera lista pronto, antes de que se aburriera o desesperara y se fuera corriendo tras esa cualquiera Beryl.

Después de besarnos y abrazarnos alrededor de una hora escuchamos un coche en la calle.

―Maldita sea, debe ser al auto de Andrew ―susurré, tratando de alejarme de Darien.

Me senté, alisando mi cabello, con la esperanza de que no se viera como si hubiéramos estado ligando durante la última hora.

Darien se rió y tiró de mí hacia abajo en el sofá con él.

―Andrew puede manejar esto. Vamos, tiene que acostumbrarse a esto con el tiempo. Él va a vernos besándonos de vez en cuando ―dijo, riendo entre dientes en mi cuello. Sonreí mientras entretejí mis dedos en su cabello, oí la puerta abrirse y Darien levantó la cabeza para mirar, con una pequeña sonrisa en el borde de sus labios.

De hecho, creo que él estaba disfrutando molestar a Andrew.

―¡Oh, vamos, chicos! En serio, ¿qué he dicho esta mañana sobre las muestras de afecto públicas? ―Se quejó Andrew, arrojando las llaves sobre la mesa.

Darien gimió y puso los ojos en blanco mientras se incorporaba, empujándome a sentarme junto a él.

―¿Mejor? ―preguntó, sonriendo con malicia.

Andrew suspiró y puso los ojos en blanco también.

―Voy a acostumbrarse a esto, supongo ―se quejó. Darien me sonrió y no pude evitar sonreírle de vuelta. Él echó su brazo sobre mi hombro y me tomó de la mano con su otro brazo, jugando con mis dedos.

Andrew entró y se dejó caer en el sofá de enfrente, mirándonos con mal humor. Me reí de su expresión de contrariedad y me levanté.

―Voy a ir a hacer mi tarea. Ustedes, chicos, pueden entretenerse a sí mismos por un tiempo, ¿verdad? ―Les sonreí a los dos a la vez. Tenía la sensación de que necesitaban un poco de tiempo de "vinculación masculina" después de las revelaciones de anoche. Andrew y Darien eran los mejores amigos después de todo.

―Sí. ¿Quieres jugar a Halo, Andrew? ―preguntó Darien con entusiasmo. Andrew se levantó para configurarlo y me sonreí secretamente feliz. Sí, volvieron a la normalidad.

Agarré la bolsa de papel marrón y me dirigí a mi dormitorio, riendo cuando Darien golpeó mi trasero y me silbó. Ya había hecho mis deberes, así que decidí que un largo y agradable baño de espuma en la bañera sería bueno. Preparé un baño y añadí una gran cantidad de burbujas, antes de agarrar un libro y meterme en la bañera. Me perdí en la historia.

Estaba tan absorta en la historia que no oí la puerta abrirse.

―Bueno, eso sí que es sexy ―ronroneó Darien desde la derecha junto a mí.

Grité y casi dejo caer el libro en el agua.

―¡Mierda! ¡Casi me das un infarto, Darien! ―grité, tratando de calmar mi corazón que estaba tratando de romper mis costillas. Llevé mis rodillas hasta mi pecho y traté de ocultarme de modo que no pudiera ver nada inapropiado. Por suerte para mí, todavía había bastantes burbujas que ayudaron.

Se echó a reír.

―Lo siento. Oye, ¿puedo entrar? ―bromeó mientras se arrodillaba junto a mí y puso sus dedos en la bañera. Los sacó de forma rápida y meneó la cabeza―. Olvídalo. ¡Eso está jodidamente helado! ―Frunció el ceño y se secó la mano en la toalla.

―Darien, ¿podrías salir de aquí? ¡Esto no es divertido! ―grité, sonrojándome.

Puso su sonrisa un poco engreída y se inclinó para besar mis labios sólo por una fracción de segundo antes de que se volviera y regresara a la puerta.

―Estaba bromeando. En realidad no me di cuenta de que estabas aquí. Aunque, deberías salir, esa agua está muy fría. ¿Has estado ahí todo este tiempo? ―preguntó, sacudiendo la cabeza.

―Está un poco fría ―admití. Ahora que estaba fuera de la historia ni siquiera me di cuenta que la bañera estaba como piedra fría y tenía piel de gallina por todas partes. Darien sonrió y se volvió de nuevo a mi habitación, cerrando la puerta para darme un poco de intimidad. Saqué el tapón y lancé mi libro a un lado mientras me ponía de pie. Agarré la toalla del borde y la envolví alrededor de mí con fuerza. Me di cuenta al salir de la bañera que no había traído nada de ropa aquí para cambiarme. En realidad estaba muy frío, y mis dientes castañeteaban. No podía quedarme aquí toda la noche, simplemente tendría que ir a buscar un pijama. No era gran cosa; Darien me había visto en una toalla antes.

Cuando entré en mi habitación me di cuenta de que estaba descansando en mi cama.

―Hola ―dije, sintiéndome un poco incómoda, a medida que me ponía un par de pantalones cortos debajo de la toalla.

―Por Dios, Ángel, podría haberte dado hipotermia o algo así ―me regañó, mirándome con preocupación. Me agarró de la mano y me llevó a la cama, sentándome en el borde cuando él entró en el cuarto de baño, volviendo con otra toalla. Frotó mis brazos y hombros, secándome rápido.

Estaba contenta que decidí no lavarme el cabello, en cambio, poniéndolo en un moño desordenado, de lo contrario eso me habría hecho tener aún más frío.

Envolvió su brazo alrededor de mí, poniendo cada uno de mis dedos arrugados como ciruelas en su boca, calentándolos de uno en uno a la vez. ¡Oh, Dios mío, eso es sexy! Incliné mi cabeza y lo besé, al parecer atrapándolo por sorpresa. Después de uno o dos segundos, respondió, besándome de vuelta. Mordí su labio suavemente y él abrió la boca, permitiéndome deslizar mi lengua en ella. Gimió desde la parte posterior de su garganta y envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, sujetando su cabello rudamente, tirando ligeramente de él. Me llevó más cerca, profundizando el beso. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, pero aun así no fue lo suficientemente largo, se alejó respirando pesadamente. Sus labios no dejando mi piel, sin embargo, en cambio, besó mi cuello, succionando la piel cerca de mi clavícula, haciéndome jadear y retorcerme.

Todavía estaba helándome y mis dientes empezaron a castañetear de nuevo, arruinando el momento. Se retiró entre risas.

―Vamos a ponerte debajo de las sábanas y así puedas entrar en calor. ―Se quitó la camiseta en un solo movimiento y no pude dejar de mirar a su pecho esculpido.

Sentí movimiento y mi visión se volvió negra por unos segundos, interrumpiendo el comérmelo con los ojos. Sonreí cuando me di cuenta que había puesto su camiseta por encima de mi cabeza.

―Darien, si quieres que me caliente, todo lo que necesitas hacer es quitarte la ropa ―ronroneé, mordiéndome los labios y mirando por encima su pecho y abdomen, con ganas de pasar mi lengua sobre ellos.

Se rió y rodeó sus brazos alrededor de mí.

―Ángel, no podrías estar más caliente, confía en mí. Eso sería ilegal ―respondió, besándome otra vez. Me quité la toalla húmeda y la arrojé en el piso mientras él me levantaba. Envolví mis piernas alrededor de su cintura mientras me cargaba hasta el final de la almohada y sacaba la colcha, subiéndose en la cama conmigo todavía unida a su frente como un mono bebé. Empujó la colcha por completo a lo largo de nuestras cabezas y se apartó de nuevo para hablar conmigo en la penumbra―. Te he echado de menos esta noche. ¿Por qué no te quedaste a jugar con nosotros? ―preguntó de mala gana.

―Pensé que tú y Andrew necesitaban un poco de tiempo juntos. Realmente no has hablado con él por tu cuenta desde que se enteró de nosotros. Él sigue siendo tu mejor amigo, así que sólo vamos a tener que encontrar un equilibrio. No puedes pasar todo tu tiempo tratando de meterte en mis pantalones, sabes ―bromeé.

―Pero me encanta intentar meterme en tus pantalones ―se quejó en broma, dándome la cara cachorrito, haciéndome reír. Estaba calentándome ahora. Su calor corporal palpitante en mí y nuestro aliento caliente entremezclándose bajo el edredón, lo hacía todo parecer casi humeante al debajo. Por otra parte, podría haber sido sólo la pasión que sentía ardiendo dentro de mí―. Supongo que tienes razón. Andrew estuvo bien esta noche, en realidad dijo que era agradable verte feliz, por lo cual me llevó todo el crédito por supuesto ―dijo engreídamente.

―¿Todo el crédito? ¡Vaya, ese un ego desmesurado el que tienes allí! ―bromeé con una sonrisa ante el doble sentido, sobre el bulto en sus pantalones vaqueros que estaba presionando sobre mí. Se rió y acarició el costado de mi rostro con el dorso de sus dedos.

―¡Es mejor que no estés desnudo con mi hermana pequeña, Chiba! ―gruñó Andrew de advertencia desde la cercanía de la puerta.

Darien empujó la colcha fuera de nuestras cabezas, sonriendo con aire de culpabilidad.

―Andrew, amigo, un poco de advertencia más estaría bien.

―Oh, Andrew, ¡contrólate! ¿Qué quieres? ¿Y alguna vez has oído hablar de tocar? ―pregunté, empujando la colcha más atrás para que pudiera ver que tenía una camiseta puesta.

―Toqué. Simplemente no escucharon a través de todo el coqueteo ―respondió, sonriendo. Todos nos reímos y Andrew negó con la cabeza―. De todos modos, sólo quería decirte, Sere, que mamá regresa a casa el domingo.

Sonreí; no había visto a mi madre en tres semanas.

―¿Sí? ¡Impresionante! ―exclamé con mucho gusto.

Andrew asintió con la cabeza, su sonrisa a juego con la mía.

―Sí. Bueno, está bien, voy a la cama. Mantengan el ruido bajo por aquí; no quiero saber nada.

Me eché a reír y no pude resistir burlarme de él un poco más.

―Andrew, tal vez quieras tomar prestado mi iPod, estamos calentando para la apuesta ―bromeé, guiñándole un ojo.

Darien se echó a reír y Andrew simplemente me miró fijamente, sacudiendo la cabeza con desaprobación, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

―Ángel, eres demasiado divertida ―dijo Darien, besando mi cuello.

―Cállate, CHIBA ―contesté, imitando el tono bromista de Andrew.

* * *

**Amm solo ando acá por correcciones, estaba tan apurada esta tarde que deje pasar algunos nombres... D:**

**Bueno nenas hoy solo tengo tiempo de dejarles un capítulo, ando algo liada con unos pendientes y no tengo tiempo… De hecho ni siquiera para responder reviews.. Pero gracias a todos los que me dejaron sus comentarios… En verdad que me hacen muy feliz…**

**Pero en fin, nos vemos mañana con más de esta linda historia…**

**Saluditos y besitos con sabor chocolate… ^^!**

**Sayo… OwO!**

* * *

**(((¯`•.¸(* )¸.•´¯)))×•«¤´¯`•.»¤Etsuko Ai ¤«.•´¯`¤»•×(((¯`•.¸(* )¸.•´¯)))**


	15. Capítulo 14

**Primero que nada… esta historia NO me pertenece… es una adaptación del libro "El Chico Que Se Escabulle Por La Ventana De Mi Habitación" de Kirsty Moseley… Y en segunda los personajes de Sailor Moon, tampoco me pertenecen… son de la grandiosa Naoko Takeuchi…**

* * *

**Capítulo 14**

Desperté en la mañana con una enorme sonrisa en mi cara. El sol brillaba, las aves cantaban, y había despertado junto al chico más sexy del mundo, que por casualidad estaba enamorado de mí. Sonreí contra el brazo en el que estaba acostada y presioné mi espalda contra él, sintiendo su duro pecho presionado en mi espalda donde me estaba abrazando.

—¿Darien? —susurré, girando mi cabeza en su dirección.

Sus brazos se tensionaron alrededor de mí mientras lentamente abría sus ojos.

—Hola —murmuró, levantando su cabeza para que pudiera besarme—. Wow, amo despertarme sabiendo que finalmente eres mía. —Puso la cabeza hacia atrás y suspiró con satisfacción—. Entonces, ¿podemos decirle a la gente hoy que estamos saliendo? —preguntó felizmente, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

—Um… no. No hoy. Aún necesito hacer un poco más de trabajo de preparación en eso —respondí, recorriendo mi mano por su pecho, trazando sus músculos.

Gruñó.

—Por "trabajo de preparación", no querrás decir que vas a coquetear conmigo y ponerme caliente como el infierno de nuevo como ayer, ¿cierto? —preguntó, luciendo suplicante.

—Tendrás que esperar y ver, ¿no crees? Oh, y te doy mi permiso para tocarme un poco hoy si quieres —ofrecí casualmente. Me giré para enfrentarlo, sosteniendo mi cabeza en mi codo para que pudiera verlo mejor.

—Mmm… tocarte, ¿así? —ronroneó. Arrastrando sus dedos a través de mi cuerpo lentamente, desde mi cara, abajo por mi cuello, a través de mis senos y estómago, estableciéndose finalmente justo en el interior de mi muslo. Su mano estaba tan cerca de mi centro que no pude evitar el pequeño gemido que escapó de mis labios.

Trazó sus dedos a través de mi pierna, haciéndome gemir. Maldita sea, lo quería tanto pero simplemente no podía, no aún.

—No, Darien —supliqué. Dije las palabras, pero moví mis caderas inconscientemente, tratando de acercarme más a su mano.

Se rió, poniendo sus labios de forma que están casi tocando los míos.

—Prométeme que no me provocarás mucho hoy en la escuela —murmuró contra mis labios mientras movía su mano a la parte exterior del muslo.

—No te molestaré demasiado. No puedo prometer que no te pondrás duro —bromeé, torciendo sus palabras.

Estrelló sus labios contra los míos y pude sentir que estaba sonriendo.

—¡Eres una maldita provocadora! Ni siquiera te das cuenta de lo que me haces —gruñó, besando mi cuello suavemente. Vaya, sabía exactamente lo que le estaba haciendo, ¡lo podía sentir!

Le devolví el beso con pasión y se alejó después de un par de minutos, justo cuando estaba poniendo en ello.

—Mejor me voy. —Él me besó otra vez mientras salía de la cama.

—Está bien. Te veo en un rato —contesté, viendo cómo se ponía la ropa. Me guiñó un ojo mientras subía por la ventana, de regreso a su casa. A pesar de que Andrew sabía, Darien seguía necesitando mantener la pretensión para sus padres. Él no podía exactamente ser visto salir por la puerta principal, cuando se suponía que debía estar en su cama.

Me levanté de la cama y salté al cuarto de baño para una ducha. Cuando estaba seca, me quedé mirando a través de mi armario por mucho tiempo. Necesitaba algo diferente para usar hoy. Quería que Darien me viera como si realmente me quisiera enfrente de todos, porque no quería seguir mintiendo acerca de nuestra relación. Saqué una mini-falda vaquera y una blusa negra lisa con cuello en V, de manga corta. Sonreí mientras miraba mi atuendo. Esto sin duda iba a funcionar. Me vestí y me examiné en el espejo, la falda era corta, pero no demasiado corta para que pareciera una de las zorras, y la blusa era ajustada pero no demasiado, sólo lo suficiente para dar una pista de lo que estaba debajo. Sonreí y me puse un par de zapatillas de ballet, completando el atuendo.

Agarré la bolsa pequeña que me dieron en la clínica de planificación familiar y saqué mi caja de pastillas. Echándole un vistazo al paquete, encontré la primera y me la trague rápidamente, sonriendo para mis adentros. Salté a la cocina. Darien estaba hablando con Andrew, de espaldas a mí, y ya había un plato de cereal en el mostrador esperando por mí. Sentí mi corazón derretirse un poco por su consideración.

—Buenos días —dije alegremente. Darien estaba bebiendo un vaso de agua y cuando se dio la vuelta, casi se ahogó. Andrew le dio una palmada en la espalda bruscamente y se echó a reír. ¡Sip, ese era el efecto que quería! Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y con hambre al mirarme lentamente, haciéndome sonrojar al imaginarme los pensamientos que estaba teniendo sobre mi cuerpo. Él todavía no había hablado—. Darien, ¿quieres tomar una foto? Va a durar más tiempo —bromeé, comiendo mi cereal.

Eso pareció sacarlo de la fantasía privada que estaba teniendo.

—¿No vas a usar eso hoy cierto? —preguntó, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente.

Me miré a mí misma preguntándome qué quería decir con eso. No me veía tan guarra.

—Sí, ¿por qué? —pregunté, confundida. Pensé que le gustaba la ropa; ¡desde luego parecía que le gustaba!

Él se acercó y rodeó sus brazos alrededor de mí por la espalda.

—Ángel, ¿cómo diablos se supone que me voy a concentrar todo el día, sabiendo que mi hermosa novia se ve como una maldita diosa del sexo? ¿Estás torturándome a propósito? —se quejó, besando el lado de mi cuello y pasando sus manos por mis muslos expuestos.

Me reí y le dio un codazo en el estómago.

—Bueno, entonces sólo tendrás que ejercer algo de control, ¿no crees? —me burlé, alejándome después de moverme contra su erección discretamente.

Él gimió y se movió de modo que estaba detrás del mostrador, probablemente para que Andrew no pudiera ver que estaba tan excitado.

—No estás jugando nada limpio —se quejó.

Me reí y agarré mi bolsa.

—¿Listo para irnos, Andrew? —pregunté, sonriendo a mi hermano, que parecía que estaba tratando de hacer caso omiso de nuestro intercambio pero estaba fallando miserablemente.

—Sí. Creo que Darien necesita otro minuto para calmarse, sin embargo —dijo él, riendo, haciendo rodar los ojos a Darien. Me reí de su expresión de advertencia. Andrew me agarró por los hombros y me empujó fuera de la puerta. Todavía estaba riéndome de Darien.

…

La mañana pasó volando y finalmente, la hora del almuerzo estaba aquí. Estaba tan emocionada de ver a Darien que no podía dejar de sonreír.

—¿Qué demonios te pasa? —preguntó Seiya, mirándome como si me hubiera vuelto loca.

—Nada, sólo estoy teniendo un buen día. Además, tengo hambre y ahora vamos a comer —mentí sin problemas.

—¿Vas a hacer otro movimiento a Darien? —preguntó Mina, sonriéndome a sabiendas.

Me eché a reír.

—Oh, diablos, sí. Sólo observa la cara de Beryl. Voy a hacer que me desee hoy. —

Sonreí feliz. Esto iba a ser grande y Beryl iba a odiar cada segundo de ello.

—No hay duda al respecto —estuvo de acuerdo Mina, riendo.

—¡Oh! ¡Así que por eso es la falda! —dijo Seiya. Una mirada de comprensión cruzó su rostro.

Me eché a reír y asentí.

—¿Crees que va a funcionar? —pregunté, en realidad quería su opinión.

Él asintió con la cabeza.

—Oh, sí que va a funcionar. Todos los chicos en la escuela han estado hablando acerca de tus piernas asesinas hoy. Debo decir que hasta yo, que estoy totalmente enamorado de mi novia, te he comprobado —admitió, encogiéndose de hombros.

Le di una palmada en el hombro juguetonamente.

—¡Ew! Eso es asqueroso, Seiya. ¡Tú eres uno de mis mejores amigos! ¡Los mejores amigos no pervierten el uno del otro! —declaré, fingiendo un estremecimiento.

—En realidad, he estado mirándote también —bromeó Mina.

—Yo también —agregó Rei, haciéndonos reír a todos más fuerte.

Al entrar en el comedor, riendo, pude sentir algunos de los chicos mirándome.

Ahora que Seiya había dicho acerca de eso, me di cuenta que tenía mucha más atención masculina de lo normal.

Compramos nuestra comida.

—Ya vuelvo, muchachos —dije, sonriendo, mientras me dirigía a la mesa donde los atletas se sentaban. Todos mis amigos se fueron a sentar en la mesa de costumbre, me miraban con ojos curiosos. Vi a Darien mientras me acercaba. Como de costumbre, había una decena de chicas colgando a su alrededor, coqueteando descaradamente. Parecía que estaba realmente enojado.

—En serio, Neherenia, si me tocas una vez más voy a ir a hablar con alguien acerca de ello. Esto está al borde de acoso sexual —gruñó Darien, mirándola y quitando su mano fuera de su muslo. Se veía muy ofendida cuando se puso de pie y salió fuera.

El resto de las chicas estaban sonriendo a sus espaldas. Prácticamente se podía leer sus pensamientos en sus caras: Una chica menos para la competencia. Reprimí una risita y me senté en la mesa. Andrew no estaba allí, así que decidí sacar el máximo provecho de eso y realmente empujarlo hoy.

—Hola, Darien —ronroneé, sonriéndole seductoramente.

Su rostro se iluminó cuando me vio.

—Hola. ¿Tuviste una buena mañana? —preguntó alegremente. Puse mala cara y negué con la cabeza. Su rostro se cayó y puso su brazo sobre mi hombro, me miró preocupado—. ¿Qué está mal, Ángel?

Me puse de pie y me senté en la mesa frente a él, apoyando un pie en el banco entre sus piernas, así mi pie estaba casi tocando su entrepierna. Él no pareció darse cuenta, sin embargo; seguía mirando mi cara, preocupado.

—Me lastimé la pierna en clase de gimnasia. Es muy doloroso. ¿Tengo un moretón? —pregunté, abriendo las piernas ligeramente y apuntando a mi cara interna del muslo. Sus ojos de inmediato cayeron a mis piernas. Estoy apostando a que tenía una visión clara de mi ropa interior, porque una expresión de dolor y hambre cruzó su rostro. Me sentí un poco como una puta por hacer esto, pero al menos nadie más podía ver lo que estaba viendo, de lo contrario no lo habría hecho.

Puso su mano en el músculo de mi pantorrilla y la deslizó poco a poco todo el camino hasta mi pierna, a mi cara interna del muslo, gimiendo en voz baja al hacerlo.

—No, no hay moretones —dijo con su voz sensual, haciéndome arder en necesidad mientras masajeaba mi muslo.

—Hmm, ¿de verdad? Duele tanto —mentí, sonriéndole. Él estaba sonriendo hacia mí; su expresión me dijo que sabía que me estaba volviendo loca—. ¿Qué tal si mejor lo besas para mí? —sugerí, alzando las cejas, tratando de parecer sexy.

Escuché algunos de los chicos gemir, ya que obviamente estaban viendo el intercambio. La lujuria cruzó la cara de Darien mientras asentía con una sonrisa sexy e inclinó la cabeza hacia mi pierna. Justo antes de que sus labios tocaran mi piel, alejé mi pierna—. En realidad, es mejor que no. Pensé que tenías una novia —bromeé.

Se rió y negó con la cabeza hacia mí, entrecerrando los ojos, obviamente decepcionado de que no llegó a besar mi pierna delante de toda la escuela.

— Tengo una novia. La amo más que cualquier otra cosa —dijo, su voz llena de honestidad.

Sonreí mientras mi corazón se derritió.

—Bueno, no deberías estar haciendo esto, entonces, ¿eh? —me burlé, sonriéndole y bajando de la mesa. Agarré a mi bandeja del almuerzo—. Me parece que está bien ahora, de todos modos. Tal vez si comienza a doler de nuevo más tarde, te llamaré —coqueteé.

Él gimió cuando le guiñé y me fui a la mesa de amigos. Podía oír a los chicos, todos haciendo comentarios calientes detrás de mí acerca de cuán caliente era eso, y cómo definitivamente "aprovecharían eso", y las chicas diciendo lo ramera que era.

Me reí y me dejé caer en nuestra mesa. Mina me sonrió a sabiendas, y Rei y Seiya me estaban mirando con la boca bien abiertas.

—¡Estabas tan ahí! ¡Realmente creo que podrías ganar la apuesta! —dijo Rei, mirándome con asombro.

No podía dejar de reírme de ella; me miraba como si fuera una especie de diosa o algo así.

—Podrían servirme cuatro mil dólares —admití, riendo. Sólo esperaba que Beryl realmente pagara una vez se diera cuenta de que yo fui su novia todo el tiempo.

…

Cuando terminamos de comer, estaba caminando junto con mi grupo de amigos, cuando alguien me agarró la mano y me tiró a una parada. Chillé, un poco sorprendida, y me giré para ver a Darien sonriéndome mientras me arrastraba al salón de clases vacío más cercano. Me reí cuando vi a mis amigos caminar sin mí, ni siquiera dándose cuenta de que no estaba detrás de ellos más. Cerró la puerta y me miró, tratando de fingir que estaba molesto conmigo, pero no había manera de que cayera por eso, él se divertía, me di cuenta.

—Ángel, eso fue demasiado —afirmó mientras daba un paso más cerca de mí.

Di un paso atrás y choque con la pared.

—¿Demasiado? Pensé que era bastante perfecto —respondí en broma.

Él se rió y apretó su cuerpo al mío.

—Eres bastante perfecta. —Apartó mi pelo de mi cara suavemente, mirándome con ternura. Puse mis brazos alrededor de él y lo acerqué más, luego moví mis manos para agarrar su trasero. Él sonrió con esa sonrisa sexy y presionó sus labios contra los míos con suavidad; gemía ligeramente y lo acerqué más, con ganas de más.

Se apartó para besar mi cuello, sus manos vagando por mi cuerpo, a través de mis piernas. Una de sus manos se deslizó debajo de mi falda, haciendo cosquillas con sus dedos en mi trasero provocando. Sentí chupar suavemente en mi cuello.

—Darien, ¿me estás dando un chupón? —pregunté, riendo.

Dejó de chupar por un segundo y alejó su boca de mi piel.

—Mmm-hmm te estoy marcando —murmuró, antes de chupar en el mismo lugar otra vez. Después de unos segundos, se apartó para mirarlo, inspeccionando su obra. Parecía muy orgulloso de sí mismo y estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

—Sí, ¿y yo puedo marcarte? —bromeé.

—Claro, si quieres. —Él estuvo de acuerdo, encogiéndose de hombros, pero en realidad luciendo un poco esperanzado. ¿Realmente quería que lo marcara? Apretó los labios a los míos una vez más, pareciendo poner mi cuerpo en llamas. Por Dios, ¿cómo diablos me hacía esto? Él era el único chico que había besado, por amor de Dios. Sin embargo, aquí estoy, ¡dejándolo poner su mano en mi trasero! Sonreí cuando inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, dándome acceso a su cuello. Justo cuando mis labios rozaron su piel, sonó la campana.

Él gimió y se alejó, mirándome con una cara de cachorro de nuevo.

—Falta a clases conmigo —declaró él, haciendo un mohín ligeramente.

¿Faltar a clases con él? ¡Oh, mierda, odiaba faltar a la escuela, eso no era yo en absoluto!

—Um, Darien, no puedo. —Estaba debatiéndome, tenía muchas ganas de pasar tiempo con él, pero simplemente no podía soportar la idea de que mis maestros supieran que falté a clase sin necesidad.

—¿Por favor? —rogó, doblando sus rodillas para que así estuviéramos a la misma altura.

Sus ojos azules me estaban matando. No podía decirle que no. Suspiré profundamente.

—Si me atrapan, entonces tú estarás en serios problemas —le advertí. Si obtenía detención, me aseguraría de que él también.

Él se rió, una hermosa sonrisa se extendía por su cara mientras sacaba su celular y llamó a Andrew para decirle que no me sentía bien y que me llevaba a casa.

—Sí, ella está bien. No, dice que se siente un poco mareada, eso es todo. No, no, lo tengo. Muy bien. Nos vemos —dijo en el teléfono, sonriendo y lanzándome un guiño. Deslizó su teléfono en el bolsillo y me agarró la mano, tirando de mí desde el aula hasta el coche—. Andrew va a conseguir un aventón al trabajo. Así que, siempre y cuando te lleve a casa a las nueve, ni siquiera sabrá que faltamos a clases —dijo alegremente.

Rodé mis ojos hacia él.

—¡Como si Andrew realmente creyera que estaba enferma! Él sabe que estamos faltando. —Sacudí la cabeza, riendo. Andrew no era tonto, él simplemente no quería decir nada.

—Pues bien, Ángel, ¿qué haremos? —preguntó Darien, saliendo del estacionamiento con rapidez antes de que alguien nos viera salir.

Me encogí de hombros con facilidad.

—No me importa. Lo que tú quieras. —Mientras involucrara pasar más tiempo con él, haría cualquier cosa.

Él sonrió. —¿Quieres que te lleve a patinar otra vez? —ofreció.

—Claro, ¿por qué no? Tengo que cambiarme primero, sin embargo; o me congelaré el trasero de otra forma. —Me reí mientras sus ojos inmediatamente se dirigían a mis piernas de nuevo. Le envié un texto a Mina para decirle que iba a faltar y le pedí que recogiera cualquier trabajo que me perdiera.

Cuando nos detuvimos frente a mi casa, Darien se fue a la suya a buscar algo que dijo que necesitaba, y yo corrí y me puse unos vaqueros. Pasé un cepillo por mi pelo y añadí una capa rápida de máscara de pestañas. Cuando salí de mi habitación, tomé un suéter, así no me daría frio.

Corrí hacia el auto, emocionada por algún tiempo a solas con él. Él sonrió mientras subía.

—Oye, te traje esto —dijo, dándome una de sus sudaderas.

Fruncí ante ella, sabiendo que tenía una de las mías. ¿Por qué traería esto?

—Er... ¿gracias?

—Es para tu pequeño trasero. Te dije traería una para que no te mojaras y te diera frío como la última vez. Aunque, tengo plena confianza en que patinarás por tu cuenta al final de esta lección —se jactó, sonriendo.

—Bueno, no estoy segura de querer patinar si no me vas a tocar —ronroneó sugestivamente.

Él sonrió.

—Mmm, nunca había pensado en eso. Esperemos que no aprendas muy rápido entonces. —Movió las cejas hacia mí, haciéndome reír.

…

El patinaje fue muy divertido. Tenía razón, era mucho mejor esta vez. Fue probablemente debido al hecho de que él era un maestro tan bueno, y porque nos pasamos casi todo el día aquí la última vez. Fue muy divertido estar con él. Él patinó hacia atrás al igual que lo hizo antes, sosteniendo mis manos, haciendo bromas y charlando.

Solo me caí un par de veces y cada vez que interrumpía mi caída, o me atrapaba o me levantaba. Lo miré mientras patinamos, estaba sonriendo ampliamente y mi corazón dio un vuelco. Era tan guapo, amable y paciente. Podía sentirme enamorándome de él. Sabía que no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que estuviera loca por él.

—Oye, ¿Qué tal si presumes un poco? Me encanta verte patinar —sugerí, agarrándome en el costado por mi vida para que pudiera soltarme.

Él me dio un beso antes de irse patinando al revés, se volvió bruscamente y patinó hacia delante tan rápido que realmente me asustó. Mi corazón estaba golpeando en mi pecho a la vista de eso. Si se caía, mientras patinaba de esa manera, iba a resultar gravemente herido. El pensamiento de él herido me aterraba. Hizo un par de vueltas, y me mostró sus habilidades, como saltar y patinar sobre un pie.

Siempre me encantaba verlo patinar. Se veía tan hermoso y grácil, pero nunca lo había deseado por eso, hasta ahora. Se veía tan sexy cuando estaba patinando, tan poderoso y dominante. Darien quería jugar hockey profesionalmente, que ya había sido buscado por un equipo realmente bueno pero necesitaba estar en la universidad antes de que pudieran firmar. Le habían ofrecido una beca deportiva completa en una escuela muy buena en Boston, lo que significaría que tendría que mudarse cuando la escuela terminara en pocos meses. El tiempo de separación iba a matarme. Yo iba a tener pesadillas todas las noches cuando él no estuviera allí, sin mencionar la angustia que sentiría al verlo irse. Odiaba el hecho de que él estaría tan lejos y que las chicas estarían cayendo sobre él. Suspiré, negándome a pensar en ello. Tenía que confiar en él. Y lo hacía, confiaba plenamente en él, creía que me amaba y que no quería hacerme daño.

Cuando regresó a mí, patinó hasta detenerse, enviando un spray de hielo sobre un lado.

—¿Es eso suficiente exhibición para ti? —preguntó, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y besándome tiernamente.

—Oh, sí. Mi hombre puede patinar bien —confirmé, con una sonrisa hacia él.

—Mmm, di eso de nuevo. Me gusta eso —gruñó, en una ronca sexy voz que hizo temblar mis entrañas.

Envolví mis brazos con fuerza alrededor de su cuello y lo atraje más cerca.

—Mi hombre puede patinar —ronroneé seductoramente, mirándolo a los ojos.

Pude sentir la ardiente pasión chisporroteando entre nosotros. Él dobló sus rodillas así estábamos al mismo nivel, me abrazó fuertemente y luego me sostuvo, levantándome de mis pies. Empezó a patinar suavemente alrededor de la pista.

Envolví mis piernas alrededor de su cintura mientras patinaba ocasionalmente haciendo pequeños giros y cambiando a patinar hacia atrás. Sus ojos no dejaron los míos. Fue la cosa más erótica y sexy que me hubiera sucedido, y todo mi cuerpo estaba anhelando por él.

—Te amo tanto, Ángel —susurró.

Sonreí. Mis entrañas estaban rebosando de felicidad y pasión. Él me estaba volviendo loca; yo lo quería y lo necesitaba. Al mirar dentro de sus hermosos ojos azules, podía ver todo su amor por mí brillando a través y eso hizo a mi corazón latir muy rápido. De repente, me golpeó como un camión, yo también lo amaba.

Tal vez siempre lo había amado, no estaba segura. Él tenía una manera de deslizarse detrás de mis defensas y se abría paso dentro de mi corazón, pero siempre me había negado a verlo de esa manera. Me hacía sentir segura, querida, necesitada y especial; yo no quería volver a dejarlo ir. Lo amaba como loca, más que a nada, él era lo único que necesitaba en la vida.

Abrí mi boca para decirle que yo también lo amaba, pero habló primero, cortándome.

—Vamos a ir a cenar —sugirió, patinando fuera de la pista de hielo y sentándome en el banquillo. Él se puso de rodillas y me quitó mis patines. Sólo lo miré mientras lo hacía, incapaz de mantener la sonrisa fuera de mi cara. ¿Era este chico realmente mío? ¿Cómo conseguí ser tan afortunada?

Después de que conseguimos de nuevo nuestros zapatos, nos fuimos a un pequeño restaurante italiano que dijo él que hacía la segunda mejor lasaña en el mundo.

—¿La segunda mejor? —pregunté riendo.

—Sí. Tu lasaña es genial —afirmó, sosteniendo mi mano con fuerza mientras seguíamos al camarero a la mesa.

—Sabes que me tienes ahora, puedes parar con los elogios —me burlé, riendo. Él sonrió y sacudió su cabeza, rodando sus ojos como si estuviera siendo estúpida.

…

La comida era buena y el restaurante era realmente bonito, tenía velas en cada mesa y era realmente muy romántico, era tan divertido estar cerca de él que no había un silencio incómodo. No podía dejar de preguntarme cómo no sabía nada de él antes de que estuviéramos juntos. Supongo que fue porque la única personalidad que alguna vez me mostró fue el lado idiota que, en realidad, no parecía ser una parte de su carácter en absoluto.

—Darien, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? —pregunté, demasiado curiosa para no preguntar.

—Por supuesto. Lo que tú quieras. —Se encogió de hombros, tomando un sorbo de su bebida, mirándome con curiosidad.

—¿Por qué siempre fuiste tan imbécil conmigo? Si te he gustado todo este tiempo, ¿por qué siempre me enloquecías cuando éramos niños y siendo como un idiota conmigo? Sabes que solía odiarte, ¿cierto? —pregunté, alzando mis cejas, mirándolo en tono de disculpa.

Él se rió.

—Ya sabes, hay una delgada línea entre el amor y el odio. Tal vez me amabas y no te diste cuenta —sugirió, sonriendo. Sonreí porque eso era exactamente lo que estaba pensando antes.

—No, Darien. Eras un imbécil completo para mí. Pero la mayoría de eso era un acto, ¿no? Entonces, ¿por qué lo hiciste? —pregunté, necesitando la respuesta, me estaba matando porque simplemente no lo entendía.

—Andrew. —Se encogió de hombros.

—¿Andrew? no lo entiendo. —Le di mi mejor cara de "qué demonios".

Él sonrió con tristeza.

—Andrew realmente no me quería cerca de ti. Me golpeó bastante un par de veces cuando éramos niños por ello. Él es realmente protector contigo. Era más fácil para mí mantenerme alejado de ti si en realidad no querías estar conmigo. Pensé que si te hacía querer estar lejos de mí, entonces yo no tendría que intentar tan duro —dijo, frunciendo el ceño.

Espera, ¿él fingió ser un idiota así yo no querría estar con él debido a Andrew?

¡Maldito sea ese chico!

—Todos estos años, Darien, simplemente me parece una pérdida. —Suspiré y sacudí la cabeza; si me lo hubiera dicho entonces, tal vez podríamos haber estado juntos durante más tiempo—. Sabes, yo siempre pensé que tenías una doble personalidad —le dije, riendo.

Él también se rió.

—¿En serio? ¿Por qué?

—Bueno, siempre pensé en ti como el Darien de día, que era un idiota, imbécil, y un hombre prostituto, ligón. Luego estaba el Darien de noche, que era adorable, dulce y cariñoso. Siempre me ha gustado el Darien de noche —le dije con sinceridad.

Él sonrió feliz.

—Bueno, la noche era cuando me detenía de tratar de alejarte. Decidí que ya que Andrew no sabía nada, podía ser yo mismo y disfrutar de mi tiempo contigo. Para que lo sepas, sin embargo, ambas de mis personalidades te han amado por siempre —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros y sonriendo hacia mí.

Aww, ¡es tan malditamente dulce! Me estiré y sostuve su mano con fuerza.

—Me gustaría que me lo hubieras dicho antes, realmente te odié a veces —admití tímidamente, haciéndolo reír.

—¿Sí? ¿Cómo la vez que corté la cabeza a tu osito de peluche y la lancé a la basura? —preguntó, riendo. Di un grito ahogado a la memoria de ello, ¡me había olvidado de eso! Andrew había sacado mi oso de la basura y lo puso de nuevo en mi cama para mí y arregló su cabeza.

—Sí, ¡idiota! —lo regañé, luchando contra una sonrisa.

—Sabes que nunca hice eso, ¿verdad? Fingí cortarle la cabeza y lo escondí en mi suéter y lo puse de nuevo en tu cama un par de horas después —dijo, sin dejar de reír.

—¡De ninguna manera! ¡Andrew me dijo que él lo recuperó para mí! —Me reí.

Él sacudió su cabeza.

—No. Esa fue una de las veces que pateó mi culo. Me agarró a escondidas en tu habitación ese día. Yo le dije que iba al baño —dijo, riendo y sacudiendo la cabeza.

—No puedo creer que mi hermano pateó tu culo. Eso es muy gracioso.

—Me alegro de que no me mate por salir contigo. Puedo mantenerme por mi cuenta en una pelea, pero Andrew es un maldito psicópata cuando se trata de ti. —Darien frunció el ceño, moviendo ligeramente su cabeza, una sonrisa tirando en las esquinas de su boca.

—Sí, bueno, es mejor asegurarte de que no me hagas daño, ¿eh? —bromeé.

Él asintió con la cabeza.

—Nunca te haría daño, nunca. —Apretó suavemente mi mano, mirando directamente a mis ojos, todo su comportamiento mostrándome la verdad de sus palabras.

Le creí, no creía que alguna vez me lastimaría a propósito, pero sabía que rompería mi corazón tarde o temprano. Cuando fuera a la universidad y estuviéramos separados, aunque no me engañara, eso iba a doler mucho. Incluso si no estuviéramos saliendo sería terrible estar sin él, pero ahora sería como una tortura.

Aparté los pensamientos de mi mente. Yo no podía pensar en ello, no hasta que sucediera y aun así pudiéramos pasar a través de ello. Lo amaba lo suficiente para esperar por él. Sólo esperaba que él sintiera lo mismo dentro de cuatro meses cuando todas las zorras de la universidad se arrojaran sobre él y estuviera a un viaje de tres horas de distancia.

—Correcto, entonces, ¿estás lista para irnos? —preguntó Darien después de haberme comido un pedazo enorme de pastel de chocolate yo sola. Asentí con la cabeza y arrojó algo de dinero sobre la mesa, extendiendo una mano para ayudarme a levantarme.

Sonreí.

—Sabes que te estás perfilando como el mejor novio del mundo —dije felizmente.

—Me encanta cuando me llamas eso. —Sonrió y envolvió su suéter alrededor de mis hombros mientras caminábamos hacia fuera en el frío.

Me agarré fuertemente de su mano, no queriéndolo dejar ir. Cuando llegamos al auto incluso abrió mi puerta para mí.

—Tal caballero, Darien —bromeé.

Lo vi dar la vuelta hacia el lado del conductor. Era tan guapo, y era mío, yo no podía dejar de sonreír a ese conocimiento. Nunca había soñado que alguna vez tendría algo como esto con un chico. Cuando solía pensar acerca de las citas eso me asustaba enormemente porque no podía dejar que la gente me tocara, y todo el tiempo tuve al chico perfecto, quién estaba enamorado de mí, quien me abrazó y me mantuvo a salvo cada noche, y yo ni siquiera sabía. ¿Cómo pude haber sido tan estúpida?

Cuando llegamos a mi casa, eran sólo las ocho. Andrew no estaría en casa durante otra hora, así que teníamos la casa para nosotros.

—Ven aquí, quiero hablar contigo —le dije, tirando de él hacia el sofá. Parecía un poco preocupado y nervioso. Lo atraje a mi lado, sentándome cerca de él. Pude sentir la pasión construyéndose y sabía que no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que estuviera dispuesta a llevar las cosas más allá. Nunca me había sentido así antes, y aunque sólo habíamos estado juntos por cinco días, lo había conocido siempre.

Confiaba en él como nadie y sabía que no me haría daño. No estaba preocupada porque no fuera capaz de esperar por mí, podía ver en sus ojos que iba a esperar tanto tiempo como yo quisiera, y ese conocimiento me estaba empujando hacia delante. Si dudaba de que me esperara, entonces no habría manera de que me sintiera así. Agarré su mano con fuerza mientras me limitaba a mirarlo, tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para expresar mis sentimientos por él.

—¿Qué está mal, Ángel —preguntó en voz baja, con el ceño fruncido, frotando círculos en el dorso de mi mano.

Oh, mierda, ¿puedo decirlo? Estaba tan avergonzada, nunca había dicho algo como esto a nadie antes.

Tomé una respiración profunda y quería que mi voz no mostrara los nervios que sentía en mi interior.

—Te amo, Darien —le dije con sinceridad. Me miró, shock claro en su rostro. Su boca estaba abierta, sus ojos muy abiertos mientras asimilaba lo que dije. No podía dejar de reír—. Está bien, no es así como me imaginé tu reacción. —Hice una mueca, esperando que dijera algo.

Me empujó hacia abajo sobre mi espalda, rodando por encima de mí.

—¿Me amas? ¿En serio? —preguntó, el shock dejando su rostro para ser reemplazado por excitación.

Asentí con la cabeza, sintiendo mis mejillas calentarse un poco.

—Sí, Te amo.

Se rió y me besó apasionadamente. Cuando se apartó sus ojos brillaban de felicidad.

—¡Gracias a Dios! Pensé que ibas a terminarme o algo así. Te veías tan seria que pensé que no querías estar conmigo —dijo, sacudiendo su cabeza, sonriendo.

Me eché a reír.

—¿En serio? ¿Es por eso que parecías nervioso? —pregunté, riendo.

—Dilo otra vez —susurró.

Envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y tiré de él más cerca de mí, su boca aproximadamente a dos centímetros de la mía.

—Te amo, Darien Chiba —susurré.

—Te amo también, Serena Tsukino. —Me besó, duro, y no podía dejar de devolverle el beso con la misma intensidad. Pasé mis manos por su espalda y agarré la parte inferior de su camiseta, tirándola hacia arriba sobre su cabeza, arrastrando mis dedos por su pecho, simplemente asombrada de cuán perfecto era. Sus manos vagaban por todo mi cuerpo ávidamente, él se apoderó la parte inferior de mi blusa y comenzó a tirarla hacia arriba lentamente, como si estuviera esperando algún tipo de reacción. Sentí mi amor por él incrementar a otra velocidad por la forma reflexiva y paciente de cómo era conmigo. Sonreí contra sus labios y él se apartó, mirándome con curiosidad.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó, preocupación coloreando su voz.

Asentí con la cabeza y lo empujé fuera de mí para poder sentarme. Agarré mi blusa y la saqué por encima de mi cabeza, tirándola al suelo. Me estaba mirando en estado de shock. Tiré de él de nuevo hacia mí, besándolo profundamente. Sus manos estaban en todas partes mientras nos enrollábamos pero no hizo nada que no quería que hiciera. Fue perfecto y dulce. Un final increíble para una cita increíble. Después de un rato se retiró y yació a mi lado, hablamos felizmente por un rato.

A las nueve, suspiró.

—Andrew va a estar en casa pronto, tal vez deberíamos vestirnos —sugirió, luciendo un poco reacio mientras sus dedos se perdían por encima de mi sujetador y estómago.

Asentí con la cabeza.

—Sí. No creo que estaría muy contento si llegaba a casa y descubriera que me has visto sin la blusa, Chiba —dije con fingido horror. Se rió y se sentó, agarrando mi camisa del suelo y pasándomela, besándome otra vez con ternura.

Cuando los dos estábamos completamente vestidos de nuevo, nos sentamos viendo la televisión hasta que Andrew volvió a casa. No podía mantener la sonrisa fuera de mi cara, Darien me amaba y yo lo amaba y todo era perfecto. Andrew volvió a casa y ellos jugaron en la Wii mientras yo hacía mi tarea, tratando sin éxito, de no mirar el culo de Darien mientras permanecía de pie delante de mí. A las diez se fue a casa para cambiarse de ropa y ver a sus padres durante media hora antes de que se colara por mi ventana esta noche. Apenas podía contener mi emoción por estar de nuevo con él.

—Así que, ¿cómo lo están llevando ustedes dos? —preguntó Andrew, curiosamente, cuando estábamos por nuestra cuenta.

Sonreí con alegría.

—Muy bien en realidad. Gracias por no enloquecer ni hacerle daño ni nada —dije, haciendo una mueca ante la idea.

Él sonrió con tristeza.

—Eso está bien. Sólo ten cuidado, es un jugador, no quiero que salgas lastimada. —Me miró con preocupación. Él siempre fue sobreprotector, pero creo que por crecer en la forma en que lo hicimos, siempre sintió la necesidad de protegerme de nuestro padre. Supongo que ese instinto nunca se fue, incluso después de que mi padre lo hizo.

Sonreí y negué con la cabeza.

—No me lastimará —afirmé con aplomo.

Él se rió.

—Tal confianza en un chico que nunca se las arregló para conservar una novia antes —reflexionó, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Andrew, Darien es un gran chico, no me lastimará. Él me ama.

Suspiró y asintió con la cabeza.

—Yo sé que lo hace. —Frunció el ceño con desaprobación mientras lo decía. No creo que Andrew alguna vez aprobara a alguien que yo trajera a casa, era tan condenadamente sobreprotector. Siempre había sido el mejor hermano que una chica podría desear—. Entonces, ¿necesitas hablar conmigo sobre papá o algo? —preguntó, haciendo una mueca ligeramente mientras decía la palabra papá.

Cerré mis ojos, había estado posponiéndolo, siquiera pensando en que ese hombre regresara.

—Yo no quiero verlo —dije en voz baja.

Él me atrajo en un abrazo.

—Está bien, entonces no vamos a verlo. —Frotó mi espalda con dulzura, mirándome preocupado, como si pensara que iba a tener otro ataque de pánico como la última vez que hablamos de él.

—Puedes verlo si quieres —dije, sintiéndome un poco culpable. No quería detener a Andrew de verlo si él quería.

Se rió sin humor.

—En realidad, necesito verlo. —Se encogió de hombros, y mi corazón se hundió, no quería a Andrew en cualquier lugar cerca de ese imbécil.

—Bien, bueno, si eso es lo que quieres… —me callé, tratando de no llorar.

Andrew se retiró del abrazo y me miró con tristeza.

—Yo no quiero verlo, Serena, quiero matarlo —afirmó, encogiéndose de hombros casualmente, haciéndome reír. Le di una palmada en su hombro haciéndole reír—. Te prometo que no dejaré que te haga daño, nunca más. —Besó el lado de mi cabeza con suavidad, todo su cuerpo tenso. Sabía que Andrew siempre se sintió culpable de que no hiciera algo pronto. No creía que jamás se hubiera perdonado a sí mismo por ello, pero era una creencia irracional, nada de eso fue su culpa, sin embargo tomó toda la culpa por no ponerle fin antes de lo que lo hizo. Creo que olvida que él pasó por eso también, simplemente se preocupa por mí siempre. En realidad nunca habla del hecho de que probablemente se lesionó el doble de lo que yo porque siempre me estaba protegiendo. Siempre parece olvidar que era un niño en ese momento también, que no podía haber hecho nada al respecto de todos modos porque no era lo suficientemente fuerte.

—Sabes que eres el mejor hermano del mundo, ¿verdad? —dije, sonriendo feliz.

Asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo hacia mí.

—Sí, lo sé —respondió engreídamente, haciéndonos reír de nuevo.

Suspiré, sintiendo el agotamiento filtrándose en mí.

—Me voy a la cama. Buenas Noches, Andrew. —Besé la parte superior de su cabeza cuando fui a mi habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de mí por el hábito.

Me puse mi pijama y justo cuando estaba a punto de conciliar el sueño, oí mi ventana abriéndose. Le sonreí felizmente mientras Darien se subió en la cama detrás de mí, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de mí.

—Hola, tú —murmuré soñolienta.

Besó la parte posterior de mi cabeza con suavidad.

—Hola, tú —respondió, mientras me acurrucaba contra él.

—Te amo, Darien. —Sonreí mientras decía las palabras, simplemente se volvía más fácil y más fácil decirlo cada vez.

—Te amo más, Ángel. —Suspiré y cerré mis ojos, a la deriva en el sueño, segura y cálida, envuelta en su abrazo.

* * *

**Bueno nenas ya vimos otra fase en el plan de seducción para con Darien, esa Sere sí que va con todo… heheh pobre Darien vaya sufrimiento que le ha hecho pasar al pobre… heheh**

**Saluditos y besitos con sabor chocolate.. ^^!**

**Sayo… OwO!**

* * *

**Gracias por sus reviews…**

- **Flakis**

- **yesqui2000**

- **Faby Usako-Chiba-T**

- **lady susi**

- **AYNAT DREAMS**

- **yssareyes48: **y sí Darien en verdad que es dulce, como ya lo comprobaste hoy, él es simplemente perfecto… esperemos que te haya agrado el capítulo… nos vemos mañana.. saluditos y besitos con sabor chocolate.. ^^!

* * *

**(((¯`•.¸(* )¸.•´¯)))×•«¤´¯`•.»¤Etsuko Ai ¤«.•´¯`¤»•×(((¯`•.¸(* )¸.•´¯)))**


	16. Capítulo 15

**Primero que nada… esta historia NO me pertenece… es una adaptación del libro "El Chico Que Se Escabulle Por La Ventana De Mi Habitación" de Kirsty Moseley… Y en segunda los personajes de Sailor Moon, tampoco me pertenecen… son de la grandiosa Naoko Takeuchi…**

* * *

**Capítulo 15**

**(((¯`•.¸(* )¸.•´¯)))×•«¤´¯`•.»¤ Darien POV ¤«.•´¯`¤»•×(((¯`•.¸(* )¸.•´¯)))**

Había estado con Serena por una semana ahora, y honestamente había sido la mejor semana de mi vida —o de la vida de cualquiera, probablemente. Ella era tan perfecta. La había querido durante tanto tiempo que estaba un poco preocupado de que si alguna vez la conseguía, nunca sería capaz de estar a la altura de lo que había imaginado. La había puesto en un pedestal tan alto que estaba sorprendido de que realmente tuviera suficiente oxígeno para respirar. Pero estar con ella era mejor que cualquier cosa que jamás hubiera imaginado.

No podía esperar para esta noche. Como de costumbre, había una fiesta en la casa de Andrew —la celebración de después de los partidos. Definitivamente estaba planeando bailar con mi chica esta noche. Me puse un par de pantalones vaqueros rasgados y una camisa blanca y me dirigí hacia su casa. Estaba tan emocionado por verla que podría romper a cantar en cualquier momento. Aún no podía creer que alguien como yo fuera tan afortunado de tener a alguien como ella enamorada de uno. Podía tener a cualquier chico que quisiera; era preciosa, lista, divertida, y amable. Prácticamente cada chico en la escuela la deseaba, no es que pudiera culparlos; su cuerpo era de fuera de este mundo, y todo ese baile…

Me esforzaba por verla en su práctica de baile cada sábado, estaba enloqueciendo encendiéndome viéndola saltar alrededor, sacudiendo el culo. Ella sinceramente hacía mi boca agua queriéndola tanto. Sería incluso peor mañana porque realmente había tenido mis manos en ese pequeño culo respingón que estaría sacudiéndose alrededor.

Fui directo a la cocina, ayudando a Andrew a ordenar las bebidas y aperitivos como de costumbre. Serena estaba probablemente en su habitación haciéndose ver increíble, sólo para sacarme la vida de nuevo. Había insistido en flirtear su precioso culo conmigo todos los días en la escuela por la estúpida apuesta. Cada día se ponía peor y peor cuando ella golpeaba otro mecanismo. Se estaba volviendo más segura de sí misma ahora; sabía exactamente cuánto me afectaba, y definitivamente lo usaba para su ventaja. No es que me importara, estaba pasando un buen rato haciéndolo y verla disfrutar me hacía feliz.

Serena había estado metiéndose más y más en nuestra relación desde que me dijo que me amaba, llevando las cosas más y más lejos. Estaba un poco preocupado al principio. No quería que ella pensara que todo lo que quería de ella era sexo, le había dicho que esperaría y esperaría todo el tiempo que necesitara. Realmente la quería más que nada en el mundo. Si creyera que diría que sí, le pediría que se casara conmigo ahora mismo, pero no quería apresurarla o presionarla a nada, teníamos todo el tiempo del mundo.

Andrew había sido estupendo hasta ahora también. Parecía gustarle el hecho de que Serena estaba feliz así que no me criticó demasiado acerca de salir con ella.

Tuvimos algunas palabras el día después que descubrió sobre nosotros, pero nunca se lo había dicho a Serena. Fueron básicamente amenazas de decapitación y castración —lo que sabía que decía en serio. No es que importara, no sería el que le hiciera daño o terminara esta relación, eso definitivamente dependía de ella.

Todo lo que quería era cuidar de ella y hacerla feliz.

Una hora más tarde, la gente empezó a llegar para la fiesta. Observé el pasillo, esperándola. Normalmente, nunca salía de su habitación hasta que la fiesta estaba en pleno apogeo, así que sabía que tenía un poco de tiempo. Vi a Beryl entrar y gemí mientras agarraba a Malachite, poniéndolo delante de mí así no me vería. Había estado molestándome tan mal toda la semana con todo el flirteo, bueno, todas lo hicieron. No podía creer que las chicas hagan ese tipo de cosas, y caray lo que estaban ofreciendo, era literalmente en cualquier lugar, a cualquier hora, y cualquier cosa que yo quisiera. Ni siquiera quería pensar en lo que Beryl me había ofrecido, la pequeña sucia fulana. Mi mente subconsciente vagó al par de veces que habíamos salido y tenido sexo, me estremecí un poco con el pensamiento.

Malachite se estaba partiendo de risa.

—En serio, Darien, sólo sé un hombre y fóllate a alguien para acabar de una vez —dijo, riendo.

Puse los ojos en blanco ante su estúpido comentario.

—Lo que sea, la única con la que estaré es mi novia. No estoy interesado en ninguna de estas mujerzuelas. —Agité la mano con desdén mientras un par de chicas me miraban desde el otro lado de la habitación. Alguien agarró mi brazo, apretando gentilmente para conseguir mi atención. Oh, por amos de Dios, ¿por qué diablos no pueden dejarme en paz?— Mira, ¡no estoy interesado! ¡Tengo novia! —gruñí con enojo mientras me daba la vuelta.

Mi aliento se atascó en mi garganta, Serena estaba parada allí con un pequeño vestido negro que colgaba de su cuerpo bien formado y acababa a la mitad de su muslo. Su pelo estaba medio recogido y rizado, y sus ojos estaban brillando con diversión. No podía respirar. Estaba tan hermosa que era irreal. Todo lo que podía hacer era mirarla como un idiota. Oh mierda, ¡estoy mirando fijamente! Vale, vamos, Darien, di algo.

Di algo.

Darien, ¡maldita sea di ALGO!

—Um… hola, Ángel —balbuceé, mi voz sonando escasa. Wow, ¡eso fue realmente zalamero, Darien! Dios, ¡soy un imbécil! Estaba tan excitado que debe haber sido obvio para todo el mundo.

Sonrió, su sonrisa encendiendo su cara entera.

—Hola, Darien —ronroneó con su sexy voz. Gemí mentalmente. Vale aquí viene; finalmente va a matarme. En realidad no creo que pueda aguantarla flirteando conmigo mientras se ve así.

—Estás preciosa —dije honestamente, mirándola otra vez.

Sonrió e hizo un pequeño giro, haciendo a su vestido elevarse un poco. Mi corazón comenzó a latir más rápidamente.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó mordiéndose el labio. ¿Me gustaba? ¿Estaba bromeando?

Asentí y di un paso más cerca. Podía oler su perfume dejando mi cabeza un poco difusa.

—Me encanta —confirmé.

Se rió y cerró la distancia, presionando su pecho en el mío. No pude evitar poner mis manos en sus caderas, sintiendo el sedoso material bajo mis dedos.

—¿Sabes qué? Creo que te gustará lo que está debajo incluso más —susurró en mi oído.

Apreté mi agarre en ella mientras trataba de dar un paso atrás, manteniéndola firmemente en mí, no queriendo que se alejara de mí.

—No te burles de mí esta noche, Ángel. En serio, te ves demasiado caliente, no puedo soportarlo —supliqué.

Rió y agarró la parte delantera de mi camisa, empujándome imposiblemente cerca de ella. La miré a los ojos, sintiéndome siendo arrastrado.

—No estoy burlándome, Darien. Por cierto, tu ropa se ve malditamente caliente en ti, pero tengo la sensación de que se verá incluso mejor en el suelo de mi habitación más tarde —dijo tranquilamente, haciéndome gemir. Cerré los ojos. En serio, me estaba matando. Besó mi mejilla y se alejó rápidamente, se dirigió a la multitud de personas, dejándome parado en medio de la cocina con una maldita erección como de costumbre.

Me volví hacia Malachite que estaba mirando a Serena también.

—Maldición, se ve caliente esta noche. Creo que podría ir a ver si puedo golpear ese hermoso culo —dijo, meneando las cejas mientras se dirigió a ir a buscarla.

Agarré su brazo y sacudí mi cabeza, mirándolo en señal de advertencia.

—Ni hablar, Malachite. Sólo mantente alejado de ella, está cogida.

Me miró con curiosidad, luego sus ojos se agrandaron.

—Ella no es tu… —se calló, mirándome sorprendido.

Oh mierda. ¡Oops, bueno ahora él sabe! Asentí lentamente.

—Sí —confirmé. No pude evitar la sonrisa orgullosa que se extendió por mi cara, por fin alguien sabía sobre nosotros.

Se echó a reír, sacudiendo su cabeza.

—Andrew va a tener tus bolas cuando lo sepa. En serio, te va a hacer un nuevo agujero del culo.

Sonreí y palmeé su hombro.

—Ya lo sabe. —Me encogí de hombros con facilidad, sonriendo mientras su cara se transformó en conmoción.

—¡De ninguna manera! ¿Te dio una paliza? —preguntó con curiosidad.

Me reí y me señalé a mí mismo. —¿Parece como que me ha dado una paliza? —pregunté, riendo.

De repente se vio molesto.

—¿Todo este maldito tiempo nunca le pedí salir porque pensé que Andrew me cortaría las pelotas, y él no hizo nada? Maldita sea, ¡sabía que debería haberle pedido salir! —refunfuñó, viéndose fastidiado.

—Demasiado tarde ahora —me burlé, palmeando su hombro de nuevo mientras iba a conseguir una bebida.

Cogí dos chupitos de vodka y me dirigí a ir a buscarla y contarle que Malachite sabía.

No me molesté en decirle que no contara nada; quería esto al descubierto. No podía preocuparme menos por el dinero. En un par de años, cuando estuviera jugando al hockey profesionalmente, parecería una miseria y podría darle todo lo que quisiera.

La vi bailando con Mina y Seiya a un lado. Sonreí mientras envolvía mi brazo alrededor de su cintura, haciéndola saltar.

—Ey, novia —susurré en su oído. Me sonrió por encima del hombro mientras hundía el culo en mi entrepierna, haciéndome anhelarla de nuevo. La empujé con más fuerza contra mí y bailé detrás de ella, le tendí uno de los chupitos.

—Gracias. —Sonrió agradecidamente mientras se lo tragaba, estremeciéndose ligeramente.

—Así que, tengo algo que contarte —admití tímidamente.

Se volvió para encararme.

—¿Qué es entonces? —preguntó, sonriendo. Su expresión emocionada me dijo que obviamente pensaba que era algo bueno.

—Malachite sabe que eres mi chica —dije en voz baja, inclinándome hacia ella así nadie podía oír.

Jadeó. —¿Él sabe? ¿Cómo? —preguntó, claramente sorprendida, mientras miraba alrededor sospechosamente.

—Se lo dije por accidente. Iba a venir y hacer un movimiento contigo, le dije que se alejara —admití, sonriendo en tono de disculpa, esperando que no me regañara por arruinar su plan con Beryl y la apuesta.

Puso los ojos en blanco y se acercó a mí.

—Bocazas —me regañó jocosamente, mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, bailando conmigo de nuevo. La empujé más cerca de mí envolviéndola en mis brazos apretadamente, amando la sensación de su cuerpo contra el mío.

Sonrió felizmente—. Bueno entonces, Darien, si la gente lo va a averiguar, bien podríamos darles un espectáculo —flirteó, elevando una ceja juguetonamente.

¿Qué demonios significaba eso? Sonrió y bajó mi cara hasta la suya, besándome, duro. Escuché a la gente jadear y empezar a hablar apresuradamente a nuestro alrededor, pero no me importó. Estaba besando a la chica de mis sueños y ella me amaba. La empujé más cerca, delineando su labio con mi lengua, queriendo más.

Después de un minuto o así me retiré del beso y empecé a besar su cuello, haciéndola gemir en voz baja. Sonreí contra su cuello porque sabía que la gente estaba mirando. Finalmente, no más fingir, no más escuchar a los chicos hablar acerca de ella y queriendo darles una paliza. La eché hacia atrás para mirarla, estaba sonriéndome, viéndose tan malditamente caliente que era increíble.

—Te quiero, Darien —dijo, sus ojos fijos en los míos. Escuché a alguna otra gente jadear otra vez.

—Yo también te quiero, Ángel —contesté, inmediatamente.

Sabía que la gente estaba hablando de nosotros, y literalmente la habitación entera estaba mirando, pero simplemente no me importaba. Todo en lo que podía concentrarme era en sus preciosos ojos y cómo estaban mirando profundamente a los míos, volviéndome loco. Apreté mis brazos más estrechamente a su alrededor, no queriendo que el momento acabara. Me encantaba la forma en que su increíble cuerpo estaba meciéndose contra el mío, encendiéndome tanto que era casi insoportable. Bailamos durante casi una hora. Ahora que la gente sabía sobre nosotros, no dejaba su lado, queriendo más tiempo con ella. Nunca conseguía pasar tiempo con ella en las fiestas; por lo general, estaba demasiado ocupado asegurándome de que no le pasara nada a su casa porque Andrew estaba siempre borracho o enganchándose con alguna chica por la parte trasera.

Esta noche era la mejor fiesta, sólo porque pude cogerle la mano y besarla. Incluso las chicas no se me lanzaban, lo que hacía un buen cambio. Me junté con ella y sus amigos. Mina era en realidad muy divertida, realmente no había hablado antes con ella apropiadamente. Por lo general, la única vez que me hablaba era para flirtear conmigo, así que era raro tener una conversación normal con ella.

Justo después de medianoche, Serena se presionó contra mí apretadamente.

—Estoy cansada, Darien. ¿Quieres llevarme a la cama? —preguntó, levantando las cejas burlonamente. Oh mierda, ¡pensé que todo el flirteo y las bromas pararían ahora que la gente sabía!

Reí y puse los ojos en blanco.

—Claro, Ángel. —Me encantaría envolver mis brazos alrededor de su sexy cuerpo ahora mismo. Sonrió y se volvió para alejarse; puse mis manos en sus caderas siguiéndola a través de la multitud de personas, a su habitación. Tan pronto como estuvimos a través de la puerta se volvió hacia mí con su cara juguetona y supe que las bromas no habían terminado aún. Gemí en voz baja. Joder, amaba a esta chica más que nada, ¡pero estaba volviéndome loco!

Ella aseguró la puerta y se acercó un paso hacia mí, presionando su tonificado cuerpo con el mío. Sus manos recorren bajando por mi pecho, lentamente, poniéndome tan duro que era vergonzoso. ¿Claramente debería ser inmune a su encanto para ahora? Me refiero, he estado enamorado de esta chica por doce años, ¿cómo diablos todavía podía prenderme de esta manera? Nadie nunca se comparó a mi Ángel, literalmente era la chica más perfecta del mundo.

Incliné mi cabeza para besarla, recorriendo mi lengua a través de su suave labio lleno, queriendo profundizar el beso. Ella enredó sus manos en mi cabello y no pude evitar sujetarla contra la pared, presionando cada pulgada de mi cuerpo contra el suyo. Gimió en el fondo de su garganta y sentí felicidad burbujeando dentro de que ella amaba besarme tanto como yo amaba besarla a ella.

Flexioné mis rodillas y la envolví fuertemente en mis brazos, levantándola de sus pies. Ella envolvió sus largas piernas alrededor de mí mientras desabotonaba mi camisa lentamente; sus dedos persistiendo en mi piel, poniéndome la piel de gallina. Cada uno de los toques de Serena eran como nada que hubiera sentido antes. Todas esas chicas con las que me había acostado solo para intentar olvidarla, eran nada comparadas con ella. Deseaba con todo mi corazón que hubiera esperado y que fuera mi primera vez, pero todo se sentía como una primera vez con ella de todas formas. Cada toque era diez veces mejor que algo que hubiera sentido antes, era como si cada lugar en que su piel tocaba la mía, se sentía como si me quemara ligeramente, pero de una buena manera. Ella me ponía nervioso también. No quería hacer nada que ella no quisiera, pero estaba tan asustado que no pudiera satisfacerla y no quería arruinar nada.

Me alejé del beso, plantando pequeños besos por su cuello, succionando el chupón que le había hecho hace unos días para hacerlo más oscuro. Amaba esa marca en ella. Saber que era mía me volvía loco. Caminé hacia la cama, recostándola y subiéndome arriba de ella mientras bajaba mis manos por su cuerpo. Cuando llegué al borde de su vestido, deslicé mi mano por debajo, subiéndolo por su tonificado muslo, haciendo mi camino para poder apretar su trasero. No pude evitar gemir al sentirlo. Saber que era el único que ella dejaría acercarse así, me hacía sentir como el tipo con más suerte del mundo.

Ella tiró mi camiseta por mis hombros y bajó sus manos por mi pecho. Cuando llegó a mis jeans inmediatamente comenzó a desabrocharlos también. Me tensé levemente. ¿Qué rayos está haciendo? Me giró sobre mi espalda y se sentó, a horcajadas sobre mí, luciendo tan sexy que era irreal. Se mordió el labio, pareciendo un poco nerviosa por algo.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunté curiosamente, frotando mis manos en sus muslos tranquilizadoramente. ¿Por qué en la tierra está nerviosa? Ella asintió y sostuvo el borde de su vestido, levantándolo por su cabeza, sacudiendo su cabello después, haciéndolo colgar alrededor de su hermoso rostro. La miré en su sostén de encaje negro strapless y ropa interior a juego, y miles de pensamientos lujuriosos bombardearon mi cerebro a la vez. La deseaba tanto que era irreal. Esto era lo más lejos que habíamos ido, la había visto sin camiseta pero no casi desnuda como esto. Era increíble. Se inclinó y me besó apasionadamente, alejándose para mirarme, todavía luciendo un poco nerviosa pero emocionada al mismo tiempo.

—¿Me deseas, Darien? —preguntó.

Mierda, ¿es algún tipo de broma o algo? —Ángel, te he querido desde siempre.

Sonrió haciendo que mi corazón latiera más rápido. —Hazme el amor —susurró, besándome suavemente.

Mi corazón se detuvo. Acaba de pedirme… no, de ninguna manera, ¡dijo algo más y luego vas a parecer como un idiota cuando resulta que no la escuchaste bien!

—¿Qué? —pregunté débilmente, empujando su cabello detrás de su oreja.

—Estoy lista ahora; quiero que me hagas el amor. —Se sonrojó levemente, luciendo más adorable todavía por cuan dulce e inocente era.

La giré en su espalda. ¿Ella cree que tiene que rendirse por mí? Jesús, ¿no me cree cuando le digo que la esperaré?

—Ángel, te esperaré tanto como quieras. Prometo que puedo esperar —prometí, disponiéndola a que me creyera. Nunca tocaría a otra mujer de nuevo, sólo no me interesaban, nunca lo hicieron.

Ella rió.

—Bueno lo siento, Darien, pero yo solo no puedo esperar por ti más tiempo. Necesito que estés listo ahora —bromeó, apretando su mano en mi trasero.

Reí; era tan malditamente graciosa.

—Oh no puedes esperar por mí, ¿huh? Bueno eso no es muy justo; como que estás poniendo excesiva presión en mi desempeño —bromeé. Mi corazón estaba volviendo a su ritmo normal ahora que me di cuenta de que sólo estaba bromeando. Ella sonrió y bajó sus manos por mi pecho de nuevo, cuando llegó a mis jeans deslizó su mano adentro, frotándome a través de mis bóxer. ¿Qué diablos? Oh mierda, ¿no está bromeando?— Ángel, ¿qué estás haciendo? —pregunté sin aliento. Mierda, ¡eso se siente bien!

—Darien, deja de hablar —susurró, acercándome mientras bajaba mis jeans.

Bien, sólo seguiré con esto hasta que me diga que me detenga; sé qué se siente lo suficientemente cómoda como para pedirme que me detenga, lo que amo. Amo que tenga fe en que no la apuraré o la presionaré. La beso hambrientamente, moviendo mis manos sobre su sostén, amando la sensación del material de encaje.

Lo desabroché, tirándolo, lentamente, esperando que me detenga. Estaba tan nervioso que mis manos estaban temblando levemente. Sus pechos eran perfectos.

Incliné mi cabeza besándolos por todas partes, haciéndola arquear su espalda y gemir sin aliento. Bien, así que esta es una primera vez, ¡no he llegado tan lejos con ella antes! Pateé mis jeans para sacarlos ahora que estaban casi en mis rodillas y recorrí mis manos bajando por su cuerpo, deteniéndome cuando llegué a su ropa interior, mi mano rozando sobre ella suavemente, lo que hace que levante sus caderas intentando obtener más. Sonreí ligeramente mientras la frotaba a través de su ropa interior, haciéndola gemir y sostener su mano libre en mi hombro fuertemente.

Sus ojos estaban conectados con los míos.

—Hazme el amor, Darien —susurró.

Mierda, ¡era en serio! Me detuve y me alejé, no quitando mis ojos de los suyos. No había señal de confusión; se había decidido. Todo lo que veía en su rostro era amor, felicidad y necesidad, y apostaría cualquier cosa a que mi cara lucía exactamente igual.

—Ángel, puedo esperar —prometí de nuevo.

—Sé que puedes, pero estoy lista ahora. —Asintió, mirándome suavemente.

—¿No debería ser especial tu primera vez? ¿En un lindo hotel o algo, con pétalos de rosas y velas dispersas alrededor? —pregunté, frunciendo el ceño. Podía reservar uno para mañana en la noche si estaba realmente lista.

Ella sacudió su cabeza.

—Será especial, Darien. Será nuestra primera vez. Eso es lo suficientemente especial para mí. ¿Por favor? —rogó, moviendo su mano por mi espalda.

Todo mi cuerpo estaba regocijándose al pensamiento de estar con ella, pero mi cabeza sabía que tenía que estar segura de que no estuviera haciendo esto por las razones equivocadas; nunca me perdonaría si se arrepintiera de esto en la mañana.

—Esto no es por la apuesta, ¿no? —pregunté curiosamente.

Rió y sacudió su cabeza.

—No podría importarme menos la apuesta. Confío en ti, te amo, quiero que me hagas el amor.

Sentí mi corazón saltándose un latido cuando me ponía tan emocionado y nervioso al mismo tiempo que juro que me mataría.

—También te amo, Ángel, más que todo. —Me incliné para besarla de nuevo dulcemente, sabiendo que necesito tomarlo lenta y suavemente, sólo recé a Dios que no le doliera tanto.

Recorrí con mis manos bajando por su cuerpo, amando la sensación de su suave piel bajo mis manos mientras la beso apasionadamente, mostrándole cuánto la amo y la deseo. Enganché mis pulgares en su ropa interior, bajándola lentamente, molestándola, obteniendo la revancha. Estaba enterrando sus dedos en mi espalda, su respiración acelerándose con excitación, poniéndome más caliente por ella. La besé bajando por su cuerpo, recorriendo con mi lengua a través de sus pechos y bajando por su estómago, deteniéndome para morder justo debajo de su ombligo, haciéndola jadear y levantar sus caderas. Me senté y bajé su ropa interior quitándola por completo y sólo la miré. Era pura y completa perfección, yaciendo allí desnuda y vulnerable. Supe que nunca sería capaz de mirar a otra chica de nuevo sin compararla a la visión de mi Ángel, mientras sólo yacía allí, sonrojándose.

Obviamente estaba avergonzada de que la estuviera viendo desnuda por primera vez.

—Eres tan hermosa, Ángel —susurré. Sonrió y sostuvo su mano alrededor de mi nuca, guiando mi boca de vuelta a la suya. Sentí mi corazón hinchándose mientras la besaba apasionadamente, mostrándole cuanto la amaba y la apreciaba antes de prepararme para hacerle el amor por primera vez.

…

Alisé su cabello fuera de su sudorosa frente. Ella estaba sonriéndome y luciendo tan feliz que hizo que mi corazón se saltara un latido.

—Te amo, Ángel. —Yacimos allí intentando ralentizar nuestros ritmos cardiacos.

Presioné mi rostro en la curva de su cuello besándola, sintiendo su pulso acelerado bajo mis labios. Me sentí más feliz de lo que me había sentido en toda mi vida.

Luego de un minuto o algo, me bajé de ella y me giré a mi lado. Apreté mis brazos en ella, tirándola cerca de mí, recorriendo con mis dedos su desnudo y sudoroso cuerpo, demorándome en sus pechos—. Siento haberte lastimado —dije silenciosamente. Me sentí terrible de que fuera el que tuviera que causarle dolor, pero supongo que cada chica tiene que pasar por lo mismo la primera vez.

Ella rió.

—Darien, lo valió tanto —bromeó, presionando su cuerpo más cerca al mío, acurrucándose en mis brazos.

Reí. —Bueno estoy feliz de que lo disfrutaras —declaré, sonriéndole con suficiencia.

No había recibido quejas antes, pero nunca me importo realmente si la chica lo disfrutaba antes. Normalmente, sólo hacía lo que quería; nunca me había tomado el tiempo para pensar sobre aquello, era gracioso cuán diferente era eso con mi Ángel. Todo lo que me importaba era ella; mis sentimientos eran secundarios.

—Definitivamente lo disfruté. ¿Lo hiciste tú? Quiero decir, no sabía qué hacer o nada, ¿debería haber hecho algo diferente? —preguntó, mordiéndose el labio, mirándome preocupadamente.

Reí y besé su frente.

—Ángel, fue lo mejor que me ha pasado alguna vez. Fue perfecto, eres perfecta, y te amo tanto —prometí.

Se acurrucó más cerca de mí, tomando mi mano y entrelazando nuestros dedos; suspiró con satisfacción y cerró sus ojos.

—También te amo, Darien —susurró, besando mi pecho suavemente. No pude contener mi reacción corporal; comencé a encenderme de nuevo. Estaba tan cerca y ahora que ya la había tenido una vez no podía tener suficiente. Alejé mis caderas para que no me sintiera excitándome de nuevo. Era su primera vez; tenía que estar adolorida así que no necesitaba saber mi reacción corporal caliente por ella.

Pero me moví muy tarde, ella debe haberlo notado. Levantó su cabeza y miró hacia abajo. Me miró de vuelta un poco sorprendida. Sonreí disculpándome y ella rió dulcemente.

—¿En serio? ¿Ya? —bromeó, mientras las yemas de sus dedos recorrían bajando por mi pecho, haciéndome estremecer.

—Lo siento; bajará en un minuto. Sólo eres demasiado sexy. Deberías descansar, estarás adolorida —dije un poco tímidamente. Levantó sus cejas, una lenta sonrisa esparciéndose a través de su rostro mientras me giraba a mi espalda, a horcajadas en mí, luciendo como una alucinante diosa del sexo sentada arriba de mí.

—Estoy bien. Esta vez quiero intentarlo, dime si hago algo mal —dijo, besándome apasionadamente.

¡Santa mierda, esta chica es malditamente asombrosa!

…

Me desperté temprano en la mañana. Serena tenía que estar en práctica de danza a las ocho treinta, ahora eran solo pasadas las siete. No pude quitar la sonrisa de mi rostro. Anoche fue increíble, la mejor noche de todas. Oírla gemir mi nombre fue el mejor sonido en el mundo. Ella lo disfrutó también lo que lo hizo más especial para mí. No le había dolido tanto, bueno, ella dijo que no de todas formas. No pudo haber sido tan doloroso porque me hizo hacerle el amor de nuevo después. Envolví mis brazos más fuerte alrededor de ella, amando la sensación de su piel desnuda contra la mía. Solo yací allí y la miré dormir hasta que la alarma sonó. Ella era tan malditamente hermosa; honestamente era justo como imaginaría que luce un ángel.

Se acurrucó más cerca de mí mientras abría sus ojos, una lenta sonrisa esparciéndose en su rostro cuando me miraba.

—Hola, novio.

No pude evitar sonreírle de vuelta.

—Hola, novia. —Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mí más fuerte mientras suspiraba con satisfacción—. ¿Cómo te sientes hoy? —pregunté, recorriendo con mis dedos a través de su desordenado cabello de sexo.

Ella sonrió.

—Estoy bien, un poco adolorida, pero extremadamente feliz —declaró, riendo dulcemente.

Giré arriba de ella, presionando mi cuerpo con el de ella.

—Un poco adolorida, ¿huh? Mejor podría besar eso para ti —coqueteé.

Ella mordió su labio, mirándome emocionada.

—Oh puedes, ¿huh?

Asentí, sonriendo perversamente.

—Oh sí. —Le sonreí con suficiencia antes de besar mi camino bajando por su cuerpo, apenas pudiendo contener mi emoción.

* * *

**Bueno nenas no tengo nada que decir.. hehhe mañana sabremos la reacción de todas al saber que Sere ha ganado la apuesta así que de momento no hay que decir… hahah Darien es un amor… yo lo amo…**

**Heheh**

**En fin… saluditos y besitos con sabor chocolate.. ^^!**

**Sayo… OwO!**

* * *

**(((¯`•.¸(* )¸.•´¯)))×•«¤´¯`•.»¤Etsuko Ai ¤«.•´¯`¤»•×(((¯`•.¸(* )¸.•´¯)))**


	17. Capítulo 16

**Primero que nada… esta historia NO me pertenece… es una adaptación del libro "El Chico Que Se Escabulle Por La Ventana De Mi Habitación" de Kirsty Moseley… Y en segunda los personajes de Sailor Moon, tampoco me pertenecen… son de la grandiosa Naoko Takeuchi…**

* * *

**Capítulo 16**

Tras finalmente separarme de Darien el sábado por la mañana, literalmente no podía mantener alejada la sonrisa de mi cara. Fue tan increíble la noche anterior y fue mejor de lo que alguna vez pensé que podría ser. Fue tan dulce, paciente y tierno conmigo, tomándoselo todo lenta y tranquilamente. No pude haber pedido un novio más cariñoso.

—Vamos, chico amoroso, vámonos —ordené, deslizándome en un pantalón de chándal y una camiseta sin mangas lista para la práctica de baile.

Agarró mi cintura y besó la parte trasera de mi cuello.

—Está bien. Pero por favor trata de no sacudir demasiado ese lindo trasero en mi rostro, o quizás tenga que rasgar esos sexys pantalones y tomarte justo en frente de tu equipo —gruñó, mordisqueando suavemente mi cuello.

No pude evitar reírme ante el comentario. Nunca me había dicho nada como eso antes y me sonrojé como loca mientras golpeaba su hombro.

—Sal de mi cuarto, hombrezuelo —bromeé, empujándolo, riendo. Sujetó mi mano, tirando de mí, sonriendo felizmente. No pude evitar más que mirar a su trasero mientras caminaba enfrente de mí hacia el pasillo. ¡Wow, me he convertido en una pervertida también!

La práctica de baile fue genial. Parecía que finalmente me estaba saliendo el levantamiento con el que había estado teniendo problemas la semana pasada, así que por lo menos no me caí sobre mi trasero demasiado. Para el momento en que terminamos estaba cansada y sudorosa. Darien se sentó ahí pacientemente observando como de costumbre, bromeando con Fiore. Parecía que estaba sonriendo más de lo normal. Supongo que fue difícil para él, esperar una semana entera para tener sexo, apuesto que nunca había hecho eso en su vida.

Probablemente estaba satisfecho de finalmente tener algo la noche anterior después de todo el flirteo que había hecho recientemente.

Espera, ¿sólo habíamos estado saliendo una semana? Me reí para mí misma, vaya, era una zorra. Me acosté con un chico con el que he estado saliendo por una semana; ¡Nunca pensé que podría decir eso! Parecía como si hubiéramos estado juntos desde siempre porque todo era sólo demasiado fácil y lo había conocido durante tanto tiempo.

Cuando terminamos de practicar, fuimos a un pequeño café y compramos sándwiches, llevándolos a un parque para comerlos. Darien se sentó bajo la sombra de un árbol, abriendo sus piernas para que me sentara entre ellas. Cuando estaba a punto de sentarme, me detuvo.

—Espera, Ángel. —Se quitó su sweater con capucha y lo tendió en el suelo para que me sentara sobre él.

—Gracias. —Sonreí agradecidamente, sentándome y recargándome en su pecho, comiendo mi comida. Como de costumbre, Darien inhaló su comida y envolvió sus brazos a mí alrededor, meciéndose suavemente mientras yo terminaba de comer.

Nunca pensé que alguna vez podría tener algo como esto con un chico. Cada vez que pensaba en salir, me había asustado como el infierno porque nunca quise que un hombre me tocara de esa manera. Después de lo que mi padre había hecho con todo el toqueteo, supongo que estaba un poco asustada. Todo el tiempo había pensado que nunca quise un novio, jamás me di cuenta que ya tenía al chico perfecto que era dulce, amable y que me mantenía a salvo todas las noches.

—Podría quedarme aquí para siempre —mascullé, cerrando mis ojos, suspirando con alegría.

Besó el lado de mi cabeza.

—¿No te arrepientes de dormir conmigo entonces? —preguntó.

Me giré para mirarlo de frente, pretendiendo pensar acerca de ello.

—Eso depende. ¿Vas a dejarme ahora que me rendí? —bromeé.

Me sonrió maliciosamente.

—Hmm, quizás debería —contestó, besándome suavemente.

Sonreí contra sus labios.

—Bueno quizás debería llegar ahí yo primero y botar tu candente trasero. Ahorrarme la humillación —sugerí, elevando mis cejas, sonriéndole.

Se rió y se recostó en su espalda, tirando de mí encima de él, sosteniéndome cerca.

—Si me botas voy a estar rogándote hasta el día que muera para que me aceptes de nuevo —declaró, acariciando mi espalda.

—¿Rogando de rodillas? —pregunté, riendo.

Asintió, mirándome seriamente.

—Sí, lo que sea que se necesite. Donde sea que vayas, estaré siguiéndote detrás de ti, rogando por otra oportunidad. Seré como un acosador obsesionado —bromeó, rodando entonces yo estaba debajo de él.

—Suena como si eso fuera a ser un dolor en mi trasero. Tal vez sólo debería quedarme contigo entonces. —Sonreí, encogiéndome de hombros.

Asintió.

—Buen plan —coincidió, besándome apasionadamente, terminando la conversación.

…

Después de una hora en el parque nos fuimos a casa para ordenarla. Como de costumbre el lugar era un desastre. Andrew ya había empezado. Teníamos que hacer un muy buen trabajo esta vez porque mamá tenía programado volver mañana. No tenía idea de que se llevaba a cabo una gran fiesta en su casa todas las semanas.

Que incluso llamé Mina para ayudar con la limpieza, pero para ser honesta tan pronto como apareció ninguno de nosotros habíamos hecho mucho. Me siguió a todas partes esperando para saber cada pequeño detalle de anoche, cómo era él, cómo fue, y cualquier otro detalle que pudieras pensar. Me negué a contestar más preguntas personales, como cuánto había durado, y qué tan grande era.

Finalmente, terminamos de limpiar y nos acomodamos con pizza y un DVD.

—Así que ahora que esos dos están emparejados, Andrew, eso sólo nos deja a ti y a mí —le dijo Mina a mi hermano, sonriéndole coquetamente.

Él le hizo una mueca.

—Eres una chica demasiado buena para mí, Mina —le dijo, sonriendo perversamente.

Ella se rió.

—¿Y quién te dijo que era una chica buena? Como sea, incluso si lo fuera, quizás tú podrías corromperme. —Alzó las cejas, mirándolo por encima lentamente.

Me aclaré la garganta teatralmente, obteniendo su atención.

—Paren. La película empezó. No coqueteo durante las películas de terror, ésa es la regla, ambos lo saben —los reprendí, tratando de sonar severa. Andrew me dio una sonrisa de agradecimiento. Rodé los ojos. Él realmente no se ayudaba; había caminado derecho dentro de eso. ¿Si no la quería encima de él entonces por qué se metía él solo en eso?

Me acurruqué más cerca de Darien, viendo el resto de la película. Cuando finalmente terminó, Darien fue a su casa como de costumbre para mantener las apariencias con sus padres. Con mi madre llegando a casa mañana, necesitábamos hacerlo parecer como si se quedara en su casa. No creo que a mi madre le gustaría escuchar que el chico de al lado duerme con su hija todas las noches. Lo besé hambrientamente en la puerta, antes de entrar a mi habitación, antes de decidir tomar un largo y agradable baño en la bañera. Estaba un poco adolorida por tener sexo, y además bailar por horas esta mañana había puesto mis músculos un poco tensos. Me deslicé en la bañera, cerrando mis ojos, completamente feliz.

—Hey, tú —dijo Darien desde la entrada un poco más tarde.

—Hey —saludé, sin abrir los ojos.

—¿Otro baño frío? —preguntó, riendo. Sacudí mi cabeza y le eché un vistazo.

Estaba inclinado contra el marco de la puerta, una pierna colgando casualmente sobre la otra, sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, una sonrisa en su rostro. Se veía tan candente como el infierno.

—En realidad, está tibio esta vez. ¿Quieres entrar? —ofrecí.

Se veía un poco sorprendido.

—¿En serio? —preguntó, parándose derecho, viéndose ridículamente anhelante.

Me reí y asentí en confirmación.

—En serio.

Más rápido de lo que creí posible, estaba desnudo y en la bañera detrás de mí, envolviendo sus brazos a mí alrededor.

…

El domingo se fue increíblemente rápido. Estaba realmente emocionaba de ver a mi madre; no la había visto por más de dos semanas. Ella no tenía pensado volver hasta el próximo fin de semana pero en su lugar quiso volver esta semana. Era ahora justo después de las seis en punto, y llegaría en cualquier minuto. Estaba sentada en el regazo de Darien en la sala, prácticamente vibrando de emoción.

Cuando escuché su auto detenerse afuera, corrí hacia la puerta, chillando alegremente.

Andrew saltó al mismo tiempo que yo y me sujetó alrededor de la cintura, riendo mientras me tiraba al sofá.

—Yo primero, renacuajo —declaró, corriendo a la puerta delante de mí, haciéndome reír.

Lo seguí fuera de la puerta y atacamos a mamá en un abrazo.

—¡Hola, Andrew. Hola, Serena! —gorjeó, abrazándonos fuertemente. Darien fue directo a la camioneta y sacó su equipaje. Cuando se empujó fuera del abrazo estaba sonriendo con lágrimas en los ojos—. Los extrañé chicos —dijo, besándonos a ambos felizmente—. Hey, Darien. ¿Tienes un abrazo para mí? —preguntó, sonriendo.

Él se rió y asintió.

—Siempre, Ikuko —dijo, abrazándola fuertemente.

—Te has vuelto más guapo —declaró, palmeando su mejilla afectuosamente.

Se rió.

—No sé acerca de eso —contestó, sacudiendo su cabeza, sonriendo. Mordí mi labio; definitivamente se había vuelto más guapo en mi opinión. Mi mamá adoraba a Darien, siempre lo ha hecho. Él pasa mucho tiempo en nuestra casa, y desde que mi padre la dejó ella se hizo realmente cercana a Luna y Artemis ahora que tenía "permitido" socializar.

—Entonces, ¿qué me he perdido? —preguntó, enganchando su brazo con el mío, caminando hacia la puerta, dejando que los chicos cargaran sus maletas.

Sonreí sabiendo que iba a enloquecer cuando le contara acerca de Darien.

—Um, no demasiado. Me enamoré —dije alegremente.

Jadeó y me obligó a detenerme, mirándome tan sorprendida que no pude evitar reírme.

—¿Tú… Tú qué? —tartamudeó, mirándome con una expresión perpleja.

Sonreí y la hice caminar dentro de la casa, tirando de ella dentro de la cocina.

—Tengo un novio —confirmé, sonriendo como loca.

—Oh, Serena, ¡nunca pensé que serías capaz de hacerlo! Estoy tan orgullosa de ti, cariño. Sé que tan difícil te es dejar que las personas estén cerca de ti —susurró, abrazándome apretadamente, lágrimas brillando en sus ojos de nuevo. Darien y Andrew entraron; ambos recargándose contra el mostrador de la cocina. Darien me dio un pequeño guiño y sonreí en respuesta—. Bueno, ¿cuál es su nombre? ¿Lo conoceré mientras esté aquí? Oh espera, ¿Andrew lo sabe? —preguntó, susurrando la última parte, probablemente pensando que estaba arrojándome a algo con mi hermano mayor sobreprotector.

Me reí y miré a Andrew que estaba en proceso de mirar a Darien otra vez.

—Sí, mamá. Andrew lo sabe —confirmé, riendo entre dientes.

—¿Bueno? ¿Quién es? ¿Cómo es? —preguntó, sonriéndome emocionadamente.

—Bueno, mayormente es un dolor en el trasero. Es arrogante y demasiado seguro de sí mismo. Pero por el lado positivo, es extremadamente ardiente —declaré, viendo la cara de Darien mientras él trataba de no reír.

—¡Las apariencias no duran, Serena! ¡No deberías basar una relación en cómo se ve alguien! —me regañó, sus cejas juntas en señal de desaprobación.

No pude evitar reírme.

—No te preocupes, mamá, no lo voy dejar cuando deje de lucir guapo —bromeé.

—¡Más te vale que no! —advirtió Darien, moviéndose a mi lado, envolviendo su brazo alrededor de mi cintura.

Mi mamá miró entre los dos varias veces, una expresión sorprendida en su rostro. Sus ojos se movieron a Andrew, su expresión desconcertada y confundida. Andrew asintió un poco a regañadientes. De repente, ella empezó a reír y a menear la cabeza.

—¡Debí haberlo sabido! Todas las provocaciones y por el estilo, no me di cuenta que era tensión sexual —dijo, riéndose más fuerte cuando Andrew bufó enojado.

—¡No quiero saber! —gruñó Andrew, cubriendo rápidamente sus oídos, sacudiendo su cabeza mientras todos nos reíamos.

Mi madre me tiró en un abrazo.

—Estoy tan feliz por ti, Serena. Él es un chico tan bueno —susurró.

—Sé que lo es —coincidí mientras me soltaba. Tomé la mano de Darien, presionando mi costado contra el suyo. No pude evitar desear llevarlo a mi cuarto y tenerlo frotando sus manos sobre todo mi cuerpo de nuevo, no había estado con él desde esta mañana y se sentía como una eternidad.

—Felicidades, chicos —chilló, sonriendo. Darien apretó mi mano, sonriéndome felizmente, haciendo derretirse a mi corazón. Mi mamá sonrió un poco triste, mirando primero a Andrew, luego a mí—. Chicos, necesito hablar con ustedes acerca de algo. Hay una razón por la que volví una semana antes —admitió, su voz tensa y seria.

Andrew se puso rígido, su rostro endureciéndose.

—No queremos verlo si eso es lo que vas a decir —dijo severamente, moviéndose para pararse a mi lado protectoramente.

Mamá meneó la cabeza.

—No es así de simple. No quiero tener que decir esto, él me ha puesto en una posición tan difícil y lo lamento —dijo en voz baja. Darien y Andrew ambos se movieron más cerca de mí inconscientemente, así que estaba completamente apretujada entre los dos. Por Dios, ¿por qué demonios se ponen tan preocupados acerca de eso? ¡Él no está aquí ahora!

—Mamá, ¿de qué estás hablando? No dejaré que ese imbécil se acerque a Serena —gruñó Andrew enojado.

Ella empezó a llorar así que empujé a los chicos y envolví mis brazos alrededor suyo. Mierda, esto era malo. Lo sea que fuera, ella estaba realmente alterada sobre ello.

—¿Qué está mal? —susurré, obligándome a no llorar también. Odiaba ver a mi mamá alterada, siempre era la fuerte.

—Necesitó sentarme —dijo en voz baja, limpiando su cara con fuerza, secando las lágrimas mientras tomaba un profundo respiro. La seguí a la sala, sentándome en el sofá, apenas capaz de respirar. Pensamientos de ellos dos volviendo a estar juntos, él queriéndose mudar con nosotros, demandando para vernos, incluso él queriendo la custodia de nosotros, todos estos pensamientos pasaban zumbando a través de mi cerebro tan rápido que me hizo sentir enferma. Darien se sentó a mi lado, envolviendo fuertemente sus brazos a mí alrededor. Me presioné a él por apoyo, esperando que ella lo dijera.

—Tú padre se ha mudado a esta ciudad —dijo suavemente.

Andrew saltó de su asiento.

—¡Hijo de puta! ¡Le dije que se mantuviera lejos! —gritó furioso, viéndose como si quisiera golpear algo.

Mi madre asintió.

—Andrew, él quiere estar en contacto con ustedes dos de nuevo. Dice que lo lamenta y que ha cambiado. Quiere que le den otra oportunidad.

—¿Quieres decir que quiere otra oportunidad para tratar de violar a Serena? —gritó Andrew. Me estremecí mientras los recuerdos volvían. Los brazos de Darien se tensaron a mí alrededor, sus manos apretándose en puños.

Mi madre sacudió su cabeza, mirándolo suplicante.

—¡Andrew, no me gusta esto más que a ti, así que por favor deja de gritarme! Odio que sea yo quien tenga que decirles eso, pero no es mi culpa —dijo, llorando de nuevo.

Andrew suspiró y meneó la cabeza, arrodillándose enfrente de ella y tirándola en un abrazo.

—Lo siento. No debí desquitarme contigo —dijo, aun sonando enojado. Presioné mi cara en el hombro de Darien, inhalándolo. Lo sentí poner sus labios en mi cuello y me concentré en la sensación de su respiración soplando tranquilizadoramente por mi espalda, tratando desesperadamente de no enloquecer. Luego de un minuto de silencio, Andrew habló—: ¿Por qué vuelve? ¿Por qué no sólo le dijiste que no queríamos verlo? —preguntó.

Ella cerró sus ojos y sonrió tristemente.

—Se volvió a casar. Tiene un hijo de un año, es su medio hermano. Aparentemente, la mujer con la que se casó ya tenía un hijo. Él tiene diecisiete. Su padre quiere que conozcan a su nueva familia —dijo, burlándose ligeramente en "nueva familia" un poco al final.

Mierda, ¿tengo un hermano pequeño, y un hermanastro?

Andrew saltó.

—¡Ese hijo de puta debió haber sido castrado! ¡No debió haber tenido permitido tener más hijos! —gritó, pasando sus manos por su cabello apretadamente.

—Necesitaba volver hoy y hablar con ustedes porque el chico más grande, Yaten ese es su nombre; él va a empezar en su escuela mañana. Sabe acerca de ustedes dos —dijo, mirándome excusándose.

Andrew pateó la mesa de café, fuerte, mandándola volando. Darien saltó y se paró enfrente de mí protectoramente mientras Andrew gritaba blasfemias y pateaba la mesa una y otra vez, probablemente lastimándose el pie. Me paré y empujé a Darien, apartando sus manos mientras trataba de impedirme acercarme a mi hermano.

Agarré el brazo de Andrew, haciendo que se detuviera y me mirara. Su cara era pura ira y pienso que si mi padre estuviera aquí justo ahora, estaría muerto. El hombre necesitaba mantenerse malditamente lejos de Andrew. Envolví mis brazos a su alrededor apretadamente, sabiendo que necesitaba tranquilizarlo antes de que se hiriera a sí mismo. La única manera de calmar a Andrew cuando enloquecía así era hacerle creer que estaba alterada, eso usualmente lo sacaba de su ira bastante rápido.

—Andrew, detente. Me estás asustando. ¿Por favor? —susurré, aferrándome a él para calmarlo.

Estaba temblando por la rabia mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor de mí.

—Está BIEN. Shh, todo está BIEN. Lo siento —murmuró, acariciando mi espalda, su naturaleza sobreprotectora revelándose.

—Lo siento —murmuró mi madre, sollozando detrás de nosotros.

Salí de los brazos de Andrew y me senté junto a ella.

—Está BIEN, mamá. Nada de esto es tu culpa. Ya veremos qué hacer. Ni Andrew ni yo queremos verlo, así que simplemente no lo veremos —declaré, pretendiendo que sería así de fácil.

—¿Qué sobre este chico, Yaten, tu hermanastro? Él va estar en tu escuela mañana. Él sabe quién eres pero no sabe sobre qué paso en aquel entonces. Tu padre me dijo que su nueva familia piensa que no quieres verlo debido al rompimiento de nuestro matrimonio, nada más —dijo ella sacudiendo la cabeza.

Andrew se rio sin humor.

—Sí, ¿por qué el invertebrado bastardo le diría a su nueva esposa que golpeó por años a su vieja familia antes de finalmente tratar de violar a su propia hija? ¿No es algo que puedas sacar en una conversación normal cierto? —escupió de manera repugnante. Me estremecí otra vez. Odiaba la palabra violar, era horrible.

—¡Andrew, maldita sea! ¿Dejarás de decir eso? —chilló Darien, mirando hacia él con enojo mientras se sentaba enfrente de mí, tomando mi mano.

—Lo siento, Sere, no pensé —Andrew murmuró en tono de disculpa.

Sacudí mi cabeza y fingí una sonrisa.

—Está bien, Andrew, no te preocupes. —Agité la mano con desdén, pretendiendo que no estaba afectada por toda esta situación—. ¿Cuál es el nombre del bebé? —le pregunté a mamá, queriendo saber sobre el hermano pequeño que ahora tenía.

Ella sonrío tristemente.

—Samy.

Sonreí. Samy. Era lindo, me gustaba. Podía sentir la histeria creciendo dentro de mí aunque sabía que necesitaba estar sola.

—Bueno, no hay nada que podamos hacer al respecto ahora, supongo. Tendremos que ver como es este Yaten mañana. Pero no quiero tener nada con ese hombre jamás —declaré segura de eso mientras me ponía de pie—. Voy a recostarme. Tengo dolor de cabeza —dije mientras empecé a alejarme. Necesitaba salir de aquí antes de tener una crisis enfrente de Andrew, eso sólo lo haría volverse loco otra vez.

Darien tomó mi mano.

—¿Quieres algo de compañía? —preguntó en voz baja, mirándome con una cara de perrito. El condenado chico sabía que no podría decirle no a esa cara.

—Sí, de acuerdo. —Asentí ligeramente y empecé a caminar hacia mi habitación.

—Estaré ahí en un minuto. Sólo voy a ayudar a Andrew a limpiar la mesa —dijo Darien, asintiendo hacia el desastre de madera rota que solía ser nuestra mesa de café.

Asentí y me alejé rápido. Podía escucharlos susurrando detrás de mí, sabía que ellos estaban hablando sobre mí, pero simplemente no me importaba. Me enrollé en una bola en mi cama y sollocé mientras pensaba al respecto. Mi padre estaba en el pueblo y quería tener contacto con nosotros otra vez. Tenía una nueva familia.

No podía evitar preguntarme si los trataba bien o si los amaba, y si los trataba bien y los amaba, ¿Por qué demonios no pudo haber sido así con nosotros? ¿Por qué no nos amó?

Uno minutos después Darien entró, envolviendo su cuerpo alrededor del mío, dejándome sollozar en su pecho hasta que me dormí. La última cosa que pasó por mi cabeza fue que sabía que todo en mi vida era demasiado perfecto. Sabía que no debía poner mis esperanzas por un final feliz. Yo nunca tenía un final feliz.

**(((¯`•.¸(* )¸.•´¯)))×•«¤´¯`•.»¤Darien POV¤«.•´¯`¤»•×(((¯`•.¸(* )¸.•´¯)))**

—¿Cuál es el nombre del bebé? —preguntó Serena curiosamente a su mamá. Ella había estado tan calmada. Sabía que esto probablemente la estaba matando por dentro pero ella estaba montando un acto, probablemente para el beneficio de Andrew. Sus ojos estaban apretados; su mano estaba sosteniendo la mía un poco fuerte como para que estuviera bien.

—Samy —respondió Ikuko, luciendo triste.

Serena sonrío.

—Bueno, no hay nada que podamos hacer al respecto ahora, supongo. Tendremos que ver como es este Yaten mañana. Pero no quiero tener nada con ese hombre jamás —declaró, como si no importara que el hombre que la golpeó, abusara sexualmente de ella por años, y finalmente intentando violarla, estuviera de regreso y quisiera verla otra vez. Se puso de pie y soltó mi mano. Instintivamente salté y me puse de pie también. Andrew estaba todavía realmente molesto, sabía que él jamás lastimaría a Serena a propósito pero si se salía de control ella podría ser lastimada por accidente, así que necesitaba estar allí, sólo por si acaso—. Voy a recostarme. Tengo un dolor de cabeza —murmuró Serena, alejándose sin una sola lágrima. Esto era malo; ella de verdad lo perdería en cualquier momento, podía decirlo por la manera en que sus hombros se encorvaron ligeramente.

Agarré su mano.

—¿Quieres algo de compañía? —pregunté, rezando para que no me alejara.

—Sí. De acuerdo. —Asintió ligeramente y se alejó sin esperar por mí.

Necesitaba hablar con Andrew primero, asegurarme que él no fuera a salir por ahí sin mí o algo.

—Estaré ahí en un minuto. Sólo voy a ayudar a Andrew a limpiar la mesa —mentí, asintiendo hacia las astillas de madera esparcidas por el suelo. Ella asintió y se alejó rápidamente. La miré caminar por el pasillo antes de girarme hacia Andrew—. No te atrevas a ir ahí por tu cuenta. Estoy hablando en serio, Andrew. Si quieres ir, entonces iré contigo —susurré en tono de advertencia.

Él frunció el ceño pero asintió de mala gana.

—No voy a ir al menos que haga falta. Si él no se acerca a nosotros no quiero tener nada que ver con él. Si se acerca a ella, lo mataré —gruñó.

Asentí, sabía que lo haría, podía verlo por su rostro. Kenji Tsukino estaría con la mierda hasta el cuello, porque si Andrew no lo mataba, entonces yo lo haría si se acercaba sólo un poco a mi Ángel.

—Escucha, necesito ir allá y asegurarme que ella está bien. Hablaremos más tarde sobre esto. No hagas nada imprudente, Andrew —dije severamente. Él asintió y yo prácticamente corrí por el pasillo hacia ella. Entré en su habitación; ella estaba enrollada en una bola en su cama, sollozando su dolor. Odiaba verla así; me trajo aquellos recuerdos de cuando solía verla así cada noche desde que tenía ocho. La vista de eso ahora estaba rompiendo mi corazón.

Me acosté enfrente de ella y envolví mis brazos a su alrededor apretadamente, lanzando mi pierna alrededor de las de ella, empujándola cerca de mí mientras descansaba mi barbilla en la cima de su cabeza. Si él la llegaba a tocar otra vez iba a matarlo. No la dejaré vivir su vida asustada por un hombre. No me importaba si terminaba gastando todo mí tiempo en ello, mientras ella estuviera segura, eso era todo lo que necesitaba.

Después de media hora sollozando histéricamente, su respiración se volvió más profunda. Me retiré lentamente y miré hacia ella. Se había quedado dormida. Su cara estaba roja e hinchada, estaba manchada con lágrimas, pero aun así lograba verse como la chica más hermosa en el mundo. Besé su frente gentilmente y limpié sus lágrimas, desenredándome lo más cuidadosamente que podía.

Salí a hurtadillas de su habitación y encontré a Andrew sentado en el sofá; su madre estaba en la cocina haciendo la cena. Me senté cerca de Andrew dejando mis ojos vagar por su cara. Lucía tan estresado; no lo había visto así desde un par de años.

La última vez que lo vi así fue cuando su papá se puso en contacto hace dos años, cuando teníamos dieciséis. Eso fue cerca de un año después de que lo hubiésemos golpeado fuerte y sacado a patadas.

Aparentemente, Kenji había querido verlos otra vez para redimirse, o eso dijo él de cualquier manera Andrew se había vuelto loco, justo como antes, y en términos no vacilantes le dijo a su papá que si se acercaba otra vez a Serena, lo cortaría en pedazos. Fue sólo suerte que esa conversación pasara por teléfono; de otro modo ese imbécil se estaría descomponiendo en su tumba en estos momentos.

—¿Todo bien Andrew? —pregunté, agarrando su hombro, apretándolo suavemente.

Él suspiro y asintió.

—¿Está bien ella? —preguntó en voz baja.

Sacudí mi cabeza.

—No —admití tristemente. Miré mientras su cara se enfurecía; odiaba ver a Andrew tan furioso—. Pero, está dormida ahora.

—Necesitas ayudarme Darien —murmuró cerrando sus ojos.

—Por supuesto —coincidí, asintiendo rápidamente. Haría lo que sea para mantener a salvo a mi Ángel, cualquier cosa en el mundo.

—No la quiero sola por su cuenta. Uno de nosotros necesita estar con ella a toda hora. ¿Puedes quedarte mientras yo voy a trabajar durante la semana? —preguntó, mirándome esperanzado.

Sonreí con un poco de culpa.

—Siempre lo hago Andrew. No te preocupes. Todo estará bien. Ella estará bien. — Sonreí de modo tranquilizador. Nunca dejaría que nada la lastimara otra vez. Lo permití cuando ellos eran niños y nunca me perdonaré por eso. Quiero decir, si le hubiera dicho algo a mi mamá o mi papá, quizás hubiera parado antes de que fuera demasiado lejos.

Él asintió.

—Sí, lo sé. Escucha, sobre mañana, no sé cómo va a reaccionar con este chico Yaten. Ya sé que él no sabe nada, pero ¿Qué si el empieza a preguntarle por qué no lo vemos? Podría molestarla en la escuela. Ella odia eso. Ella tiene años en esto ahora —dijo tristemente.

—Andrew, sólo tenemos que ver como juega. —Tomé un profundo respiro y decidí decirle acerca de lo que había estado pensando desde que su madre dijo que ese imbécil estaba de regreso en el pueblo. No estaba seguro como Andrew reaccionaria a mi sugerencia, sin embargo; tenía la esperanza que lo viera de forma que estaba pensando sobre ella—. Sabes me iré a la universidad en un par de meses. Bueno, iba a rechazar mi beca a Boston e ir a una universidad más cercana aquí así todavía podría quedarme con ella, pero si pasa lo peor, la llevaré conmigo a Boston. Puede transferirse de escuela —sugerí, encogiéndome de hombros, esperando por su reacción.

He estado pensando bastante sobre esto los últimos meses, desde que recibí la carta de aceptación. Esa universidad era una oportunidad increíble para mi carrera, pero no quería irme. No quería dejar a Serena ni siquiera antes de estar juntos, pero pienso que no sobreviviría ahora que finalmente la tengo. Estaba pensando sobre o ir a una universidad local, o preguntarle para que viniera conmigo a Boston. El problema era que Serena sólo tenía dieciséis, así que estaba seguro de que tendría que tomar la primera opción y quedarme aquí con ella. Ahora que esta situación se había presentado, regresaba a la idea de preguntarle para que viniera conmigo. Podría alejarla de todo; podríamos tener un nuevo comienzo donde ella no pensaría sobre él cada día, donde no tendría que preocuparse sobre encontrarse con él cada vez que saliera de la casa.

Esperaba que Andrew se volviera loco conmigo por siquiera sugerir alejarla de él, pero me sorprendió cuando no lo hizo. Él sólo asintió.

—Voy a preguntarle a tu mamá si puedo pasar la noche —dije, poniéndome de pie y dirigiéndome a la cocina. Ikuko todavía estaba molesta; sus ojos todavía estaban rojos por las lágrimas.

Ella se acercó a mí y me abrazó apretadamente.

—Eres un buen chico, Darien, siempre lo has sido —dijo con una lágrima en su ojo.

—¿Es eso un, "sí, puedes compartir la cama con mi hija, Darien? —bromeé, tratando de aligerar el ambiente. Funcionó, ella se rió.

—Sí, de acuerdo. —Asintió, poniendo los ojos en blanco y suspirando audiblemente.

La besé en la mejilla.

—Todo va a estar bien. Andrew y yo cuidaremos por las dos —le prometí mientras la abrazaba fuertemente.

Ella asintió.

—Sé que lo harán. Sólo cuida también de Andrew por mí. Tengo el presentimiento que va a hacer algo imprudente y meterse en problemas —dijo ella frunciendo el ceño.

—Lo cuidaré. No te preocupes por nada. —Sonreí y la solté gentilmente—. Voy a buscar algo de ropa en mi casa. No tardaré mucho. —Me giré y prácticamente corrí a mi casa, tratando de ser lo más rápido posible.

Mi mamá estaba planchando en la sala.

—Oye, mamá. Me quedaré con Ángel esta noche —le informé mientras la pasaba sin siquiera esperar por una respuesta. Empujé ropa limpia y mis libros de la escuela dentro de mi bolso, antes de dirigirme de regreso a ver a mi mamá. No la había visto desde el viernes por la mañana cuando salí de mi habitación, pretendiendo que había pasado la noche aquí como es usual.

—¿Cómo van Serena y tú? —preguntó ella, sonriendo felizmente.

Sonreí, pensando sobre cuán bien nos estábamos llevando antes de que todo esto pasara hace unas horas.

—Increíble. Realmente increíble —admití.

Ella me dio una brillante y feliz sonrisa.

—Ustedes dos están teniendo cuidando, ¿cierto? —preguntó, mirándome con advertencia.

Sonreí y asentí.

—Sí, mamá, Ángel está tomando la píldora —declaré poniendo los ojos en blanco. Ella jamás me había preguntado sobre mi vida sexual antes ¿y ahora de repente estaba interesada?—. Escucha, tengo que irme. Ikuko está de regreso así que está haciendo la cena. Sólo vine para tomar algo de ropa. —Moví el bolso en mi hombro, mirando a la puerta con ansiedad; sólo quería regresar allí rápido en caso de que ella despertara.

Mamá me miró con curiosidad.

—¿Ikuko está en casa y va a dejar que te quedes con Serena? —preguntó, luciendo un poco sorprendida. Sonreí, sabiendo que bajo circunstancias normales Ikuko hubiera pateado mi trasero sólo por preguntar si podía quedarme, pero con todo lo que había pasado a ella parecía no importarle.

—Sí, dijo que estaba bien. —La besé en la mejilla—. Te veo mañana en la noche cerca de las nueve cuando Andrew llegue a casa del trabajo, ¿de acuerdo? —dije sobre mi hombro mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

Suspiró dramáticamente.

—Fue lindo verte, Darien —dijo sarcásticamente.

Me reí.

—Te amo, Mamá.

—También te amo —dijo, justo mientras cerraba la puerta.

Corrí tan rápido como pude a la casa de Serena, ella todavía estaba dormida en la misma posición. Sólo eran la siete treinta; quizás ella duerma toda la noche. Me acosté cerca de ella otra vez, mirando por encima de ella. Instantáneamente, se apretó cerca de mí, de la misma manera que lo hacía cada noche. La envolví fuertemente en mis brazos y cerré mis ojos, tratando de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el peor recuerdo de mi vida. La imagen de caminar dentro mientras su padre trataba de forzarla mientras ella yacía en la alfombra del salón sangrando.

Después que él se fue, admitió que su padre la había estado tocando desde que ella tenía cinco. Después de esa confesión, nunca más habló sobre eso. Creo que lo enterró tan profundo dentro de ella y pretendió como si no hubiera pasado o algo, como en un estado de negación supongo. La única vez que veías los efectos de ello, era cuando las personas la tocaban y entraba en pánico.

…

Un tiempo después, Andrew trajo dos platos la comida. Miró a Serena con una expresión de dolor en su cara.

—¿Crees que deberíamos despertarla y hacer que coma algo? —susurró.

Sacudí mi cabeza.

—No, déjala dormir. Si despierta con hambre entonces le haré algo —dije en voz baja, mientras empezaba a comer mi pasta ávidamente. Se sentó al pie de su cama sólo viendo su sueño por un rato—. Estará bien, Andrew —prometí.

Suspiró y asintió.

—Sí lo sé. Buenas noches, Darien. —Sonrió tristemente mientras tomaba mi plato vacío y el plato sin tocar de Serena y se deslizó fuera de su habitación. Me envolví alrededor de ella otra vez y la vi dormir hasta que no pude quedarme despierto más tiempo.

* * *

**Bueno nenas vemos que las cosas empiezan a ponerse tensas, y no porque algo vaya mal en la relación de Sere y Darien, sino que el monstro que tienen por padre ha regresado… Darien sigue siendo un amor, cada vez se ven más enamorados, solo esperemos que puedan salir de este bache juntos y más fuertes que antes…**

**En fin… saluditos y besitos con sabor chocolate.. ^^!**

**Sayo… OwO!**

* * *

**Gracias por sus reviews…**

- **yesqui2000**

- **ma-usa **

- **AYNAT DREAMS**

- **Flakis**

- **Faby Usako-Chiba-T **

**- BellMoon  
**

- **CONEJA**

- **yssareyes48: **Pues que te diré, ese sujeto está de regreso y quiere volver a entrar en su vida, solo esperemos que Darien y Serena sean capaces de impedirlo y protegerla.. saluditos y besitos con sabor chocolate.. ^^!

- **yssareyes48:**Amm Darien es un amor y aunque él se estuviera consumiendo por la necesidad de estar con ella, jamás la forzaría a nada, él realmente la ama y no haría nada que pudiese dañarla.. saluditos y besitos con sabor chocolate.. ^^!

* * *

**(((¯`•.¸(* )¸.•´¯)))×•«¤´¯`•.»¤Etsuko Ai ¤«.•´¯`¤»•×(((¯`•.¸(* )¸.•´¯)))**


	18. Capítulo 17

**Primero que nada… esta historia NO me pertenece… es una adaptación del libro "El Chico Que Se Escabulle Por La Ventana De Mi Habitación" de Kirsty Moseley… Y en segunda los personajes de Sailor Moon, tampoco me pertenecen… son de la grandiosa Naoko Takeuchi…**

* * *

**Capítulo 17**

Cuando me desperté por la mañana mi cabeza estaba palpitando. Gemí. En verdad no necesitaba un dolor de cabeza encima de todo lo demás que iba a ir mal hoy. Darien todavía estaba dormido así que salí de la cama, intentando no despertarlo. Me dirigí a mi baño para tomar una ducha. Aún estaba bajo la regadera, intentando desesperadamente no llorar mientras pensaba en la "nueva familia" de mí padre. ¿Qué en la tierra iba a decirle a este chico Yaten? Suspiré y salí de la ducha, enrollándome con una toalla.

En silencio, intenté convencerme a mí misma que este chico Yaten probablemente ni siquiera querría hablar conmigo hoy y que me estaba preocupando por nada. No era culpa del chico que mi padre se casara con su madre y lo hicieran mudarse aquí. Demonios, él probablemente necesitaría un amigo ahora mismo porque acabaría de dejar todo y todos los que le importaban detrás.

Caminé hacia la cama, mirando a Darien. Parecía tan tranquilo que casi no quería despertarlo. Me senté en el borde de la cama y tomé su mano, sabiendo que necesitábamos prepararnos para el colegio.

—¿Darien? —susurré. Se despertó al instante, lo que era inusual, a él normalmente le costaba mucho levantarse.

—Hola —se sentó y me miró tristemente.

Sonreí de modo tranquilizador; estaba preocupado por mí, lo podía notar.

—Hola —contesté, entrando otra vez en la cama y acostándolo conmigo—. Estoy bien, deja de estresarte —prometí, suavizando las líneas fruncidas de su frente.

Suspiro y sacudió su cabeza.

—Estoy aquí si quieres hablar. ¿Lo sabes, verdad? —preguntó, mirándome intensamente.

Él era simplemente demasiado adorable algunas veces, de verdad no me lo merecía.

—Lo sé, Darien, pero estoy bien. Solamente vamos a superarlo y ver lo que tiene que decir este chico hoy —sugerí, encogiéndome de hombros.

Inclinó su cabeza y besó cada pulgada de mi rostro, haciéndome reír, antes de que se alejara hacia la ducha.

…

Cuando entramos en el aparcamiento del instituto una hora más tarde, Mina se acercó saltando hacia un lado del coche con una sonrisa en su cara. Abrió mi puerta.

—¡Estoy oficialmente enamorada! —me anunció, orgullosa.

Me reí.

—De verdad. Vale… felicidades —contesté sarcásticamente, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Ella se rió.

—Lo digo en serio. Hay un chico nuevo hoy, y él está ¡caliente! —Abanicó su cara dramáticamente.

Me quedé pasmada; apostaba que era él, mi nuevo hermanastro. Bueno eso era perfecto, ahora Mina se iba a enamorar de él y estaría obligada a pasar el rato con él.

Genial, simple y jodidamente genial.

—¿Chico nuevo? —pregunté tranquilamente. Darien me acarició la espalda gentilmente.

—¡Oh, diablos sí! Deberías verlo, es delicioso, pero tú tienes a Darien así que lo he reservado —dijo sonriendo y saltando a mí lado—. Aún no sé su nombre, Caliente McTottie, le queda bien sin embargo. —Ella movió sus cejas hacia mí, y no pude evitar reírme.

Andrew envolvió su brazo alrededor de sus hombros.

—Sabes, no estoy acostumbrado a que no me quieras, Mina. No estoy seguro si me gusta este nuevo comportamiento —le dijo, dándole su sonrisa coqueta.

Ella suspiró con aire soñador.

—Siempre te querré Andrew, es simplemente algo de carne fresca sobre la cual babear. Creo que tendrás que trabajar más duro por mi atención a partir de ahora —bromeó, parpadeando hacia él mientras se encogía entre sus brazos. Él realmente parecía muy sorprendido y un poco enfadado—. Así que necesito descubrir todo sobre él. ¿Me ayudarás? —preguntó, deslizando su brazo por el mío.

Demonios no.

—Su nombre es Yaten —le dije, encogiéndome de hombros e intentando ir por el enfoque casual.

Ella se rió.

—Sí que eres psíquica, ¿no? Acabas de llegar, ¿cómo sabes que se llama Yaten? —preguntó, sacudiendo su cabeza divertida.

—Es mi hermanastro.

Ella paró de caminar y me miró sorprendida.

—Estás bromeando —jadeó con los ojos ampliamente abiertos.

Sacudí mi cabeza.

—Aparentemente, mi padre se volvió a casar, y su mujer ya tenía un hijo. Si es él a quien has visto, entonces tiene diecisiete años y se llama Yaten —dije, encogiéndome como si pensara que no era gran cosa.

Ella gritó y entrelazó su brazo con el mío con entusiasmo.

—¡Esto es asombroso! Me lo puedes presentar, tendré ventaja sobre las zorras. —Estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

—No lo conozco, no puedo presentártelo —contesté tranquilamente. No quería que ella se enamorara de él; quería mantener mi distancia con cualquier cosa relacionada remotamente con mi padre.

—Tú eres tan malditamente codiciosa, ¡Serena! De verdad, el chico más caliente es tu novio, el segundo más caliente tu hermano y el más cercano al tercer puesto ¿Tu maldito hermanastro? —gritó, mirándome con una mueca furiosa.

Estaba a punto de contestarle cuando Beryl y tres de sus pequeños clones se acercaron, todas mirando a Darien hambrientamente. No pude evitar sonreír cuando el brazo de Darien se enrollo en mi cintura.

—Hola Beryl, ¿tienes mi dinero? —dije sonriendo.

Ella se burló de mí.

—Sí claro. Como si fuera posible, emo. —Ella se giró hacia Darien y le sonrió de forma seductora, haciendo que su agarre fuera más fuerte sobre mi cintura. —No dormiste con ella, ¿verdad, cariño? —ronroneó con confianza.

Escuché a Andrew gemir detrás de mí.

—¡No puedo escuchar esto! Me voy a mi casillero, Sere. Si me necesitas llámame. Tendré mi teléfono encendido —dijo mientras se iba rápidamente.

—Bueno, ¿cariño? —preguntó Beryl poniendo su mano sobre un brazo de Darien.

Él se rió y se encogió de hombro.

—Un caballero nunca lo cuenta —contestó besando un lado de mi cabeza.

Me reí.

—Bueno eso no ayuda realmente con toda la cosa de reclamar mi dinero, chico amante —bromeé, poniendo mis ojos en blanco.

Él suspiro dramáticamente.

—Bien. Beryl le debes a Ángel cuatro mil dólares —dijo, mirándome con amor.

Ella golpeó su pie contra el suelo y no pude evitar reír.

—¿Cómo diablos has podido hacerme esto a mí? —casi le estaba gritando a Darien—. ¡Se suponía que tenías que estar conmigo! ¡No puedes acostarte con alguna pequeña puta! —La gente se estaba parando a mirar ahora que su cara se volvía más y más roja. Quizás había olvidado respirar.

—Beryl, salimos un par de veces —contestó Darien, luciendo incómodo.

—¡No me importa cuántas veces saliéramos! ¡Soy la capitana de las porristas! Se supone que teníamos que estar juntos. No con alguna pequeña fenómeno de pelo rubio y ojos celestes —gritó ondeando su mano hacia mí con disgusto.

No puede evitar reírme, ¿pequeña fenómeno de pelo rubio y ojos celestes? ¿De dónde diablos salió eso?

—Woow, Beryl ten cuidado, tendremos una manada de perros si tu voz se eleva más —bromeé riéndome.

Ella se giró furiosa hacia mí.

—¡Tú, tú me has robado mí novio! Yo era su novia secreta y tú dormiste con mi chico —escupió apuntándome acusatoriamente.

Mina estalló en risas detrás de mí. Oh no, ¡Ella no ha ido por ahí!

Me paré cerca de Beryl, advirtiéndola.

—Sí lo hice, y Dios fue bueno. Acepto efectivo o un cheque con garantía bancaria, lo que sea más fácil para ti. Oh, y Beryl, si vuelves a gritarme así otra vez te voy a romper la cara ¿Me has entendido? —gruñí, furiosa.

Ella se estremeció apartándose ligeramente; cogí el brazo de Darien y lo arrastré dentro del instituto, con Mina saltando detrás de mí, partiéndose el culo de la risa.

—Debías haber abofeteado a esa perra. Amaría ver eso —gorgoreó Mina felizmente.

Rei y Seiya se acercaron corriendo en ese momento.

—¿Ganaste la apuesta? —exclamó Rei con los ojos muy abiertos.

Woow ¡Las noticias viajan rápido en este colegio!

Darien sonrió y me besó, pasando sus dedos por mi pelo.

—Mejor me voy. Te daré algún tiempo para que cotillees sobre mí antes de clase —dijo, sonriendo hacia mí coquetamente—. Te quiero, Ángel. —Me besó otra vez gentilmente, antes de alejarse rápidamente en dirección a su casillero.

Me quedé ahí, contándole a mis amigo sobre como habíamos estado saliendo en secreto, y sí había ganado la apuesta. Tenía mis dudas de si iba a cobrar mí dinero, sin embargo. Mina abrió su gran boca para contarles que el "Caliente chico nuevo" era mi hermanastro. Y estuve secretamente agradecida cuando la campana sonó así podía escaparme a clase. No quería seguir hablando sobre Yaten. Todavía no había conocido al chico y ya era una gran parte de mí vida.

Hice mí camino hasta la clase de inglés, y tomé mi sitio normal, al lado de Mina.

Unos minutos después él entró. Supe que era él sin ni siquiera mirarlo, lo podía decir por la forma en la que Mina agarró mi brazo demasiado fuerte. Levanté la mirada y lo vi. Él, era totalmente caliente; podía ver de lo que ella estaba hablando.

Él no era tan alto como Darien o tan musculoso. De hecho, era un poco desgarbado, pero aprobaba totalmente. Usaba unos vaqueros desgastados y una camiseta negra con una sudadera negra encima. Tenía los ojos verdes, su pelo platinado era más largo que el de Darien, estaba desecho y un poco revuelto. Parecía un poco tímido, con los hombros encorvados como si estuviera nervioso. Definitivamente podía ver el atractivo que tenía y también como cada chica de la clase lo estaba mirando con lujuria. Me reí; pobre chico no sabía lo que le esperaba. Una vez Beryl pusiera sus garras en él estaría acabado.

Mina me dio un codazo para que la mirara. Vocalizo la palabra "caliente" y se abanicó el rostro, asintiendo con entusiasmo y me hizo reír más fuerte. El chico realmente estaba en algunos problemas.

—Clase, este es el nuevo estudiante. Yaten Meiou —dijo la Srta. Mónica, sonriendo hacia él cálidamente. Se giró hacia la clase y sonrió incómodo.

—¡Te lo dije! Verdaderamente caliente —susurró Mina.

Claro que era caliente, pero no tenía nada que hacer con mi Darien.

—Es lindo —confirmé, asintiendo de acuerdo.

—Yaten, dinos algo sobre ti —sugirió la Srta. Mónica.

Él se movió incómodo sobre sus pies, mirando nervioso a la clase.

—Er…. Bueno, me acabo de mudar a Tokio con mi madre y mi padrastro. Y tengo un hermano pequeño. ¿Y me gusta patinar? —dijo, haciendo que sonara más como una pregunta.

—Vale, estoy segura de que serás muy feliz aquí. ¿Qué te parece si te emparejo con alguien de mi clase así te puede mostrar tu próxima clase? —ofreció la Srta. Mónica.

Gruñí. No había forma de que ella me eligiera, esa era la clase de cosas que pasaban en las historias cursis. Me hundí en mi silla, mirando mi libro, rezando por un escape.

—¿Beryl te ofreces voluntaria? —preguntó la Srta. Mónica. Levanté mi cabeza y di un suspiro de alivio. Mina maldijo bajo su respiración y bajo su cabeza, obviamente quería ser voluntaria, también. Yaten hizo su camino a través de clase para sentarse cerca de Beryl, quien estaba ocupada desabrochando otro botón de su ya camisa de zorra. Él sonrió hacia mí cuando pasó al lado de mi escritorio.

—Hola, Serena —dijo tranquilamente.

—Hola, Yaten —contesté un poco sorprendida.

¿Cómo demonios sabia mi nombre? Lo observé sentando al lado de Beryl, ella inmediatamente empezó a flirtear con él, mientras solo estaba asintiendo cortésmente, pareciendo incómodo.

Mina me miró con los ojos ampliamente abiertos.

—Pensé que no lo conocías —susurró, frunciéndome el ceño, mirándome un poco confusa.

Sacudí mi cabeza.

—No lo hago, ¿cómo demonios sabía quién era yo? Nunca lo había visto antes —contesté.

La profesora se aclaró la garganta.

—Bien entonces, si lo tenemos todo claro. ¿Por qué no empezamos con la lección? —preguntó sarcásticamente. Cogí mi libro y me hundí furtivamente en mi asiento, intentando no mirar en su dirección.

Tan pronto como sonó la campana salté de mi silla y prácticamente corrí hacia la puerta, sin querer otra oportunidad para encontrármelo. Rezaba en silencio una y otra vez sobre mí cabeza que él no estuviera en otra de mis clases. Gracias a Dios, el resto de la mañana pasó sin más encuentros con mi nuevo hermanastro.

La gente estaba hablando mucho conmigo hoy, preguntándome si Darien y yo éramos pareja, querían saber cuánto tiempo habíamos estado juntos. Bla, bla, bla, era lo mismo una y otra vez y yo ya estaba aburrida.

—Hola Ángel —ronroneó Darien, cogiéndome por detrás cuando estaba parada en la cola del almuerzo con Mina y Seiya.

—Hola —sonreí, sintiéndome instantáneamente feliz, ahora que él estaba cerca de mí.

—¿Cómo va tu día? —preguntó, besándome el cuello, haciendo que me estremeciera.

Suspiré.

—Bueno, he estado respondiendo las mismas preguntas una y otra vez. Es tan malo que estoy pensando en tatuarme a través de la frente "Sí, estoy saliendo con Darien. Sí, gané la apuesta. Sí, él es un buen novio. No, mi hermano no enloqueció" Así no tendré que repetirme todo el tiempo —bromeé encogiéndome de hombros. Él rió y me sujetó más fuerte—. A parte de la repetición, tuve clase con mi hermanastro. Él me conocía, oh sí, y va ahora mismo con esa zorra de Beryl, quien por cierto, luce como si me quisiera matar. Así que mí día no está yendo muy bien, novio —dije, asintiendo discretamente hacia Yaten.

—¿Él sabía quién eras? —Darien preguntó, girándome ligeramente así me escondería de la vista de Yaten.

—Sí. Él me saludó cuando pasó por mi lado —contesté, frunciendo, aun no entendía como me reconoció.

Darien se rió y me miró como si hubiera dicho algo estúpido.

—Él probablemente no sabía quién eras, Ángel, seguramente pensó que eras caliente. No lo puedo culpar —ronroneó, sonriendo mientras su mano se movía hacia mi trasero.

Puse mis ojos en blanco.

—Darien él pasó a mi lado y dijo hola Serena, así que creo que sabía quién era —contesté sarcásticamente.

Él frunció y miró sobre su hombro antes de reírse con maldad.

—Él no se ve muy cómodo con Beryl.

—Bueno, ¿quién demonios se encuentra cómodo cerca de Beryl? Oh, sí, tú no te veías muy estresado cuando ibas con ella a todas partes —me burlé, sonriendo hacia él.

Él levantó su nariz, fingiendo un temblor.

—No me recuerdes mi estilo de vida antes de ti, Ángel. Voy a tener pesadillas —dijo con una mueca de horror, haciéndome reír.

Cogí un par de sándwiches y bebidas. Darien insistió en pagar y llevar la bandeja como siempre. Me dirigí hacia su mesa y me senté a su lado. Andrew ya estaba allí con alguno de los miembros del equipo, mis amigos se sentaron, también, tomando los últimos asientos. Desgarré la envoltura de mi sándwich y estaba a punto de morderlo cuando una sombra cayó sobre mí.

—Hola —dijo Yaten sonriendo, estaba ligeramente ruborizado.

Tragué, sintiendo que mi estómago se hundía un poco.

—Er… hola.

—¿Te importa si me siento contigo? —me preguntó mirándome de manera esperanzadora.

Vi a Andrew tensarse desde la esquina de mi ojo. Miré alrededor de la mesa completa.

—Um…. —me callé, mordiéndome el labio.

—No importa, no te preocupes. Sólo pensé que debería presentarme. —Se encogió de hombros, ruborizándose con más fuerza, cambiando de un pie a otro incómodamente.

Mina me pateó por debajo de la mesa.

—¡Ay! ¿Por qué demonios fue eso? —pregunté, frotándome la pierna. Me miró ferozmente. Sabía exactamente por qué era, tenía que pedirle que se sentara con nosotros por ella o no escucharía el final de esto esta tarde. ¡Oh Dios, mátame ahora!—. Está bien, Yaten. Agarra una silla, puedes sentarte en el extremo de aquí —sugerí, moviendo mi bandeja para que él pudiera poner su plato y su bebida.

Él sonrió y se relajó.

—Gracias, Serena —dijo, sonriendo agradecidamente mientras se alejaba para agarrar una silla a un par de mesas de distancia.

Volteé hacia Mina, frunciendo el ceño.

—¡Eso dolió endemoniadamente, Mina! En serio, ¡no es tan ardiente! —le dije en un susurro gritado.

—Sí lo es. —Asintió con entusiasmo, riendo y terminé riendo con ella. Maldita chica cachonda.

Yaten se sentó en el extremo de la mesa.

—Así que, esto es raro, ¿eh? —afirmó, sonriendo tímidamente.

Reí incómodamente.

—Vaya, eso es un eufemismo y medio. Si piensas que es raro, prueba con desconcertante y embarazoso —bromeé, haciéndolo reír.

—No soy tan malo —se quejó, fingiendo dolor.

Decidí simplemente salir de ahí y preguntar lo que me había estado molestando toda la mañana.

—¿Cómo sabes quién soy? —pregunté en voz baja.

Él sonrió.

—Kenji me mostró una foto tuya. Sin embargo no he visto una de tu hermano, así que no tengo idea de quién es —explicó, encogiéndose de hombros.

¿Mi papá tenía una foto mía? En realidad no estaba muy segura de cómo sentirme al respecto. ¿Por qué demonios tendría una foto mía, y no una de Andrew? Ni siquiera quería pensar demasiado en esa pregunta en caso de que se me ocurriera una respuesta que no me gustara.

—Él está justo ahí. Andrew, Yaten. Yaten, Andrew —dije, ondeando una mano entre ellos en presentación.

—Eh, ¿cómo te va? —gruñó Andrew, su rostro era severo y para nada amigable.

Yaten se retorció un poco en su asiento… Andrew podía ser bastante intimidante si quería serlo.

—Sí, bien gracias. Es bueno conocerte —respondió nerviosamente.

Mina me pateó de nuevo bajo la mesa en el lugar exacto de la vez anterior, haciéndome contraerme de dolor. La miré ferozmente en advertencia; ella obviamente quería que la presentara también.

—Yaten, estos son mis amigos, Seiya, Rei y Mina. Este es mi novio, Darien —afirmé, presentando a cada uno de los que estaban en nuestro extremo de la mesa.

Yaten sonrió cálidamente.

—Oigan, lo siento, soy malo con los nombres. Probablemente los olvide en media hora —admitió, haciendo una mueca ligeramente.

Mina encendió su modo coqueteo, lanzando su cabello sobre el hombro, sonriendo seductoramente.

—Yo también soy terrible con los nombres. Tenemos algo en común —ronroneó, examinándolo lentamente. Él se echó a reír, luciendo incómodo. No parecía que estuviese acostumbrado en absoluto a la atención de las féminas.

—Entonces, ¿a qué escuela ibas antes de esta? —pregunté, tratando de ayudarlo un poco.

Me sonrió agradecidamente.

—En realidad iba a una escuela para chicos en Osaka —respondió, encogiéndose de hombros. OK, eso explica el sonrojo y el estar incómodo. Casi podía ver el cerebro de Mina funcionando con la idea de enseñarle nuevos trucos y entrenarlo.

No pude evitarlo pero sentí lástima por el pobre chico.

—¿Una escuela para chicos? Bueno eso no es divertido. —Mina sonrió, comiendo una patata frita, obviamente tratando de lucir sexy.

Darien estalló en carcajadas a mi lado.

—Mina, deja al pobre chico en paz, es su primer día —se burló.

Andrew miró a Mina con una expresión ligeramente molesta en su rostro. De repente me di cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo. ¡Andrew estaba totalmente flechado por Mina!

—Vi eso, Andrew —declaré, sonriéndole con complicidad. Él se estremeció y trató de parecer inocente. Sip, ¡totalmente celoso!—. Entonces, ¿qué clases tienes esta tarde? —pregunté, volteando de nuevo hacia Yaten, tratando de mantener la conversación.

Me sentía un poco mal por él; obviamente estaba como pez fuera del agua aquí.

Sacó su horario y me lo tendió. Le di un vistazo y casi me ahogo con mi sándwich… tenía todas y cada una de las clases de la tarde conmigo

—Tengo las mismas —dije en voz baja, tendiéndoselo de vuelta. Darien frotó su mano en mi pierna tiernamente y me incliné hacia él en busca de apoyo. Yaten parecía un buen chico pero no lo quería cerca de mí todo el tiempo.

Probablemente podría lidiar con la conversación ocasional, pero ¿y si iba a casa y mi padre le preguntaba por mí? Él sabría demasiadas cosas sobre mí para mi gusto.

—¿Sí? ¡Impresionante! ¿Crees que podrías enseñarme el camino y esas cosas? —preguntó esperanzadamente. Asentí lentamente, no podía decir exactamente no.

Beryl se acercó pavoneándose; ahora sólo tenía dos botones abrochados en su camisa.

—Hola, Yaten. ¿Quieres venir y sentarte conmigo? —preguntó, enroscando su cabello alrededor de un dedo.

—Beryl, te faltan unos cuantos botones ahí, cariño —dije inocentemente.

Me miró ferozmente.

—Se supone que luce así, fenómeno Emo —espetó repugnantemente.

—En realidad, sí creo que tienes razón. Vi que esa camisa la usaba exactamente así una prostituta en una esquina ayer por la noche —respondí, sonriendo amablemente.

—¿Pasas el rato en las esquinas de las calles? —preguntó ella, sonriendo, obviamente pensando que había ganado.

—Cuando me encuentro con tu mamá lo hago. —Me encogí de hombros.

Darien y Yaten estallaron en carcajadas.

—Perra —murmuró ella mientras salía echando pestes. Mina y Rei chocaron los cinco en alto, soltando risitas tontas como chicas locas bajo los efectos de las drogas.

—Eres graciosa —dijo Yaten, sonriéndome.

—Sí, creo que tal vez sólo arruiné tus posibilidades de cogértela hoy. Sin embargo te dará otra oportunidad mañana así que no te preocupes —me burlé mientras empezaba a comer de nuevo.

Él volteó la nariz hacia arriba.

—Ella ha estado volviéndome loco toda la mañana; está quejándose sobre una chica que le robó a su novio. ¿Qué clase de sujeto saldría con alguien como ella de todos modos? Debe ser total idiota —se burló, encogiéndose de hombros.

La mesa entera, excepto por Darien, se echó a reír.

—Er, ese idiota sería yo. Pero nosotros no estábamos saliendo —declaró Darien, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Yaten se sonrojó como loco.

—Oh lo siento —murmuró, encogiéndose ligeramente de dolor.

Envolví el brazo alrededor de Darien.

—No te preocupes, chico amante, tu gusto ha mejorado desde entonces —dije en un arrullo, halándolo más cerca de mí.

—Ángel, mi gusto siempre ha sido el mismo. La fruta prohibida. —Se inclinó rápidamente, mordiendo mi cuello, haciéndome reír tontamente. Andrew se aclaró la garganta y Darien se alejó con un suspiro y puso los ojos en blanco.

Dejé que Mina hablara con Yaten por el resto del almuerzo, añadiendo preguntas o respuestas ocasionales cuando necesitaba hacerlo. En realidad era un chico agradable. Habría sido más sencillo si fuese un cretino, entonces de esa forma yo habría sido capaz de apartarlo y no sentirme como un pedazo de mierda después.

Le mostré sus clases y se sentaba junto a mí cuando podía. Cuando el timbre sonó para el final del día suspiré de alivio.

—¿Entonces te diriges directamente a casa? —preguntó Yaten, sonriendo, mientras caminábamos hacia mi casillero.

Sacudí la cabeza.

—No. Tengo que esperar que Andrew y Darien terminen su práctica.

—Sí, ¿qué juega Andrew? —preguntó curiosamente.

—Hockey sobre hielo.

—Genial. Sabes, podría darte un aventón si quieres —ofreció—. Mi mamá y Kenji me compraron un auto impresionante por mi cumpleaños —añadió, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Sentí mi corazón hundirse ante el sonido de su nombre de nuevo, la forma en que lo usaba en una conversación casual me asustaba a muerte.

—Um, gracias por la oferta, pero los voy a esperar. Por lo general es Darien el que viene después porque Andrew se va a trabajar —dije rápidamente.

—¿Dónde trabaja Andrew? —preguntó, apoyándose contra los casilleros.

—En el gimnasio Crown. —Metí los libros en mi bolso con demasiada fuerza doblando todas las páginas, porque me estaba poniendo incómoda.

—Parece que no le caigo bien a Andrew —murmuró Yaten, luciendo un poco triste.

Sonreí tranquilizadoramente.

—No te conoce. Es sólo que esto es raro para nosotros, eso es todo. No hemos visto a nuestro padre en tres años, entonces de repente se aparece aquí y ¡bang!, tenemos otro hermano y un hermanastro. A Andrew no le gusta el cambio —expliqué, tratando de rodear el problema un poco.

Él asintió, luciendo pensativo.

—Sí, supongo que es difícil. Entonces, ¿crees que podría esperar contigo hasta que su práctica termine y nosotros podamos llegar a conocernos el uno al otro un poco más? Quiero decir, no quiero que esto siga siendo incómodo para ninguno de nosotros, estoy aquí ahora así que creo que tenemos que hacerlo lo mejor posible —preguntó, mirándome esperanzadoramente.

¡Sagrados cubos de mierda! No sabía qué decir, así que no dije nada, asentí y cerré mi casillero.

—¿Quieres que nos sentemos afuera en el frente? Por lo general me siento bajo el árbol y espero —dije mientras salíamos del edificio.

—Suena bien —acordó, siguiéndome con una pequeña sonrisa.

Caminé hacia el gran roble donde usualmente me sentaba y hacía mi tarea y me senté apoyándome contra éste. Él se dejó caer frente a mí, agarrando un par de hojas de hierba, jugando con ellas nerviosamente. Había una pequeña margarita al lado de mi pie, así que la recogí y la metí en la parte trasera de mi cola de caballo porque me recordaba a la que Darien había recogido para mí antes de la práctica de baile después de esa primera noche en que nos besamos.

Estaba tan incómoda que me retorcía en el lugar, tratando de pensar en algo que decir.

—Así que, tú hermano menor, Samy… Bueno, supongo que ahora también es mi hermano, de todas formas lo que iba a decir es, ¿cómo es él? —pregunté curiosamente.

Él sonrió.

—Es lindo. Es un dolor en el trasero, especialmente cuando llora en la noche, pero es lindo. Tengo una foto si quieres verla —ofreció, sacando su billetera y tendiéndomela.

Sonreí e impacientemente la abrí, queriendo ver al pequeño bebé. Mi aliento quedó atrapado en mi garganta cuando vi la foto, no era sólo el bebé, era una foto familiar. Miré a mi padre; él estaba sonriendo orgullosamente con un brazo alrededor de su nueva esposa y el otro alrededor de Yaten quien estaba sosteniendo a un niñito rubio. Mi padre parecía más viejo, su cabello había cambiado y se había vuelto un poco más grisáceo, pero sus ojos eran lo que más me llamó la atención. Recordaba esos ojos siendo duros y fríos y siempre furiosos, pero estaba diferente aquí, sonriente y cálido, lucía amable y bondadoso.

—Lindo, ¿eh? —dijo Yaten.

Aparté mis ojos de mi padre y miré al pequeño bebé; era lindo, regordete, cabello rubio, ojos marrones y una gran sonrisa. Miré a la señora en la fotografía; ella tenía cabello rubio y ojos celestes igual que mi mamá y yo. Se veía agradable.

—¿Esta es tu mamá? —pregunté, señalándola.

Él sonrió y asintió.

—Sí. Su nombre es Setsuna —dijo, recuperando su billetera cuando terminé.

No podría sacar de mi cabeza la imagen de mi padre sonriendo. ¿Él había cambiado? Inspeccioné a Yaten, parecía feliz, sin raspones o cortes, ni cojera delatora ni mueca de dolor ni nada.

—Así que, ¿te la llevas bien con él? —pregunté con curiosidad, observando su rostro por su reacción.

—¿Con Samy? Sí él está bien. Será mejor cuando sea más grande y pueda hacer más cosas —respondió, encogiéndose de hombros.

Tragué.

—No, me refiero a mi padre —aclaré, tratando de no retroceder ante la idea de él. Yaten se encogió de hombros y asintió, pero no dijo nada—. Debe ser difícil tener a un tipo viniendo después de años de ser sólo tú y tu mamá —declaré, tratando de empujar por una respuesta.

¿Mi padre estaba lastimándolo a él también, o tal vez al bebé, o a su mamá?

Inmediatamente estuve agradecida de que no hubiera otra chica viviendo con él. El abuso físico era malo; Andrew se llevó la peor parte de eso, pero el abuso sexual, eso dejaba cicatrices mentales que sabía que todavía no habían terminado. Los recuerdos de esos domingos destellaron en mi mente y me mordí el interior de la mejilla para evitar llorar.

Él asintió y miró al suelo.

—Fue un poco difícil, pero ellos han estado juntos por más de dos años ahora, así que… —Su voz se desvaneció, y se encogió de hombros. Abrí la boca para empujar el asunto más allá pero él me interrumpió—. Así que, ¿por cuánto tiempo han estado juntos Darien y tú? —preguntó, arrancando un poco más de hierba y rodándola en sus manos para hacer una bola.

Sonreí ante el pensamiento de Darien.

—Una semana y media.

—Él es amigo de tu hermano, ¿cierto? —preguntó.

—Sí. Lo he conocido desde que tenía cuatro años —confirmé, amando hablar de Darien. Incluso estaba extrañándolo en realidad. Me quedé acostumbrada a verlo todo el día el fin de semana así que era difícil volver a verlo sólo durante el almuerzo—. Así que, cuéntame más acerca de ti —sugerí, acostándome sobre mi vientre y apoyando mi cabeza en mis manos, mirándolo.

Él se acostó también y habló sobre su vida, lo que le gustaba y lo que no. Era un patinador aficionado y entraba en competiciones y otras cosas los fines de semana, hacía acrobacias y piruetas. Extrañaba a sus amigos. Nunca ha tenido una novia. Su comida favorita era el pollo al curry. Acababa de comenzar a decirle la mía cuando divisé a Darien trotando hacia mí a través del estacionamiento, tan apuesto que era casi doloroso mirarlo. Me puse de pie de un salto y sonreí cuando él envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mí, levantándome y estrellando sus labios contra los míos. Le devolví el beso hambrientamente.

Él se apartó después de unos segundos.

—Necesito tener algo de tiempo a solas contigo —susurró mientras me besaba de nuevo, más tierno esta vez.

Sonreí.

—¿Qué, justo ahora? ¿No puedes esperar hasta que lleguemos a casa? —bromeé.

Él sacudió la cabeza.

—No, pero puedo esperar hasta el estacionamiento en la parte de atrás del gimnasio después de que dejemos a Andrew —sugirió, sonriendo perversamente.

—En tus sueños, Darien —dije, riendo y poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Probablemente —acordó mientras me bajaba, sosteniéndome cerca de su lado, riendo ante mi expresión horrorizada. Yaten se empujó hacia arriba y estaba allí parado torpemente—. Gracias por cuidar de mi chica por mí —dijo Darien, sonriendo amigablemente.

—Sí, no hay problema —murmuró nerviosamente Yaten, pateando su zapato contra la hierba. Andrew caminó hacia nosotros, mirando entre Yaten y yo con una expresión confundida—. Bueno, supongo que los veré mañana chicos. Gracias por dejarme pasar el tiempo contigo, Serena —dijo Yaten, sonriendo.

—Sí, fue divertido. Oye, vamos a ver ese auto tuyo antes de que te vayas —sugerí, asintiendo hacia atrás al estacionamiento. Él sonrió orgullosamente.

—¿Qué auto tienes? —preguntó Andrew curiosamente y comenzamos a caminar.

Sabía que eso atraparía el interés de Andrew. Sonreí y tiré de Darien un poco hacia atrás, dejando que Andrew y Yaten fueran al frente, dándoles un pequeño momento. Andrew necesitaba ver por sí mismo que Yaten estaba bien antes de que dejara de fruncirle el ceño. Para el momento en que los alcanzamos, Andrew estaba sentado detrás del volante de un BMW Z4 azul medianoche, frotando sus manos por el tablero cariñosamente.

—Oh mierda, este es un bonito auto —ronroneó Darien, deslizando la mano por el techo con los ojos ensanchados. Agarró mi mano y me acercó a él—. Cuando sea un jugador de hockey multimillonario, te compraré uno de estos —declaró, enredando su mano en mi cabello, mirándome a los ojos y haciéndome sentir ligeramente ingrávida.

Me presioné contra él y mordí ligeramente su barbilla.

—Prefiero tener un Ferrari —bromeé.

Él suspiró dramáticamente.

—Vaya, OK, espero firmar con un buen equipo si vas a ser así de exigente —respondió, mientras me besaba, haciéndome anhelar que deslizara sus manos por mi cuerpo.

Después de otros diez minutos de babear sobre el auto de Yaten finalmente salimos y fuimos a dejar a Andrew en el trabajo. Salté al asiento delantero y sostuve la mano de Darien durante todo el camino a casa, emocionada por un momento de intimidad. No es que fuese a ser fácil con mi mamá en casa durante la semana, pero estoy segura de que nos las arreglaremos. Incluso sólo abrazarse en el sofá sonaba como el cielo justo ahora.

* * *

**Bueno nenas ya vieron la expresión de Beryl al saber que Sere ganó la apuesta.. hahha fue lo más..**

**Amm hago una pequeña aclaración sobre el aspecto de Setsuna e Ikuko, el libro dice que ellas dos y Sere tienen la misma apariencia física, así que todas serán rubias de ojos celestes, originalmente son de cabello marrón y ojos grises, hehe**

**En fin… saluditos y besitos con sabor chocolate.. ^^!**

**Sayo… OwO!**

* * *

**Gracias por su review… se supone que subiría el capítulo más temprano, pero llegaron visitas y me fue imposible.. D:**

**- Flakis**

**- yesqui2000**

**- yssareyes48: **Si pobre Sere, y ahora tiene que convivir con Yaten gracias a Mina… Él no es malo, pero aún así para Sere es un golpe fuerte… pero por suerte tiene a Darien con ella.. Saluditos y besitos con sabor chocolate.. ^^!

* * *

** (((¯`•.¸(* )¸.•´¯)))×•«¤´¯`•.»¤Etsuko Ai ¤«.•´¯`¤»•×(((¯`•.¸(* )¸.•´¯)))**


	19. Capítulo 18

**Primero que nada… esta historia NO me pertenece… es una adaptación del libro "El Chico Que Se Escabulle Por La Ventana De Mi Habitación" de Kirsty Moseley… Y en segunda los personajes de Sailor Moon, tampoco me pertenecen… son de la grandiosa Naoko Takeuchi…**

* * *

**Bueno nenas, sorry por no subir capítulos durante el fin de semana, pero acá en México se celebra el día del Padre y ps anduve algo liada con los festejos, además que mi abuelita se puso un poco malita.. pero ya esta mejor gracias a Dios.. así que las dejo que disfruten de la lectura.. ^^!**

* * *

**Capítulo 18**

A la mañana siguiente, después de que Darien se había escabullido por mi ventana, fui a la cocina para ver a Andrew, sentado ahí conversando con mi mamá.

—Buenos días —dije alegremente.

Mamá me miró un tanto sorprendida.

—¿Por qué estás tan feliz esta mañana? —preguntó, sonriendo.

Sonreí y reprimí una risita tonta, no podía decirle que mi sexy novio me había dado una muy buena razón para sonreír antes de salir por mi ventana. Así que en vez de eso, solo me encogí de hombros.

—¿Por qué no estarlo? —contesté, mirando a todos lados, menos a Andrew. Probablemente sabía la razón exacta para mi feliz, y satisfecha, cara—. Así que, Andrew, ¿hay algo que quieras contarme? —Me burlé, sentándome al lado suyo.

Negó con la cabeza, luciendo confundido.

—No. ¿Debería haber algo? —preguntó, levantando una ceja con recelo.

—Tú, enamorándote de mi mejor amiga, ¿tal vez? —sugerí, golpeándolo con mi hombro suavemente.

Se quedó sin aliento, derramó una cucharada de cereal en el mostrador de la cocina, se serenó rápidamente y me sonrió con satisfacción.

—No estoy enamorado tu mejor amiga. Ése es tu trabajo, ¿recuerdas? —dijo sarcásticamente. No podía parar de reírme, ponerse a la defensiva no ayudaba mucho en su caso, si no sentía nada por ella entonces sólo habría estado de acuerdo o hecho algún comentario cachondo.

—Sí, claro. Como digas, Andrew. Te estoy vigilando. Sólo no la lastimes —le advertí, tomando un tazón y poniendo un poco de cereal.

Darien entró por la puerta, y me imagino que si mi cara se veía como la suya, entonces probablemente eso era por lo que mi mamá estaba preguntándome porque estaba tan contenta. Sonreía de oreja a oreja.

—Buenos días —saludó, chocando los puños con Andrew al pasar.

—Buenos días, Darien. ¿Desayunas? —ofreció mi mamá, levantando un poco de pan.

Asintió, sonriendo agradecido.

—Claro, Margaret, eso sería genial. —Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mí por la espalda.

—Oye, Ángel. Te extrañé la noche anterior —me susurró.

Oí el "aww" en voz baja de mi madre y traté de no reír.

—Oh lo hiciste, ¿eh? —dije, golpeando su mano, mientras él la movía hacia abajo entre mis piernas por debajo del mostrador.

Rió y se puso a mi lado.

—Por supuesto que lo hice. Me gustó dormir contigo la otra noche. Tal vez tu mamá me dejará dormir con ustedes de ahora en adelante —dijo, mirando a mi mamá esperanzado.

—No presiones, Darien —replicó ella, rodando los ojos.

Él se rió.

—Oye, ¡valía la pena intentarlo! —indicó, acomodando mi cabello detrás de mis orejas y mirándola un poco avergonzado.

—Siempre fuiste descarado —murmuró mi madre, sonriendo mientras ponía tres rebanadas de pan tostado en frente de él.

—Estaba preguntándole a Andrew sobre su enamoramiento con Mina —le conté a Darien, queriendo cambiar el tema de mi vida sexual y él durmiendo en mi cama.

Le había hablado a Darien acerca de Andrew y Mina la noche anterior. Me dijo que no había notado nada, pero que iba a observarlo hoy por mí.

—No estás enamorado de una de dieciséis años, ¿verdad Andrew? ¿Qué clase de chico de dieciocho años podría siquiera ver a una de dieciséis de esa manera? —Darien preguntó, fingiendo un shock, usando las palabras Andrew de un par de semanas atrás.

Andrew lo miró fijamente con advertencia.

—Ja, Ja. Ustedes dos son tan graciosos —gruñó, negando con la cabeza mientras se alejaba para ir a vestirse.

…

Cuando nos detuvimos en el estacionamiento de la escuela, había una multitud cerniéndose sobre el auto de Yaten. Estaba parado ahí torpemente, lucía realmente incómodo, mientras los chicos le hablaban sobre su auto y las chicas le coqueteaban descaradamente, tratando de meterlo en la parte posterior del mismo. Beryl, como siempre, estaba en el frente.

—Wow, ¡tenemos algunas zorras en esta escuela! —susurré a Darien. Asintió con la cabeza, observando sin impresionarse.

—Sip.

—Quizá deberías ir a ayudarlo. Luce muy incómodo —sugerí, mirando a Darien suplicante.

Suspiró y me rodó los ojos.

—¿Por qué tienes que ser tan condenadamente agradable todo el tiempo? —preguntó, besándome suavemente antes de caminar en dirección al auto de Yaten. Lo vi agitar las manos en un gesto de "se acabó", haciendo que la mitad de los chicos se fueran inmediatamente. Pasó su brazo sobre los hombros de Yaten, mientras lo conducía lejos de la multitud hacia la escuela, al tiempo que Yaten lo miraba agradecido. Sonreí para mí. Realmente tengo el novio más adorable en este mundo.

Mina saltó sobre mí.

—¿Dónde está el trasero sexy de tu hermano? —preguntó. Andrew aclaró su garganta detrás de ella. Se volteó y le sonrió.

—Lo siento, debería haber dicho, el trasero sexy de tu hermanastro —corrigió, guiñándole un ojo, su semblante se ensombreció ligeramente, pero rápidamente puso una sonrisa de satisfacción

—Finalmente me di cuenta que no estoy interesado, pero todavía tratas de entrar en la familia, ¿eh?

Ella río.

—Algo así. Tal vez ya no me gusten los rubios, o tal vez tú has perdido tu encanto —contestó, sonriendo con satisfacción a su vez.

Casi me ahogué en una carcajada. Andrew amaba ir detrás de las chicas, me di cuenta que nunca había querido a nadie que no podía tener antes y honestamente creo que quería a Mina, ahora sólo porque no estaba interesada. La arrastré a través de las puertas y divisé a Darien y Yaten conversando contra sus casilleros.

—Hey —saludé, sonriendo mientras envolvía mi brazo alrededor de la cintura de Darien.

—Hey, Serena. ¿Cómo estas hoy? —preguntó Yaten educadamente.

—Excelente, ¿y tú? —pregunté tratando de no reír mientras la mano de Darien se deslizaba por la parte de atrás de mis jeans, frotando la mano por mi trasero suavemente.

—Estoy bien —asintió con la cabeza. Mina le sonreía seductoramente junto a mí.

—Le estaba contando a Yaten acerca del partido de hockey sobre hielo —intervino Darien, apretando mi trasero con suavidad. Le sonreí dulcemente mientras le daba un codazo en las costillas.

¡Maldito chico pervertido! Sacó sus manos de mis jeans riendo para sus adentros.

—Sí, voy a ir al juego del viernes. ¿Crees que pueda sentarme contigo? —preguntó Yaten, mirándome esperanzado.

—Puedes sentarte conmigo, si quieres —ofreció Mina, lamiéndose los labios lentamente, mientras lo miraba.

Él se sonrojó y le sonrió tímidamente.

—Gracias. Me gustaría eso —estuvo de acuerdo en voz baja.

—Vamos entonces, vayamos a clase —sugerí, rodando mis ojos. Esos dos no pararían hasta el final, porque por la mirada en el rostro de Mina, no pararía hasta que fuera suyo, y al él parecía gustarle también. Me volteé para alejarme pero me detuve cuando vi a Beryl caminado hacia mí con una expresión de odio en su rostro. Ella prácticamente tiró un sobre marrón en mis manos mientras me miraba fijamente.

—Sigo pensado que hiciste trampa, pero la gente dice que es justo que recibas el dinero, así que aquí está, zorra emo —gruñó furiosa.

¡Caramba! ¿Acababa de darme más de cuatro mil dólares? ¿En realidad gané el dinero?

Mina se acercó a mí.

—Beryl, es mejor que vuelvas al infierno de donde saliste —bufó enojada.

Sonreí felizmente.

—Está bien Mina, no hay problema. Gracias por esto, Beryl —digo, agitando el sobre con orgullo.

—Asegúrate de que no se pierda —contestó con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

No tenía duda en mi mente de que ella tenía alguna clase de plan que probablemente me involucrase a mi tirando el dinero por el desagüe o prendiéndole fuego. De repente, tuve una gran idea, que en serio podría molestarla. Sonreí ampliamente mientras me volteaba hacia Darien. Me acerqué a mientras metía el dinero en la parte delantera de sus pantalones, metiendo toda mi mano hacia abajo también. Darien gruñó y me miró sorprendido

—Cuida esto por mí, novio, lo sacaré después —susurré provocativamente, mientras lo acercaba a mí para que me besara. Oí a la gente aclamar y aplaudir, chicos diciendo cosas como "oh sí" y "lindo". Sonreí contra sus labios y lo empuje un poco. Alcé la vista justo para ver a Beryl marcharse echando chispas en la dirección opuesta.

Me eché a reír, Darien me agarró y me besó de nuevo, levantándome del suelo. El timbre sonó y las personas comenzaron a entrar a clase. Me quedé atrás con Darien, sin querer romper el beso. No puedo creer que gané ¡cuatro mil dólares! ¿Qué demonios podía comprar con eso?

Me bajó suavemente al suelo con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

—Eso fue tan gracioso, su cara estaba para un fotografía —dijo riendo.

—Tu cara estaba para una fotografía —contesté, pellizcando su nariz suavemente.

—Sí, bueno, no esperaba que metieras dinero dentro de mis pantalones como si fuera alguna clase de stripper —sonrió y negó con la cabeza, divertido.

—Así que, ¿en qué vas a gastar tu dinero Ángel? —preguntó, mientras quitaba el sobre de sus jeans y me lo daba.

Me encogí de hombros sonriendo.

—No tengo idea. ¿Qué deberíamos comprar? La mitad es tuya.

—No necesito nada, ya tengo todo lo que podría desear, justo aquí —dijo, agarrando con sus manos mi trasero.

—Mi trasero, ¿eso es todo lo que quieres? —pregunté, riendo.

Sonrió.

—Técnicamente, es mi trasero ahora, ¿cierto? —se burló de mí, antes de besar mi cuello.

—Por ahora —bromeé mientras lo empujaba. Me abaniqué con el sobre—. Ahora que tengo lo que quería, no estoy segura de que haya algo en esta relación para mí.

Rió y rodó los ojos, mientras envolvía su brazo alrededor de mi cintura.

—Vamos, te llevaré a clase —sugirió, conduciéndonos por el pasillo.

Le tendí el sobre a Darien. —¿Podrías cuidar de esto por mí? No confió en mí para hacerlo, probablemente lo perderé —me estremecí ante la idea de perder todo el dinero.

Sonrió y lo tomó, doblándolo en dos y deslizándolo dentro del bolsillo interno de su chaqueta.

—¿Y que si lo pierdo? —preguntó.

Sonreí mientras buscábamos mi clase, lo acerqué a mí, aplastando mi cuerpo contra el suyo.

—Entonces tendrás que pagarme de igual manera —respiré, dándole un besito a sus labios y caminando a mi clase rápidamente.

Beryl me miró fijamente cuando pasé y me senté al lado de Mina y Yaten, en el asiento que me habían guardado. Para mi suerte, el profesor también estaba retrasado, de otra manera me habría ganado una detención.

…

El mes siguiente pasó muy rápido. Darien seguía siendo el novio más adorable del mundo, llevándome a citas, comprándome flores y chocolates. Andrew seguía siendo sobreprotector como de costumbre, nada iba a cambiar con eso.

Mi mamá volvió a trabajar pero estuvo devuelta en casa dos semanas, porque tenía que quedarse debido al lanzamiento de un nuevo producto o algo así. Mina seguía coqueteando con Yaten, para el disgusto de Andrew. Darien me contó que había hablado con Andrew acerca de ella, al parecer, él no quería salir con Mina, sólo no le gustaba el hecho de que estuviera detrás de alguien más, cuando solía estar detrás de él. Se sentía un poco dejado de lado, aparentemente. Así que, para solucionar el problema se acostó con un par de chicas extra y se sintió mucho mejor.

Nuestra relación con Yaten había cambiado también. De hecho, era un amigo muy cercano ahora; era un buen chico y parecía aumentar su confianza cada día.

Creo que tal vez tenía algo que ver con la influencia de Mina. Habían estado saliendo un par de veces, y Mina me dijo que él la había besado la anterior noche, con lo que estaba encantada. Realmente le gustaba, y creo que a él también le gustaba ella, lo cual era muy dulce.

Yaten había estado yendo a ver los partidos de hockey de los viernes con nosotros por las últimas dos semanas, incluso había venido a nuestra "fiesta después del partido" por un par de horas también. Nunca hablamos de mi padre, nunca me preguntó algo acerca de él y no saqué el tema. De vez en cuando, lo mencionaba de paso, cosas que tenían que ver con su vida o casa, y cada vez me hacía sentir enferma y un poco nerviosa.

Hoy era domingo, iba con Yaten, a verlo en una competencia de skate.

Cuando paró con su auto enfrente de mi casa, justo después del almuerzo, le di un beso de despedida a Darien y reí ante sus pucheros.

—Deja de hacer pucheros Darien. Estaré devuelta en un par de horas —dije, riendo.

Suspiró dramáticamente.

—¿Pero por qué no puedo ir? Los domingos son mis días —se quejó frunciendo el ceño.

Sonreí.

—Darien, ya te lo dijo, sólo podía conseguir un pase de invitado. ¡Me pidió que fuera con él! Deja de quejarte. Nos vemos más tarde —le ordené, besándolo de nuevo mientras me levantaba—. Te amo —juré, a la vez que agarraba mis llaves y el teléfono celular.

—Te amo más, Ángel —gritó mientras abría la puerta y corría hacia el coche.

—Hey —saludó Yaten, sonriendo mientras me subía a su brillante auto deportivo.

—Hey. ¿Ya estás mentalizado y listo para la competencia? —pregunté, sonriendo.

Asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí, estoy un poco nervioso. El nuevo truco que he estado practicando sigue saliéndome mal. Voy a quedar como un idiota si fracaso —refunfuñó, haciendo una mueca.

—No fracasarás Yaten. Ten algo de confianza —le respondí con firmeza.

Sonrió y rodó los ojos, conduciendo al parque de skate donde habían colocado una enorme rampa de media pipa. Yaten había estado tratando de enseñarme algunas cosas acerca del skate pero para ser honesta, como la mayoría de las cosas deportivas, me entraba por un oído y salía por el otro. Si no estaban bailando, entonces no estaba realmente interesada.

Por lo general me gustaba ver a Darien jugar, pero eso era sólo para verlo en su sexy uniforme.

La rampa que habían colocado era absolutamente enorme. Me sentí un poco enferma cuando la miré. Era tan alta, por lo menos quince pies de altura de cada lado.

—Umm, Yaten, ¿estás seguro acerca de esto? —pregunté, mientras caminábamos al stand de iniciación. Yaten entregó nuestros pases de competidores y nos dieron las bandas amarillas para la muñeca y saludamos.

—Serena, voy a estar bien, no te preocupes —rió mientras me arrastraba hasta la zona de patinaje donde la gente estaba dando vueltas esperando para continuar y practicar.

—Mierda, Yaten, ¡es tan alto! ¿Qué pasa si te lastimas? —pregunté, tragando el nudo en mi garganta.

—Hey, termina eso ahora mismo. Me dijiste en el coche que tenga algo de confianza, espero que hagas lo mismo —dijo sonriéndome, abiertamente. Vaya, tenía confianza, ¡pero dolería caer de allí! Nos sentamos allí viendo a los otros skaters dar sus vueltas. Los trucos que estaban haciendo me dejaron alucinada, saltos mortales, sosteniéndose de las manos, todo en lo que pudieras pensar.

Todo el tiempo sólo me sentí cada vez peor. Ni siquiera estaba segura de poder verlo haciéndolo. Después de una hora, Yaten fue llamado para ir y estar listo, y mi corazón empezó a tratar de salir de mi pecho.

—Oh Dios. Por favor, ten cuidado —le supliqué.

—Voy a tratar. Pero si me muero, puedes tener mi auto —replicó, guiñándome un ojo.

—Sólo si puedo volver a rociarlo de rosa —bromeé, tratando de no mostrarle que estaba aterrorizada. Se echó a reír y se alejó rápidamente a la zona de calentamiento por un par de minutos.

Cuando finalmente fue su turno, no podía respirar. Lo vi subir las escaleras hasta la cima de la plataforma y posicionarse al final, con el consejo de inclinarse a la espera. Me sonrió y traté de devolverle la sonrisa, estoy bastante segura de que mi expresión parecía más una mueca de pesar. El silbato sonó, y se tiró. Apreté los ojos, cerrados, escuchando el aplauso y la alegría de la gente, pero no quería ver.

Sabía que en el momento en que abriera mis ojos, caería y se rompería el cuello.

Después de una hora, bueno, sentí como si fuera una hora, probablemente fuera aproximadamente un minuto, la gente aplaudió como loca, así que por casualidad abrí mis ojos. Yaten estaba caminando por las escaleras, sin huesos rotos ni sangre. Salté de la silla y aplaudí junto con los demás, decidiendo fingir que lo había observado. La próxima vez tendría que decirle que no podía venir. Sólo gasté su boleto de repuesto cuando ni siquiera lo vi.

Hizo un trote corto y me abrazó con fuerza.

—¡Eso fue impresionante! —gorjeé con entusiasmo.

Se echó a reír y sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Sí? ¿Se veía bien a través de tus parpados? —preguntó, riendo más fuerte.

Lo miré con tono de disculpa.

—¡Lo siento tanto! No podía verte, Yaten. Me sentía tan enferma. Tenía tanto miedo, simplemente no pude —dije disculpándome.

Negó con la cabeza.

—No te disculpes, está bien. Sin embargo, aterricé —se jactó, sonriendo ampliamente.

Asentí con la cabeza.

—Lo sé, escuché a la gente animada —dije un poco avergonzada. Me sentía muy culpable. Me trajo aquí para verlo y darle apoyo y ni siquiera podía hacer eso.

Supongo que era una hermanastra inútil.

Nos sentamos de nuevo y me dio un resumen de todo lo que me había perdido y otras cosas para ser contadas.

Yaten fue uno de los últimos en hacerlo, así que no tuvimos que esperar demasiado tiempo antes de que los resultados fueran anunciados. Cuando el hombre entró en el escenario agarré su mano nerviosamente, rogando que haya obtenido buenos resultados.

—Está bien, así que tuvimos algunos trucos excelentes hoy. Los jueces quedaron muy impresionados, así que felicitaciones —el hombre se paró en la pequeña plataforma—. Bien, entonces, en orden inverso. Viniendo en el tercer lugar con un puntaje de cuarenta y cuatro puntos de cincuenta, es… Yaten Brice —llamó.

Chillé y salté sobre él con entusiasmo mientras se reía.

—¡Oh Dios, Yaten, eso es impresionante! Estoy tan orgullosa de ti —me entusiasme, casi llorando.

Sonrió abiertamente.

—Gracias, Serena. Será mejor que vaya a buscar mi trofeo —asintió hacia el escenario. Me quedé allí animando y aplaudiendo como una idiota, mientras subía y conseguía su trofeo de plata. Volvió corriendo y me abrazó girándome en un círculo.

—Yaten, eso es tan bueno. Déjame verlo —prácticamente lo arrebaté de sus manos y observé el trofeo de plata con un pequeño hombre en una patineta.

—Estoy muy contento con cuarenta y cuatro puntos. Es mi mejor resultado —sonrió con orgullo.

—Hey, ¿vamos comer algo para celebrar? Yo invito —sugerí, felizmente.

—Por supuesto. Sólo tengo que cambiarme primero; realmente no puedo salir así —miró abajo a su camiseta rasgada, pantalones cortos de patinador, sucias zapatillas de deporte, haciendo una mueca.

¿Por qué diablos iba a necesitar cambiarse?

—Yaten, no me importa qué te pongas —dije con honestidad, mientras comenzábamos a caminar de regreso a su coche.

Se echó a reír.

—Serena, estoy hecho un lío. Estas son mis ropas de competencia. Siempre llevo la misma cosa; son como mi ropa de la suerte. Están todas rasgadas y sucias. Además, estoy sudado y eso —respondió, encogiéndose de hombros. Subimos al auto—. Voy a hacer una parada en casa y me cambiaré, luego podemos irnos —dijo mientras sacaba el auto de la playa de estacionamiento.

¡Oh, mierda! ¿Quiere que yo vaya a su casa?

Empecé a sentirme mal. No podía ir, no quería ver a mi padre, no podía. Cerré los ojos, dispuesta a no enloquecer. Darien no estaba aquí, así que no quería tener un ataque de pánico.

—No puedo —susurré.

Me miró, confundido.

—¿No puedes ir a cenar? —preguntó, mirándome como si estuviera loca, probablemente porque era mi idea, en primer lugar.

Negué con la cabeza.

—No puedo ir a tu casa, Yaten. Por favor, no puedo verlo —supliqué, cuando continuó en la dirección opuesta de mi casa.

—¿Kenji? —preguntó, frunciendo el ceño. Asentí con la cabeza, incapaz de hablar a través del nudo en mi garganta. Me temblaban las manos. Cerré los ojos y pensé en Darien, tratando de mantener la calma. Pensé en el color de sus ojos, cómo se sentía su pelo cuando pasaba mis manos a través de él, el sonido de su voz.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Yaten, sonando afectado.

Asentí débilmente.

—No quiero verlo, Yaten —susurré, dándome vuelta en mi asiento para mirarlo.

Él estaba tratando de ver el camino y mirarme, al mismo tiempo.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó en voz baja. Sacudí la cabeza. No podía hablar de ello, sobre todo no con él, era su padrastro, por amor de Dios, vivía con él.

—Yo no, por favor —rogué con mis ojos. Suspiró y meneó la cabeza.

—No está ahí de todos modos. Se fue el fin de semana con mamá y Sammy. No volverán hasta tarde, esta noche —dijo.

¿No estaba allí?

—¿Estás seguro? —pregunté, mi cuerpo empezaba a relajarse.

Asintió y sonrió para tranquilizarme.

—Positivo. Fueron a Osaka el fin de semana para ver a mis abuelos. No estarán volviendo hasta las diez o algo así.

Lo miré para asegurarme de que no estaba mintiendo o tratando de engañarme o algo así. Parecía estar diciendo la verdad. Yaten era un muy buen tipo, no me haría algo así, no me mentiría.

—Está bien —acordé, en voz baja.

Sonrió y volvió a mirar a la carretera.

—Por lo tanto, ¿puedo saber por qué tú y Andrew odian tanto a Kenji? —preguntó con curiosidad. Cerré los ojos, realmente no quería tener esta conversación con él, con nadie. Incluso Mina no sabía ningún detalle acerca de mi padre y de mi infancia.

—Yaten, no quiero hablar de ello. Está en el pasado, prefiero que se quede ahí —contesté, rezando para que lo dejara.

Asintió con la cabeza, viéndose un poco decepcionado y triste.

—Está bien. Bueno, si alguna vez necesitas hablar conmigo sobre cualquier cosa, puedes hacerlo. Ya lo sabes, ¿verdad? —preguntó, mientras entraba en una calle muy bonita. Asentí mirando por la ventana, las casas eran enormes, con grandes coches de lujo en las entradas. Se puso en el camino de entraba y miré a la gran casa azul pálido. Se veía como si mi padre la hubiera hecho, ciertamente, por sí mismo.

—¿Estás seguro que no está aquí? —cuestioné nerviosa, mientras me levantaba y caminaba hacia el lado de Yaten.

—Estoy seguro. El coche ni siquiera está aquí —confirmó, moviendo una mano al estacionamiento vacío. Me relajé y seguí muy de cerca de Yaten, hasta la casa.

Apenas podía respirar. Al abrir la puerta de entrada me apoderé de la parte de atrás de su camiseta. Rió entre dientes.

—Serena, no hay nadie aquí —me aseguró, sacudiendo la cabeza mientras envolvía su brazo alrededor de mis hombros, tirándome dentro de la casa. Era preciosa—. ¿Quieres un trago? —ofreció, llevándome a la cocina.

—Um, claro —miré alrededor, a todos los adornos y muebles caros—. Podría caber toda mi casa en tu sala de estar y cocina —dije, sonriendo.

Se echó a reír.

—Está casa es agradable, pero es demasiado grande para nosotros. No sé por qué este tipo de casa tan cara.

—¿Qué hace mi padre ahora entonces? —pregunté con curiosidad, cuando me entregó una lata de Pepsi.

—Acciones y participaciones. Es un gran agente de bolsa o algo, realmente no lo entiendo. Hace un montón de dinero, sin embargo —dijo, casualmente.

Todavía estaba haciendo eso, entonces, eso era lo que hacía cuando éramos niños.

No quería hablar más de él; estar en su casa me estaba volviendo bastante loca.

—Por lo tanto, tú y Mina, ¿huh? —bromeé, tratando de cambiar de tema.

Se sonrojó y asintió con la cabeza.

—Es bonita —murmuró nervioso.

Sonreí al ver su sonrojo, era realmente adorable.

—Dijo que la besaste —levanté las cejas con entusiasmo, a la espera de más detalles. Tenía la visión de ella del "beso perfecto", ahora quería la suya.

Sonrió abiertamente.

—Sí, ¿dijo que le gustó? —preguntó, ruborizándose más fuerte.

¡Oh infiernos, si lo hizo!

—Sí, le gustó mucho —confirmé, meneándole las cejas.

Largó una carcajada.

—Bueno, gracias a Dios por eso —parecía tan aliviado que no podía dejar de reír—. Estaba pensando en invitarla a salir, correctamente, ya sabes, siendo exclusivo. ¿Crees que iría por eso? —preguntó, mirándome con esperanza.

Sonreí al ver su cara de preocupación.

—Claro que iría por eso —a Mina realmente le gustaba, sin duda sería exclusiva.

Se rió y desordenó la parte de atrás de su pelo.

—¡Increíble! Gracias, Serena.

—Ve a cambiarte, entonces, y después vamos a comer. Estoy muerta de hambre —instruí, asintiendo hacia el pasillo.

—Está bien, estaré en cinco minutos.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Puedes ducharte y esas cosas si quieres, no me importa esperar.

—¿Estás diciendo que huelo? —preguntó, riendo, mientras se abría camino a la sala.

—Bueno, estaba tratando de ser cortés —bromeé. Se rió y rebotó por las escaleras.

Me senté en el mostrador de la cocina, bebiendo felizmente mi Pepsi, jugando con su trofeo, cuando oí la puerta abrirse y a una mujer hablando.

—No, sólo tengo que darle un poco de medicina y ponerlo en la cama —dijo.

Sentí mi aliento entrecortado en la garganta.

—Bueno, no ha dejado de estar malditamente llorando —espetó mi padre, sonando molesto.

Salté de la silla tan rápido que casi me caigo. Me mudé al otro lado del mostrador, teniendo que poner algo entre nosotros, estaba viniendo hasta aquí. Mi corazón estaba fallando en mi pecho. No podía respirar correctamente. Había una puerta detrás de mí, agarré la manija, desesperadamente buscando alejarme antes de que él llegue. No podía verlo; no podía dejar que me viera. Agitando la manija rápidamente me di cuenta de que la puerta estaba cerrada con llave. Podía sentir las lágrimas empezar a picarme en los ojos.

—Lo siento, Kenji. Lo pondré en la cama en un minuto, dormirá —dijo la mujer, en voz baja.

—Que esté malditamente mejor, me está dando un dolor de cabeza —gruñó furioso.

Metí la mano en mi bolsillo, agarrando mi celular. A quién pensaba llamar, no sabía. Darien y Andrew estaban demasiado lejos, y Yaten probablemente en la ducha.

No había nadie, sin ayuda; estaba sola en mi horror. Me di la vuelta frente a la puerta, esperando a que entrara. Me sentí enferma. Oh Dios, ¿realmente iba a vomitar?

La señora entró, llevando un niño lloriqueando en sus brazos, acariciando su espalda con dulzura. Sus ojos se posaron en mí y saltó una milla, obviamente, no sabiendo que estaba aquí.

—Hola, lo siento, no me di cuenta de que Yaten tenía amigos —dijo, sonriéndome con gusto. Era muy bonita, cabello castaño y ojos grises, como mi madre y yo. Asentí con la cabeza, incapaz de hablar.

—¿Yaten tiene amigos aquí? —preguntó mi padre, mientras caminaba a través de la puerta.

Me sentí mareada, mis piernas estaban débiles, se veía casi exactamente como él mismo, sólo un poco mayor, un poco menos de pelo y más gris. Sus ojos eran duros y severos, como solían ser, no como la foto que Yaten me mostró. No había cambiado en absoluto.

Me miró, sus ojos rastrillando sobre cada parte de mi cuerpo mientras me quedaba ahí, sin poder moverme, sin poder respirar. Me sentí como una niña de nuevo.

Estaba aterrorizada, y esta vez no tenía a Andrew para protegerme. El hombre que arruinó mi infancia, la niñez de mi hermano, estaba de pie a menos de quince metros de mí.

—Serena —dijo en voz baja. Sonrió y sentí aumentar la bilis en mi garganta.

* * *

**Bueno nenas en fin… no tengo comentarios.. acá en mi cuidad son las 8 am y yo no he dormido nada, así que sorry por si me llegó a pasar algún nombre…**

**En fin… saluditos y besitos con sabor chocolate.. ^^!**

**Sayo… OwO!**

* * *

**Gracias por los reviews..**

**- Flakis **

**- ma-usa**

**- AYNAT DREAMS**

**- yesqui2000 **

**- CONEJA **

**- Faby Usako-Chiba-T **

**- yssareyes48: **Bueno, ya vimos cómo fue del dinero y a pesar de todo si se lo entregó… y ps Yaten sí es una buena persona, solo digamos que le toco vivir con la persona equivocada… espero y te agraden estos capítulos… saluditos y besitos con sabor chocolate.. ^^!

* * *

**(((¯`•.¸(* )¸.•´¯)))×•«¤´¯`•.»¤Etsuko Ai ¤«.•´¯`¤»•×(((¯`•.¸(* )¸.•´¯)))**


	20. Capítulo 19

**Primero que nada… esta historia NO me pertenece… es una adaptación del libro "El Chico Que Se Escabulle Por La Ventana De Mi Habitación" de Kirsty Moseley… Y en segunda los personajes de Sailor Moon, tampoco me pertenecen… son de la grandiosa Naoko Takeuchi…**

* * *

**Capítulo 19**

¿Serena? —repitió la señora, mirando entre él y yo—. ¿Tu hija, Serena? —preguntó, con una sonrisa tirando de sus labios. Mi padre asintió con la cabeza, sin separar sus ojos de los míos. Me sentí como un venado atrapado en los faros de un coche que se aproxima y lo único que puede hacer es prepararse para el impacto.

—Bueno, es grandioso al fin conocerte. He oído a Kenji y Yaten hablar tanto de ti que ya siento como si te conociera —dijo la señora, sonriéndome con gusto.

Traté de devolverle la sonrisa y fingir que todo estaba bien, que no estaba a punto de desmayarme en cualquier segundo, que no estaba a unos cinco segundos de tumbar la casa a gritos.

—Igualmente, Setsuna —contesté en voz baja, arrastrando mis ojos de él.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Serena? —preguntó mi padre, levantando las cejas y sonriendo con una media sonrisa. El sonido de su voz envió escalofríos por mi columna mientras trataba desesperadamente de no recordar mi infancia. Tenía pesadillas con su voz, sus ojos, la forma en que se paraba tan derecho y cómo sus puños siempre estaban cerrados, igual que ahora.

—Yo... yo vine con Yaten. Él está... él esta se está cambiando —tartamudeé.

Inmediatamente me regañé mentalmente por mi tartamudez. Sus viejas reglas volvieron, enderézate, habla claro, no murmures.

Setsuna sonrió.

—Bueno, es genial que estés aquí. ¿Te gustaría quedarte a cenar? Creo que vamos a pedir comida, porque no tenemos muchos alimentos aquí. No pensábamos volver hasta tarde esta noche, pero Sammy ha estado enfermo toda la semana, así que volvimos temprano —explicó Setsuna mientras besaba la cabeza del bebé con suavidad. Ella parecía muy agradable, demasiado buena para este imbécil abusador.

Negué con la cabeza, incapaz de hablar de nuevo. Me temblaban las manos, así que las apreté juntas con fuerza, tratando de mantener el control y no lanzarme al suelo a llorar.

—¿Estás segura? No es molestia. Nos encantaría que te quedaras para la cena, ¿no es así, Kenji? —continuó, sonriéndole, completamente ajena a lo que yo estaba viviendo mi peor pesadilla en estos momentos.

Él asintió con la cabeza, su mirada viajó a lo largo de mi cuerpo, haciéndome sentir escalofrío.

—Estoy segura, gracias —dije en voz baja, quebrándome un poco al final.

El niño empezó a llorar de nuevo. Los ojos de Setsuna se agrandaron mientras miraba a Kenji.

—Voy a darle un poco de medicina y a dormirlo —dijo, levantando la cabeza hacia la despensa, de la que sacó una botella de medicina y una cuchara.

Mi padre anduvo un par de pasos hacia mí y yo retrocedí contra la puerta, mi respiración salió entrecortada. Le eché un vistazo a mi teléfono abierto y marqué el número de Yaten, era la persona más cercana, si tan sólo pudiera llamarlo y decirle de alguna manera que bajara, podríamos irnos.

—¿Cómo has estado, Serena? He estado tratando de verte por años, pero tu hermano no me dejó —afirmó con sorna en la palabra hermano.

¿Había estado tratando de verme y Andrew no me dijo? ¿Por qué diablos no iba a decirme algo así? Conociendo a Andrew, probablemente pensó que me estaba protegiendo. Miré a la madre de Yaten en busca de ayuda, ella estaba regresando la botella de medicina.

—He estado muy bien, gracias —contesté. Miré mi teléfono, que todavía estaba tratando de conectar, Yaten no respondía. ¡Maldita sea!

—Voy a llevar a Sammy a la cama y vuelvo para hacer un poco de café o algo. —

Sugirió Setsuna, sonriéndome amablemente.

—Está bien, amor —respondió mi padre, sin apartar sus ojos de los míos.

Tragué saliva, ¡no podía estar allí sola con él!

—¿Puedo ir contigo? —pregunté con desesperación. Setsuna me miró un poco sorprendida—. Me gustaría ver el cuarto de Sammy, si eso está bien —mentí con rapidez. De ninguna forma me quedaría aquí con él.

—No creo que eso sea una buena idea, Serena. Sammy no está bien. Puedes ver su habitación en otro momento —interrumpió mi padre antes de que Setsuna pudiera contestar.

Setsuna sonrió.

—Ya vuelvo. —Se dirigió fuera de la habitación con el niño aferrado a su cuello.

Di un paso a un lado y casi salgo corriendo de la habitación después de ella. Tan pronto lo pasé, agarró mi muñeca, halándome para que me detuviera, lo que casi me hace caer. Sentí el grito tratar de salir de mi garganta, pero me lo tragué, no podía demostrarle cuanto poder tenía sobre mí.

—Te ves hermosa, Serena. Igual a tu madre cuando tenía tu edad. Siempre has sido un jodido durazno —ronroneó, lamiéndose los labios mientras pasaba su mano por mi mejilla.

Levanté mi rodilla y le di un rodillazo tan fuerte como pude en la ingle, tirando mi brazo de su agarre y corriendo por el pasillo tan rápido como mis piernas pudieron llevarme. Aunque no tenía ni idea de a dónde debía ir. Había venido en el coche de Yaten, así que no quería simplemente salir corriendo de la casa sin un lugar al que ir. En vez de eso, corrí hacia las escaleras, pasando el pasillo hasta que me detuve en una puerta con un anuncio de "Entre bajo su propio riesgo" colgando. Tenía que ser la habitación de Yaten. No me molesté en tocar, sino que entré azotando la puerta detrás de mí y estallando en sollozos histéricos mientras me inclinaba contra ella.

—¡Serena! ¿Qué demonios? —exclamó Yaten. Alcé la vista y allí estaba, de pie envuelto en tan sólo una toalla, con el cuerpo mojado acabando de salir de la ducha. Me retiré de la puerta y me lancé hacia él, abrazándolo con fuerza, ignorando el agua que goteaba de su pelo sobre mí mientras sollozaba en su cuello.

—¿Qué pasa? ¡Serena, por amor de Dios! ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó desesperadamente mientras frotaba las manos por mi espalda tratando de calmarme.

—Necesito ir a casa. ¡Necesito irme, ahora mismo! —grité. Mis piernas apenas me sostenían, él estaba soportando a la mayor parte de mi peso. Probablemente lo estaba lastimando dada la fuerza con que me aferraba a él, pero no se quejaba.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó, separándome para mirarme.

—¿Yaten, por favor? —Me atraganté.

Él asintió con la cabeza y me arrastró hasta la cama para que me sentara.

—Tengo que vestirme —dijo, ruborizándose.

Asentí con la cabeza y cerré los ojos, tratando de imaginar a Darien, lo necesitaba para calmarme, no podía entrar en crisis aquí. Lo escuché moverse vistiéndose.

Menos de un minuto más tarde, tomó mi mano.

—Estoy listo. Vamos —dijo, tirando de mí con suavidad. Me aferré a su mano con fuerza mientras me conducía a través del cuarto hasta la puerta, deteniéndose con una mano en la perilla—. ¿Me prometes que me dirás de qué trata todo esto más tarde? —pidió, mirándome suplicante. Asentí con la cabeza. Aceptaría cualquier cosa que me pidiera con tal de que me sacara de aquí.

Envolvió su brazo a mí alrededor, acercándome a su lado, mientras abría la puerta que nos llevaba rápidamente por las escaleras. Me puse rígida cuando su madre salió de la sala de estar.

—¡Mierda! ¿Qué están haciendo en casa? —preguntó, sorprendido.

Ella sonrió con cierta tristeza.

—Sammy no está bien. Se puso enfermo ayer por la noche y ha estado incómodo durante todo el día, así que vinimos antes —explicó, abriendo los brazos para abrazarlo.

Se apartó de mí y sentí mi aliento entrecortado en mi garganta por estar por mi cuenta. Él le dio un rápido abrazo.

—Te extrañé —susurró ella, dándole palmaditas en la espalda.

Él sonrió y la besó en la mejilla.

—Yo también. Mira, mamá, tengo que llevar a Serena a su casa, su hermano la necesita —mintió, pasando de nuevo su brazo sobre mí rápidamente.

Ella sonrió con tristeza.

—¿Segura de que no puedes quedarte a cenar, Serena? A Kenji le gustaría pasar algún tiempo contigo.

¿Pasar tiempo conmigo? ¿Es una maldita broma? Negué con la cabeza.

—No puedo —susurré.

Mi padre caminaba por la esquina, así que me encogí al lado de Yaten, apretándome contra él con tanta fuerza que dolía. Su brazo se apretó a mí alrededor, aunque no sabía por qué estaba actuando de esa manera. Realmente era un gran hermanastro.

—Hola, Kenji —saludó Yaten, con rigidez.

—Hola, Yaten. ¿Siendo acogedor con mi hija? —preguntó, su voz dura me hizo estremecer.

—Me tengo que ir —susurré desesperadamente, enterrando mis dedos en su costado.

—Los veré más tarde —dijo Yaten volteándose y empujándome delante de él para colocarse entre mi padre y yo mientras caminábamos hacia la puerta.

Prácticamente corrí hasta su auto, mirando hacia la puerta todo el tiempo en caso de que viniera a buscarme. Aunque sabía que no lo haría. Necesitaba mantener su papel frente a su esposa y Yaten, pero eso no impedía que el pánico se elevara en mi pecho. Yaten me miró preocupado mientras aceleraba por las calles.

—¿Estás bien, Serena? Te ves muy pálida y estás temblando —dijo, tomando mi mano.

Asentí con la cabeza. —Quiero ir a casa —escupí.

—Está bien, shh. Te llevaré a casa. —Frotó su pulgar sobre la palma de mi mano mientras se dirigía a mi casa. Apreté los ojos cerrados. Realmente no había cambiado nada, la forma en que me miró me revolvió el estómago. ¡Oh Dios, necesitaba a Darien!

Después de unos diez minutos de estar tratando de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera mi padre, nos detuvimos en mi entrada. Me lancé del auto y corrí hacia la casa, rezando porque Darien todavía estuviera allí. Abrí la puerta y lo vi sentado en el sofá jugando PlayStation con Andrew.

Ambos levantaron la mirada cuando entré. Darien me sonrió con alegría antes de que su rostro se ensombreciera. Se levantó del sofá mientras corría hacia él.

—¿Qué demonios? —gritó furioso, mirando a Yaten que venía detrás de mí.

Me lancé hacia él, sollozando. Vaya, lo necesitaba, era lo único que me mantenía cuerda cuando mi mundo comenzaba a desmoronarse. Me envolvió en sus brazos con fuerza, volteándome lejos de Yaten, con todo el cuerpo y estresado.

—¿Qué diablos está pasando? —gritó Andrew, dando un paso hacia Yaten, luciendo muy enojado.

—No lo sé. Me estaba cambiando cuando ella simplemente se volvió como loca y comenzó a llorar. ¡Andrew, yo no le hice nada! —exclamó Yaten sonando un poco asustado.

Andrew me agarró del brazo, tirando de mí lejos de Darien.

—¿Serena, él te lastimó? —me preguntó con fiereza, señalando acusadoramente a Yaten.

Negué con la cabeza, tratando de hablar. ¿Pensaban que Yaten me había hecho daño?

—Fui a su casa. Se suponía que no estaría ahí. —Lloré, mis piernas no soportaron mi peso. Darien me agarró de la cintura antes de que cayera al suelo y me levantó rápidamente, se sentó, tirando de mí en su regazo, retirando el pelo de mi cara y besándome en la mejilla.

—Shh está bien, Ángel. Todo está bien —susurró.

—¿Quién no se suponía que iba a estar allí? Alguien tiene que decirme qué demonios pasó. ¡AHORA MISMO! —gritó Andrew cada vez más enojado y furioso.

—Papá —dije con voz ronca.

Los ojos de Andrew se ampliaron, sus manos se cerraron en puños, su mandíbula se mantuvo apretada. Sentí los brazos de Darien apretarse más a mi alrededor.

—¿Lo viste? —preguntó Andrew, su voz sonaba realmente amenazadora.

Asentí con la cabeza y lo vi mirar a Yaten de nuevo, como si de alguna manera fuera su culpa.

—¿La llevaste a tu casa y dejaste que ese imbécil se le acercara? —gruñó Andrew, haciendo que Yaten se estremeciera.

—¡Yo no sabía que estaba allí! No se suponía que estuviera allí. Llegaron temprano a casa, mientras yo estaba en la ducha —protestó, manteniendo sus manos en alto inocentemente mientras Andrew lo miraba como si quisiera matarlo. Si las miradas mataran, Yaten estaría muerto ahora mismo.

—¿Qué hizo, Ángel? —susurró Darien, empujando mi cara para que pudiera verlo.

Negué con la cabeza. ¿Podría decirles? Si lo descubrían, no tenía duda de que irían hasta allá en un futuro muy, muy cercano y se meterían en problema.

—Dime —ordenó Darien.

Lo abracé con fuerza, no podía mentirle.

—Él... me agarró del brazo. Me dijo... que me veía hermosa, como mi mamá a mi edad, y que yo era un ma... maldito du... durazno —susurré, apenas capaz de articular palabra, mi voz subiendo y bajando entre sollozos.

Los brazos de Darien se apretaron a mi alrededor, tan fuerte que en realidad empezaban a dolerme las costillas.

—Darien, me haces daño. —Me quejé, apretando mis manos en su pelo. Sus brazos me soltaron al instante, pero su cuerpo estaba tan tenso que probablemente estaba dándole una úlcera.

Andrew agarró las llaves.

—Voy a ir. ¿Vienes Darien? —preguntó Andrew, caminando hacia la puerta. ¡Oh, diablos, no! ¡No podía permitir que se metieran en problemas!

Darien me levantó de su regazo y me sentó en el sofá.

—Vigílala —le dijo a Yaten con severidad, mientras se puso de pie para irse.

—¡No! —grité, agarrando la mano de Darien—. ¡Andrew, no! —supliqué.

—No voy a dejar que te haga daño otra vez —gruñó Andrew.

—No lo hará. No se acercará a mí. Ha sido mi culpa, no debí ir a casa de Yaten. No debía tomar ese riesgo. Por favor, por favor no lo hagas. No puedo ver que se metan en problemas. Te necesito. Los necesito a los dos. Por favor no me dejes sola —le supliqué. Apreté la mano de Darien para dar énfasis.

—Por favor —rogué halándolo cerca de mí de nuevo.

Él suspiró y miró a Andrew.

—Ella tiene razón, Andrew. No podemos ir si él no hace nada primero. Se saldría con la suya y seríamos nosotros los que nos meteríamos en problemas —razonó Darien.

Me relajé. Darien estaba siendo sensato; él siempre pensaba bien las cosas, no como Andrew.

—¿Qué quieres decir con "hacerle daño de nuevo"? —preguntó Yaten en voz baja.

Los tres lo miramos. Andrew habló primero.

—Nada. Creo que deberías irte, Yaten. —Él asintió con la cabeza mirando hacia la puerta, señalándole que se fuera.

Yaten negó con la cabeza.

—No. Serena, me prometió que me diría qué era todo esto —dijo, mirándome suplicante.

Tiene razón, le dije eso. Andrew me miró, dejándome tomar la decisión.

—Yo le dije eso —confirmé, asintiendo con la cabeza y cerrando los ojos, presionándome contra Darien de nuevo. ¡Vaya, esto iba a ser tan duro!

**(((¯`•.¸(* )¸.•´¯)))×•«¤´¯`•.»¤ DARIEN POV ¤«.•´¯`¤»•×(((¯`•.¸(* )¸.•´¯)))**

La halé de nuevo a mi regazo, deseando que se acercara a mí. Mi corazón no había vuelto todavía a la normalidad después de haberla visto sollozar así. Estaba tan molesto que mis dientes se apretaban con tanta fuerza que mi mandíbula dolía, tratando de mantener el control. Quería ir ahí y golpearlo hasta que no quedara nada de él, pero ella tenía razón, seríamos nosotros los que nos meteríamos en problemas y ella no necesitaba más estrés en este momento.

Andrew le hizo un gesto a Yaten para que se sentara en el sofá frente a nosotros y se sentó a su lado. Ambos se veían estresados. Serena se acurrucó en una bola en mi regazo, halando sus rodillas y enterrando la cara a un lado de mi cuello. La balanceé gentilmente mientras escuchaba a Andrew contándole a Yaten sobre los abusos de cuando eran niños, cómo su padre había tratado de atacar a Serena y la forma en que lo había echado de la casa hace tres años. Dejó salir lo del abuso sexual del que nadie sabía mucho porque ella se negaba a hablar de eso. Todo el tiempo Yaten simplemente se sentó allí, jugando con sus manos. ¿Por qué no lucía como en shock con todo esto? Si alguien se sentara allí y me dijera que su padre lo había abusado por años, creo que por lo menos estaría un poco en shock, ¿no es así?

Después de más o menos diez minutos bajé la mirada hacia Serena para ver que estaba dormida en mis brazos. Se veía tan triste y vulnerable; su cara estaba todavía roja de llorar. No dejaría que algo la volviera a herir nunca. Agité la mano hacia Andrew para llamar su atención.

—La voy a poner en su cama —susurré, incorporándome y tratando de mantenerla inmóvil mientras la cargó hacia su cuarto, recostándola en su cama. Gimoteó y se acurrucó más cerca de mí, así que me recosté con ella por un par de minutos hasta estuviera de nuevo en un sueño profundo. Besé su frente y volví a la sala.

Yaten tenía la cabeza entre sus manos. Andrew se veía realmente enojado otra vez.

—¿Qué está mal? —pregunté, mirando entre ellos dos.

Andrew me miró, parecía en serio estresado y preocupado. No veía a Andrew así muy seguido, siempre era muy fuerte y de hecho me hacía sentir un poco enfermo verlo así ahora.

—Lo está haciendo de nuevo. Ha golpeado a Yaten y su mamá algunas veces —gruñó Andrew, viéndose disgustado.

¡Maldición! Le dije a Andrew que debimos haber llamado a la policía en vez de sólo patearlo fuera, pero insistió en que no quería que Serena pasara por eso. ¡Y ahora él se lo estaba haciendo a alguien más!

—Mi mamá estaba hablando sobre dejarlo el año pasado. Entonces en su lugar nos mudamos aquí. Ella dijo que era un inicio fresco y que todos deberíamos empezar de nuevo, pero no ayudó —dijo Yaten tristemente. Me arrodillé a su lado y puse mi mano sobre su hombro. Realmente no lo conocía tan bien, era más el amigo de Ángel que el mío, pero sabía que era un buen chico.

—Yaten, ¿tu mamá aún quiere dejarlo? —pregunté, mirando a Andrew, quien parecía listo para explotar en cualquier minuto. Tendría que vigilarlo de cerca. Si el momento llegaba entonces estaría ahí a su lado, pero no podíamos precipitarnos a nada, tenía que verse como autodefensa.

Yaten se encogió de hombros.

—No he hablado con ella acerca de ello desde que nos mudamos aquí, así que no sé. Sé que está asustada por Sammy. Él no lo ha golpeado todavía, pero tiene sólo un año —replicó, su voz quebrándose.

Apreté su hombro solidariamente. Ese idiota era una pieza realmente enfermiza.

Andrew se sentó a su lado y palmeó su espalda torpemente. Como chicos, no éramos muy buenos en reconfortar. Ángel sería perfecta para esto; era tan malditamente cariñosa y amable.

—Yaten, necesitas decirle a tu madre que él ha hecho esto antes. Podría ser el empujón que necesita para dejarlo antes de que le haga algo a Sammy —dijo Andrew amablemente.

Yaten asintió, levantándose.

—Iré a casa y hablaré con ella cuando pueda.

—Yaten, si alguna vez necesitas ayuda llámame. Día o noche, ¿entiendes? Y si necesitan un lugar para quedarse algunos días, tu madre y tu hermano también, se pueden quedar aquí —dijo Andrew intensamente. Lo dice en serio, Andrew era un gran chico y nunca dejaría que alguien hiriera a su familia o amigos, supongo que técnicamente Yaten era su familia también.

—Gracias. Esperaré hasta que él no esté allí, y entonces hablaré con ella. —Asintió, viéndose muy triste, y un poco asustado.

—Llámame y déjame saber cómo va. Y digo en serio acerca de un lugar donde quedarse, a mi mamá no le importará, y ella no estará siquiera en casa por otras dos semanas —declaró Andrew, guiando a Yaten a la puerta. Puso su brazo alrededor de su hombro—. Todo va a estar bien —le aseguró Andrew. Yaten parecía como un pequeño niño perdido, no se veía preparado para esto para nada, pero supongo que había necesitado crecer rápido como Andrew lo hizo cuando era más joven.

—No creo que debas decirle a Serena nada de esto. Realmente no necesita nada más sobre qué preocuparse, y ni siquiera sé que es lo que va a decir mi mamá acerca de todo esto —murmuró Yaten, frunciendo el ceño.

Asentí. Esa probablemente era una buena idea. Si Ángel supiera de esto estaría poniéndose toda preocupada, preocupándose acerca de Yaten y Sammy, y por todo lo que sabíamos quizás su mamá no quería dejarlo en primer lugar. Podíamos decirle cuando el momento llegara.

—Sí, buena idea —estuve de acuerdo, asintiendo.

—Está bien, gracias. Nos vemos. —Sonrió tristemente y se dirigió fuera de la casa.

Andrew cerró la puerta y presionó su frente contra ella.

—Darien, necesitas darme una buena razón de por qué no debería ir allí y cortar su garganta —gruñó, todo su cuerpo rígido.

—Porque entonces tú estarías en la cárcel, y Ángel no tendría a su hermano mayor aquí para protegerla —dije rápidamente, sabiendo que Serena era la única cosa que lo mantendría calmado y contenido.

Andrew se giró hacia mi e hizo algo que nunca lo había visto hacer en su vida; se dejó caer contra la puerta, tiró sus rodillas hacia su pecho, y lloró. Sentí mis entrañas retorcerse ante la vista de eso. Estaba tan enojado de nuevo que necesitaba recordarme a mí mismo exactamente la misma razón de por qué no podía ir allí y cortar su garganta. Me senté a un lado de Andrew y puse mi brazo alrededor de su hombro mientras lloraba. No creo que jamás haya tenido una liberación adecuada antes.

**(((¯`•.¸(* )¸.•´¯)))×•«¤´¯`•.»¤ SERENA POV¤«.•´¯`¤»•×(((¯`•.¸(* )¸.•´¯)))**

Las cosas habían sido muy tensas durante la última semana entre Yaten y yo.

Sabía que él sabía sobre lo que mi padre nos había hecho, bueno, una parte de cualquier modo. Andrew me aseguró que no le dijo demasiado acerca de mí porque sabía que no querría a gente sabiendo acerca de eso. Le había dicho a Yaten que no quería hablar acerca de nada de eso, lo que él respeto. Parecía pasar el rato con Andrew y Darien más de lo que lo hacía conmigo y Mina en el momento. Siempre estaban fuera hablando en silenciosos susurros, y pararían en cualquier momento en que yo estuviera cerca. Me pregunté si estarían hablando de mí, pero para ser honesta realmente no quería saber. No quería volver a hablar acerca del hombre nunca más, así que si eran felices de hablar sobre mí y dejarme fuera de ello, entonces bien.

Cuando me desperté el viernes por la mañana, Darien ya estaba despierto y vistiéndose silenciosamente.

—Oye, ¿estás haciendo la caminata de la vergüenza? —bromeé, preguntándome por qué se estaba escabullendo de mi cuarto. Nunca se levantaba antes que yo.

Se rió y se puso su camiseta antes de trepar de nuevo a la cama. Enganché mis dedos en las presillas del pantalón, tirándolo más cerca de mí.

—La única vergüenza que tengo es que tengo que salir de tu cama. Felizmente me quedaría en la cama contigo para siempre, pero tengo algo que necesitó hacer hoy así que me tengo que ir. —Me besó suavemente, causando los acostumbrados pequeños revoloteos en mi estómago que sus besos evocaban en mí.

¿Algo que necesitaba hacer? ¿De qué trata?

—¿Qué necesitas hacer, chico amante? —pregunté, jalándolo más cerca de mí, deteniéndolo de que se levantara.

Sonrió y rodó en su espalda, tirándome encima de él.

—Nada interesante. Sólo necesito hacer algo acerca de la universidad eso es todo —replicó, viéndose incómodo. ¿Me estaba mintiendo? Miré a su rostro, sus ojos estaban un poco estrechos, definitivamente se estaba viendo incómodo acerca de algo.

—Darien, ¿algo está mal? —pregunté preocupada. Oh mierda, ¿está viendo a alguien más o algo?

Sonrió y enredó sus dedos en mi cabello.

—Nada está mal. No preocupes a tu linda cabecita acerca de nada. Es sólo un par de reclutadores que quieren encontrarse conmigo, y este era el único momento en que podían venir —explicó, aún viéndose incómodo.

Asentí, obviamente tenía algo que estaba tratando de mantener en secreto de mí, me diría eventualmente. Confiaba en él. Estaba segura de que no me engañaría, que había sido un pensamiento estúpido del momento. Sabía que me amaba. Me incliné hacia adelante y lo besé, alejándome para morder su barbilla, amaba cuando hacía eso. Sus manos se apretaron en mi cintura mientras su respiración empezaba a acelerarse; sonreí y mordí el lóbulo de su oreja.

Gimió.

—Ángel, necesito irme. No me provoques —se quejó.

Sonreí contra su cuello y me incorporé, haciendo pucheros, decidiendo tener algo de diversión con él antes de que se fuera. Suspiré dramáticamente.

—Está bien, bueno supongo que sólo tendré que ducharme sola entonces.

Gimió de nuevo.

—Ángel, no me hagas eso, no es justo tú sabes —gruñó, frunciendo el ceño.

No pude evitar reírme ante su lujuriosa expresión mientras trepaba fuera.

—Bueno, diviértete con los reclutadores. Ve e impresiónalos con tus asombrosos talentos, chico amante —instruí, besándolo suavemente de nuevo.

Cepilló mi cabello detrás de mí oreja.

—Te amo. Te veré después de la escuela.

Fruncí el ceño. ¿No va a ir a la escuela?

—¿No vas a venir a la escuela después? —pregunté, decepcionada que no podría verlo mucho hoy.

Suspiró y sacudió su cabeza.

—No, sin embargo te veré después —contrarrestó, besándome de nuevo mientras salía de la cama.

—¿Darien? —lo llamé justo cuando estaba a punto de salir por la puerta. Se detuvo y me miro, curioso—. También te amo, y buena suerte con los reclutadores. Sólo recuerda, ellos tendrán suerte de tenerte, no al revés —dije honestamente.

Los reclutadores estaban tropezando sobre sí mismos por Darien, no necesitaba trabajar muy duro para impresionar a la gente, sus habilidades hablaban por si mismas. Sonrió y me guiñó antes de dirigirse fuera por la puerta.

Me duché y salí para tomar algo de desayuno; Andrew estaba sentado ahí con pijamas incluso aunque era casi tiempo de irse.

—Hey, será mejor que te apures o llegaremos tarde —lo regañé, frunciendo el ceño ante el pensamiento de una detención.

Sacudió su cabeza.

—No me estoy sintiendo bien, así que no iré. Le pedí a Taiki que te llevara porque Darien está con los reclutadores —dijo en voz baja.

Andrew difícilmente se enfermaba alguna vez. Caminé hacia él un poco preocupada, y puse mi mano sobre su frente. No se sentía caliente o algo.

—No creo que tengas temperatura. ¿Qué está mal? —pregunté, preocupada.

—Me siento enfermo eso es todo. Voy a volver a la cama. Taiki estará aquí en quince minutos —replicó, parándose y dirigiéndose al pasillo.

—¿Quieres que te traiga algo, Andrew? —pregunté.

Meneó la cabeza.

—Estaré bien, Sere. Te veo después. —Agitó la mano sobre su hombro y desapareció dentro de su cuarto.

…

Taiki era divertido en el camino a la escuela, siempre me ha gustado y nunca trató de hacer un movimiento conmigo ni una vez, lo que era genial. Todos los chicos parecían haber dejado de hacerme sus comentarios desde que estoy con Darien.

Cuando llegamos, vi a Mina, Rei y Seiya así que me dirigí hacia ellos.

—Hola —gorjeé, sonriendo.

—Hola, Serena. ¿Dónde están Andrew y Darien? —preguntó Seiya, mirando sobre mi hombro.

—Darien se está encontrando con algunos reclutadores universitarios —dije orgullosamente—. Y Andrew está enfermo —agregué, arrugando mi nariz. ¡Espero que no vomite en algún lugar y lo deje para que lo limpie!

—¿Si? Yaten está enfermo también. Me llamó esta mañana —dijo Mina, haciendo pucheros. Aún no la invitaba a salir como dijo que iba a hacer. No le había dicho todavía lo que había dicho de ella, pensé que sería mejor viniendo de él.

—¿Yaten está enfermo también? Espero que no sea nada. —Hice una mueca ante el pensamiento de estar enferma, odiaba vomitar.

—Yo también. Venga, vamos a clases —sugirió Mina, uniendo su brazo a través del mío y tirando de mí hacia el edificio.

La escuela pasó increíblemente lento debido a que no había visto a Darien a la hora del almuerzo para mirar hacia adelante. La mañana y la tarde sólo se difuminaron a un largo día sin Darien, y por encima de todo eso empezaba a sentirme un poco enferma también. Mi estómago se sentía revuelto y ni siquiera pude obligarme a comer algo para el almuerzo.

¡Genial, ahora yo me estoy enfermando!

Traté de llamar a Andrew para ver cómo se estaba sintiendo, pero no hubo respuesta.

Probablemente estaba dormido o algo. Mina me estaba llevando a casa porque los chicos no estuvieron aquí hoy. Me dejó en el frente y caminé dentro de la casa, sintiéndome exhausta, todo lo que quería hacer era irme a dormir.

Mientras caminada a través de la puerta principal vi maletas y cajas y bolsas negras de basura llenas de cosas y apiladas en el vestíbulo. ¿Qué demonios es todo esto?

—¿Andrew? —llamé.

Podía oír voces en la cocina así que hice mi camino hacia ahí, sólo para ver a Darien, Andrew, Yaten y Setsuna que estaba sosteniendo a un niño pequeño en sus brazos, él cual asumí era mi hermano pequeño, Sammy. No lo había visto oficialmente aparte de la parte trasera de su cabeza la semana pasada. ¿Qué diablos están haciendo aquí?

Espera, pensé que Mina dijo que Yaten estaba enfermo, no parecía enfermo.

—Hey. ¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Ustedes chicos están teniendo una conferencia? —bromeé.

Setsuna me sonrió débilmente, sus ojos estaban ligeramente rosas, como si hubiera estado llorando. Sentí mi espalda ponerse rígida a la vista de su cara triste.

Lo alejé y besé su mejilla.

—Todo está bien ahora. No te preocupes, ya no puede herirte —dije severamente.

Me giré y abracé a Setsuna aunque ni siquiera la conocía; simplemente se veía como si necesitara un abrazo ahora mismo. El bebé en sus brazos era hermoso; se veía justo como ella, pero con cabello oscuro.

—¿Estás bien, Sere? —preguntó Andrew, preocupación coloreando su voz.

Tragué ruidosamente. De hecho me estaba sintiendo enferma. Supongo que estaba un poco abrumada por todo. No podía realmente tragar todo.

—De hecho, me siento un poco extraña —admití, frotando mi mano sobre mi cara.

—Ángel, te ves un poco pálida. ¿Quieres una bebida o algo? —preguntó Darien, caminando hacia mí.

¡Maldición, tenía tanto calor! Mis labios y dedos estaban temblando; empecé a sentirme un poco mareada.

* * *

**Bueno nenas en fin… no tengo comentarios.. acá en mi cuidad son las 8 am y yo no he dormido nada, así que sorry por si me llegó a pasar algún nombre…**

**En fin… saluditos y besitos con sabor chocolate.. ^^!**

**Sayo… OwO!**

* * *

**(((¯`•.¸(* )¸.•´¯)))×•«¤´¯`•.»¤Etsuko Ai ¤«.•´¯`¤»•×(((¯`•.¸(* )¸.•´¯)))**


	21. Capítulo 20

**Primero que nada… esta historia NO me pertenece… es una adaptación del libro "El Chico Que Se Escabulle Por La Ventana De Mi Habitación" de Kirsty Moseley… Y en segunda los personajes de Sailor Moon, tampoco me pertenecen… son de la grandiosa Naoko Takeuchi…**

* * *

**Capítulo 20**

Estaba consciente de un pitido molesto; mi cabeza estaba palpitando y pulsando en un lado. Apreté los ojos cerrados intentando alejar el dolor.

—¿Ángel? —dijo Darien cerca de mi cabeza. Gemí y volví la cabeza hacia su voz. Me sentía muy mal, como si estuviera en una especie de burbuja. Por fin abrí mis ojos para verlo inclinado por encima de mí, viéndose magnífico como siempre, excepto que ahora parecía estresado. Tenía el ceño fruncido, la mandíbula apretada.

—Hola —dije con voz ronca, tratando de sonreír y de ignorar el dolor en mi cabeza.

—Gracias a Dios. Me asustaste. —Inclinó la cabeza y me besó suavemente la frente, pareciendo respirar un suspiro de alivio.

—Está bien. Si tan sólo pudiera entrar y echar un vistazo —dijo una voz femenina con severidad. Miré a mí alrededor y no tenía idea de dónde estaba. Yacía sobre una cama pequeña, todo junto. Era una pequeña habitación de algún tipo, con estantes y armarios a lo largo de las paredes, excepto que se movían, y podía sentir las vibraciones de la carretera.

Darien se movió a un lado y una señora con mono verde se inclinó sobre mí.

—Hola, Serena. ¿Cómo te estás sintiendo? —preguntó, haciendo brillar una luz en mis ojos.

Empujé su mano fuera de mí, en busca de Darien.

—¿Dónde estoy? —pregunté, un poco presa del pánico. ¿Cómo diablos llegué aquí? Estaba en la cocina, entonces me sentí un poco mal…

—Estás en una ambulancia, cariño. Te desmayaste y te golpeaste la cabeza bastante fuerte contra el mostrador de la cocina —explicó, tomando mis manos y colocándolas sobre mi pecho—. Sólo necesito comprobarte. Has estado inconsciente durante unos veinte minutos. —Encendió la luz hacia mis ojos de nuevo, asintiendo con la cabeza, pareciendo satisfecha—. ¿Te duele la cabeza? —preguntó, tocando ligeramente detrás de mí oreja. El dolor atravesó mi cabeza y silbé a través de mis dientes—. Creo que vas a necesitar un par de puntos aquí —dijo ella, asintiendo hacia el lado de mi cabeza.

Tendí una mano hacia Darien. Inmediatamente la tomó y besó mis dedos, sus ojos no dejaban mi cara. Se veía muy estresado. Después de otro par de minutos nos detuvimos en el hospital y comenzaron a rodarme en mi pequeña cama.

—Puedo caminar —protesté, sintiéndome estúpida por ser llevada dentro del hospital en una cama.

—Lo siento, cariño, es una práctica habitual. Arribaste con luces, debes ir en una cama —respondió, guiñándome un ojo. Sonreí débilmente y Darien se echó a reír, pero no era su risa habitual, era apretada y sin sentido del humor.

Rodamos dentro de un pequeño cubículo y nos dejaron por nuestra cuenta.

—¿Qué paso, Ángel? —preguntó Darien, inclinándose sobre mí y rozando su mano suavemente por un lado de mi cara.

Me encogí de hombros y luego hice una mueca cuando el movimiento hizo que mi cabeza doliera otra vez.

—No lo sé. Me sentía un poco mareada, entonces me desperté contigo en la ambulancia —le expliqué. Eso era todo lo que podía recordar.

—Asustaste la mierda fuera de mí. No vuelvas a hacerme eso otra vez. Promételo —indicó, haciéndome reír por cuán serio estaba. ¿Quería que le prometiera que nunca me pasaría de nuevo?

—Darien, no puedo prometer algo de lo que no tengo control —bromeé, sin dejar de reír. Suspiró y se inclinó hacia delante, besándome ligeramente, prendiendo fuego en mi cuerpo. Se retiró cuando la cortina se abrió y entró un médico.

—Oops, lo siento. ¿Debo volver más tarde? —preguntó el doctor, sonriendo. Me reí, avergonzada de haber sido sorprendida haciéndolo en un hospital.

—Sí, ¿podría darnos cinco minutos? —bromeó Darien, haciendo reír al hombre.

Tomó mi mano con fuerza mientras el doctor miraba mis ojos y comprobaba mi cabeza, garabateando en su libreta.

—Entonces, te desmayaste, Serena, ¿te has estado sintiendo bien hoy? ¿Has tomado algo que no deberías? —preguntó, mirándome con un poco de suspicacia.

—¿Cómo drogas o algo así? —cuestioné, sorprendida. ¿Parezco una maldita adicta a las drogas? Asintió con la cabeza, mirándome expectante—. No, no he tomado nada. Me estado sintiendo un poco apagada hoy, un poco mareada —admití.

Escribió de nuevo.

—¿Has comido?

Pensé en ello, ¿había comido? Tenía algunas tostadas para el desayuno, pero no comí el almuerzo, porque me sentía mal.

—Um, no realmente. Me sentía mal durante el almuerzo.

—Hmm, probablemente ese es tu problema allí. ¿Estás bajo cualquier tipo de estrés o cualquier cosa en este momento? ¿Haciendo exámenes, ese tipo de cosas? —preguntó, escribiendo de nuevo.

Estrés. Guao, eso es un eufemismo. Mi padre abusivo se mudó de nuevo a la ciudad, trayendo con él una nueva familia. Hace una semana que lo vi de nuevo por primera vez desde que trató de forzarse sobre mí. Me enteré hace un momento de que ha estado abusando de su nueva familia y ellos se van a mudar con nosotros por un tiempo. En realidad, ¿cuánto tiempo estarán con nosotros? ¿Alguien mencionó eso? Tendría que tener a Yaten con Andrew, y Setsuna y Sammy pueden compartir la habitación de mi madre, entonces cuando mamá venga a casa yo podría…

—¿Serena? —dijo el médico, sacándome de mi pequeño mundo.

—Oh, claro. Um, sí, mi vida ha estado estresante últimamente —declaré, mordiéndome el labio de lo mucho que un eufemismo en realidad era real.

—Bueno, el estrés puede hacer cosas divertidos por ti. Realmente necesitas comer adecuadamente. Voy a sacar algunas muestras de sangre para asegurarme de que no hay nada más pasando. Conseguiré a alguien para que venga y haga los puntos en tu cabeza y te voy a tener un par de horas sólo para comprobar que todo está bien después de ese golpe —afirmó, sonriendo amablemente.

Fue al armario y sacó una aguja. Miré a Darien, con los ojos muy abiertos. Odiaba las agujas. Cuando el médico se acercó a mí, Darien inclinó la cabeza y me besó.

Cerré los ojos y fundí mis labios contra los suyos. ¡Por Dios, sabia tan condenadamente bien!

—Está bien, todo hecho. Iré a mandar esto, deberían estar de vuelta en una hora o algo así —anunció el doctor, lanzando la aguja a la basura y escribiendo en un pequeño frasco. Eché un vistazo a mi brazo para ver un pedacito de cinta adhesiva blanca sosteniendo una pelota de algodón en el interior de mi codo.

—¿Lo hizo ya? —pregunté, sorprendida. ¡Guao, ni siquiera lo sentí!

El médico y Darien sonrieron.

—Sí, todo hecho. Ah, el poder de distracción —reflexionó el médico, sonriendo abiertamente. Sonreí a Darien, tendría que llevarlo en cada pinchazo que alguna vez tuviera a partir de ahora.

—Está bien, así que la enfermera estará haciendo puntos en tu cabeza en pocos minutos. Probablemente estarás aquí durante dos o tres horas —dijo, dirigiéndose a la cortina.

Asentí.

—¿Puede quedarse mi novio conmigo? —le pregunté esperanzadoramente mientras me aferraba a la mano de Darien. No quería estar en este lugar estéril por mi cuenta.

—Claro, eso está bien. Sólo uno de los visitantes, sin embargo, porque podría haber una multitud preguntando por ti, por tu vuelta a casa —sugirió, riendo entre dientes mientras se iba y dejaba caer la cortina.

Multitud, ¿Qué es eso? Miré a Darien, él sonrió.

—Todos vinieron. Yo, literalmente, tuve que empujar a Andrew cuando dijeron que sólo una persona podía viajar contigo —dijo, viéndose un poco culpable de ello.

Me sonrió y le apreté la mano.

—Bueno, me alegra de despertar contigo en lugar de Andrew. Así que gracias.

Inclinó la cabeza y me besó ligeramente.

—También me alegro. —Suspiró—. Será mejor que vaya y les diga que estás muy bien, y que deben ir a casa —dijo, poniéndose de pie.

—Igual date prisa, ¿de acuerdo? —le pedí, dándole mi cara de mendicidad.

Sonrió.

—Voy a ser tan rápido como sea posible —prometió, besándome en la frente y saliendo rápidamente. Cerré los ojos y escuché el ruido en la sala y esperé a que regresara.

Darien estuvo de vuelta en cinco minutos con un sándwich pre-empacado y una bebida.

—Oye, no sé si tienes permitido uno de estos, todavía, por lo que tendrás que esperar hasta que la enfermera venga a coserte la cabeza. No me perdí eso, ¿verdad? —preguntó preocupado.

—No, no te lo perdiste. —Sonreí a cuán pensativo era todo el tiempo.

Se sentó en la sillita y me tomó de la mano. La enfermera entró unos minutos más tarde y cosió mi cabeza, al parecer necesitaba seis puntos de sutura. Hice que Darien me distrajera todo el tiempo, realmente era el mejor analgésico conocido por el hombre. Tal vez debería tratar de embotellarlo de alguna manera, y luego venderlo.

¡Sería rica!

…

Finalmente, después de una hora y media, el médico regresó.

—Hola, tengo los resultaos de los análisis de sangre y parece que no fue la falta de alimentos lo que te hizo perder el conocimiento —dijo, mirándome con seriedad.

Darien se puso tenso a mi lado, apretando mi mano, inclinándose tan adelante en su silla que no me sorprendería que se cayera de un momento a otro.

—Ok, así que, ¿qué era? —le pregunté con curiosidad. No podía ser nada malo.

Sólo tenía dieciséis años, por amor de Dios, no fumaba, no bebía mucho, no tenía exceso de peso, hago ejercicio físico con regularidad. Quiero decir, no debería enfermar, ¿o sí?

—Estás embarazada —afirmó.

Me eché a reír. Maldita sea, eso fue divertido, casi me tuvo allí. Negué con la cabeza, sin dejar de reír.

—En serio, ¿qué es?

Miró de mí a Darien.

—Estás embarazada —repitió.

Dejé de reír inmediatamente. No podía estar embarazada. No, esto era un error.

—No puede ser, estoy tomando la píldora. La he tomado todos los días, no me perdí ni una sola. Las tomo exactamente a las ocho de la mañana —protesté, sacudiendo mi cabeza, tenía que ser otra cosa. Miré a Darien, que estaba mirando al doctor, con la boca abierta.

—Bueno, ¿cuándo fue tu último período? —preguntó el doctor.

Miré a Darien de nuevo.

—Hace dos semanas. Estoy tomando la píldora desde que tenía que dejarla por una semana, así que definitivamente hace dos semanas. Estoy por tener la siguiente consulta después de la próxima —le dije de manera positiva.

—¿Y, tu período, cómo era? ¿Tan pesado como lo normal? —preguntó él médico, garabateando en su libreta de nuevo.

¿Tan pesado como lo normal? Pensé en ello. En realidad, era muy ligero, pero eso era porque estaba tomando la píldora, Mina dijo que hacía sus periodos más ligeros.

—Era ligero pero sin duda lo tuve, hace dos semanas. No puedo estar embarazada —le dije con severidad.

—A veces, puedes tener periodos ligeros a través del embarazo. Se llama manchado. ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado tomando la píldora? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—Seis semanas —le contesté, en voz baja.

Esto no podía ser cierto. Por favor, díganme que esto es una especie de inmenso error, o incluso uno de esos programas de cámara oculta y la gente saltará y gritará "caíste" en cualquier momento.

—Y cuando empezaste a tomarla, ¿la tomaste el primer día de tu periodo? —preguntó.

Negué con la cabeza.

—Fue un par de semanas después de mi periodo. ¿Qué diferencia hace eso? —cuestioné, empezando a ponerme nerviosa.

—Bien, bien, cuando empezaste a tomar la píldora necesitabas comenzar el primer día de tu periodo y luego se haría efectiva de inmediato. Si la tomas dentro de cinco días, será efectiva después de dos semanas, pero si comienzas cualquier otro día, entonces necesitas usar tu segundo paquete antes de que haga efecto —explicó en voz baja.

Así que eso significa que ni siquiera empezó a funcionar hasta hace dos semanas cuando comencé mi segundo paquete y ¡había estado teniendo relaciones sexuales sin protección todo el tiempo! Darien seguía mirándolo fijamente. No había dicho nada en absoluto, ni siquiera estaba segura de que estuviera respirando. Estaba sentado tan quieto que era como una estatua.

—Voy a traer una máquina portátil de ultrasonido y echaremos un vistazo, ¿sí? —sugirió el doctor, sonriendo amablemente mientras desaparecía por la cortina.

—¿Darien? —susurré. Estaba sinceramente asustándome, nunca había visto a nadie estar tan quieto en mi vida, no era natural. Él no respondió. El doctor volvió y observé cómo esparcía un poco de gel en mi estómago y apretaba lo que parecía un pequeño micrófono en mi estómago, rodando a su alrededor.

Oh, mierda, por favor, que esto sea un error.

Se detuvo, sosteniéndolo todavía, y asintió.

—Sí, definitivamente embarazada. Diría que tenemos uno de los grandes aquí, estás a punto de las cuatro, quizá cinco semanas. ¿Quieres ver? —ofreció, sosteniendo el pequeño micrófono hacia mí.

—No —me negué, empujándolo lejos rápidamente.

No quería ver, porque entonces no sería capaz de hacer lo que necesitaba hacer.

No podía tener un bebé, éramos demasiado jóvenes, arruinaría todo. Apenas habíamos empezado a salir; no era mucho. Darien se iría a la universidad pronto, no podíamos tener un bebé. No arruinaría los sueños de Darien, él siempre había querido jugar al hockey y no le quitaría eso. No podía mirar la terminal tampoco, no podía ver al bebé allí porque necesitaba estar fuerte.

—¿No quieres ver? —preguntó el doctor, viéndose confundido.

Negué.

—No, quiero un aborto —dije con severidad.

Darien se movió. Oh, gracias a Dios, ¡por fin!

—¿Un aborto? ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?! —exclamó, sorprendido.

Lo miré, me estaba mirando, horrorizado, como si acabara de sugerirle un sello o algo así.

—Debido a que hay que hacerlo —le dije, mirando a otro lado en vez de a su intensa mirara. Me volví hacia el doctor—. ¿Puedo hacerlo hoy? ¿Qué debo hacer? —le pregunté con nerviosismo.

—Bueno, hay dos maneras: un aborto médico, que es una píldora hoy y mañana, que básicamente traería un periodo. O una cirugía que tendrías que hacerte bajo anestesia general, y que, básicamente, eliminaría todo —explicó en un tono de negocios.

Me encogí. Odiaba cómo sonaba eso, pero tenía que hacer esto. No podía pensar en él como un bebé, un pequeño Darien, porque de lo contrario no sería capaz de deshacerme de él.

—¿Puede darnos un minuto? —pidió Darien. El médico asintió y salió rápidamente—. Ángel, ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo? —preguntó Darien una vez que estábamos solos. Tomó mis manos, mi miró como si me hubiera vuelto loca o algo así.

—¡Darien, no podemos tener un bebé! Tengo dieciséis años. Irás a la universidad. No podemos —expliqué, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Negó con la cabeza.

—Ángel, piensa esto, ¿por favor? Te amo, me amas. Quiero tener niños contigo algún día. Quiero decir, mierda, esto es mucho más pronto de lo que pensaba. —Sopló una bocanada, pasándose una mano por el pelo, nerviosamente.

—Darien, no podemos. Vas a ir a una universidad en Boston, por el amor de Dios; no puedo criar a un bebé por mi cuenta. ¡No seas ridículo! —grité, sacudiendo la cabeza. Él no estaba pensando correctamente.

Se subió a la cama, acostándose a mi lado.

—Ángel, escúchame, ¿está bien? —rogó. Asentí y lo miré, incapaz de ver qué podría decir para hacer esto correcto. No había nada que él pudiera sugerir, no había otra manera—. Te amo más que a nada en este mundo. Antes de que esto sucediera iba a rechazar mi beca e ir a una universidad aquí en cambio —comenzó.

Abrí la boca para decirle que estaba siendo estúpido, pero me tapó la boca, mirándome suplicante—. Quería pedirte que vinieras conmigo a Boston. Pero no podía pedirte que te alejaras de tu casa, de Andrew y de tus amigos, así que decidí quedarme aquí contigo, en su lugar —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

Cristo, es tan adorable, dulce y considerado. Pero, ¿cómo demonios algo de esto relacionado con nosotros teniendo un bebé, significa que él probablemente no iría a la universidad de todos modos ya que tendría que abandonar y conseguir un trabajo? Yo tendría que abandonar la escuela sin siquiera graduarme.

Él sonrió mientras continuaba tratando de convencerme.

—Podemos hacer que esto funcione; sé que mi mamá nos ayudará. Iré a la universidad y conseguiré un empleo en las noches y los fines de semana para ganar algo de dinero. Tú podrías terminar la escuela por correspondencia, o podríamos tener una niñera para que pudieras ir a la escuela. O tal vez incluso mi mamá lo haría —sugirió, mirándome esperanzadamente—. Este de aquí es nuestro primer bebé, Ángel. Es un bebé que hicimos juntos. ¿Puedes pensar en ello, por favor? Será difícil por cierto tiempo, pero una vez que firme un contrato con un equipo, seré capaz de darte cualquier cosa que quieras. A ustedes dos —arrulló, frotando ligeramente su mano sobre mi estómago.

—Darien, no quiero arruinar tu futuro —susurré.

Él sonrió y me besó suavemente.

—Ángel, tú eres mi futuro —contrarrestó él, deslizando la mano bajo mi top, y ubicándola en mi estómago.

Miré su apuesto rostro; sus ojos azules estaban centelleando con amor mientras acariciaba mi estómago con la mano.

—No hice esto para atraparte —dije nerviosamente.

Él se echó a reír y puso los ojos en blanco.

—Me atrapaste cuando tenías cuatro años de edad. Estabas usando un vestido azul oscuro con un lazo en la espalda, y pequeñas medias blancas. La primera vez que te vi estuve atrapado. Esto, —Dibujó un pequeño patrón en mi estómago con un dedo—, esto es una bendición. Seguro, no estaba esperando esto hasta dentro de unos cinco o seis años, pero aun así… es una bendición —dijo, sonriendo.

¿Podíamos realmente hacerlo? ¿Él se quedaría aquí conmigo?

—¿En realidad te quedarías aquí conmigo y renunciarías tu beca? —pregunté un poco conmocionada. Trabajó tan malditamente duro por esa beca, era una oportunidad tan increíble, ¿y renunciaría a eso por mí y un bebé?

Él sonrió.

—Ángel, si quieres deshacerte del bebé porque no lo quieres, entonces podría entender, pero no hagas esto por mí. Quiero quedarme aquí contigo. Si no estuvieses embarazada todavía estaría rechazando esa oferta —prometió, acercándose a mí en la cama, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de mí.

Enterré mi rostro en su pecho y cerré los ojos; también quería tener hijos con él un día. Podía verme a mí misma sujetando a un pequeño bebé que tuviese los ojos azules y el cabello desordenado de Darien. Garantizado, cuando me lo imaginaba yo era mucho más mayor que ahora, pero todavía podía verlo, y me gustaba. Quizá podíamos hacer que esto funcionara. Al bebé no le faltaría amor, y una vez que las personas superaran la impresión de esto, entenderían. En mi mente no tenía dudas de que la mamá de Darien ayudaría también. Y Andrew, una vez que superara la ira inicial de todo, sería un tío genial.

Darien se alejó un poco de mí.

—Te juro que seré el mejor papá del mundo —prometió.

Sonreí; no dudé eso ni por un segundo. Besé sus labios, envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, acercándolo. Lo amaba demasiado, más que nada. Sabía que podíamos hacerlo funcionar, una pequeña familia. Se alejó del beso y me miró con una expresión de esperanza en su rostro.

—Está bien —acepté.

Él sonrió. Había estado haciendo eso un montón el último par de horas; en realidad creo que estaba verdaderamente emocionado acerca de ser papá, lo cual nunca antes había visto en un chico de dieciocho años.

—No. Andrew nos dejó su auto. Él fue a casa con Yaten y me dio sus llaves —explicó, guiándome hacia el estacionamiento. Me ayudó a entrar al auto, incluso poniéndome el cinturón de seguridad por mí. Su mano permaneció encima de mi estómago a medida que se alejaba.

Mi cabeza latía con fuerza; los analgésicos que me dieron estaban comenzando a desaparecer. Apoyé la cabeza hacia atrás contra el reposacabezas y cerré los ojos.

Iba a ser difícil mentirle a Andrew. Yo odiaba mentir y en realidad era terrible en eso, pero necesitaba ser hecho por unas cuantas semanas. Simplemente necesitábamos dejar que todo el asunto del padre abusivo se calmara primero, eso nos daría la oportunidad de resolver todo en nuestras propias cabezas. Yo aún tenía el dinero de la apuesta, no había gastado nada de eso todavía así que eso ayudaría con todas las cosas que necesitábamos comprar para tener al bebé.

Cuando estacionamos en mi casa, ni siquiera había salido del auto antes de que Andrew me atacara con un abrazo.

—¡Mierda, asustaste endemoniadamente a todo el mundo, Serena! —reclamó.

Sonreí y le devolví el abrazo.

—Lo siento, Andrew. No planeé exactamente desmayarme enfrente de todo el mundo y golpearme la cabeza, ¿o sí? —respondí sarcásticamente mientras ponía los ojos en blanco. ¿Por qué demonios está furioso conmigo por enfermarme?

Él suspiró y se apartó.

—Así que, ¿qué dijeron? ¿Por qué te desmayaste en primer lugar? —preguntó, luciendo preocupado.

Oh, mierda, ¿qué digo?

—Estrés aparentemente. Eso, y que no había comido en todo el día —intervino Darien, viniendo a mi lado. Silenciosamente le agradecí a Dios que Darien fuese mejor mentiroso que yo.

Andrew me miró, claramente molesto de nuevo.

—¿Por qué diablos no comiste en todo el día? —preguntó acusadoramente.

Sonreí y dejé que Darien me llevara a la casa.

—Simplemente vamos adentro y déjala sentarse, Andrew, luego puedes gritarle todo lo quieras —sugirió Darien, sacudiendo la cabeza con una ligera sonrisa.

Andrew nos siguió adentro y se sentó a mi lado en el sofá, Yaten y Setsuna vinieron y se sentaron también. Todo el mundo estaba mirándome preocupadamente.

—Dejen de preocuparse, chicos. Aparentemente era falta de comida. Azúcar baja o algo. Estoy bien ahora, honestamente —les aseguré, asintiendo, tratando de no lucir demasiado culpable. Sólo esperaba que Andrew no enloqueciera cuando se enterara, y que no le sacara la mierda a golpes a Darien o algo. Tal vez se lo diría por mi cuenta, calmándolo un poco antes de que viese a Darien.

—El golpe en su cabeza necesitó suturas. Tengo que despertarla cada hora para asegurarme de que está bien, así que me quedaré esta noche —declaró Darien, más para el beneficio de Setsuna que de alguien más, Andrew ya sabía que él estaría ahí de todas formas.

Bostecé. Ya eran casi las nueve y sólo quería irme a la cama, había sido un largo día estresante.

—Me voy a la cama, chicos. Oh, y Setsuna, es realmente un placer verte de nuevo.

Lamento que no tuve oportunidad de conversar contigo apropiadamente más temprano —dije, sonriendo a modo de disculpa.

Ella se rió un poco entre dientes.

—Hablaremos mañana, cariño, no te preocupes. Si necesitas cualquier cosa en la noche entonces házmelo saber. Andrew dijo que podíamos dormir en la habitación de tu mamá, sólo para que sepas dónde estoy, ¿está bien? —preguntó amablemente.

¡Vaya, ella en realidad es agradable!

—Está bien. Buenas noches, chicos. Y tú, chico amoroso, ve a conseguir tus cosas si te vas a quedar aquí —ordené, sonriéndole a Darien.

Él se levantó rápidamente.

—Está bien. Volveré en un rato entonces. —Besó mi frente suavemente antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta principal para decirle a sus padres que iba "oficialmente" a quedarse aquí.

Fui a mi dormitorio y me miré en el espejo. Mi cabello era un desastre, tenía algo como un esparadrapo pegado detrás de la oreja sobre las suturas, me veía cansada pero no pude evitar sonreír. No me molesté en ponerme pijamas mientras me deslizaba en la cama; quería sentir la piel de Darien contra la mía. Él llegó aproximadamente después de quince minutos, viéndose tan apuesto que me hacía querer llorar. Me froté ligeramente el estómago con la mano bajo las sábanas.

Esperaba tener un pequeño niño ahí dentro, y él sería justo como su papi.

Darien se quitó la ropa hasta quedar en calzoncillos y se metió en la cama conmigo.

Jadeó repentinamente y se echó hacia atrás para mirarme.

—¿Estás desnuda? —preguntó, un poco sorprendido.

Sonreí.

—Sip. Pensé que deberías aprovecharme al máximo antes de que me ponga toda gorda y fea —me burlé.

Él sonrió y rodó encima de mí, suspendido, apenas tocándome.

—Ángel, nunca serás fea —susurró, mirándome con adoración—. Y cuanto más grande te pongas, eso sólo significa que tengo más de ti para amar —agregó, deslizando su mano hacia abajo por mi estómago. Sonreí cuando halé su boca hacia la mía.

…

Tener a Yaten, a Setsuna y a Sammy quedándose con nosotros fue realmente impresionante. Setsuna hizo panqueques la mañana del sábado, y pasé el día conversando con ella y jugando con mi hermoso hermano pequeño. Ella estaba planeando quedarse en la ciudad porque Yaten no quería cambiar de escuela de nuevo.

Mina vino en la tarde, y Yaten finalmente le pidió que saliera sólo con él… lo que ella obviamente aceptó con entusiasmo. Ellos eran tan dulces, siendo todos tiernos y coquetos. Mina decía cosas que hacían sonrojar a Yaten. Él era demasiado inocente… pero conociendo a Mina, él no sería así por mucho tiempo si ella se salía con la suya. Darien seguía lanzándome pequeñas sonrisas de complicidad y tocaba mi vientre en cada oportunidad.

El domingo, Setsuna, Yaten, Mina y Sammy fueron a pasar el día en el zoológico.

Querían salir y hacer algo que sacara de la mente de Setsuna el hecho de que se esperaba que hoy mi padre estuviera en casa de regreso de su viaje de negocios. Él llegaría a casa para encontrar la nota que ella le dejó, y que todas las cosas de ellos habían desaparecido de su casa. Ella se había librado de sus números telefónicos y había comprado nuevas tarjetas SIM para sus teléfonos celulares de modo que él no tuviera forma de contactarlos o saber dónde estaban. Pero sentarse por ahí, preocupándose por eso, no estaba ayudando a nadie, así que quisieron hacer algo que los mantuviera ocupados.

Yo estaba sentada en el sofá, leyendo, con las piernas en el regazo de Darien mientras él jugaba al PlayStation con Andrew, cuando el teléfono sonó. Me moví para agarrarlo pero Andrew lo hizo primero. Cuando respondió todo su cuerpo se tensó.

—¿Qué diablos quieres? —gruñó, saltando fuera del sofá. Me senté tan rápido que eso casi hizo girar mi cabeza—. ¿Estás jodidamente borracho? —Casi le gritó al teléfono. Lo observé, sintiéndome enferma, sabiendo que mi padre estaba en el teléfono—. Sí, ¿y qué? ¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto, anciano? —espetó Andrew, volviéndose rojo de la rabia—. No queremos verte, así que vete a la mierda. No. Ella no quiere verte. Te lo juro, si te acercas por aquí de nuevo te mataré —gruñó él, dándome la espalda—. En realidad, ¿sabes qué? A la mierda, ven, ven justo ahora. Estamos en la casa, así que ven y hablemos de eso —sugirió Andrew.

¿Qué demonios está haciendo él?

—¿Andrew? —chillé, asustada.

—Seguro. Recuerdas dónde está la casa, ¿cierto? Absolutamente. Te veo en un rato —dijo Andrew, colgando y lanzando el teléfono al otro lado de la sala.

Afortunadamente éste aterrizó con un ruido sordo en el otro sofá y no se rompió.

¿Acababa de decirle que viniera?

—Andrew, él no va a… —Mi voz se desvaneció, y no fui capaz de terminar la oración.

Andrew volteó para mirarme, con el rostro severo.

—Sí. Ve al lado —ordenó.

Miré a Darien en busca de ayuda. Él estaba mirando a Andrew; tenía la misma expresión severa en su rostro.

—¡Darien, dile que esto es estúpido! —susurré, con lágrimas cayendo por mi rostro.

Darien no me miró; Andrew y él estaban trabados en alguna clase de intercambio silencioso con sus ojos. Salté fuera del sofá y agarré el teléfono planeando devolverle la llamada para cancelarlo. No podía dejarlo venir aquí, no con estos dos viéndose así.

Andrew me arrancó el teléfono de las manos.

—No va a dejar de acosarte, Sere. Él quería verte. También está realmente furioso de que Setsuna lo dejara. Sabe que los ayudé; un vecino vio mi auto en la entrada. Está seriamente molesto conmigo, así que sólo necesito decirle que se vaya a la mierda —dijo, jalándome a un abrazo.

Sacudí la cabeza, eso no era lo que él estaba planeando en absoluto, ellos no iban a decirle nada, Andrew y Darien iban a golpearlo hasta la inconsciencia y mostrarle cómo irse a la mierda.

—Por favor no lo hagas, te meterás en problemas. ¿Por favor? —susurré. Mis entrañas estaban retorciéndose por el pavor.

—No si él comienza algo primero —respondió Andrew, resistiendo una sonrisa.

* * *

**Bueno nenas en fin… no tengo comentarios.. acá en mi cuidad son las 8 am y yo no he dormido nada, así que sorry por si me llegó a pasar algún nombre…**

**En fin… saluditos y besitos con sabor chocolate.. ^^!**

**Sayo… OwO!**

* * *

**(((¯`•.¸(* )¸.•´¯)))×•«¤´¯`•.»¤Etsuko Ai ¤«.•´¯`¤»•×(((¯`•.¸(* )¸.•´¯)))**


	22. Capítulo 21

**Primero que nada… esta historia NO me pertenece… es una adaptación del libro "El Chico Que Se Escabulle Por La Ventana De Mi Habitación" de Kirsty Moseley… Y en segunda los personajes de Sailor Moon, tampoco me pertenecen… son de la grandiosa Naoko Takeuchi…**

* * *

**Capítulo 21**

**(((¯`•.¸(* )¸.•´¯)))×•«¤´¯`•.»¤ DARIEN POV ¤«.•´¯`¤»•×(((¯`•.¸(* )¸.•´¯)))**

Mierda, esto era malo. La primera cosa que disparó a través de mi cerebro era que necesitaba mantener a Andrew bajo control. Claro, yo quería matar a ese imbécil tanto como él, pero en serio necesitábamos tener cuidado. Si, literalmente, le saltábamos encima tan pronto como entrara, nos seríamos responsables, y le había prometido a su mamá que no le permitiría hacer eso. No dejaría que Andrew fuera a la cárcel por ese idiota, Ángel necesitaba de su hermano mayor, sobre todo ahora con el bebé en camino. La segunda cosa que surgió en mi mente era que necesitaba sacar a mi chica y mi bebé como el infierno fuera de aquí, ahora.

—Ángel, vamos, te llevaré a la mí a casa —declaré, agarrando su mano y tirando de ella lejos de Andrew.

Ella arrancó su mano de la mía y me miró.

—¡No voy a ninguna parte! No voy a dejarlos hacer esto, a ninguno de los dos. Ustedes no pueden darle una paliza, se meterán en problemas. ¡Estás siendo tan jodidamente estúpido! —gritó. Las lágrimas rodaban por su rostro mientras hablaba.

—Ángel, tiene que salir, ahora —ordené. No se iba a quedar aquí, cerca de ese hombre, de ninguna forma, porque si él la miraba de manera equivocada no sería capaz de contenerme, y mucho menos mantener a Andrew bajo control.

Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza. Siempre había sido terca, por lo general me encantaba eso de ella —pero no en estos momentos, no lo hacía. Bueno, si lo quiere así, entonces al diablo. La tomé, envolviéndola en mis brazos, levantándola en estilo nupcial.

—¡Darien, no te atrevas! —gritó, su rostro poniéndose rojo de ira mientras luchaba por bajarse. Negué con la cabeza, lidiaría con su enojo después, no estaría enfadada conmigo por mucho tiempo y una noche con la ley del hielo valdría totalmente la pena, solo si sabía que ella estaba completamente a salvo. Comenzó a sollozar y envolver sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, mientras la cargaba fuera de la casa. ¡Maldita sea, me estaba matando! Odiaba verla llorar.

Le di un beso al lado de su cabeza.

—Shh, todo va a estar bien, te lo prometo. Sólo te necesito a salvo para poder concentrarme en mantener tranquilo a Andrew, ¿de acuerdo? —dije honestamente.

Llegamos a mi casa y abrí la puerta rápidamente, en dirección al sofá. Me senté y la mantuve en mi regazo, meciéndola suavemente.

—Por favor, no te metas en problemas, Darien, por favor —suplicó, abrazándome con más fuerza.

—No lo haré. Necesito ir al lado ahora. Tú te quedas aquí, no vengas hasta que venga a buscarte. ¿Me entiendes? ¿Puedes hacer eso por mí? —pregunté con desesperación.

Ella suspiró y se alejó sin mirarme.

—Sólo ve entonces —espetó enfadada, alejándose de mi regazo para sentarse en el sofá. Esto realmente no le gustaba en lo absoluto.

Gruñí, odiando su expresión de enojo.

—Te amo, Ángel. Sólo los necesito a ti y a nuestro bebé seguros —expliqué mientras besaba su mejilla, frotando mi mano sobre su vientre plano. Luché contra la urgencia de sonreír pensando en mi bebé creciendo dentro de ella, ese pequeño bebé afortunado que conseguía estar más cerca de ella que nadie por los próximos ocho meses. Asintió y cerró los ojos, lágrimas silenciosas estaban aún cayendo por su rostro.

Me puse de pie y me volví para irme.

—¿Darien? —llamó justo cuando llegué a la puerta. Me di la vuelta, con la esperanza de una sonrisa—. Te amo demasiado. Si te envían a la cárcel por asesinato entonces esperaré por ti —afirmó sin ninguna emoción en su voz en absoluto. No era una broma, realmente pensaba que iba a ir a la cárcel.

No le respondí, sólo me fui. No había respuesta para eso. Estaba seriamente enfadada conmigo y tendría mucho que hacer después de esto.

Nunca había hecho nada que ella no quisiera antes y que odiaba hacerlo ahora.

Corrí de nuevo hacia Andrew. Él se paseaba en la sala, luciendo mortalmente enojado.

—Andrew, tienes que escucharme —dije, agarrando su hombro y haciéndolo enfrentarme.

—Lo sé, lo sé. No puedo hacer nada a menos que él comience, nada. Sólo quiero hablar con él y decirle que se largue de nuestras vidas, pero si se acerca a mí, juro...

—Apretó los dientes. No le hacía falta terminar la frase, ya sabía lo que haría y no sería indoloro tampoco.

Después de unos diez minutos un coche se detuvo en frente. Agarré el brazo de Andrew cuando se levantó del sofá.

—Tranquilízate de una maldita vez, Andrew. ¿Entiendes? —ordené. Él asintió y me dirigí a la puerta. La abrí y el imbécil se quedó mirándome furiosamente. Mis manos estaban ansiosas de estrangularlo. No lo había visto desde que lo echamos por la puerta seguido de todas sus cosas, hace tres años, pero lucía exactamente igual al que recordaba.

—Darien Chiba, has crecido un poco, ¿eh? —afirmó, mientras me examinaba.

—Kenji Tsukino, ¿dejaste de abusar sexualmente a las muchachas? —respondí, mi mano apretando la manija de la puerta con tanta fuerza que mis dedos estaban doliendo.

Él me miró y se abrió paso en la casa.

—¿Dónde diablos están Andrew y Serena? —preguntó con enojo.

—Estoy aquí. Y Serena está fuera —dijo Andrew con calma. Tal vez iba a estar tranquilo, después de todo.

—¡Tú, pequeña mierda! ¡Siempre fuiste un maldito problema! ¿Dónde mierda están mi esposa e hijo? Y me voy a llevar a Serena también —gritó Kenji dirigiéndose hacia el pasillo en la parte trasera. Podía sentir mi ira en aumento cada vez que decía el nombre de mi ángel. Me tomó un par de respiraciones profundas, necesitaba ser el fuerte.

Andrew se echó a reír.

—Sí, está bien —dijo con sarcasmo. Creo que estaba tratando de incitar a su padre a empezar algo. Creo que estaba pensando en dejarle conseguir un par de golpes al principio para que pueda decir que fue en defensa propia.

—¿Dónde están? —Kenji prácticamente gritó. Siempre tuvo muy mal carácter.

—Te estoy diciendo, viejo, que si alguna vez te acercas a mi hermana una vez más, te voy a matar —gruñó Andrew—. ¿Me entiendes? Tienes que salir de la ciudad. Ahora. No hay nada aquí para ti ahora. Setsuna no te quiere tampoco, nadie te quiere —le espetó.

Sonrió ligeramente mientras Kenji se acercó a él con los puños apretados.

—¡Esto es todo por tu maldita culpa! Tú y Serena tenían que abrir sus sucias bocas y decirle a Yaten lo que pasó. Has arruinado todo para mí, todo, pedazo de mierda. Debería haber empujado a tu jodida madre por las escaleras o algo así, cuando me dijo que estaba embarazada de ti —gritó Kenji con rabia.

¡Maldita sea, era un imbécil!

Andrew lo agarró y lo arrojó contra la pared, golpeándolo hasta dejarlo sin respirar.

¡Mierda! Agarré a Andrew justo cuando estaba a punto de darle un puñetazo y lo aparté.

—¡Así no! Andrew, no así —le grité, tratando de detenerlo.

—¡Déjame ir! Voy a matar maldita sea. Darien, ¡déjame ir! —gritó Andrew, tratando de deshacerse de mí.

—¡Andrew, cálmate! —escuché decir a Serena.

Mi sangre se congeló al sonido de su voz. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo allí?

Todos nos volvimos para verla de pie en la puerta. Solté a Andrew rápidamente y fui hacia ella, pero ese idiota estaba entre ella y yo. Agarró su muñeca. Ella se estremeció y trató de sacar su brazo fuera de su control.

—¡Tú! ¡Tú maldita arruinaste todo! —le gritó.

—¡Déjala ir, ahora! —gruñí a través de mis dientes apretados, apenas capaz de contener mi ira. Podía oír latir mi corazón tamborileando en mis oídos, estaba tan enojado que me temblaban las manos. Iba a matarlo en tres segundos si no la dejaba ir.

Se volvió para mirarme, el odio clara en su rostro.

—¡Vete a la mierda! Es mi hija —gritó, tirando de ella bruscamente cerca de él. Ella se volvió y trató de alejarlo. Su rostro se endureció. Me lancé hacia adelante al mismo tiempo, la abofeteó con fuerza en la cara.

Agarré su camisa y le di un puñetazo de lleno en la cara, disfrutando del satisfactorio "crack" que hizo su nariz mientras mi puño conectaba con ella. Retiré mi brazo y lo golpeé una y otra vez, ignorando el dolor que cada golpe causaba en mi mano. Después del cuarto o quinto golpe su cuerpo estaba cojeando un poco así que lo empujé contra la pared, así no tenía que sostenerlo, y le di un puñetazo otra vez. Puse todo mi odio en él, toda la ira, el dolor y la impotencia que alguna vez había sentido cuando veía a mi chica llorar hasta dormirse. Nunca dejaría a este hombre lastimarla de nuevo. Se dejó caer al suelo, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cabeza, pero no me detuve, no podía parar. Así que empecé a darle patadas en su lugar.

De repente, Andrew me agarró por detrás y me palmeó mi cara por primera vez en la pared. ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo?

—¡No! ¡Todavía no he terminado! ¡Aléjate de mí. Andrew! —le grité, tratando desesperadamente de quitármelo para poder matar al hombre que hizo de la vida de mi Ángel una desgracia. Me aparté de la pared tratando de liberarme.

—Serena está herida, Darien —dijo Andrew, empujándome contra la pared otra vez, su brazo a través de la parte trasera de mi cuello.

—¡Sólo aléjate de mí. Déjame terminar! —grité, todavía luchando en contra de su abrazo.

—¡DARIEN, SERENA ESTÁ HERIDA! —gritó Andrew.

Espera, ¿qué dijo? ¿Serena? Oh, Dios mío.

—¿Qué? ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde está? —pregunté con desesperación. No la vi salir lastimada, él la abofeteó y se cayó y todo lo que pude ver fue a él. ¡Mierda!

Me soltó y me volví para buscarla, yaciendo de costado, hecha un ovillo, con los ojos cerrados, la mandíbula apretada, todo su rostro era la viva imagen del dolor.

Me sentí enfermo mientras corrí a su lado, inclinándome sobre ella con rapidez.

—¿Ángel? —susurré, agachándome y acariciando su mejilla de color rojo donde él la había abofeteado.

Gimió y trató de moverse, haciendo un estrangulado jadeo.

—Me duele, Darien. Por favor, me duele mucho —exclamó, mirándome desesperadamente. Parecía aterrorizada, se veía tan asustada que sentí como si mi corazón dejara de latir al verla.

—¿Qué te duele, Ángel? —pregunté, tratando de aliviarla mientras me inclinaba y besaba su mejilla dolorida. Necesitaba conseguir un poco de hielo o algo así, entonces estaría bien, tendría un moretón por una semana aproximadamente, pero estaría bien.

—Mi estómago —dijo con voz ronca, sollozando, volviendo el rostro hacia el suelo, llorando histéricamente.

¿Su estómago duele? Miré hacia abajo a su estómago, lo estaba acunando protectoramente. Podía ver la sangre filtrándose a lo largo de la pierna de sus pantalones vaqueros. Mi corazón se detuvo, no podía respirar. Todo lo que podía ver era la sangre, lo único que podía oír era su llanto y quejidos.

**(((¯`•.¸(* )¸.•´¯)))×•«¤´¯`•.»¤ SERENA POV ¤«.•´¯`¤»•×(((¯`•.¸(* )¸.•´¯)))**

Oí el coche estacionar, así que di un salto y corrí hacia la ventana. Me estremecí cuando lo vi salir del coche y caminar furioso hacia la casa. Me sentí enferma. No podía dejarlos hacer esto, se iban a meter en tantos problemas. No podría soportar perder a ninguno de ellos.

No quería que Andrew se metiera en problemas, pero en serio me mataría si Darien estaba en problemas por esto.

Mordí mi labio, pensando. Tal vez podría ir y ser otro testigo, entonces de esa manera cuando él empiece algo primero podría decir que fue en defensa propia también. Otro testigo ayudaría sin duda a su caso. Oh, mierda, ¡Darien me va a matar por esto! Salí corriendo de su casa hacia la mía. Podía oír gritos provenientes de adentro y me detuve, sentí el temor familiar que siempre sentía cuando era una niña. No podía moverme del lugar, era como si estuviera congelada. Podía oír su voz, gritando, y me helaba la sangre —pero esos eran Andrew y Darien allí, siempre estaban cuidando de mí, siempre. Podía hacer esto por ellos, todo lo que tenía que hacer era presenciar como él lanzaba el primer golpe.

Me acerqué a la puerta, no estaba cerrada, sólo la empujé.

—¡Esto es todo por tu maldita culpa! Tú y Serena tenían que abrir sus sucias bocas y decirle a Yaten lo que pasó. Has arruinado todo para mí, todo, pedazo de mierda. Debería haber empujado a tu jodida madre por las escaleras o algo así, cuando me dijo que estaba embarazada de ti —gritó mi padre enojado.

Gemí a causa de las horribles palabras que acababa de decirle a mi hermano. Mi padre siempre fue una desagradable pieza para trabajo, pero eso fue bajo, incluso para él.

Escuché una explosión y un gemido, así que abrí la puerta, para ver a Darien sosteniendo a Andrew, tratando desesperadamente de mantener a Andrew lejos de mi padre, que estaba parado contra la pared, mirándolos con rabia.

—¡Así no! Andrew, ¡así no! —gritó Darien, a Andrew mientras lo sujetaba en sus brazos.

Andrew no estaba calmándose. Su rostro estaba rojo de ira, lo único que podía detenerlo cuando estaba así, era yo. Odiaba verme alterada ni algo, era tan sobreprotector.

—¡Andrew, cálmate! —supliqué desesperadamente.

Él dejó de moverse, Darien lo apartó y me miró sorprendido y un poco asustado. Se movió hacia mí y vi a mi padre, moverse al mismo tiempo, estaba mucho más cerca de mí que Darien, y estaba bloqueando su camino. Ni siquiera tuve tiempo de alejarme antes de que agarrara mi muñeca, apretándola fuerte, su cara enojada y roja. Me estremecí mientras me apretaba más fuerte haciendo al dolor disparar por mi brazo. Intenté sacar mi brazo con rapidez, pero él no lo soltaba.

—¡Tú! ¡Tú maldita arruinaste todo! —me gritó, hundiendo sus uñas en mi piel. No podía respirar.

—¡Déjala ir, ahora! —ordenó Darien, luciendo tan enojado que realmente me asustó.

Mi padre se volvió hacia él, aun sujetándome con fuerza.

—¡Vete a la mierda! Es mi hija —le espetó él, tirando de mi brazo, haciéndome perder mi equilibrio y tropezar más cerca suyo. Podía oler el alcohol en su aliento, haciéndome sentir enferma. Giré y tiré de mi brazo, tratando de liberarme. Todavía no me dejaba ir, así que puse mi mano sobre su pecho y lo empujé tan fuerte como pude. Él no se movió ni un centímetro. Vi su mano moverse y cerré los ojos sabiendo que me iba a golpear.

Su mano conectó con mi cara, haciéndome sentir como si mi cabeza hubiera explotado. Me caí hacia atrás y me estrellé en el aparador. Dolor como nunca había sentido en mi vida se disparó a través de mi estómago y mi espalda baja. Era como si alguien me hubiera apuñalado. Me aferré al aparador, tratando de mantenerme en pie mientras siseaba a través de mis dientes. Andrew pasó por encima y me agarró tirando de mí hacia abajo sobre el piso, sentándonos abajo apoyándonos en el aparador.

—Mierda. Sere, ¿estás bien? —preguntó con desesperación, acunando mi cabeza contra su pecho.

Envolví mis brazos alrededor de mi estómago, tratando de respirar a través del dolor.

—No —gruñí. ¡Oh, no, estaba perdiendo el bebé!— ¿Darien? ¿Dónde está Darien? —pregunté, abriendo los ojos y mirando alrededor por él, pero apenas podía ver nada, porque mis ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas. Podía oír ruido gruñidos y gemidos. Oh Dios, él no está... ¡Por favor, dime que no está haciendo eso! Parpadeé y miré para ver a Darien golpear a mi padre una y otra vez, su rostro era la viva imagen de la rabia. Él no iba a parar hasta que ya no respiraba. Esto era todo. Darien me iba a ser arrebatado, y yo estaba perdiendo su bebé. Sentí mi corazón rompiéndose en mil pedazos.

—Ve a detenerlo —susurré, apenas capaz de hablar.

—No. Deja que lo mate —gruñó Andrew enojado.

Negué con la cabeza. ¡Oh, Dios mío, por favor!

—Andrew, ¡ve a detenerlo! Por mí, ¿por favor? Lo necesito. Dile que estoy herida. Lo necesito —jadeé mientras una oleada de náuseas se apoderaba de mí, haciéndome vomitar—. ¿Darien? —grité desesperadamente, pero fue apenas un susurro.

Andrew se movió.

—Iré a buscarlo —dijo rápidamente mientras se ponía de pie de un salto. Rodé hasta ponerme de lado, llevando mis rodillas al pecho, sosteniendo mi estómago.

¡Oh por favor, no me dejes perder este bebé! Cerré los ojos con fuerza contra el dolor; un par de segundos después Darien acarició mi mejilla haciéndola arder de nueva.

—¿Ángel? —susurró, sonando tan preocupado que me rompía el corazón una vez más. ¿Cómo podía decirle que estaba perdiendo el bebé? Él estaba tan feliz por eso, ¿cómo demonios iba a decir las palabras? Quería envolverlo con mis brazos y hacer que me abrazara y que hiciera que todo esto se fuera. Darien podía hacer que todo estuviera bien, él podía hacer que todo estuviera bien.

Me moví para levantarme pero una oleada fresca de dolor me golpeó, haciéndome jadear.

—Duele, Darien. Por favor, duele tanto —murmuré, levantando la Mirada hacia su perfecto rostro. Él lucía tan preocupado por mí. Yo estaba perdiendo todo. ÉL iba a ir a la cárcel y yo estaría sola. ¿Cómo iba a vivir sin él?

—¿Qué duele, Ángel? —preguntó, mientras inclinaba su cabeza y besaba mi mejilla.

—Mi estómago. —No pude mirar su rostro cuando se dio cuenta que estaba perdiendo el bebé, no quise ver el dolor y la devastación allí. Volví me rostro hacia la alfombra y sollocé. Esto era completamente mi culpa. Debería haberme quedado en su casa como me dijo. Si estuviera allí ahora el bebé estaría a salvo, y Darien no estaría enfrentándose a la cárcel. Él sólo había golpeado a mi padre porque yo estaba allí, no lo hubiera hecho si yo sólo me hubiera quedado. ¿Por qué no podría haberme quedado allí como él me había dicho?

—¡Andrew! ¡Llama una ambulancia! —gritó Darien desesperadamente. Estaba acariciando la parte de atrás de mi cabeza suavemente—. Shh, todo está bien. Está bien, Ángel —me arrulló. Sentí su brazo envolverme, así que volví mi rostro hacia él. Estaba acostado junto a mí. ¿Cómo demonios todavía me estaba consolando?

Esto era todo mi culpa; ¿por qué no me gritaba?

—Lo lamento tanto —dije honestamente. Esto iba a arruinar todo; él no me querría ahora que había matado a nuestro bebé.

Él inclinó la cabeza y besó mi frente.

—Ángel, no tienes nada que lamentar —susurró, acercándose a mí. Su mano frotaba círculos en mi estómago, tan suavemente que apenas podía sentirlo.

—Esto es mi culpa —exclamé, sollozando una vez más. Él sacudió la cabeza ferozmente y se alejó de mí de un empujón. Sentí mi corazón romperse. Lo sabía; él me iba dejar ahora. Se puso de pie y fue hacia mi padre quien estaba intentando levantarse del suelo y comenzó a golpearlo de nuevo, gritando una retahíla de improperios.

Andrew lo lanzó al piso.

—¡Détente! ¡Ve con Serena, ahora! —ordenó, mirándolo con ira.

Darien asintió y corrió de vuelta hacia mí.

—Voy a levantarte, ¿de acuerdo? —dijo suavemente.

Sacudí la cabeza, no quería moverme.

—No. Por favor no —susurré. El dolor era tal que me sentía enferma. Él lucía como si también estuviera sufriendo mientras se movía sobre mí, apartando el cabello del mi rostro, besándome suavemente, murmurando palabras tranquilizadoras.

—¿Dónde está la maldita ambulancia? —le gritó a Andrew.

—En camino. ¿Qué le sucede? —preguntó Andrew, arrodillándose junto a mí. Apreté la mano de Darien, sin querer verlos pelear por esto si Andrew se asustaba por lo del bebé.

—Está embarazada, Andrew —explicó Darien, besando mi mejilla.

—¿E…embarazada? —tartamudeó Andrew. Darien asintió, mirándome con preocupación.

—Voy a hacerte pagar por esto, ¡pequeña mierda! —gritó mi padre desde la puerta. Andrew y Darien ambos se movieron para levantarse pero yo tomé la mano de Darien, no quería estar sola de nuevo.

—Sal de aquí antes de que te mate yo mismo, y si ella pierde su bebé lo juro por Dios, estás muerto —gruñó Andrew venenosamente.

—Andrew, por favor —susurré, sin querer más problemas.

—¿Bebé? ¿Está embarazada? La pequeña zorra —gruñó mi padre.

Darien estaba tan enojado que todo su rostro estaba rojo cuando se movió para levantarse una vez más. Justo en ese momento pude oír las sirenas aumentando haciéndose más intensas. El rostro de Darien voló al mío, sonrió débilmente.

—Está bien ahora, Ángel, la ayuda llegó. Todo va a estar bien —dijo suavemente.

Levanté la mirada para ver que mi padre se había ido; Andrew estaba de pie en la puerta esperando la ambulancia.

Darien me estaba mirando, sus hermosos ojos azules apretados con preocupación.

Lo amaba tanto, ¿cómo me las voy a arreglar cuando él me deje y se vaya a la universidad, y todo lo que me quede sea lo que podría haber sido?

El paramédico se acercó con Andrew.

—¿Qué sucedió? —le preguntó a Darien.

—Está embarazada. Ángel, ¿te golpeaste el estómago o algo? —preguntó Darien, sosteniéndome la mano con fuerza. Asentí, asustada de moverme en caso de que el dolor se pusiera peor, no podía soportar mucho más.

—¿Cuán avanzado está el embarazo? —preguntó el paramédico.

—Cinco semanas —respondió Darien, mirándolo en forma suplicante.

—De acuerdo. Bueno, te llevaremos al hospital; te revisaré en la ambulancia. ¿Te duele en otro lugar, Serena? —preguntó el paramédico.

—Me duele la espalda, y las caderas. —Hice una mueca cuando me guió para que yaciera sobre la espalda.

Él asintió.

—Eso puede suceder a veces. Parece que podrías tener un aborto —dijo en tono de disculpas. Asentí mostrando mi acuerdo. Ya sabía eso, no había manera que no estuviera teniendo un aborto, esto era demasiado doloroso para ser otra cosa. Darien sostuvo mi mano todo el camino, sólo mirándome, sin hablar. Su rostro era la imagen del dolor. Él estaba sufriendo mucho; podía ver el dolor en sus rasgos mientras me miraba. No me iba a perdonar.

Cuando llegamos allí fui llevada en una camilla a un pequeño cubículo y un doctor vino casi inmediatamente.

—De acuerdo, Serena, voy a tener que mirar y ver si tu cérvix está abierto —explicó, poniéndose unos guantes.

Miré horrorizada a Darien, apretando su mano con más fuerza.

—Shh, todo está bien. Estoy aquí. Todo está bien —me calmó, frotando su mano libre suavemente contra mi rostro. Grité cuando el dolor me atravesó, hacienda que nuevas lágrimas cayeran mientras el doctor hacía su examen. Darien las besó suavemente, mirándome, con el corazón roto.

—Lo lamento, pero tu cérvix está abierto, estás teniendo un aborto. Necesitamos hacer un procedimiento para apresurar las cosas. Sólo tienes cinco semanas así que ésta es la manera las rápida y segura —dijo el doctor, arrojando lejos sus guantes manchados de sangre.

—¿Qué procedimiento? —preguntó Darien.

—Se llama EPCR*. En un proceso quirúrgico. Necesitará ser hecho bajo anestesia general y retirará todos los rastros del embarazo —explicó, mirándome con un poco de tristeza.

¿Proceso quirúrgico?

—¿Eso es seguro? —preguntó Darien, apretando mi mano con más fuerza.

El doctor asintió.

—Es la forma más segura. Podríamos dejar que se expulsara solo durante la siguiente semana aproximadamente, pero eso podría tener un alto riesgo de infección. Es mejor para Serena si lo sacamos rápidamente.

Asentí. Quería que esto terminara; no quería estar sangrando abundantemente por una semana, especialmente si era así de doloroso todo el tiempo. Darien me miró, esperando porque yo tomara la decisión.

—De acuerdo —murmuré, cerrando los ojos.

—De acuerdo, bien, iré y me aseguraré de que haya un quirófano libre. Es un proceso muy rápido. Volverás aquí después —afirmó el doctor, asintiendo hacia Darien mientras se iba rápidamente.

Sorbí por la nariz y me volví hacia Darien.

—Lo lamento tanto, Darien, esto es todo mi culpa.

Él jadeó, y sacudió la cabeza con fiereza.

—¡Podrías dejar de decir eso! No es tu culpa, Ángel. Deja de culparte. Ese imbécil te hizo esto, no tú. —Si inclinó y me besó la frente con suavidad.

—No. No debería haber dejado tu casa. Me dijiste que me quedar allí. Debería haberte escuchado, y ahora he matado a nuestro bebé —sollocé, sintiendo mi corazón romperse una vez más.

Él salió cuidadosamente de la cama y me envolvió con sus brazos, intentando no moverme.

—Nada de esto es tu culpa; tú no mataste al bebé, Ángel. Es sólo una de esas cosas. Sabes que soy un firme creyente en que todo sucede por una razón; no se suponía que tuviéramos este bebé. No tienes la culpa. Si alguien tiene la culpa, ese soy yo, si no le hubiera dicho que saliera de encima de ti él podría no haberte golpeado —dijo quedamente. Sacudí la cabeza y sepulté mi rostro en su pecho, aferrándome a él con fuerza, esto no era su culpa, nada de esto era su culpa—. Te amo —susurró una y otra vez en mi oído, hasta que el doctor volvió y me llevó al quirófano.

Darien caminó junto a mi cama hasta que llegué al cuarto y no se le permitió entrar más. Me besó suavemente, los ojos brillantes con tristeza y dolor.

—Estaré aquí cuando despiertes. Te amo más que a nada —me prometió.

Sonreí ante sus palabras. Él todavía me aba, todavía me quería. Sólo esperaba que no estuviese diciendo esas cosas porque yo estaba disgustada o dolorida. Recé porque él realmente todavía me quisiera después de lo que había hecho.

**(((¯`•.¸(* )¸.•´¯)))×•«¤´¯`•.»¤ DARIEN POV¤«.•´¯`¤»•×(((¯`•.¸(* )¸.•´¯)))**

Tan pronto como ella pasó esas puertas y estuvo fuera de mi vista, me hundí en el piso y puse la cabeza en mis manos. Todo mi cuerpo dolía. Ella tenía tanto dolor y no había nada que yo pudiera hacer. Habíamos perdido al bebé, y por alguna estúpida razón ella se culpaba porque ese idiota lo hiciera. Apreté mis manos en puños, presionándolos contra los ojos, intentando no pensar en él. Más pensaba en él, más quería salir de aquí y arrancarle la cabeza; pero no podía hacer eso.

Necesitaba estar aquí para mi chica cuando ella despertara. Ella no necesitaba nada más de que preocuparse ahora mismo.

Creía lo que le había dicho antes. Si se suponía que debíamos tener ese bebé, entonces así hubiera sido. Ella no lo hubiera perdido si así hubiera debido ser.

Siempre había creído que todo sucedía por una razón – pero eso no hacía que perder este bebé doliera menos. Un pequeño, perfecto bebé que había imaginado luciría justo como su mamá en todos los aspectos. Cerré los ojos y apoye la cabeza contra la pared, esperando que ella saliera. Apenas noté cuando Andrew vino y se sentó junto a mí, pasando un brazo por mi hombro.

—Lo perdió —murmuró.

El brazo de Andrew se apretó alrededor de mis hombros.

—Sí. Estará bien, Darien —me aseguró, apretando mi hombro.

Estaba sorprendido de que no me estuviera pateando por haber dejado embarazada a su hermanita, pero para ser honesto, no podía importarme menos. Él no podía causarme más dolor del que ya sentía, la única que podía lastimarme así era mi Ángel. Ella era la única que tenía el poder de matarme.

Después de alrededor de cuarenta minutos la sacaron de la cirugía, todavía dormida por la anestesia. Me puse de pie de un salto, mirándola.

—¿Está bien? —pregunté desesperadamente, dando saltos alrededor de la cama mientras la empujaban por el corredor.

—Todo salió bien. Sacamos todo. Estará bien. Podría comenzar a despertarse de la anestesia en una hora. La mantendremos aquí durante la noche, y la dejaremos ir mañana en algún momento de la tarde. Tendrá que estar tranquila por un día o algo —confirmó el doctor. Asentí y la seguí hasta su cuarto, sentándome junto a su cama, sosteniendo su mano con fuerza. Andrew y yo nos sentamos en silencio junto a la cama, no había nada que decir, nada que pudiera mejorar esto.

…

Después de alrededor de media hora, ella movió su mano en la mía. Di un salto mientras sus ojos aleteaban. Ésta era la segunda vez en tres días que había despertado así conmigo y le pedía a Dios que nunca fuera así de nuevo, porque ya no podía soportar más de esto.

—Hola, Ángel —murmuré, acariciando suavemente su rostro, lucía dolorida y ya estaban comenzando a formarse cardenales donde él la había golpeado.

Ella volvió la cabeza hacia mí pero no abrió los ojos.

—Te quedaste —exhaló, una pequeña sonrisa en la esquina de su boca.

¿Honestamente pensaba que la dejaría?

—Por supuesto que me quedé. —La besé suavemente. Ella lloriqueó y tomó débilmente el frente de mi camisa mientras me devolvía el beso.

—Te amo tanto, Darien —susurró.

—Sé que es así, pero yo te amo más —respondí. Nunca nadie había amado tanto a alguien como yo la amaba a ella.

Andrew se aclaró la garganta para que me apartara, todavía sosteniendo su mano con fuerza. Él se inclinó sobre ella y la abrazó.

—Lamento que hayas perdido a tu bebé, Sere —dijo, luciendo como si realmente lo sintiera.

Ella asintió y sonrió con tristeza.

—Sí, yo también —contestó ella, su voz rompiéndose mientras hablaba.

—Voy a ir a llamar a Setsuna y a Yaten. También llamaré a tus padres, Darien —dijo Andrew, besando su mejilla antes de desaparecer detrás de la cortina, dándonos algo de privacidad.

—¿Te acostarías conmigo? —graznó.

Asentí y me metí cuidadosamente a la cama con ella.

—¿Te duele algo? —pregunté mientras suavemente pasaba un brazo sobre ella.

—No realmente. Estoy dolorida, pero no tanto como antes. —Hizo una mueca mientras se movía en la cama.

Cerré los ojos y sepulté el rostro en el costado de su cuello.

—Necesitas dejar de asustarme de esta manera. Realmente me vas a causar un ataque al corazón pronto —bromeé, intentando aligerar la situación.

Ella rió sin humor.

—Estoy tan cansada, Darien. —Volvió la cabeza, acariciando la mía con su nariz.

—Ve a dormir, Ángel —la arrullé, subiendo las sábanas para mantenerla tibia.

Ella se durmió y se despertó varias veces por unas pocas horas. Le dieron más medicinas para el dolor, pero dijo que estaba bien. Después de un par de horas le permitieron salir de la cama para ir al baño mientras que fuera acompañada por dos enfermeras; lo cual ella no apreció en lo absoluto.

Una enfermera vino a las nueve, sonriéndome con tristeza.

—Lo siento, pero las horas de visita han terminado. Voy a tener que pedirte que te vayas —dijo en tono de disculpas mientras acomodaba a Serena en su cama.

—¿En serio? ¿No puedo quedarte? No causaré problemas, ¿por favor? Dormiré en la silla, ni siquiera sabrá que estoy aquí —rogué, dándole la expresión que parecía funcionar tan bien con Serena.

Ella suspiró y puso los ojos en blanco.

—De acuerdo. Pero si alguien pregunta, te escabulliste aquí. ¿Entiendes? —preguntó, sonriendo y sacudiendo la cabeza.

Sonreí.

—Gracias. —Wow, ese rostro también funcionaba en otra gente.

Andrew se despidió, prometiendo volver a primera hora de la mañana, y traernos a Serena y a mí una muda de ropa. Una vez que se hubo ido, ella se movió en la cama, haciendo una ligera mueca pero intentando no mostrarme que le dolía.

—Dormiré en la silla, Ángel —protesté, haciendo una mueca ante de la idea de darme vuelta y aplastarla o algo.

—¿Por favor, Darien? —rogó.

Maldición, ¿por qué no podía decirle que no a esta chica? Suspiré y me saqué las zapatillas, metiéndome en la cama con ella. Ella se acurrucó contra mi pecho y lloró hasta quedarse dormida.

…

Desperté muy temprano en la mañana con alguien sacudiendo mi brazo. Levanté la mirada para ver a dos hombres de pie allí, ambos mirándome severamente. ¿Qué demonios? Oh maldición, ¡me voy a meter en problemas por dormir aquí!

—¿Darien Chiba? —preguntó uno de ellos.

Asentí y me senté en silencio.

—Sí —susurré, intentando no despertar a Serena. Demasiado tarde, se movió y dio un salto cuando vio a los dos hombres de pie allí.

—Darien Chiba, estoy arrestándolo por sospecha de Daños Físicos Graves. No tiene que decir nada, pero cualquier cosa que diga puede ser usada en su contra en una corte. Tiene derecho a un abogado. Si no puede pagarlo, uno le será facilitado —afirmó, mientras tomaba mi brazo.

¿DFG*? ¿Ese imbécil está presentando cargos?

* * *

*** EPCR: Evacuación de Productos de Concepción Retenidos: término médico que refiere al tejido derivado de la unión de un óvulo y un espermatozoide que no tiene embrión. **

*** DFG: Daños Físicos Graves**

* * *

**Bueno nenas en fin… no tengo comentarios.. acá en mi cuidad son las 8 am y yo no he dormido nada, así que sorry por si me llegó a pasar algún nombre…**

**En fin… saluditos y besitos con sabor chocolate.. ^^!**

**Sayo… OwO!**

* * *

**(((¯`•.¸(* )¸.•´¯)))×•«¤´¯`•.»¤Etsuko Ai ¤«.•´¯`¤»•×(((¯`•.¸(* )¸.•´¯)))**


	23. Capítulo 22

**Primero que nada… esta historia NO me pertenece… es una adaptación del libro "El Chico Que Se Escabulle Por La Ventana De Mi Habitación" de Kirsty Moseley… Y en segunda los personajes de Sailor Moon, tampoco me pertenecen… son de la grandiosa Naoko Takeuchi…**

* * *

**Capítulo 22**

Me senté rápidamente.

—¿Qué demonios?

Darien puso su mano en mi hombro.

—No te levantes —dijo severamente. Jesús, ¿el condenado chico estaba siendo arrestado y todavía estaba preocupado por mí?

—¡Esto es estúpido! ¡No pueden arrestarlo, no fue su culpa! —grité desesperadamente, mirando a los dos hombres que estaban observando a Darien ponerse sus zapatos.

¿Por qué demonios está tan calmado con esto? ¿Esperaba que algo así sucediera?

—Ha habido un serio reclamo, Señorita. Necesitamos investigarlo —declaró el hombre, sin siquiera molestarse en mirarme.

—Ángel, todo está bien. No te preocupes —me aseguró Darien. ¿Bien? ¿Cómo esto está bien? Se giró para mirar al hombre que sostenía su brazo—. ¿Puedo besar a mi novia? Acaba de tener un aborto espontáneo —rogó. El rostro del hombre se suavizó levemente y soltó su brazo. Darien se inclinó y me besó suavemente en los labios—. Te amo, Ángel. No empieces a estresarte por mí. Necesitas descansar —ordenó, acariciando suavemente mi rostro.

Mientras se alejaba, entré en pánico. No podía dejarlo ir, lo necesitaba. Lancé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y me negué a soltarlo.

—Por favor no se lo lleven, ¿por favor? Esto no fue su culpa, todo fue mi culpa. Debería sólo haberme quedado en su casa. No debería haber ido a casa, ¿por favor? —rogué, agarrando mis manos en el cabello de Darien, sollozando en su hombro.

—Señorita, tiene que dejarlo ir ahora —declaró el mismo hombre. Tensé mi agarre en Darien, probablemente lastimándolo pero él no se quejó—. ¡Señorita! —ladró el hombre.

Darien frotó sus manos por mis brazos suavemente, desenganchando mis manos de su cabello. Cuando estuvo libre de mis brazos, se alejó para mirarme.

Estaba estresado y preocupado, podía decirlo por sus ojos.

—Te amo —prometió, besándome suavemente en los labios de nuevo.

—También te amo —susurré, no confiando en mi voz para hablar de nuevo.

Darien se puso de pie y el hombre inmediatamente llevó sus manos detrás de su espalda, esposándolo. Los ojos de Darien no dejaron los míos mientras sentía mi corazón rompiéndose de nuevo. Pensé que después de perder al bebé que nada podría ser más doloroso. Estaba equivocada.

Observé mientras lo llevaban hacia afuera de la habitación dejándome sola. Me sentí enferma. No podía dejarlos hacer esto, esto no era su culpa. Podría presentar cargos también, entonces verían que mi padre me golpeó primero, y luego Darien sería liberado porque estaba defendiéndome. Pero no lo dejarían libre por eso, ¿no? Defenderme es una cosa, pero él se volvió loco, nunca creerían que lo que hizo fue en defensa propia.

Pongo mis manos sobre mi rostro, intentando pensar en algo. En cualquier manera, Darien se metería en problemas por esto porque mi padre había presentado cargos, aún si presentaba cargos contra mi padre, los cargos de Darien seguirían en pie.

Autodefensa o no, aún sería acusado de LCG* porque lo hizo a pesar de que fue provocado. No puedo tomar el riesgo de que fuera liberado. ¿Y si no lo era? ¿Y si era enviado a la cárcel por esto y lo perdía?

En la única cosa que podía pensar era en conseguir que mi padre quitara los cargos. Tomé mi teléfono y llamé a Andrew. Contestó en el segundo tono.

—Andrew, Darien fue arrestado —dije simplemente.

—¿Qué demonios? ¡No hay manera! —gritó, haciéndome encogerme lejos del teléfono levemente.

—Andrew, mira me dejarán salir esta tarde, ¿así que puedes traerme algo de ropa limpia para ese momento? —pregunté, intentando mantener la calma.

—Sí, estaré allí en como veinte minutos —accedió. Podía escucharlo haciendo un estrépito en el fondo, probablemente lanzando todas mis cosas en un bolso o algo.

—Gracias. —Cerré mi teléfono, presionándolo contra mi frente, pensando. ¿Había otra manera? Sólo no podía ver otra opción.

Mis manos estaban temblando, estaba asustada como el infierno, pero marqué el número de teléfono de la casa de mi padre. Sonó por un largo tiempo. Justo cuando me iba a rendir, contestó. Su voz estaba gruesa de sueño; envió un estremecimiento por mi columna. Cerré mis ojos con fuerza.

—¿Hola? —De alguna manera se las arregló para sonar aterrador con una palabra.

—Soy Serena —dije, tragando el nudo en mi garganta.

Él rió.

—¿Y qué puedo hacer por ti, Serena?

—Quiero que quites los cargos contra Darien —contesté, intentando sonar segura.

Rió de nuevo.

—No voy a quitar los cargos, ¡ese cabrón rompió mi nariz! Deberías ver lo que le hizo a mi rostro —gritó, haciéndome estremecer. ¿Cómo es que aún me asusta, y tan sólo estaba al teléfono?

—Por favor, por favor no hagas esto, ¿por favor? —rogué, intentando no llorar.

Él suspiró.

—¿Quieres que quité los cargos?

—Sí —contesté, secando las lágrimas de mi rostro.

—Ven a mi casa y hablaremos sobre eso —declaró, sonando entretenido.

¿Ir a su casa? Oh Dios mío, ¿está bromeando?

—Por favor quita los cargos. Sabes que me golpeaste primero, ¿por favor? —rogué, sintiendo la bilis subir por mi garganta, le encantaba mantener esto en mi cabeza podía notarlo.

—Ven a mi casa y hablaremos sobre eso —repitió.

Levanté la mirada al reloj; Andrew estaría aquí en como diez minutos.

—¿Puedo llevar a Andrew? —pregunté, sabiendo que era la pregunta más estúpida que había preguntado en mi vida. ¿Por qué en la tierra podría llevar a Andrew? Si estaba algún lugar cerca de él entonces no tendríamos que preocuparnos por cargos, porque estaría enterrado a un lado de una carretera en algún lugar.

—No. ¡Deja a ese cabrón fuera de esto! —gruñó.

Oh Dios, ¿puedo hacer esto? ¿Realmente puedo ir allí y hablar con él? ¿Era lo suficientemente fuerte? Sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta. Haría cualquier cosa por Darien, aún si tenía que matar a mi padre yo misma para detenerlo de presentar cargos. Sin víctima, no hay crimen.

Me tragué mi miedo.

—Bien, estaré allí en una hora —dije silenciosamente mientras cerraba mi teléfono, desesperadamente intentando no tener un ataque de pánico. Necesitaba ser fuerte ahora.

Me recosté en la cama e intenté calmarme. No podía demasiado alterada cuando Andrew viniera, de otro modo no querría dejarme sola. Yací allí, contando las losas de espuma en el techo, intentando no pensar en algo más. Llegué a 867 antes de que Andrew entrara corriendo a la habitación. Lucía realmente cansado y estresado.

Apostaría mi último centavo que no había dormido muy bien anoche. Me atrajo a un abrazo suavemente e intenté no estremecerme mientras lastimaba mi estómago y caderas.

—Mierda, Sere, esto es malo. —Sacudió su cabeza, luciendo ambos enojado y preocupado al mismo tiempo.

Asentí; necesitaba sacarlo de aquí rápido.

—Andrew, necesito que vayas a la estación de policía y veas si hay algo que puedas hacer por Darien. No me dejarán salir hasta esta tarde, así que no puedo ir —ordené, presionando su mano.

Él asintió, luciendo preocupado.

—¿Estás segura de que no quieres que me quedé aquí contigo por un rato? ¿Estás bien?

Asentí y sonreí débilmente.

—Sólo necesito que Darien esté bien. Así que si puedes hacer eso por mí, Andrew —pedí, asintiendo hacia la puerta.

Me abrazó de nuevo.

—Bien. Te llamaré si escucho algo. —Besó la parte superior de mi cabeza y puso un bolso con mi ropa en el suelo junto a mi cama—. Si te dejan salir, llámame y vendré a buscarte y te llevaré a casa —dijo severamente.

Asentí y lo atraje a otro abrazo para no tener que mentirle a la cara.

—Bien. Por favor anda a ver si puedes hacer algo —rogué.

—Cierto. Te veré en un rato. —Sonrió de modo tranquilizador antes de girarse y correr fuera de la habitación.

Le di un minuto para irse antes de apretar el botón de llamada en la muralla.

Una enfermera entró en un minuto.

—Hola, ¿cómo te estás sintiendo hoy? ¿Necesitas más analgésicos? —preguntó, sonriendo amablemente.

Sacudí mi cabeza.

—No, necesito darme de alta. Mi hermano fue a buscar el auto. Mi mamá ha tenido un accidente. Necesito irme —mentí, balanceando mis piernas fuera de la cama.

—Serena, no puedes sólo irte, tuviste una cirugía ayer —frunció el ceño.

—El doctor dijo que podía irme a casa esta tarde. Son sólo unas pocas horas antes

—repliqué, agarrando el bolso que Andrew trajo y comenzando a ponerme mi ropa, estremeciéndome levemente mientras me movía.

—¡Serena, no deberías salir de la cama todavía! Aún si eres dada de alta esta tarde sería para estar en cama por un par de días —explicó, frunciéndome el ceño.

—Mira, aprecio tu preocupación, pero me iré de este hospital ahora. No puedes mantenerme aquí en contra de mi voluntad. Conozco mis derechos. Puedo darme de alta temprano siempre que firme una forma diciendo que me voy contra las órdenes del doctor para que no pueda demandarlos después —dije severamente.

Ella comenzaba a molestarme; no tenía tiempo para esto.

Me miró un poco sorprendida antes de asentir.

—Iré a buscar un doctor —murmuró, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

—Dígale que traiga las formas con él, no tengo tiempo para esperar —solicité, mordiendo mi labio. Estaba ansiosa para terminar con esto; necesitaba a Darien fuera de problemas, ahora. Terminé de vestirme y guardé mis cosas y me senté en la cama, impacientemente observando la segunda manilla del reloj avanzando.

Finalmente, luego de lo que se sintió por siempre pero probablemente como tres minutos, un doctor entró mirándome severamente.

—Serena, no recomiendo que dejes el hospital todavía —declaró.

Sacudí mi cabeza.

—Mi mamá ha tenido un accidente; necesito ir con mi hermano. Está en el auto esperándome, necesito irme ahora. Sólo muéstreme dónde firmar. —Asentí hacia el sujetapapeles en su mano.

Él suspiró y me pasó la forma apuntando el final.

—Básicamente es un permiso, diciendo que te he recomendado quedarte en el hospital y te estás yendo en contra de mis órdenes —explicó mientras firmaba mi nombre en los tres lugares que apuntó. Asentí y se lo devolví, agarrando mi bolso—. Necesitas tomarlo con calma, Serena. Si comienzas a sentirme mareada o débil, regresa. Si comienzas a sangrar mucho o tienes dolores fuertes, más fuertes que los normales calambres menstruales, tendrás que volver inmediatamente —ordenó, mirándome preocupado.

Asentí confirmando.

—Lo haré. Necesito irme. Gracias por cuidarme —repliqué, ya haciendo mi camino hacia la puerta. No me detuve para mirar atrás; caminé lo más rápido que pude hacia la parada de taxis y salté en el primer taxi disponible, dándole la dirección de mi padre.

Tomé mi teléfono y revisé la batería, haciendo un nuevo grupo familiar con Andrew, Darien, Yaten, Setsuna, y el teléfono de mi mamá en él.

Escribí un mensaje para Andrew, listo para enviarlo cuando llegara allá. Adiviné que serían como quince minutos de manejar rápido de la estación de policía a la casa de mi padre, lo que sería lo suficiente para hacer que mi padre quitase los cargos y que Andrew llegase antes que algo sucediera. Al menos, esperaba que lo fuera.

Cuando el taxi se detuvo afuera de su casa estaba tan nerviosa que mis manos estaban temblando.

—¿Estás bien allí, cariño? —preguntó el conductor, mirándome preocupado.

—Sí, estoy bien. Gracias —murmuré, pasándole el dinero, tomando profundas respiraciones para intentar y calmarme.

Cierro la puerta del taxi y le envío a Andrew el mensaje que tenía ya escrito:

**"Estoy en lo de papá. Por favor ven a buscarme, ahora. NO ME REGRESES LA**

**LLAMADA. Serena x"**

* * *

**Bueno nenas hemos llegado al principio del fin... en fin hoy verán el desenlace de esta historia, espero y les haya gustado tanto como a mi..**

**En fin… saluditos y besitos con sabor chocolate.. ^^!**

**Sayo… OwO!**

* * *

**Gracias por los reviews nenas.. **

**- ma-usa **

**- Marianux **

**- Faby Usako-Chiba-T **

**-CONEJA**

**- AYNAT DREAMS **

**- yesqui2000 **

**- Flakis**

**- yssareyes48: **Bueno nena hemos llegado al final de esta historia, gracias por acompañarme durante el transcurso de la misma.. espero y que estos capítulos sean de tu agrado... Saluditos y besitos con sabor chocolate.. ^^! amm por cierto mi información de contacto esta en mi perfil.. ^^!

**- Abril Odette: **Bueno nena hemos llegado al final de la historia, gracias por acompañarme durante la historia... y yo tampoco quería que perdieran al bebe.. pero todo ocurre por algo.. hehe en fin espero y estos últimos capítulos sean de tu agrado... saluditos y besitos con sabor chocolate.. ^^!

* * *

**(((¯`•.¸(* )¸.•´¯)))×•«¤´¯`•.»¤Etsuko Ai ¤«.•´¯`¤»•×(((¯`•.¸(* )¸.•´¯)))**


	24. Capítulo 23

**Primero que nada… esta historia NO me pertenece… es una adaptación del libro "El Chico Que Se Escabulle Por La Ventana De Mi Habitación" de Kirsty Moseley… Y en segunda los personajes de Sailor Moon, tampoco me pertenecen… son de la grandiosa Naoko Takeuchi…**

* * *

**Capítulo 23**

Llamé a la puerta y contuve la respiración, esperando a que abriera. La puerta se abrió casi de inmediato. Allí estaba, el hombre que me hizo perder a mi bebé, el hombre que está haciendo que mi novio enfrente cargos por lesiones corporales graves. Su cara era un desastre. Él tenía razón; sin duda Darien hizo un buen trabajo. Su nariz estaba vendada e hinchada, casi cada centímetro de su cara estaba rojo y con aspecto inflamado, y tenía dos horribles ojos morados.

No podía dejar de estar un poco orgullosa de Darien, sabía que no debería estarlo, pero mi chico era un tipo duro.

Él sonrió.

—Serena, vamos adentro. ¿Cómo estás? —preguntó cortésmente.

¿Está bromeando? ¿Cómo estoy?

Pasé junto a él e ignoré su pregunta.

—Vamos a prescindir de las cortesías. ¿Qué es lo que quieres para que retires los cargos contra Darien? —pregunté, deseando que mi voz no delatara lo aterrada que estaba.

Sonrió, dio media vuelta y entró en la sala de estar, obviamente esperando que lo siguiera. Tan pronto como estuvo fuera de la vista, le quité el seguro a la puerta para que todo lo que Andrew tuviera que hacer fuera abrirla. Luego lo seguí hasta la sala.

Por favor, deja que esto funcione, por favor.

—Toma asiento —instruyó, sentado en el sofá y acariciando el espacio junto a él.

Sabía que tenía que darle por su lado, también sabía que necesitaba mantenerme tan cerca de él como pudiera, así que hice mi camino hacia allí y me senté, girándome en el asiento para estar frente a él y estar lista para correr si lo necesitaba.

—Entonces, ¿de quién es el bebé? ¿O no lo sabes? —preguntó, burlándose de mí.

Podía sentir mi ira y dolor amenazando con desbordarse debido a que estaba hablando de mi bebé.

—Lo perdí gracias a ti. ¿Por qué me golpeaste? —pregunté, tratando de no llorar.

Se rió, sacudiendo la cabeza como si yo hubiera dicho algo estúpido. —Te lo tenías malditamente merecido —dijo con ira.

—Me golpeaste y me hiciste caer y perder a mi bebé. Es por eso que Darien te golpeó —contesté con toda naturalidad.

—Ese pequeño hijo de puta, siempre fue un problema —gruñó, apretando las manos en puños.

Tragué saliva. ¡Oh, Dios mío, esto no estaba funcionando!

—Fue tu culpa. Fuiste a nuestra casa buscando pelea, querías que esto pasara —incité.

Él asintió con la cabeza; una sonrisa maliciosa se deslizó en su cara.

—Sí, estaba esperando meter a tu maldito hermano en problemas, pero ese mocoso de al lado se lo impidió. Andrew siempre fue un problema, incluso cuando eran niños solía ponerse en mi camino —gritó, sacudiendo la cabeza molesto.

—Andrew solía impedir que me golpearas. Te detuvo cuando trataste de violarme. ¿Es eso de lo que estás hablando? —pregunté. ¡Oh Dios, por favor responde a la pregunta!

Me miró furiosamente.

—¿Violación? A la mierda con eso, no es violación. Eres mi hija; me lo debías por toda la mierda que tenía que aguantar. Estabas jodidamente madura para la cosecha —afirmó, mirándome lentamente, poniéndome la piel de gallina.

Mi mano se cerró alrededor de mi celular en el bolsillo.

—¿Crees que puedes darles palizas a tu esposa y a tus dos hijos durante años, abusar sexualmente de tu propia hija y tratar de violarme, y eso está bien? —pregunté con la voz quebrada.

—¡Hiciste mi puta vida una miseria! Necesitabas una buena bofetada para mantenerte a raya. Te estaba disciplinando, eso es todo —espetó, levantándose del sofá y agarrándose el cabello.

—¿Disciplina? Una vez golpeaste a Andrew tan fuerte en el estómago que no pudo comer durante días. Le rompiste el brazo y las costillas. ¡Nos tenías completamente asustados de hacer cualquier cosa por si te hacíamos enojar! —grité, tratando de provocarlo.

Se volvió hacia mí y me puse de pie rápidamente, necesitando estar de pie en caso de que necesitara correr.

—¡Andrew se merecía todo eso! ¡Debería haber ahogado a ese chico al nacer! —gritó, golpeando su mano en la mesa de café, haciéndome gritar.

—¿Qué hay de Yaten, Sammy y Setsuna? ¿También necesitan disciplina? —pregunté.

Asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí, todos necesitan aprender un poco de respeto. ¿Dónde está Setsuna de todos modos? —preguntó, con sus ojos tratando de perforar los míos.

—Ha vuelto a Osaka —mentí.

Hizo un gruñido furioso y agarró la mesa de café, volcándola de manera violenta.

Me eché hacia atrás cuando casi se estrelló en mis pies.

¡Vamos, Serena, puedes hacer esto!

—Quiero que retires los cargos contra Darien, y te vayas de la ciudad —declaré de manera casual.

Se rió y puso los ojos en blanco.

—Bien, eso no va a suceder. Te diré algo, retiraré los cargos contra ese mocoso, si vienes a vivir conmigo —ofreció, volviéndome a mirar lentamente. Me sobresalté, sintiéndome enferma y un poco mareada, luego me di cuenta que era porque no estaba respirando así que aspiré una respiración entrecortada.

—No. Vas a retirar los cargos, irte de la ciudad y nunca molestarme a mí o a mi familia de nuevo. Y cuando digo a mi familia, me refiero a Setsuna, Yaten y Sammy también —dije con severidad.

¡Oh Dios, esto iba a funcionar! No podía dejar de sonreír; saqué mi teléfono de mi bolsillo y presioné enviar. Me reí en silencio antes de volver a poner mi cara de póquer.

Él me miraba como si hubiera perdido la cabeza, haciéndolo parecer aún más divertido para mí.

—¿Y por qué iba a hacer eso? —preguntó, con algo de diversión en la voz.

—Porque si no lo haces, iré a la policía y les contaré todo lo que ocurrió cuando éramos niños. Confía en mí; el tiempo que pasarás en la cárcel será mucho más largo que el que Darien recibirá. Y estarás en una parte mucho peor de la cárcel también, donde ponen a los violadores y pedófilos. —Me encogí de hombros.

Se rió.

—¿Y quién va a creerle a una puta sucia como tú? Embarazada a los dieciséis años. Soy un profesional respetado. Puedo permitirme los mejores abogados para hacer pedazos tu caso, y además, no tienes pruebas. Esto sucedió hace mucho tiempo, es tu palabra contra la mía —gruñó, dando un paso más cerca de mí.

Sentí la bilis aumentando en mi garganta y rogué que Andrew estuviera cerca. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que envié ese mensaje de texto?

—En realidad, ahí es donde te equivocas. También tengo tu palabra —corregí, sonriéndole mientras sacaba mi teléfono celular. Otra vez me miró como si fuera estúpida—. Los teléfonos inteligentes de hoy en día tienen todo tipo de artilugios; cámaras, reproductores de música, calculadoras... grabadoras de voz —dije alegremente, alzando las cejas ante el último.

Examiné el menú y reproduje la conversación que acababa de grabar en mi teléfono. Miré su cara con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

—Entonces, ¿de quién es el bebé? ¿O no lo sabes?

—Lo perdí gracias a ti. ¿Por qué me golpeaste?

—Te lo tenías malditamente merecido.

—Me golpeaste y me hiciste caer y perder a mi bebé. Es por eso que Darien te golpeó.

—Ese pequeño hijo de puta, siempre fue un problema.

Detuve la grabación.

—¿Escuchaste lo suficiente, o quieres escuchar qué más hay aquí? ¿Te acuerdas de lo que dijiste? ¿Lo que admitiste? Abuso, intento de violación —dije, sonriendo como una idiota. Agarró el teléfono y lo lanzó contra el suelo, aplastándolo con su pie, fuerte. Luché contra el impulso de reír—. Oh, papi, ese teléfono me costó mucho dinero. ¿Sabes cuánto cuesta un iPhone nuevo en la actualidad? —pregunté con sarcasmo.

Sonrió, obviamente pensando que había ganado.

—No tienes nada ahora. —Agarró mi muñeca y me atrajo más cerca de él.

Me reí y asentí confirmándolo.

—Tienes razón. No lo tengo, pero mi familia lo hace. Se las envié hace un momento. Otras cinco personas tienen esa grabación, y si no quitas tus sucias y pervertidas manos de mí en este momento, irán a la policía —declaré con aire de suficiencia.

Me abofeteó fuertemente en la cara, haciéndome gritar cuando su mano se estrelló en mi piel ya inflamada. Me agarré la cara y lo miré fijamente; lo odiaba más de lo que alguna vez había odiado algo en mi vida.

—¡Retira los cargos en este momento, vete de la ciudad y nunca vuelvas a ponerte en contacto con nosotros! De lo contrario, me aseguraré de que las cinco grabaciones lleguen a la policía. Lo digo en serio, retira los cargos y vete y lo dejaré estar. Sólo quiero a Darien libre —ordené.

No me importaba nada más. Siempre tendríamos las grabaciones; si alguna vez se acercaba de nuevo a nosotros yo no tendría ningún problema en presentar cargos y despacharlo para siempre. Pero no podía hacer eso ahora, Darien todavía estaba enfrentándose a la cárcel y no podía correr el riesgo de que fuera declarado culpable y enviado a la cárcel por defenderme.

Mi padre me miraba con odio mientras lo pensaba. Me di cuenta por su expresión furiosa que sabía que no había otra opción. Si no quería ser acusado de intento de violación, abuso infantil y un par de reportes de agresión entonces tenía que estar de acuerdo con lo que yo estaba diciendo.

—Eres igual que tu maldito hermano —gritó venenosamente, mientras me sacudía por el brazo.

Sonreí.

—Me tomaré eso como un cumplido. Andrew es el mejor hermano del mundo.

—Pequeña perra —dijo entre dientes.

Saqué mi brazo de su agarre.

—Llámalos ahora, retira los cargos y quiero hablar con ellos después para asegurarme de que está hecho —ordené. ¡Oh, Dios mío, está funcionando!

Realmente iba a funcionar.

Oí a un auto frenar con un chirrido afuera y segundos después Andrew irrumpió por la puerta. Parecía criminalmente furioso cuando saltó hacia nosotros con los puños cerrados.

—Andrew, todo está bien. Sólo estábamos hablando. Ha decidido retirar los cargos e irse de la ciudad. ¿Verdad, Kenji? —expliqué, burlándome de su nombre. Andrew me miró, con evidente sorpresa en su cara. Me agarró del brazo y me puso detrás de él, mientras fulminaba con la mirada a mi padre. ¡Vaya, si las miradas mataran! Agarré su brazo, apretando suavemente para llamar su atención—. Todo está bien Andrew, cálmate. He arreglado todo —declaré, luchando contra la tentación de dejar que lo matara, pero no podía dejar que también Andrew se metiera en problemas.

—¿Arreglado todo? —preguntó, sin apartar los ojos de la cara de mi padre que en realidad parecía asustado de Andrew en este momento. Para ser honesta, no me sorprendió que estuviera asustado. Andrew podría ser malditamente aterrador cuando quería serlo.

—Llámalos y retira los cargos —ordené. Mi padre nos miró con desprecio y se volvió para agarrar su teléfono.

Mientras estaba de espaldas, Andrew me miró.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó rápidamente.

Sonreí.

—Revisa tu teléfono.

Frunció el ceño, y sacó su celular.

—Un mensaje de voz —dijo, lo abrió y lo reprodujo. Vi su cara mientras lo escuchaba; pasó de ira, a sorpresa, a felicidad. Me miró con orgullo y metió su teléfono de nuevo en el bolsillo, envolviendo su brazo alrededor de mis hombros, sosteniéndome firmemente a su lado.

Empecé a sentirme un poco débil sobre mis pies, necesitaba sentarme y descansar.

Todo lo que quería hacer era volver a dormir.

—Andrew, mantén la calma y termina esto, ¿de acuerdo? Él va a irse de la ciudad. También le envié el mensaje a mamá, Darien, Yaten y Setsuna, así que sólo tienes que asegurarte de que hace lo que dice. Sólo necesito a Darien libre —dije, cuando me senté en el sillón detrás de él.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó, con algo de preocupación en su voz.

Asentí con la cabeza, sonriendo.

—Estoy totalmente bien. Sólo tengo que sentarme. Tú puedes encargarte desde aquí, sólo mantén la calma —respondí, sintiendo que mi cuerpo se relajaba al saber que no tenía que hablar con él de nuevo. Andrew solucionaría todo, siempre lo hacía.

Vi como mi padre llamó a la policía y retiro los cargos. Andrew los llamó desde su teléfono y le confirmaron que los cargos habían sido retirados y que ninguna otra acción sería tomada contra Darien. Él se cernió protectoramente frente a mí todo el tiempo, permaneciendo entre mi padre y yo. Realmente era el mejor hermano que alguien alguna vez haya tenido.

Después de unos diez minutos, Andrew se volvió hacia mí.

—Estamos listos para irnos, Sere. —Tomó mi mano y me levantó del sofá. Me empujó hacia la puerta frente a él, sus ojos no dejando a mi padre en ningún momento—. Será mejor que no vuelvas, viejo. La próxima vez que te vea, te mataré o iremos a la comisaría a presentar cargos, todos nosotros. No estoy seguro de qué opción prefiero, personalmente, me encantaría estar allí y verte quemar —afirmó, con una pequeña sonrisa, como si estuviera imaginándolo. Él no estaba bromeando, no había ninguna duda en mi mente de que Andrew lo mataría, y si no lo hacía Andrew, estaba bastante segura de que Darien lo haría—. ¡Vete de la ciudad hoy! —gruñó Andrew cuando cerró de golpe la puerta, empujándome hacia su auto. Se aseguró de que estuviera dentro antes de dirigirse a su lado y conducir velozmente por la calle sin decir una palabra.

Después de dos minutos de conducción se detuvo y apagó el motor. Sus manos agarraron el volante con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos. Su mandíbula estaba apretada con tanta fuerza que me sorprendió que sus dientes no se rompieran bajo la presión. ¡Bueno, sabía que estaría enojado conmigo! Tomó unas cuantas respiraciones profundas, obviamente tratando de calmarse.

—¿Qué demonios fue eso? —gruñó.

Respingué y lo miré disculpándome. —Andrew, funcionó.

—¿Tienes alguna idea de cuán malditamente estúpido fue eso, Serena? Piensa en ello, ¿y si no funcionaba? ¿Y si no recibía tu mensaje? ¿Y si él había decidido lastimarte? ¡O peor! —gritó, golpeando furiosamente su mano contra el volante.

Me sobresalté. Había gritado muy fuerte y se hizo eco en el auto haciéndolo aún más fuerte.

—Andrew, lo siento. Tenía que hacerlo; fue la única manera en la que pude pensar para liberar a Darien. Ahora siempre tendremos esa grabación para que no se acerque a nosotros de nuevo —expliqué, rogándole que entendiera mis razones. No dijo nada, todavía estaba muy enojado—. Debes estar orgulloso de mí —susurré, poniéndole mi cara de cachorro.

Suspiró.

—Me siento orgulloso de tu idea, Sere, pero eso fue malditamente estúpido. Simplemente porque funcionó, no quiere decir que lo que hiciste estuvo bien. Se supone que debes estar en el hospital por amor de Dios. ¿Cómo diablos saliste? Oh, mierda, por favor, dime que no te escapaste o algo así y que están buscándote —dijo, haciendo una mueca.

Me reí y meneé la cabeza.

—Pedí el alta voluntaria. Estoy bien, sólo necesito reposo en cama, del cual tendré un montón una vez que mi novio esté fuera de custodia —dije, sonriendo ante la idea.

Andrew se rió malvadamente.

—¿Sabes qué? Ya no voy a gritarte. Darien también va a estar seriamente enojado contigo por hacer esto. Lo dejaré ocuparse de ello —dijo, riendo mientras arrancaba el auto de nuevo. Oh, mierda, estaba en lo cierto; Darien iba a estar muy enojado de que me pusiera en un peligro como ese. Andrew me miró y se rió de nuevo—. Bueno, me alegra ya no tener que ser el único en refrenarte todo el tiempo. Darien puede encargarse. —Se burló de mí y no pude evitar reír, él en realidad parecía un poco aliviado—. ¿Necesitas volver al hospital? —preguntó.

Negué con la cabeza. Me sentía bien, sólo estaba cansada y necesitaba sentarme, mi cuerpo se sentía como si hubiera corrido un maratón pero no sentía dolor ni nada.

—Estoy bien, de verdad. Podemos ir a recoger a Darien y luego ir a casa —sugerí, apoyando mi cabeza en el reposacabezas. Sólo necesitaba que Darien me abrazara.

—Me dijeron por teléfono que estará allí otra hora por lo menos. Necesitan tramitar su salida o algo así. Te llevaré a casa y puedes esperarlo allí. —Me sonrió tranquilizadoramente y se dirigió en la dirección de nuestra casa.

Cuando nos detuvimos en nuestro camino de entrada, Setsuna y Yaten salieron corriendo de la casa, mirándome preocupados.

—Oh, Serena, ¿estás bien, cariño? —preguntó Setsuna, preocupándose por mí mientras caminábamos hacia la casa.

—Estoy bien. Sólo estoy cansada. —Asentí con la cabeza.

—¿Qué era ese mensaje? ¿Fuiste a ver a Kenji? —preguntó Setsuna, frunciendo el ceño.

Asentí y miré a Andrew de manera suplicante; sólo quería ir a la cama.

—Te contaré en un rato, Setsuna. Sere necesita descansar —intervino Andrew, dirigiéndome hacia el pasillo de atrás. Le sonreí agradecida. Ya no podía tratar con ello; estaba asimilando la realidad de lo que acababa de hacer. Realmente había sido estúpida. Traté de no imaginar todas las cosas que él podría haberme hecho.

Me estremecí ligeramente y aparté los pensamientos, ya había terminado, no pasó nada. Tuve suerte. Andrew me siguió hasta mi habitación poniendo mi bolsa en el suelo por mí; me quité los zapatos y me metí en la cama con la ropa puesta. Él se sentó en el borde de mi cama, mirándome con tristeza.

—Sere, lamento mucho que perdieras a tu bebé, lo sabes, ¿verdad? —preguntó en voz baja.

Asentí con la cabeza.

—Sí, lo sé. Habrías sido un tío estupendo —bromeé, sonriendo débilmente.

Se rió.

—Sí, habría malcriado mucho a ese niño, sólo para fastidiarte a ti y a Darien.

Sonreí. —Apuesto a que lo hubieras hecho.

Se agachó y me abrazó, besándome en la mejilla.

—Fuiste muy valiente, y estoy orgulloso de ti, pero nunca vuelvas a hacer algo como eso —dijo con fiereza.

Asentí con la cabeza y bostecé.

—No lo haré. ¿Irás a recoger a Darien?

Negó con la cabeza.

—No, le pediré a Yaten que vaya a recogerlo. No quiero dejarte aquí hasta que sepa que ese cabrón está fuera de la ciudad —respondió. Asentí con la cabeza y cerré los ojos, necesitando dormir; estaba física y emocionalmente agotada.

…

Me desperté cuando sentí a alguien subiéndose a la cama. Abrí los ojos atontada y eché un vistazo para ver a Darien metiéndose en la cama conmigo. Rompí en llanto y arrojé mis brazos alrededor de él. Nunca había estado tan feliz de ver a nadie en mi vida. Él me abrazó con fuerza, acariciándome el cabello, meciéndome suavemente mientras presionaba sus labios contra mi cuello, de la manera que siempre hacía cuando yo estaba alterada. Metí mis manos en su cabello y no quise soltarlo nunca. Jamás lo quería lejos de mí otra vez.

—Todo está bien ahora, Ángel. Todo está bien. ¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó en voz baja mientras se echaba hacia atrás para mirarme. Sus hermosos ojos azules me miraban preocupados. Sonreí y lo besé, presionándome apretadamente contra él. Sonrió contra mis labios y retrocedí.

—Estoy bien. Contenta de verte —prometí, recorriendo su hermosa cara con mis manos. Se pasó la mano por el cabello, sólo mirándome tiernamente durante un par de minutos.

—Andrew me dijo lo que hiciste —dijo, su cara volviéndose dura.

Tragué saliva e hice una mueca.

—Lo siento, tenía que hacerlo —murmuré en tono de disculpa.

Hundió la cara en el costado de mi cuello.

—No voy a gritarte, si eso es lo que estás pensando —respondió, riéndose entre dientes contra mi piel. Dejé escapar el aliento que no me di cuenta que estaba conteniendo y me relajé. Se alejó para mirarme—. Aunque estoy seriamente enojado contigo. No me gusta que hayas hecho eso, pero no necesitas que se te añada más presión de la que ya tienes. Ya has pasado por mucho —dijo con tristeza, su mano deslizándose hacia abajo para descansar sobre mi estómago ahora vacío—. Sólo voy a decir esto; nunca te pongas en una situación así de nuevo. Jamás te pongas en peligro otra vez. No me importa cuál sea la razón; no es una razón lo suficientemente buena para que salgas herida. ¿Me entiendes? —gruñó.

Asentí, pude ver que hablaba en serio; estaba dementemente enojado, también quería decir mucho más de lo que dijo, pero no lo estaba debido al bebé.

—Entiendo. —Asentí, sonriendo con aire de culpabilidad—. Te amo, Darien, mucho. —Él era lo más importante para mí. Toda esta situación me demostró cuanto lo amaba, haría cualquier cosa por él, incluso enfrentarme a mi peor pesadilla.

—Te amo también, Ángel —susurró, inclinando la cabeza y besándome suavemente. Para el momento en que se apartó los dos estábamos un poco sin aliento.

—Darien, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? —murmuré mientras él se acomodaba en la cama junto a mí. Asintió, tomando mi mano y entrelazando sus dedos con los míos—. ¿Todavía quieres estar conmigo? Contéstame con sinceridad. Después de que perdí el bebé y todo, ¿todavía me quieres? —pregunté, mordiéndome el labio, aterrada de que dijera que no.

Me miró como si estuviera loca.

—Ángel, siempre te he querido. Siempre te querré. Siempre —dijo con fiereza.

Sonreí, con la felicidad burbujeando dentro de mí. Muy bien, pregúntale, vamos Serena puedes hacerlo.

—Cuando nos enteramos que estaba embarazada dijiste que estabas pensando en pedirme que me mudara a Boston contigo —empecé nerviosa.

Asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí. —Se veía un poco confundido respecto a dónde iba esta conversación.

—Boston es una maravillosa oportunidad para ti, ¿no? Y si pudieras harías cualquier cosa para ir allí, ¿verdad? —pregunté, necesitando confirmación antes de preguntarle.

Parecía aún más confuso.

—Sí, pero está bien, quiero quedarme aquí contigo. Eres lo más importante en el mundo para mí —respondió, besando mi sien suavemente.

Sacudí la cabeza, esa no era la respuesta que quería.

—Darien, responde a esto honestamente, no pienses en mí. Lo mejor para tu carrera es Boston, ¿no es así?

Asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí, pero… —comenzó. Puse mi mano sobre su boca para detener su respuesta.

—Quiero ir contigo, si todavía quieres que lo haga. Antes dijiste que querías pedirme que fuera contigo. ¿Todavía quieres eso? —pregunté, mirando su cara sorprendida, él no esperaba eso en absoluto. No respondió; seguía mirándome, con la boca abierta—. Darien, ¿quieres que vaya contigo? —repetí, apretándole suavemente la mano.

—¿Harías eso por mí? —preguntó, mirándome con tanto amor que hizo que mi corazón se derritiera.

Asentí.

—Sí, te seguiría a cualquier lugar si me lo pidieras.

—Pero estarías dejando mucho atrás, Ángel. Tu escuela. Tus amigos. Andrew. Tu casa —susurró, ahuecando suavemente mi mejilla inflamada.

Asentí con la cabeza.

—Sí, pero lo haría para estar contigo, de modo que hace que todo valga la pena. —Me encogí de hombros.

—¿Cómo demonios conseguí una chica como tú? —preguntó, acariciando suavemente mi mejilla con su pulgar.

—Tal vez fuiste un asesino en una vida anterior —bromeé, haciéndolo reír.

Asintió.

—Asesino serial —bromeó, haciéndonos reír a los dos de nuevo. Se inclinó y me besó con tanta suavidad y ternura que me hizo sentir la chica más especial y más afortunada del mundo.

Se apartó del beso demasiado pronto para mi gusto.

—¿Te mudarías a Boston conmigo, Ángel? —preguntó.

Sonreí y lo abracé fuerte.

—Me encantaría, Darien.

Necesitaba un nuevo comienzo. Habían pasado tantas cosas aquí que necesitaba irme y comenzar de nuevo. Necesitaba olvidar todo y mirar hacia el futuro, mi futuro con Darien.

* * *

**Gracias por todo nenas, fue un placer compartir esta historia con ustedes...**

**En fin… saluditos y besitos con sabor chocolate.. ^^!**

**Sayo… OwO!**

* * *

**(((¯`•.¸(* )¸.•´¯)))×•«¤´¯`•.»¤Etsuko Ai ¤«.•´¯`¤»•×(((¯`•.¸(* )¸.•´¯)))**


	25. Epílogo

**Primero que nada… esta historia NO me pertenece… es una adaptación del libro "El Chico Que Se Escabulle Por La Ventana De Mi Habitación" de Kirsty Moseley… Y en segunda los personajes de Sailor Moon, tampoco me pertenecen… son de la grandiosa Naoko Takeuchi…**

* * *

**Epílogo**

**5 AÑOS MÁS TARDE**

**(((¯`•.¸(* )¸.•´¯)))×•«¤´¯`•.»¤ DARIEN POV ¤«.•´¯`¤»•×(((¯`•.¸(* )¸.•´¯)))**

Eché un vistazo a mi reloj y me quedé boquiabierto. Mierda, eran casi las dos y media.

—Zafiro, ¡tengo que irme! ¿Esto va a estar terminado o no? —grité a través de la otra habitación.

—Sí, jefe. Vete. Va a estar hecho, no te preocupes. Llámame cuando salgas y le daré los últimos retoques, ¿vale? ¡Y buena suerte! —gritó de vuelta.

—De acuerdo. Adiós, y gracias por hacer esto —dije mientras corría fuera del edificio y me metía en el coche.

Oh, mierda, ¡por favor no me dejes llegar tarde!

Me apresuré a la Universidad, presa del pánico, y corrí tan rápido como pude alrededor de la parte trasera hasta el campo. Faltaban diez para las tres ahora y estaba previsto que comenzara en diez minutos. Me deslicé entre la gente, buscándolos. Vi a Sammy de inmediato, estaba de pie en su silla, explorando la multitud. Señaló como un idiota cuando me vio y no pude evitar sonreír.

Comencé a caminar hacia ellos, cuando un tipo se puso delante de mí.

—¡Guau, eres Darien Chiba! ¿Puedo obtener tu autógrafo? En serio, guau, soy como tu mayor fan —dijo entusiasmado, mientras la mujer con la que estaba buscaba en su bolso papel y un bolígrafo.

Me eché a reír. Todos ellos eran mis mayores fans; en serio, escuchaba eso como cincuenta veces al día.

—Claro. —Sonreí cortésmente, extendiendo la mano para el bolígrafo. Escribí mi nombre y le di una palmada en el hombro. —Tengo que encontrar mi asiento.

—Sí, por supuesto. ¡Gracias! —cantó, sonriendo violentamente y mirando con cariño a mi nombre en el trozo de papel.

Sabía que nunca me acostumbraría a esto, gente emocionándose sólo porque había firmado un trozo de papel. Quiero decir, sí, sé que juego para uno de los mejores equipos de América, pero sigo siendo una persona al final del día. No soy nadie especial. Soy sólo Darien, y tengo la suerte de que me paguen grandes cantidades de dinero por hacer algo que me gusta, no mucha gente puede decir eso.

Me abrí paso entre la multitud y me senté al final de la fila. Sammy se zambulló inmediatamente en mi regazo.

—Ey, chico. ¿Siendo bueno? —pregunté, haciéndole cosquillas, consiguiendo que se riera y retorciese.

—¿Tienes todo listo? —preguntó Andrew, sonriendo.

Hice una mueca y asentí. —Sí. Dios, tío, estoy tan nervioso. —Mis manos no habían parado de sudar en todo el día.

Se echó a reír y sacudió la cabeza. Su novia, Lita, se aproximó.

—Vas a estar bien. Cálmate —dijo, rodando los ojos. Lita era increíble, Andrew y ella habían estado juntos durante unos seis meses y él estaba totalmente pillado.

Era su primera novia real, y podía realmente verlo durar.

Saludé a mis padres, quienes estaban sonriendo con orgullo, como siempre charlando con un extraño cualquiera junto a ellos. Sonreí, mi madre podría seriamente iniciar una conversación con un mudo.

—Hola, Darien —saludó Margaret mientras se apretujaba por el pasillo para abrazarme.

—Hola, Ikuko. ¿Qué tal? —pregunté, abrazándola de vuelta fuertemente. No la había visto desde hace casi cuatro meses, porque había estado viajando con su nuevo marido, Soichi.

—Estoy bien. Soichi no podía venir, está atrapado en Tailandia por algo de promoción. Está tan molesto por perdérselo —contestó, frunciendo el ceño.

Sonreí.

—Bueno, asegúrate entonces de hacer un montón de fotos para él.

Sammy saltó de mi regazo y corrió de vuelta hacia su madre. Le sonreí a Setsuna. Ella, Yaten y Sammy seguían viviendo en Tokio, pero llegábamos a verlos bastante, se quedaban con nosotros en vacaciones y esas cosas. Teníamos habitaciones más que de sobra, y también volvíamos allí cada vez que podíamos.

Yaten y Mina no duraron mucho. Consiguieron quedar durante un año antes de acabar separándose, aunque seguían siendo amigos. Mina no se había asentado ni lo más mínimo. Sigue siendo coqueta y está "probando el terreno", como a ella le gusta decir, pero siempre fue una gran amiga de Serena por lo que también se quedaba con nosotros. Sólo tengo que mantenerla lejos de mis compañeros de equipo; podría seriamente comérselos vivos.

Muchas cosas habían sucedido en los últimos cinco años. Kenji Tsukino, el padre de Andrew y Serena, fue arrestado un año después de que nos marcháramos a Boston porque aparentemente había estafado dinero a sus clientes. Actualmente estaba cumpliendo seis años en la cárcel por fraude y malversación de fondos. Nunca entró en contacto con ninguno de ellos, y todos seguían teniendo la grabación que Serena le hizo admitiendo el abuso, así que si alguna vez volvía, todos habían acordado presentar cargos contra él.

De repente, todo el mundo empezó a aplaudir y mi corazón se disparó a toda marcha mientras escrutaba la multitud por ella. La divisé de pie a la izquierda del escenario, charlando con Molly, una de sus amigas. Se veía jodidamente caliente en su traje de ceremonia de colores azul y gris. No la había visto durante todo el día. La había dejado justo después del desayuno. Pensó que hoy estaba en la práctica, no lo estaba, estaba preparándole una sorpresa como regalo de graduación.

Hoy, Serena estaba graduándose de la Universidad con un grado completo en danza coreográfica. Estaba muy orgulloso de ella, había trabajado tan condenadamente duro en los últimos años en la Universidad y se estaba graduando con honores. Traté de escuchar cómo el pequeño hombre daba su discurso sobre la clase graduada, mientras ellos seguían caminando y estrechándole la mano, obteniendo su certificado. No podía concentrarme; estaba tan malditamente nervioso que de hecho me sentía enfermo. No podía quitarle los ojos de encima, estaba tan hermosa. Honestamente seguía quitándome el aliento cada vez que la veía.

Los paparazzi también la querían. Siempre estaban siguiéndonos, queriendo fotos y entrevistas. Adoraban nuestra historia de estar juntos durante cinco años.

Simplemente amaban a Serena, punto. Siempre estaba en revistas y periódicos, pequeñas fotografías comprando con sus amigas o algo así. Siempre pensaron que era adorable y la gente venía y pedía su autógrafo tanto como me lo pedían a mí.

Serena encontraba toda la cosa esta divertida y se burlaba hasta la mierda de mí cuando nos detenían en la calle o algo.

La gente a menudo me preguntaba cómo es que me quedé estancado, con la fama y el dinero, y siempre decía lo mismo. Nada de eso era importante para mí; la única cosa importante era mi Ángel. Era la única cosa que necesitaba. Si todo lo demás desapareciese mañana, la gran casa, todos los coches, el dinero, no me importaría.

Mientras todavía pudiese sostenerla por las noches, seguiría siendo el hombre más afortunado del mundo.

Escuché al Decano gritar su nombre y sonreí, aplaudiendo como un loco. Estaba radiante mientras buscaba entre la multitud; me vio y agitó su pequeño certificado hacia mí, con orgullo. La guiñé un ojo y la vi saltar fuera del escenario felizmente.

Estaba removiéndome en mi asiento nerviosamente porque casi había acabado, era casi la hora. Me froté las manos en los vaqueros, tratando de secarlas.

Honestamente nunca había estado tan nervioso en toda mi vida.

Después de otros pocos minutos, el último certificado fue entregado, y la vi escabulléndose entre la multitud hacia nosotros. Mientras llegaba a mí, pasó sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y me besó. La levanté de sus pies haciéndola girar en un pequeño círculo mientras disfrutaba la sensación de sus labios contra los míos.

Se apartó y rió, estaba tan feliz que hacía que mi corazón latiese más rápido.

—Enhorabuena —susurré, sonriendo. Me besó de nuevo y la abracé con más fuerza. Maldita sea, cinco años y todavía no podía tener suficiente de ella. Me aparté del beso, muy consciente de que su hermanito estaba sentando haciendo ruidos fuertes de besos y cantando "Serena y Darien, sentados en un árbol".

—Gracias. Estaba preocupada cuando no te vi, pensé que no podrías llegar. —Sonrió mientras la ponía de regreso en sus pies.

Sonreí y le aparté el pelo tras la oreja.

—No me lo habría perdido por nada en el mundo —contesté.

Fue abrazada por toda su familia. Sammy, como de costumbre, se aferraba a sus piernas para que no pudiera moverse. Adoraba a su hermana mayor, no que lo culpara, quiero decir, ¿quién no adoraría a mi Ángel? Habría que estar loco. Me agaché y lo aparté de ella, inclinándolo boca abajo en sus piernas, haciéndole reír.

—Así que, ¿qué van a hacer ahora chicos? ¿Vamos a ir a tomar una copa o algo? —sugirió Serena.

¡Oh, mierda!

Todo el mundo me miró. Bien, genial, añadan más presión, ¡ya estoy malditamente aterrorizado!

—Um…en realidad, Ángel, me preguntaba si podría llevarte a un lugar después. Tengo algo que mostrarte —respondí, procurando no revelar nada.

Me miró con curiosidad, odiaba las sorpresas.

—¿Sí? ¿Qué? —preguntó, envolviendo sus brazos a mi alrededor.

Me incliné y le besé la nariz.

—Vas a tener que esperar y ver —contesté, sonriéndola, sabiendo que esto probablemente la estaba matando. Frunció el ceño y entornó los ojos hacía mí, haciéndome reír; agarré sus manos desenredándolas de mi cintura—. ¿Estás lista para irnos ahora? —pregunté, esperanzado.

Asintió y volvió a mirar a su familia quienes estaban sonriendo como locos; mi mamá estaba llorando lágrimas de felicidad. Bien chicos, ¡bajen el tono! Los miró a todos un poco confundida, obviamente preguntándose por qué estaban actuando así.

—Los veré más tarde entonces. Uno de ustedes tiene llaves, ¿verdad? —preguntó.

Andrew le sacudió sus llaves.

—Váyanse. Los veremos más tarde —indicó, asintiendo hacia la salida.

Envolví mi brazo alrededor de su cintura y caminamos hacia el frente.

—Así que, ¿cómo fue la práctica? —preguntó.

—Um, sí bien —mentí mientras abría la puerta del coche para ella.

Me besó de nuevo mientras entraba. Estaba sonriendo, obviamente orgullosa de sí misma por graduarse. Llamé a Zafiro mientras me dirigía al asiento del conductor para decirle que estábamos marchándonos.

**(((¯`•.¸(* )¸.•´¯)))×•«¤´¯`•.»¤ SERENA POV ¤«.•´¯`¤»•×(((¯`•.¸(* )¸.•´¯)))**

Definitivamente algo estaba pasando. Le eché un vistazo de nuevo, parecía nervioso por algo; estaba sentando muy erguido en su asiento. Este no era el normal y relajado Darien que amaba hasta la muerte. Después de unos veinte minutos conduciendo y hablando brevemente sobre el tiempo y mi ceremonia de graduación, nos detuvimos. Sonrió y salió.

Bien, ¿dónde demonios estábamos? Pensé que me llevaría a cenar o algo así. Bajé y sostuve su mano mientras me conducía hacia adelante, deteniéndose frente a un edificio con puertas de cristal. Creo que solía ser un gimnasio o algo así, pero parecía como si hubiese sido hecho recientemente, el exterior había sido pintado de un bonito color crema y las ventanas habían sido reemplazadas.

—¿Qué piensas? —preguntó, envolviendo sus brazos a mi alrededor desde detrás.

¿Pensar sobre qué? ¿Qué me estoy perdiendo?

—Um, ¿es genial? —Me encogí de hombros, confundida.

Se echó a reír.

—Bien, no tienes ni idea de qué te estoy hablando, ¿verdad? —bromeó.

—No. Lo siento, chico amante, ¿debería? —pregunté, sonriendo disculpadamente.

—Bueno, ¿ves ese edificio enfrente tuyo, con las puertas de cristal? —preguntó. Asentí, todavía un poco desconcertada con respecto a lo qué se trataba todo esto—. Es tuyo.

¿Mío? ¿Qué demonios es esto?

Me giré para mirarlo de frente.

—Darien, no entiendo, cariño. Lo siento —dije disculpándome. Maldita sea, estaba arruinándole sus sorpresa.

Sonrió y pasó los dedos por mi mejilla suavemente.

—Lo compré para ti. Está todo hecho en el interior… es un estudio de baile —explicó.

Oh, condenado Dios, ¡no lo hizo! Jadeé, mirándole para ver si estaba bromeando.

Me sonrió. No, realmente no estaba bromeando, hablaba totalmente en serio.

—¡Oh, Dios, Darien, me estás tomando el pelo! —chillé mientras me lanzaba hacia él, envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. Habíamos hablado sobre construir mi propio estudio pero me convenció para esperar un año después de mi graduación, ¡apuesto que era porque estaba planeando esto! Caray, ¡tengo el novio perfecto!— ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! —grité entusiasmadamente.

—No hay de qué. Vamos, echemos un vistazo. —Me giró hacia la puerta, sonriendo felizmente.

Apenas podía contener mi emoción mientras me entregaba las llaves. Mis manos temblaban tanto que ni siquiera podía conseguir introducir la llave en la cerradura, por lo que tuvo que hacerlo por mí. Mientras caminábamos por las puertas, ya estaba llorando. Había un área de recepción que conducía a dos estudios de danza, los cuales tenían enormes espejos por toda una pared y magníficos pisos de madera, ideales para bailar en ellos.

—¡Oh, Darien, esto es perfecto! —grité.

Sonrió.

—Hice que alguien viniese y lo diseñara todo. Pero si hay algo que no te guste, podemos cambiarlo, ¿de acuerdo? —afirmó, tomando mi mano y empujándome hacia la puerta—. Vamos a mirar arriba —sugirió, señalando hacia la parte trasera.

Asentí con la cabeza y salté entusiasmadamente a su lado. Siempre era tan malditamente considerado y dulce. Había sido el mejor novio que nadie podría pedir durante los últimos cinco años, mejor de lo que jamás hubiese soñado.

…

Arriba, había una pequeña sala de recreo con una mesa de billar y una mesa de hockey de aire, un bar de zumos y snacks con mesas. Había incluso vestuarios con duchas y todo. Me tomó la mano y tiró de mí hacia la última puerta. Se veía muy nervioso de nuevo. No estaba sonriendo ahora.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunté, apretando mi brazo alrededor de su cintura más estrechamente. No podía quitar la sonrisa de mi cara. Lo amaba tanto que era casi doloroso.

Tragó saliva y asintió, empujando la puerta. Miré para ver la habitación en penumbras. Había cientos de pequeñas velas esparcidas por toda la sala, haciéndola parpadeante y hermosa, las velas se reflejaban en la pared de espejos.

Había globos rojos y rosas flotando a lo largo de cada centímetro del techo y algunos atados a los respaldos de las sillas. Había ramos de rosas rojas por todas partes, pétalos rojos y rosas esparcidos por todo el suelo de madera. Era hermoso.

Lo miré, sorprendida; él sonrió y me introdujo en la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de mí. Mientras me llevaba hasta el centro de la habitación podía sentir a mi corazón tratando de estallar fuera de mi pecho. Toda esta situación era tan romántica que hizo que mi estómago aleteara y se me pusiera la piel de gallina.

Me besó suavemente antes de arrodillarse en una pierna frente a mí. Sentí mis ojos llenándose de lágrimas y resistí el impulso de gritar sí antes de que me lo pidiera.

Sacó una pequeña caja negra de anillos, levantando la tapa para revelar un precioso anillo de diamantes que debía haberle costado una fortuna.

—Ángel, te he amado desde la primera vez que puse mis ojos en ti. Sólo has sido tú. Siempre serás tú. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? —preguntó, luciendo realmente nervioso. ¿De verdad creía que diría que no?

Tragué saliva ruidosamente. Dios, ¿podía incluso hablar?

—Sí —susurré. Esbozó una sonrisa de infarto y sacó el anillo de la caja, tomando mi mano y deslizándolo en mi dedo, dónde encajaba perfectamente.

Se levantó y me agarró, besándome ferozmente. Sonreí feliz contra sus labios y se apartó para poner su frente en la mía.

—Te amo tanto —susurró.

—Yo también te amo tanto. —Esas palabras nunca me habían parecido tanto. Tres pequeñas palabras, ¿cómo podrían posiblemente cubrir todo lo que sentía por este increíble chico?

—¿Puedo tener el primer baile de su estudio, futura Sra. Chiba? —preguntó, con los ojos bailando de emoción.

Sonreí, ¡oh, Dios, amaba el sonido de ese nombre!

—Por supuesto, futuro marido —contesté. Mi corazón estaba latiendo demasiado rápido. Darien aún tenía el poder de encender mi cuerpo en fuego con una de sus sonrisas, incluso después de todo este tiempo.

Sacó un pequeño mando de su bolsillo y pulsó algunos botones, haciendo sonar la música. Jadeé mientras la canción empezaba. Era nuestra canción. Amazed, por Boyz II Men, comenzó y me atrajo más cerca, envolviendo sus brazos a mí alrededor con fuerza.

¿Podría este chico ser más perfecto? No podía quitar mis ojos de él mientras bailábamos. Me abrazó fuertemente, una mano subiendo hasta mi cuello, sus dedos enredándose en mi pelo. Mi respiración salía en pequeños jadeos mientras absorbía cada centímetro de su hermoso rostro, la cara de mi prometido. Me apreté a mí misma más cerca, sintiendo su increíble cuerpo presionado fuertemente contra el mío.

Todo en este momento era hermoso y no quería que terminara nunca.

—Darien, ¿podrías conseguir ser más romántico? —Respiré, frotando mi mano sobre su pecho suavemente mientras nos balanceábamos lentamente con la canción.

Sonrió.

—Trataré. Pregúntame de nuevo en cincuenta años —susurró e inclinó su cabeza y me besó suavemente, robándome el aliento y haciendo que mi corazón chocara contra mi pecho.

Sin duda, nadie había sido nunca más feliz que yo en este momento. Tenía una familia perfecta, un nuevo estudio de danza que había sido mi sueño desde pequeña, y el hombre de mis sueños me había pedido ser su esposa. La vida no podría ser mejor que esto; sinceramente me sentía como la chica más afortunada del mundo.

** *´¨)**  
** ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨)**  
**(¸.•´ (¸.•` ¤ FIN**

* * *

**Bueno nenas al fin llegamos al final de esta historia, espero y les haya gustado tanto como a mi, y se hayan enamorado mas de Darien como lo hice yo... **

**Quiero agradecer a todas esas personitas que estuvieron por acá brindándome su apoyo y dejando sus comentarios.. en verdad que me hizo muy feliz leerlos..**

**- yesqui2000 - AYNAT DREAMS - CONEJA - BellMoon - RICHIE PECOSA - lady susi - Abril Odette - Badu - Flakis - yuukychan - Faby Usako-Chiba-T - yssareyes48 - ma-usa - Marianux -  
**

**En fin… saluditos y besitos con sabor chocolate.. ^^!**

**Sayo… OwO!**

* * *

**(((¯`•.¸(* )¸.•´¯)))×•«¤´¯`•.»¤Etsuko Ai ¤«.•´¯`¤»•×(((¯`•.¸(* )¸.•´¯)))**


End file.
